Mr Maybe
by The Bird Of Fire
Summary: When Hermione Granger is hit by a love potion and falls for Draco Malfoy chaos ensues. But what happens when he falls for her, only to have the potion wear off and her to make a quick return to hating the very ground he walks on...
1. A Very Bad Beginning To The Year

**READ THIS NOTE BEFORE MOVING ON TO READ THE STORY ITSELF...**

**SEPTEMBER 2012**

**NOTE: Since returning to writing fan fiction (after not doing so for over five years) and publishing my new work, it has come to my attention that people are still reading this. That's fine, but I have now realised that I need to make certain things clear.**

**Therefore...**

**Feel free to read this story. However, please be aware that I STARTED and COMPLETED this story over FIVE YEARS AGO (Mid 2007) when I was sixteen. It is not reflective of my work, I am well aware of its faults and I am only keeping it up for the sake of posterity.**

**If you intend to leave a review, please do not include ANY of the following criticisms:**

**1) It reminds you of 'Gossip Girl'.**

**2) Harry, Ron, Hermione and co wouldn't wear designer clothing. **

**3) The characters are - occasionally or otherwise - OOC**

**4) The change in POVs is confusing. I can't help you if that is the case. If you cannot keep up, that isn't 2012 TBOF's problem. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**5) The spelling/grammar isn't up to par. I published the first draft - un-betaed and often written and not read through. It isn't an issue with my recent work.**

**If you're looking for work that is considerably better, feel free to skip this story and head over to my profile. If you want to read this story anyway, feel free to do so and read my other work afterwards, if only for the sake of comparison. It is infinitely better.**

**I, myself, haven't read this story since 2007 as it is almost painful for me to do so. I cannot even get through a few chapters without cringing. Is it the worst fan fic in history? Absolutely not. But it isn't representative of my recent work.**

**Anyway, without further ado... **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**A Very Bad Beginning To The Year…**

07:30/ MONDAY 5TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' BATHROOM

NARRATOR .

" MALFOY!"

A scream so loud that it shatters an old lady's eardrum five miles away, erupts from Hermione Granger's mouth. Hands clenched at her sides and breathing heavily, she is the perfect image of sheer fury.

An extremely good-looking young man of around 18 years of age with platinum blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, storms into the expansive, luxuriously decorated, all white bathroom, wearing a pair of designer jeans and a white t-shirt.

"What is it _now _Granger? You always seem to want _something_," Draco Malfoy drawls, an eyebrow raised in annoyance. Hermione swirls around to face him, wavy brown hair swaying around her slender shoulders. Her lightly tanned skin now glows an angry red. In one hand she now holds as wet, white towel.

"I just picked this off the floor, Malfoy. And do you want to know why I had to do that?" she asks in a deceptively calm voice, shaking slightly with barely suppressed anger.

"Not exactly, no," is the insolent reply the young man gives as he inspects himself in the mirror over the sink. To say that he doesn't give a damn would be an understatement. His comment, however, is instantly ignored by the Head Girl, whose fury is now threatening to overwhelm her.

" Because you left it there! Left it there like there is some fucking maid who will pick up after your miserable arse!" Hermione yells, throwing the towel at Draco who, whilst still facing the mirror, raises a lazy hand to catch it effortlessly.

"Please, Granger. Do not flatter yourself. You could never be my maid- they're usually better looking. Heck, I have _dogs _that are more attractive than you are," he replies, disdain dripping from every syllable. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes as her anger erupts from her.

"Why don't you just go and jump off a cliff, Malfoy. Lord knows everyone would be a hell of a lot happier without you."

"Oh, please mudblood. You know you want me."

" Never in this lifetime, nor the next. You stupid, idiotic, pathetic excuse for a human being."

"You know what, Granger? Sometimes I wish you could stand in my shoes. Then you'd see what a drag it is to see your ugly face every morning."

"I hope you die a very miserable death, you stupid git."

"I'm sure you'll be the cause of it."

"Go to Hell."

"Just as long as you go there first."

"AARGH!"

With this final scream of annoyance, the Head Girl swirls around and stalk off, making sure to slam her bedroom door. She leaves behind an extremely satisfied, smirking Draco Malfoy.

08:00/ MONDAY 5TH SEPTEMBER/ THE GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST

HERMIONE P.O.V

"I just hate him so bloody much!" I glare in Malfoy's direction over at the Slytherin's table, while violently chopping my sausages into tiny pieces wishing they were his nether regions instead. As I pause in my efforts to raise a now miniscule bit of sausage to my lips, he looks up at me, says something to Pansy, and returns my stony glare. Resist the urge to kill him Hermione. At least whilst there are witnesses around.

I'm seated at the Gryffindor table between Harry and Ron, my two best friends, attempting to eat my breakfast in peace. Around us, our fellow Seventh Years are all checking out each others' outfits. You see, just last week Dumbledore, the Headmaster, introduced a new rule which allows us Seventh Years to wear home clothes, rather than the stuffy old school uniform… not that there was anything wrong with it-but it's just nicer to be able to wear our own clothes.

(I am debuting a short, Dolce and Gabbana bleached denim skirt, a white racer-back tank top and Manolo flip-flops with my wavy hair in a messy bun. All these are clothes Dad and I purchased while shopping in Kings Road during the summer.)

Harry, who is wearing his perpetual uniform of a jeans and a white Gucci t-shirt, nervously tries to remove my knife from my grasp but ceases this foolishness when I slap his hand. Ron, seeing this, rolls his eyes.

" Oh, come on Hermione. What have those sausages ever done to you?" he asks, mouth filled with a mixture of eggs, baked beans and only know what else.

I turn my eyes to glare in his direction but cease my mutilation of said produce.

"I'm serious, you guys. On of these days I swear I'm going to kill that fool and I fear that day is getting ever closer." I say, eyes narrowing as I begin to unconsciously toy with my knife.

"Mione, sweetheart, you know that I completely agree with you about that evil, had-a-death-eater-for-a-father git, but I do not think that aiming a knife in his direction, _in front of witnesses_, is going to help at all."

At this, I come to and release that, yes, I am indeed practising aiming my knife at Malfoy's head. I sigh, lean back against my chair and allow Harry to succeed in easing my fantasy death-bringing tool out of my fingers.

"It's true," Ron backs Harry up, whilst resting his chair on only two legs (he's just asking for someone to push him over and I may just be the person to do it). "If Malfoy so much as puts a finger on you, we'll kill him. But until that day comes, don't do anything that you may not be able to reverse."

I nod and, giving up on my decimated sausages, pick out an apple from the centre-basket.

"Got it."

DRACO P.O.V

"Dear God, I hate that mudblood bitch." I snarl at Pansy, before returning Granger's icy glare. Pansy turns to me and rolls her expressive blue eyes.

"For crying out loud, Draco. We have been through this over and over again," she sighs, leaning back in her chair in exasperation. "You hate her, fine, we get it. But the way you go on about her borders on obsession. One could almost say-and I say almost only because I know what you're capable of- that you were in love with her."

At this, I splutter uncontrollably, the pumpkin juice I just drank spraying everywhere. WHAT? Is this woman HIGH?

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN?" I bellow, startling a couple of first years so much that one topples off of his chair with a sharp shriek. "ARE YOU HIGH? NEVER IN THIS LIFETIME, NOR THE NEXT!" I pause to take a breath as I realise that I've just used Granger's exact words of earlier. Pansy just shrugs and turns away.

"Whatever, freak. Just stop pestering me about her. I hear enough about her as it is."

I glare at her back, angry that she has the nerve to turn it on me in the middle of a convo. I turn to my left, to Blaise, the one person who I'm sure will understand.

"Blaise, my brother. You agree, don't you?" I ask, widening my eyes dangerously in order to force him to agree with me, which he will do – if he values the way he looks that is.

The tall, good-looking black boy turns to look at me with something others less experienced in the ways of Blaise would think is pity but I really know is mocking.

"Completely, man." He says, his trademark eyebrow raise coming into effect. "I mean, it's not like you're unhealthily obsessed with her or anything." He grins, knowing he has succeeded in angering me even further, before turning back to continue chatting up the pretty girl beside him.

15:45/MONDAY 5TH SEPTEMBER/OUTSIDE THE POTIONS DUNGEON

HERMIONE P.O.V.

Harry, Ron and I wait patiently outside the potions dungeon-5 minutes early. There is no way that I am going to allow them to be late for the umpteenth time since school began only five days ago, enabling Snape to deduct yet more points all too happily from Gryffindor.

"So, yeah, Fred was all to happy to demonstrate precisely how many times he could turn my favourite cup into a tarantula while I was still holding it this summer." Ron shudders, while Harry and I erupt into ready laughter. I shake my head as I giggle. It's impossible not to help but imagine-

"Potty. Weasel. Mudblood." An instantly recognisable drawl shivers its way down my spine. GOD NO. GOD. NO. We turn to see our worst enemy, backed by his usual lackeys-Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Instinctively, Harry and Ron move forward to back me on either side.

"Ferret," I reply, coldly, folding my arms. What the fuck is his problem now? A smirk curls his full bottom lip.

"Now, let me see. How long can we go, Granger, before we pull out our wands?" he raises and an eyebrow coolly, whilst I glare at him, feeling pent up rage from the past week building up within me.

"Why don't you just piss off, Malfoy?" I say, through gritted teeth. I'm barely holding my anger in. One excuse. Just one excuse and I will jinx his miserable arse from here to Kingdom bloody come. His smirk widens into a full-fledged grin, white teeth glinting. This serves to only further infuriate me.

"And what? Are you going to come over here and make me?" There is a look of mocking disbelief on his face. His pig-faced friends smirk along with him. My breathing rate increases and becomes heavier. KILL. KILL. KILL. K- I feel a hand come to rest gently on my shoulder.

"Let it go, Mione. He's not even close to being worth it," Harry says, witheringly, eyes on Malfoy. _Should _I just let it go? The Ferret coolly raises an eyebrow, waiting. How _dare_ he? You know what? Maybe I should give him what he so obviously came begging for. But, no. And don't assume that it's because I'm backing down- I'm just saving my rage for later, when there is nobody around. That and Snape just came round the corner.

NARRATOR P.O.V

There is an obvious divide between the two houses seated in the potions dungeon. The Gryffindors are seated to the right, glaring at the Slytherins who are seated to the left and are returning the favour. Each side is daring the other to make the first move.

And now for a little background information. Hermione Granger-can you see her? She's the beautiful, brown haired girl seated next to the good-looking, black haired guy with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead- is the Gryffindor Princess. She is not addressed as so –to her face anyway- but it is common knowledge that she is. Harry Potter (AKA the Boy Who Lived… ah…you recognise him now as the black haired kid) and Ron Weasley, whom Hermione aided in the defeat of Voldemort, are more like overprotective brothers than friends. Any boy who wishes to date her has to go through them first. As a result of this, and her other great accomplishments (such as having brains as well as being gorgeous), all the girls respect her, frequently flock around her and come to her for advice, and all the guys respect and are very protective of her.

In turn, Draco Malfoy is the widely acclaimed Slytherin Prince. He is not addressed as so but he is widely known as such. What he says goes, his word is law. (Pssst…stop looking so desperately-I'll lose my job. He's the good-looking platinum haired dude smirking in the Gryffindors' general direction.). The guys want to be him and the girls want to be with him.

Why do I mention this, you ask? Well, the majority of face-offs between the two opposing houses occur as a result of a disagreement between their Prince and Princess. Just a friendly hint.

Ok, back to where we were (to keep you up to date, as a result of our chatting away in the back of the classroom, Snape has now moved on to giving the class their instructions. We'd better pay attention or he may catch us talking and deduct points.)

"Today, you will be brewing a love potion. With the aid of a partner, you will follow the instructions on the board and bottle some of the essence, before handing it in to me. I will then test it on some mice and grade you." Snape's lip curls, sardonically, before he continues on to say, "Some of you may find this task harder than others." With this, he glances in Neville Longbottom's general direction with a barely suppressed smirk on his face. Hermione's eyes flicker sympathetically in Neville's direction.

"Your instructions-" Snape waves his wand and white writing appears behind him, "-are on the board. Your ingredients-" with another wave he opens the supply cabinet, " are in the cupboard. You have half an hour. Begin." Instantly, there is a rush towards the cupboard as nobody wants to get the leftover ingredients from last year. Lord only knows what the Weasley twins put in them.

HERMIONE P.O.V

Just as I start to pull my mini cauldron out of my over-sized Chanel bag, I hear a slight cough from behind me and whirl around to see-

"Hermione," Neville begins, his eyes downcast, and shifting nervously from foot to foot, "can I be your partner? I mean, I really don't want to fail this class, and since you're really good, I just thought-"

"Of course, you can Neville," I smile, pulling out a stool from beside me. "Sit down." Smiling gratefully, he settles down into the seat and sets down his ingredients. God, I hope he doesn't mess this up.

NARRATOR P.O.V

Pssst… is it just me, or do you have a bad feeling about this too?

HERMIONE P.O.V

_29 minutes later…_

"OK! Times up. Bottle what you have, bring it to my desk and you will receive your grades next lesson," Snape snaps, sharply, turning over an egg timer with his words. Everyone seizes a vial and follows his instructions. I glance down at our potion, which is simmering nicely, a heavenly pink. I'm pleasantly surprised by Neville. Well, aren't you? He's managed not spill anything and has followed all the instructions carefully.

He reaches forward to grab a vial, and, just as his fingers are about to reach it, his hand lightly brushes the cauldron and it wobbles slightly. FUCK NO. Maybe I spoke too damn-

NARRATOR P.O.V

In seemingly slow motion, the cauldron tips back and forth. Hermione, being right in its way, understandably shrieks in fright, gaining the entire class' attention. Everyone's gaze, including ours from the back of the classroom, is on her and the tipping cauldron.

Is it going to stop? But, oh no-wait… the cauldron seems to make up its mind and , as the Head Girl attempts to step back, falls to the ground, spilling its viscous contents all over the unfortunate soul.

There are gasps as a purple haze spreads upwards from the source of the disaster at her feet to her head. We all hold her breath as she blinks twice and turns in the direction of the Slytherins.

And…

OH, MY GOD. Something is happening that no one ever expected…

TBC

If u like this remember to review and I'll post the next chappie up within a week…

You know you love me…

Firebirdflame


	2. It Can Only Get Worse From Here

**Mr Maybe**

Wow! 20 reviews… I feel so loved! Yay! Does a celebratory dance

Remember to review lots and lots… as the more brownie points you get, the more likely you are to get info on what to expect in the next chappies and on future stories from moi (I have got another 4 planned.). Each time you review, you receive 10 points and once you have 100 you receive special info from moi on these two things…! Yes I am very cunning and clever in getting my readers to review…

Anyhoo, on with the story!

You Know You Love Me…

Firebirdflame

**Chapter Two**

**It Can Only Get Worse From Here**

16:35/ Monday 5th September/ The Potions Dungeon

NARRATOR P.O.V

Hermione Granger, the girl who just last week turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him off the walls of the Great Hall in front of numerous witnesses, has now got her arms wrapped tightly around him! In the tense silence, you could hear a pin drop. As a matter of fact, let's try that shall we? Just to prove my point. Ah, exactly as I thought…this is just _too _good. Let's move to a closer desk to get a better view. I mean it's not like anyone's gonna notice us…

DRACO P.O.V

WHAT THE FUCK? Instantly, I push her off roughly. Is this girl on something? What the hell is going on here? Oh, dear… wait a minute… Neville… and then he… and then it… and then she…

AARGH!

NARRATOR P.O.V

_10 seconds later…_

The classroom is in absolute chaos. Both houses are screaming at each other, each blaming the other for the recent events. Each knows that it is really Neville Longbottom's fault, but, hey! Any excuse for a fight, right?

Let's listen in…

"YOU FUCKING SNAKES!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HERMIONE!!"

"How is this OUR fault? The dimwit did it!"

"One of you probably planned this as an evil prank! To get revenge for the Ferret Incident!"

"WHAT? Most likely it was you, not us! We HAVE lives!"

And so on, and so forth. Meanwhile, the Head Boy can just be heard screaming at Neville because he, and I am leaving out unspeakable profanities here, is the only person stupid enough to do such a thing. And if you know Draco Malfoy as well as I do, you will know that I am paraphrasing his exact words a great deal.

As this is happening, Hermione Granger is gazing adoringly up at Draco (who is looking like he would dearly love to throttle Neville… where is that boy, anyway? Oh, yes. There he is. Crouching under the desk right next to us). If you stand up slightly and peer over the Slytherin kicking the Gryffindor underneath a desk, you can see her very clearly (You were grumbling before, I bet you're grateful that we moved seats now…).

Chairs are being thrown around, hexes hurled, physical beatings taking place right under our very noses and profanities (That I will not repeat out loud no matter how much you beg. I do not care if you did not hear them the first time, that is NOT my problem) are being tossed from side to side. It is chaos.

Absolute chaos.

HERMIONE P.O.V

Draco has such nice hair… why didn't I ever acknowledge this before? All shiny and floppy…not to mention the beautiful colour-he's just gorgeous all round isn't he?

I can't prevent a little giggle escaping me, and then I blink twice. Why does he look so angry? Actually, now that I come to think about it, the entire _class _looks about ready to give birth to an entire litter of kittens. What the _hell_ is going in here? It seems as though all hell has broken loose. A chair whizzes past my ear as I strain my neck to see what Harry and Ron are doing… ah, there they are. They're shouting at Snape to "fix it". First off, why are they being stupid enough to do such a thing? Do they _want _us to lose points? And secondly, 'fix' what? What is going on here?

Just as I turn to look around more closely, making sure to keep Draco in my line of sight of course, I hear Snape saying that he is deducting 60 points from Gryffindor.

Those fools.

DRACO P.O.V

OK. Maybe I can just avoid her… but that's evidently a lot easier said than done. As I try to casually saunter over to Crabbe and Goyle's desk, she starts to follow me, eyes oddly bright, watching my every move.

OK, so perhaps that was just a one-time thing. I try again, this time dodging behind Blaise and Pansy-my dearest friends who will defend me from the madwoman. She moves instantly to stand near me again. Dear Lord, will this woman just leave me-wait a minute…are my dearest friends…are they laughing?

"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" I bellow, desperately trying to avoid my new groupie. Almost instantly, their laughter stops (although Pansy's face is red with the exertion). Satisfied, I turn my back, ready to resort to drastic measures (running), when I hear an eruption of giggles from behind me. THAT'S IT. I am just about to whirl around and give those idiots a piece of my mind, when I notice that Granger is right next to me. THAT'S IT. Time for my last resort.

I began to run desperately. Round the desks, leaping over over-turned chairs, knocking over innocent bystanders. One boy, trying to escape from another, is foolish enough to get in my way. I hurl him across the room, like he nothing but a piece of paper. Finally. Those qudditch muscles are good for something.

Because they definitely aren't good at trying to beat Potty and the Weasel at Quidditch.

NARRATOR P.O.V

What seems like a lifetime later… 

Despite the fact that Dungeon 19 now resembles a war zone, with over-turned chairs, pens and pencils everywhere, and ingredients littering the floor, Snape has managed to restore some sort of order. However, to Draco's never ending disgust, he has permitted the Head Girl to sit beside said boy to maintain the fragile peace. At this moment, she is gazing adoringly up at him, while he tries to inch away-unnoticeably of course. For he knows that, in this mood, Snape will deduct points from _anyone_-regardless of their house.

Snape closes his eyes briefly, forming a steeply with his fingers. The class watches him apprehensively.

"As you all know, Miss Granger has become the unfortunate victim of a remarkably strong love potion." He starts." What you may not know is that, as a result of being hit by a concentrated dose of it, she will keep up with this infatuated behaviour for the next couple of hours, after which the effects will calm down considerably."

At this, a slight muttering begins to take place.

"However, I am sorry to add," he ignores the low buzz of conversation, "that as a result of the concentrated dose the Head Girl received, rather than the week it would normally have taken for her to go back to her usual, know-it-all-self, it will take precisely one month."

There is instant uproar. Both houses are instantly to their feet, shouting at the other and just plain shouting. And, oh dear, Ron just fainted. This is not going at all well, is it?

Thankfully for Snape, the bell rings. He, along with Draco, jump up and run out as if wild dementors are after them.

The raucous continues.

17:24/ MONDAY 5TH SEPTEMBER/ 1ST FLOOR/ STAFF ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

"So let me get this straight," Professor Mc Gonogall is disapproving, "Neville Longbottom, the long time bane of my existence, knocked over a potion-filled cauldron onto Hermione granger who is now head-over-heels for Draco Malfoy."

As she says this, her fellow staff laughs uncontrollably. Flitwit, having been attempting to make coffee by standing on a pile of books, has fallen off, Professor Sprout has knocked over one of her favourite plants in her excitement and Dumbledore is rolling around in fits of giggles. And these are just the ones we can see from our hiding spot behind the sofa in the far corner of the well-furnished room.

"Oh, this is too good" Dumbledore chuckles. Snape sniffs lightly and glances away.

"And now you, Albus, intend to hide the fact that you could cure Miss Granger in a heartbeat and instead let the inevitable chaos continue." Mc Gonogall continues, eyebrow raised. Dumbledore manages to sit up and answer her almost seriously.

"My dear woman. Think about it. We all need a little fun. Ever since the departure of the Weasley Twins, the school has gotten ever so slightly –dare I say it- _boring_. This will liven things up a bit." His eyes twinkle with mischief. Mc Gonogall shakes her head in abject disapproval, stands up and leaves the room. The remaining staff turns towards the Headmaster.

"Ah, forget about her," he sniffs. "What say we make this interesting? 10 galleons and you can bet on the day you think Draco will fall for Hermione, and she for him- for real." There is a short silence before the staff rush towards Dumbledore's chair, apparently eager ot be the first to place their bet.

It's going to be a very interesting month…

Remember reviews are my reason for living

You Know You Love Me…

Firebirdflame


	3. Someone Must Have Done Something

**Mr Maybe**

Wow! Yay! 36 reviews, 606 hits and only 2 chapters… I don't know what to say… no, actually I have only one thing to say which is remember that if you're gonna read the story, you have to remember to review so that I can know if you like it. K?

Apart from that, I guess all I can say is on with the story and, as usual,

You Know You Love Me…

Firebirdflame…

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE**

"YOU FUCKING SNAKES!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HERMIONE!!"

"HOW IS THIS _OUR _FAULT? The dimwit did it!"

"THIS IS _NOT _A LAUGHING MATTER!"

"As a result of the concentrated dose the Head Girl received, she will return to her usual,

know-it-all self, in precisely one month"

"10 Galleons and you can bet on the day you think Draco will fall for Hermione and she for him-for real."

**Chapter Three**

**SOMEONE MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING PRETTY BAD IN A PREVIOUS LIFE…**

17:27/MONDAY 5TH SEPTEMBER/ JUST OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL

HERMIONE P.O.V

I am starving. Absolutely starving. It seems like it's been a lifetime since I last ate. That is one of the reasons why I am in such a hurry to get to the Great Hall. However, I shall not tell a lie. The main reason is that Draco will be there and I haven't seen him since Potions. I instantly brighten up just thinking about him. He's so wonderful.

"Hey guys." I say to Harry and Ron who are traipsing behind me at some distance and talking (I wonder what about…). "Do you think I should go over and say hi to Draco when we go in?" I ask, brightly, eyes wide in excitement. They have the oddest reaction to my reasonable question. Harry's eyes seem to almost be falling out of his head and Ron is looking at me as if I need to be sectioned (which I most certainly do not).

"Um, Mione," Harry is the first to speak, albeit reluctantly. "I don't think that's a very good idea." I blink twice at his words. Eh? Why is that?

"Why?" I ask, mouth pursed in worry. Is Draco ill? Won't he be there? My face falls. Oh no… Harry and Ron exchange glances before the latter answers.

"It's just that he's in a bad mood right now-"

"All the time actually…" Harry mutters and I frown. What are they trying to say?

"-and he may want to be disturbed." Ron finishes, uncomfortably. Oh, Ok. My face clears up in relief. He's OK!

"Oh, alright." I say, leading the way into the Great Hall. Just before we sit down at our seats, I think I see Harry and Ron give each other what look like relieved glances, but that's ridiculous, right? I mean, what do they have to be relieved about?

Where's Draco? My eyes scan the Slytherin Table across the room. Smiling brightly, I wave at Draco who looks as if he's going to be sick. I hope he isn't coming down with something… but then again, what would give me an excuse to be near him-even if it would only be to look after him. My smile widens and I pick up my fork.

I must have done something really good in a previous life.

DRACO P.O.V

Seeing Granger wave at me from across the room causes me to almost throw up the chicken wing I just consumed. This, along with the fact that Pansy and Blaise are teasing me mercilessly, only serves to further infuriate me.

I mean, why me? Sure, I'm not exactly the nicest people and I had a Death Eater for a father, but surely that's not reason enough to make my life a living Hell.

"So, does this mean you and Granger will be going to the Halloween Ball together?" Blaise asks, unwisely might I add. Dear Lord, this boy does not value his life at all, does he? Then that foolish bitch, Pansy, joins in.

"Yeah, and I bet you're going in matching costumes."

Blaise nods before adding something of his own.

"How cute!"

The two erupt into a fit of irrepressible laughter. How dare they? Don't they know who I am?

"Shut up, you two, before I kill you personally, bring you back, torture you, then kill you again." I say quietly and, for good measure, I begin to toy with my knife in a dangerous fashion to show them that I mean business. They don't even flinch. What is going on here? Usually, this would be more than enough to silence anyone…maybe I'm losing my touch...? I laugh. Heck, no, like _that's_ possible. With one glare, I can put fear into the heart of any sane human being-which these two obviously are _not_.

"On a level, Draco. I don't even see what you're complaining about," Blaise says, looking genuinely confused. "I mean, Granger is one of the hottest-if not the hottest- girls in school. Half of Hogwarts-the male half, that is, if it weren't obvious already- would _kill_ to go out with her. Heck, given the chance, even I wouldn't miss a shot at it."

Pansy nods in agreement as I look at the two mental cases on either side of me in abject disgust.

"Much as I hate to, I agree with Blaise. Think about it. Just tow her around for the next few weeks. Make all the boys envy you even more than they already do for having her."

ARE THEY CRAZY? I give them the dirtiest look I can muster.

"I don't know what wrong with you two. I would NEVER be as desperate as to go out with a mudblood." I say, coldly. Pansy sighs.

"You know what, Draco? You seem to be the only guy at Hogwarts who has a problem with her based on her heritage. Even I don't give a fuck about that. You really need to stop-"

But I stop listening. I don't have time for this rubbish she is spouting. I rest my head in my hands. Why does no one seem to understand? I would hate her whether or not she was a mudblood. That just adds to it. I sigh and pick up my fork.

I must have done something pretty bad in a previous life.

18:33/MONDAY 5TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

Draco is sitting in the common room on his favourite sofa, doing his homework. There is a fireplace directly in front of him and a white throw rug directly in front of a black sofa. The entire room is in monochrome, with black and white abstract paintings, glass tables and other paraphernalia. To the far left of the room, there is a spiral staircase and a landing with three doors on it leading to Hermione and Draco's respective bedrooms and their shared bathroom. There is peace and serenity, the only sound being of a ticking clock in the far right.

Suddenly, surprising us all, the door to the common room bangs open. Who's there? Ah, yes. The Head Girl herself. She enters, smiling brightly, messy bun in disarray, carrying a tray filled with what looks like cookies and sporting a pink apron with a message emblazoned on it that cannot be read from here. She saunters shyly over to the Head Boy. What's she going to do now?

"Hi, um, Draco. Would you like some cookies? I made them just now." Her expression is bright and innocent, eyes twinkling. Oh, dearie me. Has this girl got a death wish?

Draco's face is like thunder, a slight pulsation at the side of his head. His entire day has been torture and now _this_? Oh, Hell no.

He holds out a hand as if asking for the tray. Hermione's smile now threatens to reach that of epic proportions and she hands it over eagerly. What exactly is going on here? Our jaws drop as we gaze upon them from our hiding place at the top of the stairs. But-no. As he hurls the tray to the other side of the room, the Head Girl's face falls.

"Did you actually fall for that? DAMN GIRL! I thought you were meant to be 'the cleverest witch of our age'." He watches her in disgust as she continues to look at him, as confused as the rest of us. "Jeez, bitch. Don't you get it? I would never take anything from you no matter how much anyone begged me. Piss off." With these harsh final words, he goes back to his Charms homework. Hermione simply stand there, gazing at him in confusion and fright. A few moments pass. Draco is inspecting his homework while she has now resorted to looking panicked and stricken. A few_more_ moments pass. Tum-te-tum… _this _is getting a teensy bit boring, isn't it? This _waiting_ business. You know I've never been much good at waiting. I remember this one time, just last week, when some idiot had the nerve to ask me-

"DAMNIT!" suddenly, an exasperated shout erupts from the Head Boy, startling us all. Hermione jumps as Draco tosses his homework aside, angrily (Temper, temper.). She gulps, visibly.

"Would you- would you like some help?" she asks, timidly, tentatively holding out his homework. He looks at her in disbelief. Can't she just leave him alone?

"FUCK OFF!" with this scream, Draco stalks out of the room, banging the door behind him. He leaves Hermione standing there, abject misery on her face. She stays gazing at the door as the first tear falls to the wooden floorboards.

**READ THE BELOW-IT IS VERY IMPORTANT MY DEAR READERS!**

OK, I know its kind of short but it's just meant to be like a short interlude between the chapters…

A few questions before I say ciao for now.

Do you think that I change p.o.vs too often or is it ok?

Are you keeping up with the pace or do you find it confusing

Is my style of writing ok?

Just remember that I've really been trying to challenge myself with this story. I've really tried to make the reader feel as though they are experiencing it along with the characters and as if they are actually trailing Hermione, Draco and the gang around Hogwarts, and I need you to let me know whether I am doing this well or not. I've also slightly changed my style so as to fit in with this and I need to know whether this is working. Also can you tell me if you like it when I say things such as 'from our seats at the back of the classroom' and 'from our hiding place at the top of the stairs' and if this makes you feel as if you are actually there.

Can you please also tell me if you like the way I describe the location before I write (e.g. 18:33/MONDAY 5TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM) and whether you feel this is a good idea or not.

And last, but not least, I need to know whether you like the way the story is headed and remember, if you have any ideas for what you think should happen after the love potion wears off, tell me. Never forget that **Mr Maybe** is your story too (in a way) so don't be afraid to shout out suggestions for what you think should happen after that and I will do my very best to think of ways in which to include all of your ideas in the pending chapters (there are going to be around 20-25 chapters in the story. I am working to that effect, anyway.)

**Updates**- I have up to Chapter 10 planned and have just finished writing Chapter 5 and am about to start 6, which is why I will be able to keep up with my thing of updating weekly. I'll try to keep it to the same day after this- i.e. Wednesday, as this seems like a nice 'even' sort of day.

Please also go to my profile and read the full story description. I will soon be posting up the synopsis and working title of my next story (in a couple of days, or so.) -, Which will, of course, be another DraMione, so make sure you check it out, as I will remove it after around a week or so. However, I am still not sure if I will definitely have that one as my next, and I will need you guys to tell me what you think of the idea in review form. And, no, this is not a clever way to get more reviews. It's just that my e-mail isn't really working and, if you send me a review, it shows up on the website so I can read it, whereas I can't receive e-mail at the mo.

So anyhoo

Remember to review

You Know You Love Me…

Firebirdflame


	4. Rumours, 6th Year Gryffindors and

** Mr Maybe**

Hi! I don't mean to be confrontational but how come 162 people have read the last chapter but only 12 reviewed…? Just asking. Please remember to review lots and lots so I am more tempted to update rather than to give up and move to a remote island in the Pacific with more security than Fort Knox, like I've been thinking of doing as of late (what is Fort Knox, by the way..? remember to include the ansa in ur review!)…K?

You Know You Love Me…

Firebirdflame…

PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE… 

"So, does this mean you and Granger will be going to the Halloween Ball together?"

"I don't know what is wrong with you two. I would never be so desperate as to go out with a mudblood."

"Hi, um, Draco. Would you like some cookies?"

"FUCK OFF!"

Chapter Four 

**Rumours, 6th Year Gryffindors and other Pesky things…**

19:24/ MONDAY 5TH SEPTEMBER/ GREAT HALL/ DINNER

NARRATOR P.O.V

It has been less than four hours since the Greatest Witch Of Our Age, Hermione Granger, was hit by a love potion and already the news has spread all over the school. It's like Hogwarts is a car and this piece of gossip is the fuel, the vehicle headed on the road to self-destruction. I say self-destruction because, in the short space of time since the news began to spread, the recollections of what actually happened in Dungeon 19 have changed so many times, that it is now near impossible to tell the truth from the pure fabrication.

Students run from table to table, some missing out on their dinner just to be able to hear every versions of the twisted tale and then piece them all together to make their own, patented version.

Let's sit down at the Ravenclaw Table and hear what's being said…

"Apparently, Snape knocked over the potion on Hermione _accidentally-on-purpose_ in order to get revenge on the Golden Trio for something they stole from his personal cabinet back in 2nd Year…"

" Well, I heard that Ron Weasley tipped the potion on her and tried placing himself in front of her when she woke up to make her fall in love with him, because he's been in love with her since 4th Year, but it all went horribly wrong and she fell for Draco Malfoy instead…"

"That's utter nonsense. A Slytherin _himself_ told me that Hermione tipped the potion on herself _intentionally_ out of sheer boredom…"

"Well, word on the street is Hermione is really just pretending that the love potion affected her 'cause she's secretly been in lovewith Draco this whole time and got tired of pretending she hates his guts… but you didn't hear it from me…"

Sweet Jesus… wait one second…is that…no, it can't be. Half the Great Hall turn and stare at the entrance as the man of the hour, yes, Draco Malfoy _himself_, breezes past the doorway closely pursued by a large group of what looks to be 6th Year Gryffindors. Oh, dearie me. It seems as though the Love Potion Incident, or the LVI as it has come to be known, has stirred up a lot more trouble than was previously thought…

19:56/ MONDAY 5TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ HERMIONE.S ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

"I just had to see if it was true!" Ginny bursts into my room, banging open my oaken door (rudely, might I add). I frown at her, confused. What on Earth is she talking about, now? I put down my Potions homework and look at her, concerned. Has she OD'd on Coca Cola again (I really regret letting her taste it for the first time at my house during the summer)

OK, I know this is completely random, but I love my room. Every time, I look at it properly I smile. Decorated entirely in red and gold, there is a beautiful four-poster, king-size bed, light gold (practically cream) throw rug, pine floorboards, two light gold leather sofas and a floor-to-ceiling window (through which I can see the Fields). Even though I _adore_ all of it, I have to say that my favourite part has definitely got to be my expansive, walk-in-closet that is enchanted to expand every time it gets full.

"What's the matter, Nini?" I ask, using my nickname for her. She flops down onto the sofa next to me and regards me earnestly. She is really making me worry about her now.

"There's a rumour going round that Neville spilled a love potion on you and that now you're in love with Malfoy… please tell me that this isn't true and that the school's just gone ape-shit." She looks at me, appealingly, hands clasped tightly at her stomach. What in Heaven's holy name…

"Heck, no! Sure, maybe it spilled on me, but it had no effect on me whatsoever." I assure her.

"Oh, thank God."

"Because I've always been in love with Draco."

"Oh, dear Lord. It _is _true." She looks appalled. At what? I mean couldn't everyone tell what my true feelings for him were? Ah, Draco. I sigh in remembrance. He's so perfect. She shakes her head in disbelief and seizes hold of my hands.

"There isn't a snowball's chance in Hell that you're actually in love with the freak-above-all-freaks. This is what you must remember." Why is this girl so intent on fooling herself?

"Nini, honey, I am and I always have been. This is what _you_ must remember." I tell her earnestly. Her eyes widen in shock as she gasps in horror. What? Is there a lack of oxygen in the room, 'cause I certainly haven't noticed.

"Mione, this is the potion's effect. Fight it! You are, nor never have been, in love with the Ferret!" Alright. That is it. I am growing tired of this conversation and Ginny's refusals to accept the truth. I jump up, homework forgotten. I mean, proving my love for Draco is far more important than anything else. I storm towards the door.

"Fine! I'll prove it to you!"

19:56/MONDAY 5TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ DRACO'S ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

Today has been, without a doubt, the worst day of my life. First, the Mudblood gets herself hit by a love potion and won't leave me alone and then I'm chased and almost killed by a murderous group of 6th Year Gryffindors. I flop down onto my silver and green, four-poster bed, exhausted. Life just can't get any worse, can it? Actually, no, I shouldn't say that. Last time I did, God set out to prove just how wrong I could be.

Ow, my bum is sore. Those Gryffindors better be hoping I don't see them tomorrow, 'cause if I do…and all just because of an innocent little walk down a 1st Floor corridor…

_Aah. Finally some peace and quiet. Granger and her stupid cookies. Like I'd ever want to take anything from her. Then she had the nerve to ask me if she could help with my homework, like I needed _her_ help. I just had to get out of there and now here I am, ambling pleasantly along a 1st Floor corridor._

_Every now and then, I pass other students but this isn't every often as almost everyone has gone for late dinner in the Great Hall. I wonder what Blaise and Pansy are up to? I hope they're not-_

"_Yo! Draco Malfoy, right?" comes a male voice from behind me. What now? Why can't I just be left alone sometimes? I'm telling you, sometimes being so popular has its disadvantages. _

_As I turn around, I see that it is a group of 6th Year Gryffindors. Why are on Earth are they talking to me? Aren't they meant to be off somewhere worshipping the Golden Trio like the rest of their pathetic house? _

"_You got a problem?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. This question-along with the addition of the raised eyebrow-would, on a normal day, be enough to scare off even the most hardcore of students, but- as I should remember-this has been a far from normal day and these Gryffindors don't seem to have even a grain of sense in their heads. They must not know about me and how many students I've helped on their way to Madame Pomfrey with broken bones or worse (that woman should give me presents at Christmas for all the patients I send to the Hospital Wing)._

"_Yeah, actually." Another of the boys says, eyes narrowed in what I'm sure he fancies is a dangerous fashion. "We heard that you chucked some love potion over Hermione Granger and then placed yourself deliberately in her line of sight so she'd fall in love with you as some kind of prank." He continues, starting to crack his knuckles._

_WHAT THE FUCK? So people are actually going around thinking that I'm anything but the innocent victim in all of this? I snort in disgusted disbelief._

"_Are you fucking kidding me? I would never, and I mean _never_, want the muh-" _

"_What did you just say?" one of them asks in a quiet voice. I look around at them. Damn, how could I have forgotten? They're all fans of the mudblood. They're all cracking the knuckles and glaring at me._

_Now, if I had some Slytherins with me, I would be more than happy to give these fools what they obviously came begging for. But, since I haven't and I'm a sensible boy and I like the way I look right now, I turn tail and breeze it down the corridor, closely pursued by those pesky Gryffindors. _

_RUN, DRACO! You do want to live to see the Sun set, don't you? We race past students returning from dinner, flights of stairs and empty classrooms. I can't risk trying to create a diversion-they may just catch me. As I run, I hurl other students out of my way, thanking God for my 6"2 frame as it enables me to push those with less important reasons to be getting somewhere, aside._

_This foolish chase is causing nothing but trouble. All I can hope is that I'm running so fast that people won't be able to tell it's me or my reputation will go down the drain. I mean, I , Draco Malfoy, running from Gryffindors? It would not go down well. _

_As we run past the Great Hall, I see everyone turn to stare at me and, for a second, I think I recognise a two people, one a girl, that I've been seeing everywhere I go lately, seated at the Ravenclaw Table but, by the time I try to take a second look, we've passed the large doorway._

_I am growing tired. I have never run so far in my life. My lungs feel as if they are about to burst and my legs as if they are on fire. Wait a minute… could I possibly…OK, on three. ONE, TWO, THREE! _

_I hurl myself into another corridor and hide instantly behind the door in an empty classroom._

_Do you think they noticed? God I hope not. I don't think I could run anymore even if wild Gryndilows were behind me. I peer around the door cautiously but quickly pull my head back round as they thunder past._

_Oh, thank God. _

5 minutes later

_I think it's safe to come out now, don't you? My legs are aching far worse than after any quidditch practice or game. Being chased for half an hour is no joke._

_As I depart from my safe refuge, I console myself with the thought that those bastards will get what they fucking deserve when I corner them in a dark corridor with a few of my always-loyal Slytherin buddies in the morning… _

And I _will _get my revenge. Right after I go downstairs to the Common Room to pick up the homework I abandoned earlier. I leave the room and walk slowly down the stairs. The last thing I see before my lips are brutally covered, is Granger running towards me, arms outstretched.

NARRATOR P.O.V

Draco doesn't even have the time to scream in panic before his lips are covered by the Head Girl's and he is smothered. Ginny, having followed Hermione in alarm at what she meant by her departing words, watches in horror and disgusted disbelief.

Our jaws hang so low that, if we were to try and take a step now, we would trip over them. But, then again, this is the kind of thing we live for. Pass the popcorn, would you?

Hands waving madly in the air, the poor boy tries to take a step back, only to be hit in the back of the leg by a stair. Hermione's arms are so tightly wrapped around him that it's a surprise to all in the vicinity that his air supply hasn't been cut off yet. Ginny, watching in horror, feels as though she's about to be sick. How could her best friend, and it is important to remember that this is _Hermione Granger_ we are talking about, be kissing the Ferret without any sign of repulsion or utter disgust? A week ago, this would have been thought of by all at Hogwarts as an impossibility, but it is also important to remember that it _isn't _a week ago and things have changed ever so slightly since then, but this has _still_ got to stop. Now.

Seizing hold of the Hermione's slim waist, she yanks the Head Girl backwards. With a noise not dissimilar to that of a plunger being pulled from a previously blocked toilet, the two are separated. Immediately, Draco gasps desperately for air, eyes bulging, while Ginny vigorously shakes Hermione who is looking slightly dazed (perhaps from lack of oxygen..?). And…Oh My Dear God…what is he..? Draco is now scraping his tongue repeatedly against the sofa, desperate to cleanse his mouth after such abuse. Ginny, whose feelings are now beyond that of just mere disgust, drags the Head Girl (who still has a lovesick expression upon her face) out of the Heads' Quarters.

Let's sit down on the sofa, shall we? And, no. Shall we avoid that one over _there_ after what we just recently witnessed happening to it? Oh, and please stop laughing so loud or Draco'll hear us. Jesus, you're no good at this, are you? If you're not careful, one day you'll wake up to find I've abandoned you for someone more inconspicuous and let's see what you do then without all my – shall we say- _connections_.

The Head Boy rushes off to the bathroom. The only indication of where he is headed is the loud 'bang' of the door and now, Oh, God, the sound of retching. Does he mind? Some of us are actually _trying_ to keep our dinner where it belongs.

A red light blinks silently in the top left corner of the room.

I wink at it, slowly.

19:56/MONDAY 5TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADMASTER'S QUARTERS/OFFICE

NARRATOR P.O.V

The Headmaster's office is a beautiful room. Decorated in the colours of the ocean (blue and green), it contains a wooden desk with a wheelie chair (purchased just yesterday from PC World- Dumbledore's new favourite store), bookshelves, shelves stacked with Advanced Magic paraphernalia, throw rugs, a warm fireplace and a marble mantelpiece. The portraits of the past head teachers of Hogwarts are lined up on the wall behind the desk.

The owner himself is seated in the wheelie chair, laughing at something that he is looking at on – could that be? – a laptop screen. Without warning, the door swings open and the Deputy Headmistress walks in. She starts to open her mouth to say something but frowns when she sees what has Dumbledore occupied, and walks round behind his desk to watch over his shoulder. Let's join them, shall we?

On the screen, we see the common room in the Heads' Quarters. Draco Malfoy is rushing up the marble staircase and into the bathroom. We can only guess at what he's doing in there, as there is no sound. Mc Gonogall's expression changes from one of surprise to disapproval in a matter of seconds. Dumbledore glances up and sees this.

"What?"

"You know exactly what, Albus! This is an infringement of Hogwarts' students' privacy! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Oh, don't be such a bore, Minerva, " he says, good-naturedly.

"Albus… where did you even get this stuff?" she asks, picking up the Apple laptop and peering at it over her spectacles. "Please do NOT say that dreaded place IM World."

"PC World, my dear Mc Gonogall, and, yes." He admits.

"Oh, God."

"The came-ra I got is really quite remarkable. I'm going back there next week to get the speakers."

"Oh, God no."

"I'm using all the resources available to me in order to win this bet. If I play my cards right, and everything goes according to plan, I shall be able to estimate the exact time they'll admit their love for one another to within a few minutes."

"Oh, sweet Jesus and Mary, Mother of God no."

" Of course I could always reverse the effects of the potion, but where's the fun in that?"

It seems as though these last few words are all too much for the Deputy Head and, with a last "Mary, Mother of God no.", she departs from the room, a hand clasped tightly to her forehead. Dumbledore turns back to the screen. There are now only two people left in the common room, neither of them being the Head Boy or Girl. One of them, a girl, winks slowly at the screen.

The Headmaster waits a moment before winking back.

02:36/TUESDAY 6TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ HERMIONE'S ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

Before you ask, yes it _is _two in the morning and, yes, I AM still awake. But it IS for a good cause. I'm lying in my cosy bed, trying to find a way to show Draco my feelings for him. Now that I've kissed him (and, oh, what an amazing experience THAT was…drool), I know that he _must _have some feelings for me. Why else did he not attempt to pull away when our lips made contact? Sigh… the fact that he didn't reciprocate my actions is irrelevant. He was probably just taken by surprise.

Hmm, but back to what I was doing before I oh-so-rudely interrupted myself. I could always… or I could… nah. Bad idea… actually…wait a minute…

PERFECT!!

That is such a perfect plan! Satisfied and excited, I clap my hands to turn off the lights and snuggle into my bed.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

I know, I know! I'm very cruel leaving you hanging like that, but I'll let you in on a little secret. If you review lots and lots, I'll put my next chapter up _before _next Wednesday, as I had previously intended.

Also, one last note, all of the ideas that were suggested to me I was already going to use! You see! Already our minds are becoming one… (Anyone who can guess which movie I got that quote from gets one of Hermione's cookies…).

**Updates**: I have planned out all 26 chapters in such detail that all it requires now is for me to write it out in a proper form. As I just finished this task on Monday, I am now writing a chapter a day i.e. I wrote the 6th chapter yesterday and I am going to complete the 7th one today… And make no mistake, there is so much drama and lots more surprises to come so remember to keep reading. The chapters will start getting way longer after around the next couple of chapters and will get even _longer_ after chapter 14 so stick with me for that.

Weekly Question: do you like the 'Previously On Mr Maybe' bits that I do..?

So, yeah. I guess all there is that is left to say is…

You Know You Love Me…

Firebirdflame…


	5. Howlers:The 8th Plague Of The Earth

Mr Maybe 

Hey, guys! OMG! Chapter 5! I've never reached this far in a story before so don't you worry, I'ma keep them coming on a weekly basis. And, guess what. I got my first flame from some person called Lost. I suppose this makes me a real writer now, eh…. So, like I usually do, I am reminding you to review so as to keep your fellow author happy and inspired.

You Know You Love Me…

Firebirdflame

PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE… 

"I just had to see if it was true!"

"You are, nor never have been, in love with the Ferret!"

"Fine! I'll prove it to you!"

"We heard that you chucked some love potion over Hermione Granger and then placed yourself deliberately in her line of sight so she'd fall in love with you as some kind of prank."

"I'm using all the resources available to me in order to win this bet. If I play my cards right, and everything goes according to plan, I shall be able to estimate the exact time they'll admit their love for one another to within a few minutes."

**Chapter Five:**

**Howlers- The 8th Plague Of The Earth. **

08:32/ TUESDAY 6th SEPTEMBER/ MAIN CORRIDOR

HERMIONE P.O.V

God, I hope this works. If it doesn't show Draco how much I love him, then nothing will. And, hey. Even if he yells at me at least he'll be talking to me, acknowledging that I exist, right?

"Hermione, you're up to something. I can tell." Harry is suspicious, frowning as we wait for Ron and Ginny to catch up before we enter the Great Hall for breakfast. I turn to look at him. If he thinks he's getting anything out of me, he is sorely mistaken.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Harry. All that air you swallow while flying on that broomstick must finally be getting to you." I say, sniffing dismissively before turning away and walking into the Great Hall, Ron and Ginny now behind me, having just emerged from the stairs. As I walk to my seat, my eyes instinctively scan the Slytherin table, which runs parallel to ours for Draco. Ah, there he is. Immediately, I feel a heat in my cheeks as I blush furiously. I smile brightly at him. He's looking even yummier than usual, in a black t-shirt that hugs his toned torso to perfection (a toned torso which I've never had the good fortune to see). I hug myself, happy.

Only a few more minutes to go…

DRACO P.O.V

Why the Hell is Granger smiling at me like that? What is she planning _now_? She'd better not try anything or-. But then again, why would she? I'm sure she learnt her lesson yesterday. She can adore me from afar like everybody else, but that's about it. And I do mean from afar. Or she'll have to deal with me again and I am more than angry enough to do more than just insult her if that becomes the case.

Relaxing, I sit back and laugh at Blaise's joke as if I had actually been listening. Hmm… I wonder what I've got first… wait a minute… What The Fuck is that? I swear I've already received today's mail…. Wait another minute… I _have _already gotten today's mail. But then why on God's green Earth is that snow-white owl swooping down towards me?

All eyes are on bird that has now dropped a red envelope from a great height above me. There are some gasps as people with the eyesight of demented telescopes see what it is. From here I can't see anything but a red blob free falling towards me, but, as it gets nearer… OH, NO. OH, GOD NO. A HOWLER? You HAVE to be kidding me.

The 8th Plague of the Earth drops onto my plate and I look at it, apprehensive. Who could it be from? I hope to God that it's not from who I think it-

"DRACO," Granger's voice reverberates throughout the Great Hall. " I KNOW THAT I'M JUST ONE OF THE MANY GIRLS WHO ARE TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, BUT I JUST HAVE TO LET YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL." I sit in horrified shock. This CANNOT be happening to me.

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS AND I LOVE YOU MORE THAN WORDS CAN SAY. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THERE ARE SAND PARTICLES OR STARS. I LOVE YOU MORE-"

Oh, Hell NO. This has got to stop and now. Jumping up, I snatch the missive where Granger is continuing to declare exactly how much she loves me and stalk over to the window. Aside from the mudblood's ranting, the Hall is completely silent..

Oh, God. I spoke too soon. As I open the window and hurl the red envelope out of the window, the Hall erupts into laughter. I turn around to see students and teachers alike thumping the tables, falling off chairs and (oh, how disgusting) spraying partly digested food everywhere. How _dare _they?

My face grim with anger, I sit back in my seat. Wait one burger-flipping second… that sound of cackling very close to me… could that be my fellow Slytherins? I slap my hand hard against the table. Instantly, they fall deadly silent, recognising exactly who they are laughing at and that I am NOT playing games.

OK, maybe if I ignore the remaining few who are stupid enough to continue laughing, they'll stop and this entire episode will be forgotten by- Oh, who am I trying to kid? This will go down in Hogwarts' history. The only thing that I have to be thankful for is that the many Hogwarts newspapers and magazines haven't yet started back up, having had to be looking for new 7th Year Editors.

Mmm… I love eggs. To get through this, I should just think about all the good things in life. Eggs, Quidditch (although I tend to hate it for a while when Potter wins-which is a lot of the time actually), my nice mansion, Mother, Blaise and Pansy (but just don't tell them that I told you that. One must keep ones followers on their toes), Bertie's Every Flavour-

"So, did you like it? " a female voice asks, eagerly. Please, no. Please, NO. I look up at hesitantly to see that witch, Hermione Granger. The entire table hears her and watches, captivated.

Is this woman CRAZY? After what she just put one through, she expects me to- Oh, no. I mean, sure most of the guys are gazing more enviously at me than usual but I CANNOT believe that it's because of the mudblood.

"For God's sake, woman. Didn't you get it the first time? I don't want you anywhere near me. FUCK OFF." I have had enough. Maybe now she'll get the little hints I've been dropping about not wanting her around. Her face falls, eyes watering. But do I care? NO.

"But…but I love you," She says, moving closer to the table. OK. This conversation is OVER. I slap my hand once more on the table and stand up. Immediately, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle rise from their seats, two on either side of mine, and move to stand behind me.

"And I hate you. I hate you more than words can say. I hate you more than there are grains of sand or stars. And whatever other shit you said. I couldn't possibly tell you 'cause I stopped listening after I realised that it was your lips saying the words." I stalk out of the Great Hall, stares upon me, and make sure to throw one last 'I-will-make-you-regret-this' glare at Longbottom who shrinks back into his chair, understandably terrified.

14:07/ WEDNESDAY 7TH SEPTEMBER/ CLASSROOM 17/ TRANSFIGURATION

HERMIONE P.O.V

Yeah, Draco, I get it. I get it now. I love you and you hate me and that's the way it always has been and that's the way it always will be. But did you have to be _quite _as mean as you were? And the fact that you were so cruel as to ensure that I didn't see you until now since 'the incident' only helps to drive that point further home.

"We've told you, Mione, he's NOT worth it." Harry consoles me, patting my back while Ron is ready with the tissues just in case I start crying. Aah. They're so sweet. Harry's even been nice enough to take down my notes for me as I am in no fit state to listen to Mc Gonogall right now (I know, I know. I'm Hermione Granger, right? Cleverest in the school and 'endless know-it-all, but this just shows how upset I am.) .

I just don't understand. What did I ever do to him to make him hate me this much? I mean I know we've had our differences in the past, but… don't cry, Hermione. Don't let anyone see how crushed you are.

Draco turns around, ocean blue eyes on me, Harry and Ron. I try to smile at him. Maybe if I'm really nice to him-but, no. He glares at us and turns back around. Don't CRY, Hermione. He'll just use it against you, increasing the size of the cracks in your heart. I gulp. This is useless.

The dam breaks loose and tears cascade down my cheeks. Oh, no. I cover my face with my hands, ashamed and feel Harry and Ron wrap their arms around my shoulders.

I'm so lucky to have such good friends.

NARRATOR P.O.V

Harry and Ron look up at Draco with every intention of sending glares of death at him, only to see him staring right back at them. They peer closely at him. We highly doubt it, but could that be _guilt _on his face? As if. When they look again, it is simply a look of disgust.

We must be smoking something instead of listening to Mc Gonogall, right? I mean, Draco Malfoy? Feeling _guilty_?

I seriously doubt it.

19:24/ WEDNESDAY 7TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

The Head Boy and Girl are doing their homework, each seated on their separate sofas. Isn't it a pleasant surprise that he can stand to be in the same _room _as her? But, hey. I guess just pretending that she doesn't exist is enough for him.

Every so often, Hermione glances up at him, ecstatic to be in the same as him by his own choice. Wait a minute… could it be that Draco Malfoy, the second cleverest in school, is having trouble with his homework? It certainly seems that way. As a result of the past 48 hours, his concentration is shot and what would normally have taken him only a few minutes is costing him hours. He keeps chewing on his quill and running a hand through his shaggy, platinum, shoulder length hair.

Hermione sighs, puts down her quill and sets aside her books on the table in front of her. She watches Draco, silent. Sighing, he runs a hadn through his hair in exasperation at what we can now see is DADA homework. Go on, Hermione. Ask him. She bites her lip and starts to fidget with her nails.

"Um," she begins, tentatively. "Would you like some help?" At her words, the Head Boy looks up at her, incredulous. Go on, man. Accept her-

"No," is the short answer she receives. He would be ruder, but he can't be arsed to waste any more time on 'Granger' than he already has. I know it isn't my place to comment but, how mean. Hermione blushes, eyes downcast. She was only trying to help. He scans the book, turns a page and sighs once more before glancing up at the Head Girl.

"Fine. If you must," he says, giving up. A shy smile forming, she walks over to his sofa and sits down, pulling the book towards her and glancing at it. He watches her, eyebrows raised. He seriously doubts that even _she _will be able to help.

"Well, it says here that the only defence against banshees is to illuminate them, so the best spell against them would be..?" she trails off, expectantly. His eyes are on the page, narrowed in thought.

"_Lumos_?" his answer is hesitant, eyes now on the Head Girl. She nods, her smile wider than ever.

"Yep, exactly. And that's about it."

He nods, showing his gratitude in the only way acceptable to him.

"Thanks."

She nods, enthusiastically, her smile now so bright it could light up the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the darkest night. Draco looks at her with (could that be?) amazement on his face. Hermione has never looked at him like this before. Where her looks win over their bodies, this is the smile that wins over the hearts of the male population of Hogwarts.

She moves back over to her sofa and picks up her I-pod, plugging the headphones into her ears. Draco returns to his homework after continuing to frown at her for a while longer. Every so often, he glances up at her before returning to his work.

I would say progress, no?

19:53/ WEDNESDAY 7TH SEPTEMBER/ GRYFFINDOR TOWER/ COMMON ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

"To say that I feel sorry for her would be an understatement," Ginny pops a red jellybean into her lip-gloss outlined mouth. Harry nods, sympathetically, whilst flipping through a textbook (Which one? Can you see it from here? 'Cos I definitely can't.).

She, Harry and Ron are sitting in the chairs before the roaring fire, chatting and doing their respective homework. We entered the cosy room to find them laughing at some joke and positioned ourselves in the chair just behind them in order to be able to hear their conversation.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Ron says, using his wand to hover a paper airplane above our heads. "And he's being so mean to her as well. I wouldn't even expect such behaviour from Snape."

"I haven't seen her cry in over two years. That potion must be really strong." Harry agrees, sorting through a Bertie's Every Flavour Beans packet.

"Why doesn't Snape _do_ something about this?" Ginny asks, jade eyes narrowed in confusion. "He's the Potions teacher."

Harry shrugs and snatches the annoying airplane out of the air.

"Since _when_ has _Snape_ ever done anything to help us?" Ron raises a sardonic eyebrow. Ginny pauses for a moment, and then nods.

"True."

"I guess we could try and help her ourselves?" Harry's suggestion is slow and measured. Oh, please God no. I love him and all, but anything except Harry Potter playing hero again. Ginny looks up.

"What do you mean?" she asks, eyebrow raised. Ron, giving up on his charmed paperwork now that it has been crushed by his the other male counterpart of the Golden Trio, turns to watch the two with interest.

"Well," Harry puts his feet to rest on the table in front of him, " We could always look up love potions and see of there's a cure." At this, Ron adopts an expression of abject disgust.

"You mean go to the Library?" Ron has nothing but bad memories of this dreaded place. If I had a pound for every time he's been kicked out by a furious Madame Pince… well, you know the rest.

"Yes-but remember, Hermione would do the same for us."

"Hermione goes there anyway without needing a reason."

"That's beside the point," Harry says, calmly, whilst standing up. Hermione is our best friend and she is suffering right now. We are going to go to the Library and look through every book until we find a way to help her." Ron rolls his eyes as Ginny nods emphatically.

"Fine. But don't expect me to pretend to be having fun in Madame Pince's laire," is his last comment as the three walk out of the Common Room.

Right, I guess that means that we're paying a little trip to the Library too. Come on, now. Get up. And don't complain-it's annoying.

Here we go…

40 MINUTES LATER 

"This is just useless!" Ron gives a shout of utter exasperation, whilst tossing aside yet another book. "We've been here for almost an hour now and we still haven't found a bloody thing!"

Harry looks up in abject disgust at his so-called best friend's words whilst Ginny searches through another book. And we can see why. I mean, call yourself a best friend, Weasley?

"Shut up and keep looking," The Boy Who Lived says, through gritted teeth. Ron, seeing that he means business, sighs heavily but picks up another book from a nearby shelf.

But it's totally easy to understand exactly why the poor guy is fed up. The three have been searching through this section at the back of the Library for almost an hour now and, as a result there is an ever increasing pile of books on the table in the centre of the section. It must be nearly nine O'clock by now (check your watch for me, would you?) and all three are understandably demoralised.

The three continue to go through book after book. Let's hope they find something shall we? I mean, it's getting kinda late and aren't you even a _teensy _bit tired? And I'm sure that, by now, the Library's even meant to be-

"OW!" a cry from Ginny interrupts the Library's usual silence. The two present members of the Golden Trio, however don't even flinch let alone look up, and she is left to hop around, clutching her big toe which, as she is foolishly wearing flip flips in winter, we can presume she has stubbed somewhere very hard. She collapses onto the floor next to the bookcase, which we can assume committed the crime and rubs the injured bodypart vigorously. As she does so, her eyes seem to become aware of something. What is it? Quick? Try and see what it-

She yanks out a book from underneath the offending piece of furniture and, peering at it, dusts it off. Careful, Ginny. You don't seem to know what that is and you wouldn't want to catch anything you may not be able to get rid of. Upon the cover-wait just one second while I get a closer look… ah, yes- it reads 'Olde Potions OFMEDIAVEL TIMES'. OOH. Could this be the answer to all our prayers?

She opens it and scans the Contents Page. Ah! This _does_ look promising. 'Love potione –page 17'. She flicks past the yellowed pages carefully. Quick, Ginny! Come on, you can go faster than that! Ah, yes. Finally.

**Love potione **

Used by many as a way in which to induce love,

It has now become most popular.

But beware! For eventually the potione does indeed wear off. However, if thou wishes to rid thou loved one of the potione,

the only way in which to do so would be to-

"And just WHAT do you think you're doing?" a pinched voice asks, in a shocked tone. Ginny and the boys look up, startled, at the newcomer. Madame Pince stands, hands on hips, in the entrance to the section. Oh, dear. She does _not_ look pleased, does she? Let's hide behind that bookshelf over there…

"Well, we were just-" Ginny begins, eyes wide in puzzlement. Ron nods emphatically to in order to back up whatever her story might be.

"I don't have the time to listen to your excuses. And just what is that you're holding in your hands, missy?" the angry librarian asks, spotting the book that the youngest Weasley has hold of.

Instantly, Ginny remembers exactly _what _she has in her hands and, sensing Pince's evident disapproval, attempts to hide the book (a bit slow on the uptake, this one… sigh… hasn't she learnt _anything _from the Golden Trio?).

"Oh, no you don't!" Pince is quick to say as she, along with everyone else in the room, notices what the girl is attempting to do. "Pass it here! That was meant to be in the restricted section," she continues, grabbing the book from Ginny. Harry and Ron exchange despairing glances. Talk about bad timing.

"And just look at the time!" the librarian exclaims, continuing her rant. The three errant pupils glance up at the clock on the far wall. It reads 21:01.

"The Library was closed as of a minute ago," Pince sniffs, self righteously. "No exceptions. OUT! NOW!"

With this last shout, she begins a shooing motion with her hands, pointing in the general direction of the exit. The three grumble unreservedly under their breath as they walk through and out of book heaven but Madame Pince, who has the ears of a bat (which I happen to know from an unforgettable first hand experience) ignores them and slams and locks the door securely upon their exit. Sighing heavily, she walks over to her desk, pulls open a drawer, place the confiscated book in inside and locks it with a key from the many on a chain around her neck.

"I'm not at all happy about this." She says, aloud, a look of sincere disapproval on her face. " I hate having to be involved in one of your _schemes_."

Without warning, a man emerges from under an invisibility cloak and grins, good-naturedly. Dear Lord, no. But we should have suspected that _he'd _be behind this all along.

"Oh, learn to have a little fun, Mary," Dumbledore winks, before disappearing under the cloak once more.

**BEFORE DOING ANYTHING ELSE MAKE SURE TO GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE _RIGHT NOW _AND READ THE SYNOPSIS FOR MY NEXT STORY **'**The Worst Summer of Their Lives'. THEN MAKE SURE YOU COME BACK AND CONTINUE READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AND THEN LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND YOUR EXPECTATIONS OF MY NEXT STORY…**

OMG, I am sooo sorry that I didn't update last week. Mum was using the computer for something and I couldn't put it up in time… but don't worry, as this will _never _happen again. We will revert to our usual pattern of every Wednesday,'k?

Now onto the next thing. I love each and every one of my reader's like I love Haribo (and that this the highest love I can give anyone) but, and I don't mean to whine, why did over 200 people read the 4th chapter and only 8 review? PLEASE! I don't care whether all you write is 'love it' or 'like it'… it's only two words, but it makes my day when I get reviews and I go around with a little happy feeling inside… and all you have to do is click a little blue button at the bottom of the page…Please remember, your reviews make me more inspired to write as I know who I'm writing for, what you think about it and other such things… SO PLEASE! Just review to keep me happy and I will send you some more cookies!

But thankyou even more to those who _do_ review on a regular. People like: Grace, Silidons, EvilRabidPlotBunnies, Rupert'sgirlies and all the others. I will mention each by name next time as, as I am writing this, the Internet is not working properly.

Moving onto happier things. I am _always_ looking out for more stories to read, so if you happen to know any good ones or if there are any of your _own _that you would like me to read and review, I will be more than happy to do so, and you can always ask for a shoutout if you want too…

Ok, the below is a nu section that I will now be doing weekly.

**RECOMMENDED STORIES (all are in my favourites section.) **

**10 Ways to Kill Draco Malfoy** by **Drakyula**. I loved this as soon as I read it. Either put it into search or go to my favourites page.

**The 10 Labours of Draco and Hermione **by **Evilrabidplotbunnies**. Love this more than words can say…

**Collide**- one that I just discovered today, but ah-dore already!

Right, next on the list…

**Updates: **I have finished the entire plan in detail so all it requires now is for me to basically write it up in a full fashion. Already, I have completed chapters 6-12 and am about to finish 13.

As you're reading this, remember the evil date **5th October** people, as that is the day that… Ha! You tell me! In a review, please, and I will _definitely _give a shoutout to the people who get it right. I'll give you one clue. The answer is in a previous chapter…

So that's all for today… just remember to review and tell me what you think of my author's notes… whether you like them and like to be kept in the know about what's going on with the story or you would prefer to be kept in a dark room in the Hogwarts Dungeons … which I _can _arrange, just so you know…

You Know You Love Me…

8


	6. Insults, Tears and Revelations

**Mr Maybe**

HI!! OMG! This is my most successful story yet, with 73 reviews for only 5 chapters… WOW… Thankyou!

Before we begin, a little note. I've decided to change my next story from **The Worst Summer Of Their Lives **to **10 Things I Hate About You. **This is simply because I am _bursting _with ideas for **10 Things**whereas I need to spend a little more time thinking about **The Worst Summer**. At the end of this chapter, in the author's note I will give you the synopsis for **10 Things**. Remember to review and, not only let me know what you think of it, but to tell me what you think about the following chapter too…

You Know You Love Me…

Previously On Mr Maybe… 

"DRACO, I KNOW THAT I'M JUST ONE OF THE MANY GIRLS WHO ARE TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, BUT I JUST HAVE TO LET YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL."

"I hate you more than words can say. I hate you more than there are grains of sand or stars. And whatever other shit you said."

"We told you, 'Mione. He's not worth it."

"This is just useless!" We've been here for almost an hour now and we still haven't found a bloody thing."

"I'm not at all happy about this. I hate having to be involved in one of your _schemes_."

"Oh, learn to have a little fun, Mary."

CHAPTER SIX 

**INSULTS, TEARS AND REVELATIONS…**

13:07/FRIDAY 9TH SEPTEMBER/ GRYFFINDOR TOWER/COMMON ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

"Oh, for God's sake, Ron," I say, exasperated. "What is there _not_ to understand? The answer is B. I would think that doing multiple choice questions would make it _easier_ for you, not harder."

"Well, _sorry _if I'm not half as clever as you, Hermione." Ron says, offended, while rubbing out his couldn't-be-more-obviously-incorrect answer. I shrug and turn away. Don't give me that look. Is his apparent empty-headedness _my _problem? No, I didn't think so. I look over at Harry's work.

"Harry, sweetie, it's D not C," I reprimand him, gently. He glances up, smiles at me and corrects it, grateful. Ron, having watched this little exchange, looks affronted.

"How come _he _gets a 'sweetie' and _I_ get an 'oh, for God's sake'?" he asks, chewing gum ferociously. Oh, for crying out loud. This boy will be the death of me.

"Because, my dear Ronald, he doesn't make nearly as many mistakes in an _hour_ that you do in a _minute_." I point out, raising an eyebrow to stress my words. Ron rolls his eyes and returns to his homework.

I've been in here, in the Gryffindor Common Room, for just over an hour now, helping my two best friends with the homework I completed days ago. Well, _some _of the time. Most of the time I've spent yelling at them for not having started writing up some NEWT notes. I mean, this is our _7th Year_. You'd think that by now they'd have gotten the point that these exams determine our futures. But, then again, who am I kidding? This is, after all, Harry and Ron we're talking about.

And speaking of homework, I still can't get over the fact that Draco let me help him with _his_. I get a little tingle inside every time I remember how close we were sitting. This is progress, right? And I've decided to go for the more _subtle _approach in nabbing him. Outright declarations of love don't seem to go down well with him, so I've worked out that trying to be _friends_ with him _first_ is a much better plan.

"Guys, guess what?" I tap Harry and Ron excitedly. Ron immediately shrugs my hand off; obviously still angry from earlier but the raven-haired boy beside me mumbles something. You know what? I'm so desperate to tell someone, I'll take that as an interested response.

"Draco said thank you the other day when I helped him out with some homework." I tell them, excitedly. I watch for a reaction.

"That's- that's great, Mione, really it is, but right now I'm kinda busy." Harry mumbles, patting me consolingly, whilst rooting with his other hand through his rucksack. What? Where are the loud exclamations of disbelief? I bet they weren't even listening to me. I sit back in my chair, disappointed.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're calling the Ferret by his first name," Ron mutters whilst chewing his pen, indicating that he heard what I said but merely doesn't give a damn.

I frown and ignore him. When will these two get the point? I'm in love with Draco and, no matter what he says or does to me that will never change.

16:28/ FRIDAY 9TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADMASTER'S QUARTERS/OFFICE

NARRATOR P.O.V

KNOCK, KNOCK

The Headmaster looks up, spectacles perched on the end of his nose. He blinks twice before taking them off and putting them aside.

"Come in," he calls, leaning back in his chair. A woman's head with a mass of curly, blonde hair pokes around the newly opened door. Ah, of course, Professor Sprout.

"You asked for me, Albus?" she asks, timidly. Dumbledore gives a cheesy smile and beckons her in.

"Ah, yes. Do come in, my dear Sprout," the curly headed witch enters the office and takes a seat before his desk. He shuffles some papers on his desk. Let's move to that sofa over there to get a better look.

"I have called you here to discuss with you your bet," he starts, looking at the papers which we can now see seem to be records of the Hermione and Draco bet progression. "Now, as you can see, the date you picked, i.e. the 30th October, has been selected by four others. As the prize money has recently risen to 600 galleons, with many of the staff choosing to make use of the availability of choosing a second date early on in the game, you may either want to change your date to another less popular or make use of your second. This is to maximise your winnings in the event that you _do _win."

The Herbology teacher sits back and thinks for a moment. This _could _be in her best interests. I mean, _who _wants to share winnings?

"I would like to change my original date to the 29th October," she announces, leaning forward eagerly. Dumbledore smiles.

"That is a very wise decision," he notes down the change, "Thank you for your time."

"No," Sprout says, rising from her seat," Thank _you_"

With these last words, she leaves the room, closing the door gently behind her. Dumbledore sits back in his chair. Wait a minute… can you see that too? There are not four names beside the date of 30th October only one. Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore, you sneaky old man.

17:18/ FRIDAY 9TH SEPTEMBER/ A RANDOM 6TH FLOOR CORRIDOR

HERMIONE P.O.V

One of the most pleasurable things in life is to be able to amble alone down an almost deserted corridor. OK, so maybe it isn't for you. But it is to me. You see, it isn't often that I'm by myself so I always seize with both hands every rare chance that I _do _get. It gives me an opportunity to just _think_.

Ron, Harry and Ginny are off flying and, as swooping around on a long stick with twigs stuck at one end doesn't really interest me, I didn't go with them and though having received numerous invitations to go to Dinner with many _other_ people, insisted that I just wanted to hang around in the Gryffindor Common Room for a _little _while longer. And now, half an hour later, I'm going to get something to eat.

I'm just thinking about random things such as… you know how when you go back to school after Summer Holidays, you sometimes don't see certain people until days after term begins? Well, it's like that with Draco, except I haven't seen him since Charms earlier. I miss him. I wonder where he is…

I walk past classroom after classroom, flights of stairs, offices, students, teachers. Some wave, others just smile politely in recognition and I reciprocate. It's pretty much silent up here, the dormitories being on the second floor and the vast majority of Hogwarts' population being either at Dinner or, for the students only, at the Fields…

Well, it's _not _so silent anymore. Faint voices can be heard from up ahead. As I near the source, they begin to sound very familiar. Hmm… whom do they belong to? Frowning, I continue my journey.

"And I was all 'never gonna happen, freak'," sniggers a mocking female voice that I instantly recognise. Pansy? What's _she _doing up here? Normally, at this time of day she can be found either at the Fields, or at Dinner.

Two deep, male voices laugh along with her and immediately I distinguish the only one that really matters to me.

"Hey, Draco," I smile brightly, discovering the Silver Trio in a cranny. "What are you guys doing here?"

Blaise, Pansy and (sigh) Draco turn to look at me in understandable surprise (I mean, I _did _come out of practically nowhere). The latter's expression changes rapidly to one that resembles disgust while the other two members of the infamous Silver Trio merely look at me indifferently.

"What the hell are you… Are you-are you _stalking_ me?" he asks, eyebrow raised in disbelief. How could he even _think _such a thing? I shake my head, frantically.

"No, no of course not," I reassure him." I just wanted to know if you guys were planning to go down to Dinner anytime soon so we could all walk down together." I finish, a brilliant idea striking me. To my surprise, Draco throws his head back in loud laughter. What's so funny? I frown, confused.

"You know what, Granger? I'ma be honest with you, Ok?" he turns to me, an amused smile gracing his handsome features. "I wouldn't want to walk to Dinner with you even if someone threatened to break my legs, make me wear a negligee and parade me around the Great Hall at Breakfast."

At this, Blaise and Pansy explode into laughter. My face crumples. _Why_ does Draco hate me so much? What did I do?

Draco, seemingly encouraged by his friend's enthusiastic response, continues in his venting.

" Let me put this so you can understand. You are a good-for-nothing, useless, _unwanted_ MUDBLOOD. I would rather scrape my eyes out with a fork than to have to look at you. I would prefer to have my skin peeled off inch by painful inch that to have to touch you."

A ringing starts in my ears and my chest starts to ache unbearably as tears start to fall from my eyes. I have never felt worse in my life. So devastated am I that I barely even register the fact that Blaise and Pansy seem to be gazing at me with sympathy rather than mocking.

"And I would prefer to burn in Hell for the rest of eternity than to have to kiss you," he continues, arms folded and ocean blue eyes glinting scornfully. "Do you remember how you forced yourself on me the other day? That, for me, was the torture _anyone _could have _ever _made me endure. The majority of the male student population in this school may be obsessed with you, but I most certainly am _not_. Do you get it now? Continue to lust after me, bitch, 'cause that's all that will ever be between us. So why don't you just piss off and never come near me again, OK?"

His words are a like a physical blow, causing me to gasp in pain and bend over almost double. What have I ever done to deserve such… _hatred_? Is it _really _just because of my heritage? My heart feels as though it's about to be torn out and trampled on. The pain in my chest increases. I have to get out of here. I couldn't take anymore of this even if I wanted to.

I whirl around, racing tears cooling my hot cheeks, and run off down the corridor.

DRACO P.O.V

Good. _Now_ maybe she'll get the damn point. I HATE HER. What is there _not _to understand? I watch her retreating back in barely hidden glee. Alright, now that _that's _sorted out, time for Dinner. I turn to Blaise and Pansy, ready to suggest my idea. Why are they looking at me like that? They wear similar expressions of shock on their faces. Oh for God's sake. Please do _not _tell me that these two are going soft.

"What?" I roll my eyes, long-sufferingly. Blaise shakes his head slowly at me in- could that be? - disapproval.

" Draco, I have never seen you be so cruel and that is saying a _heck _of a lot," Pansy's eyes are filled with disappointment. "The poor girl was just asking a question. You could have been more polite!"

"But she-" I defend myself.

"I don't _care_, Draco. Your behaviour is _inexcusable_, " Pansy snaps back, face pale. Wait a second. Has she forgotten whomshe's talking to?

"Both of you stop looking at me like that, and Pansy, shut up," I snap. " I am _Draco Malfoy _and I can do whatever the _hell_ I like and _nobody _has the right to judge or question me." As I turn and storm away, I see my evidently foolish companions exchange long-suffering, exasperated glances before following me. I ignore their muttered conversation but I can't help but feel a bitguilty. But just a _bit_, you understand.

I haven't gone mad.

20:57/ FRIDAY 9TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

Thank God I'm almost done with this _damn _homework. I've had a _hell_ of a day, a hell of a _week_, in fact, and just want to go to sleep as soon as possible or I won't wake up at all for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. That witch, Granger, has finished hers and hasn't moved yet. I _do _hope she isn't waiting around for an apology for this afternoon, because, if she is, she's going to die of old age still in that seat. As guilty as I may feel (what I said has only _just _started to sink in. I mean, I dislike her _severely _but, looking back, I think I may have been just a _tad _too harsh), I'd rather save my breath to cool my porridge.

I look up at her. She's just sitting there watching me, chocolate eyes more serious than I've

ever seen them. I don't think she's actually _with_ us, if you get my meaning. I wave my hand to-and-fro in front of my face, but she doesn't even blink. Oh, whatever. Deciding to ignore her, I go back to my work.

_34 and a half seconds later…_

OK, this is getting _so _annoying. The mudblood still hasn't stopped staring at me. I put my quill down, exasperated.

"What _now_, Granger?" I ask, in a deadpan voice. The sooner I know what's bugging _her_, the sooner she'll stop bugging _me _and the sooner I can finish my last two questions. She blinks twice at my words, as if coming to, and then examines me seriously. For some unknown reason, my skin heats up under her intense scrutiny.

" I'm going to ask you a few questions and I would like you to answer them completely truthfully."

OK, what is this girl up to _now_? I feel tempted to just ignore her, but, you know what? I _always _think of myself and, as right now I wouldn't mind having a distraction from this homework and, hey, I guess I _kind of_ owe after this afternoon.

"OK, what?" I humour her, putting aside my books. She's silent for a moment, eyes still on me.

"The reason why you hate me so much is because I'm a muh-mudblood, correct?" she asks, gaze now on the flickering fireplace. I pause in thought for a moment.

"That is just one of the many, but that _is _the main one, yes," I answer, simply. What? Don't look at me like that. It's true.

"And this is because purebloods are better than muggleborns, right?" is her next question. I look at her in disbelief.

"Granger, if you're going to ask me questions with obvious answers, I don't see why you have to ask them at all," I snigger, "But, yes."

Granger pauses for a moment, seemingly considering my words, before turning her brown eyes back towards me.

"Why?" she asks, simply. What?

"What?" I repeat out loud.

"Why are purebloods better than muggleborns?" she replies, patiently, eyes still on me. My heart slows for a moment. The silence is deafening. I can't think of a single answer. I could always say that they're better at magic but, much as I hate to admit it (and I _do_ hate to admit it), Granger disproves this theory greatly. I _could _say that we're naturally better looking, but just take a look at that muggle actress, Halle Berry (yes, I _do_ know about her, do _not _be stupid enough to ask why, it is _none _of your Goddamn business).

Granger packs up her stuff and leaves me to my thoughts, my homework forgotten…

10:13/ SATURDAY 10TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ HERMIONE'S ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

"I'M COMING!"

Dear Lord Almighty. Boys are _so _impatient. I mean, really, half an hour isn't _that _long. Harry and Ron really need to learn that patience is a virtue. They're waiting for me downstairs in the Common Room so all three of us can make our way to Hogsmeade together.

There. With one last swipe of lip-gloss applied to my mouth, I place my T-Mobile Sidekick Phone (that I've enchanted to work in both the muggle _and _magical worlds), make up bag and Fendi purse in my favourite Chloe Paddington bag. Now I just need my coat. Where _is_ my coat, anyway?

I root through the large pile of clothes on my closet floor. I pick up a black Gucci coat with a fur-trimmed hood and inspect it. Uh, no. This doesn't exactly go with the rest of my outfit, which consists of a short, denim Cavalli skirt, green, scoop-necked, cashmere Pringle sweater and a pair of white, peep-toed Jimmy Choo mules. What I need is my white, Michael Kors pea coat. But where did I leave it…?

Ah, yes. _Now _I remember. I pick up my bag, walk out of my closet, into my bedroom and open the door to the bathroom. To my surprise, Draco is already seated in here, on one of the two white leather sofas Dumbledore had put into the recesses of the wall. He looks up at me as I, spotting my coat, walk over to the _other_ sofa and grab it.

Wait just one moment. He didn't answer my question yesterday. Yes, I love him, but I just need to make him realise that just because someone is of muggle heritage, purebloods aren't entitled to hate and look down on him or her simply because of it.

I turn to him. He is leaning against the back of the sofa; platinum locks oh-so-sexily mussed, eyes now on the floor. Suddenly, they're on me and he raises an eyebrow slightly. Now's your cue, Hermione. Take it.

"Why are purebloods better than muggleborns, Draco?" I ask, heart thumping at the intensity of his ocean-blue gaze. He watches me, silent, gaze serious. O-K, maybe he needs a little more time. That and I can feel a fiery heat creeping up my cheeks at the eyes that seem to be able to see right to my very soul.

I turn around and stalk out of the bathroom, feeling his gaze on my back. I shut the door, release a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and walk down the stairs. Oh, there they are, the whiners. I can't help but roll my eyes at Harry and Ron perched on the sofa.

"Let's go."

DRACO P.O.V

I hear the portrait door slam shut as I think about Granger's question. It's ridiculous. And it has nothing to do with Granger anyway. I have many reasons for hating her apart from the muggle thing, like… or… such as… OK, I can't think of any right _now_, but that's only 'cause I'm under pressure. I'll think up some later.

You see, the problem is that I don't have an answer for her-one that will justify everything I've been taught to believe in, anyway. I can't think of _one _reason why purebloods are better than muggleborns so does this mean that everything my father and all his other Death Eater pals taught me was a prejudiced lie?

You know, now that I come to think about it, Father was the only one who ever said a bad thing about muggleborns in our house, I can't remember ever having heard Mum using the term 'mudblood' or, indeed, her having seemed prejudiced in any way. And, now that's she's the only parent I've got left, maybe I should start to take more of _her _view on things, rather than Father's. I mean, look where that got him. Slave to some mad freak and then left to rot in Azkaban. I definitely don't want to end up like that.

And Mum doesn't seem to be the only one who holds different opinions to mine. Ever since the War ended this summer, opinions of purebloods on muggleborns seem to have changed. As a matter of fact, I don't recall anyone in Slytherin, or, indeed, Hogwarts for that matter, insulting a muggleborn because of their heritage or using the term 'mudblood'.

And the other day, when Pansy said that she had never had a problem with Granger based on the fact that she's a muggle. Was she right? _Am _I just using Granger's heritage as an excuse for hating her?

**Right…**just as I promised…

10 Things I Hate About You 

**Estimated Release Date:** May/ June 2007

When Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stage the biggest fight that Hogwarts has ever seen, Dumbledore decides that enough is enough. He instructs the two to write out 10 things that they hate and like about each other on a daily basis and makes them unable to move more than 15 cm away from each other. What with the Hogwarts media in a frenzy, friends confused as to what exactly is going on and Dumbledore's refusal to change his mind, it seems as though things just can't get any worse. Then Viktor Krum transfers to Hogwarts, demanding that Hermione return to him, and all Hell breaks loose…

**So**, what do you think? Let me know in a (hopefully nice) review!

Next thing on the agenda…

RECOMMENDED STORIES (again, all are in my favourites section on my profile) 

**Rainbow: an arranged marriage of Granger and Malfoy**- if you read this one you will see why I _had _to include it this week

**The Prank War: **one of my favourite fanfics of all time

**Curse of the Mistletoe:** Not only do I love this one more than life itself, but I also think it is _highly _appropriate considering the season!

**Again, I'm always looking for more stories to read so make sure to recommend some –and much better, your own! – in your review! **

**Right…** next…

**Updates**: sadly, due to a nasty flu I have only completed Chapter 14. But, don't worry, 'cause I'm going back to my 'one chapter a day' routine.

Alright! I think that's about it for this week…

Oh, yeah, shoutouts… to people who have reviewed lately, if I forget anyone, I'm soz but my internet isn't up at the moment and I can't access it right now as it's begin difficult, so I'll name all the ones that stick out in my mind, mainly the ones that ALWAYS REVIEW!! So… **likewise4me, Silidons (of course, hun, love ya!), Rupertsgirlies (love u too, you always review)** and a bunch of other people.

I will give shoutouts to all the people that have _ever_ reviewed next week, I promise, so if you want to be mentioned, all you have to do is click a little blue button at the bottom and write a couple of words…

I guess that's it… so, until next week…

You Know You Love Me…

8


	7. Friendships Made, Promises Broken

**Mr Maybe**

OMG! 87 reviews for 6 chapters… I feel so loved… I don't even know what to say… and yes, I hav remembered to mention every single person who has ever reviewed this story in this chapter… it is simply at the end of the chapter…

**Please remember that I update every _Wednesday _and please come back on these days… **

**In your review, please remember to answer this question**… **Why do I call the 5th October the 'dreaded date' in Mr Maybe? What will happen on that day?**

By answering this question, I can see who's been payin attention these past few weeks. And, so you guys aren't totally lost, it isn't a trick question, the answer _is _somewhere in the previous chapters…

So… remember to review so as to be mentioned next time. Some of us need to be having words. It seems as tho I have lost some reviewers along the way… and I will be asking where ya'll have gone later… but for now,

You Know You Love Me…

Previously On Mr Maybe… 

"Draco said thank you the other day when I helped him out with some homework."

"I still can't get over the fact that you're calling the Ferret by his first name."

"I would like to change my original date to the 29th October."

"I just wanted to know if you guys were planning to go to dinner anytime soon so we could all walk down together."

"You are a good-for-nothing, useless, _unwanted_ MUDBLOOD. I would rather scrape my eyes out with a fork than to have to look at you."

"Why are purebloods better than muggleborns?"

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**FRIENDSHIPS MADE, PROMISES BROKEN…**

11:27/ MONDAY 12TH SEPTEMBER/ CLASSROOM 17/ TRANSFIGURATION

HERMIONE P.O.V

"It shouldn't really be that difficult with a little motivation. Just remember that your NEWTS are in June and that this transfiguration will _definitely _come up. _That _should be motivation enough," The Deputy Head says, shuffling a few papers on her desk. "Just remember to wave your wands swiftly from left to right. Do not wave them in any other fashion. We do NOT want to have to send some poor, yet foolish, soul on a little trip to the Hospital Wing. Now, begin."

We're all seated in Transfiguration, being taught how to transform a bowler hat into a white dove. So far, all we've done is repeat the spell over and over again. Mc Gonogall doesn't want us to make any mistakes. But I mustn't get distracted. As she said, the NEWTS are in June and I have to get this right. Excuse me for a moment, would you?

"_Transvio_," with a wave of my oaken wand, the brown bowler hat transforms into a single white dove. I smile in satisfaction and glance around. It seems that no one else appears to be having much trouble with it (no, not even Ron), so I guess my services won't be needed-

"Excellent work, Miss Granger," Mc Gonogall walks past our table and inspects my bird, who is now pecking at the small pile of bird seed that she gave each of us. "Now, I would be most grateful if you would go over and help Mr Malfoy. He appears to be too frozen to even _attempt _the transfiguration."

I glance over at said boy. Mc Gonogall's right. Draco's just sitting there, wand twirling absently in his long, slender fingers, staring blankly into space. This is really weird. It's common knowledge that, besides me, he's the cleverest in the school. This transfiguration should be a piece of cake for him. What's wrong with him? I frown in concern. I hadn't seen him all day yesterday. Either he was avoiding me or couldn't even bear to be in the same vicinity as me. God, I hope it isn't because of what I asked him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, after all…

"Sure, Professor," I say, grasping my wand and standing up. She nods in gratitude before moving over to the next desk. I start to walk over to his desk, which is right beside the open window. OK, stay calm, Hermione. Don't screw this up.

I reach his table and look down at him. God, how can someone be so _sexy _without even trying? That tight white t-shirt _definitely _suits him. Sigh…

"Uh, hey. Mc Gonogall told me to come over and help you," I mumble, tentatively. To my surprise, his eyes snap up and stare directly into mine. My heart starts to thump so loudly I'm surprised _Voldemort_ can't hear it all the way from his nice little fire-pit in Hell. His eyes rove over my face and my skin begins to tingle under the intensity of his gaze.

"She got it wrong," he drawls, his deep voice slithering down my spine, " I've known about that pathetic transfiguration since I was ten."

I blush, embarrassed. I hope he doesn't start yelling at me again for being so stupid as to come over here…

"Oh, uh, then I guess-"

"Maybe you're right," he cuts me off, standing up and placing his hands on the table. I blink, surprised. What?

"What?" I repeat out loud. Did he just say what I _think_ he said?

"I'm not going to repeat myself," he's raising an eyebrow and I _swear_ he's about to smile. I smile slightly in response. I can't show how happy I am at being able to change something with a few words that many haven't been able to with force. We continue looking at each other, my heart leaping about wildly in my chest.

"I'd better look like I needed the help." His eyes are still on mine as he picks up his wand. "_Transvio_!" With these words, the dusty old hat transforms into a beautiful bird.

I can't stop myself from smiling even more as I watch it circle our heads and then take off out of the open window, somehow a symbol of hope for good things to come. As it flies off into the horizon, I turn back to Draco. He's watching me, a slight, reluctant smile on his face as if he just can't help himself.

17:52/MONDAY 12TH SEPTEMBER/ GRYFFINDO TOWER/GIRL'S DORMITORY

HERMIONE P.O.V

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW you liked Harry!" I squeal in delight, bouncing up and down on Ginny's bed. She looks at me in shock before hitting me. Hard.

"OW!" I shout, affronted. "What was _that_ for? It's true, isn't it?"

"True as it may be, you do _not _shout it out for the whole world and his sister to hear." Ginny glares at me, stuffing a jellybean into my open mouth. I chew, offended. How dare she hit me?

"You should tell him," I suggest, swallowing. Ginny looks at me like I'm insane-which I'm not. Just so you know.

"NO! I can't tell him. He probably doesn't even like me like that," she replies. I shake my head frantically then stop. Harry _does _like her but he'll just have to pluck up the courage to tell her (you'd think that the guy who killed off Oldie Voldie for the rest of us would have more guts, but, hey, whatever…).

"Fine, whatever," I shrug, continuing to flip through Witch Weekly. Ooh… I should tell her what happened earlier.

"Guess what, Nini," I say, brightly. My companion doesn't even look up from her Vogue (we switched mags).

"What?" she mumbles, popping a jellybean into her mouth.

"Draco and I had a little chat the other day and I think I've changed his mind about muggleborns," I burble, watching her for a reaction.

"I'm becoming resigned to this whole sordid affair," is her disappointing muttered reply. "Whatever makes you happy, Mione."

I frown in disappointment. Isn't she at _all _surprised. I mean, changing _Draco Malfoy_'s mind about _muggleborns_? I seem to have achieved what was once thought by many to be impossible.

But, hey. Who am I to complain? She seems to be getting used to the idea of me being in love with him, at least.

18:41/ MONDAY 12TH SEPTEMBER/ 1ST FLOOR/ DEPUTY HEAD'S OFFICE

NARRATOR P.OV.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Hermione pokes her head around the door and sees Professor Mc Gonogall seated at her desk, surrounded by papers. The Deputy Head looks up at the intrusion and raises an eyebrow, delicately.

"Someone told me you were looking for me, Professor?" She asks, hesitantly, entering the room. Mc Gonogall eyes her for a moment.

"Ah, yes, Miss Granger," she removes her spectacles and holds them in her grasp. " I just wanted to remind you that you and Mr Malfoy will be needing to start organising the Halloween Ball."

The Head Girl blinks twice and looks mildly surprised before nodding.

"Of course, Professor. Anything else?"

"No, thank you. That will be all Miss Granger." With these words, she returns to her papers. Hermione nods once more and leaves the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

The room becomes silent once more.

21:32/ MONDAY 12TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

Ah, there we are. Done. I put aside my eagle-feather quill and books. And now I can relax. A throat cleared from behind me quickly gets rid of _that _intention.

I turn around to see Granger standing at the bottom of the staircase. What does she want? I raise an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Mc Gonogall said we have to come up with some ideas for the Halloween Ball," she mumbles in explanation, eyes on the floor. Why does she look so- well, _frightened_? I'm not a monster, am I?

"OK," I say, feeling slightly guilty at her wary attitude. "Sit down." I pat the sofa cushion next to me. To my surprise a sudden smile graces her features. For some reason, seeing that makes me feel a _tiny _bit better.

She walks over to the sofa and sits beside me. I can now see that in her hands she's holding a pad of paper and a quill. She turns to me, wavy chocolate hair swirling around her slender form.

"OK, I thought that we could make the Great Hall resemble the Forbidden Forest, with the clearing being in the centre where all the tables will be," she suggests, eagerly. I'm surprised. I had _no _idea Granger knew how to plan a party so well. But, thinking about it again, I shouldn't be. After all, wasn't she the one that planned the Golden Trio's End Of The Year Party (and, indeed, apparently, _all _their parties, being the most organised of the group) this summer, and that was said by all of Hogwarts to be the party of the year (much as I loathe to admit it).

"That's a great idea," I tell her, albeit stiltedly. After all, I'm not used to complimenting her, am I?

We continue coming up with ideas, such as the girls wearing dresses and the boys tuxedoes rather than the usual, over-done, gay fancy-dress thing, and I make the brilliant suggestion of getting the Weyrd Sisters to perform. I'd never noticed before that Granger tends to smile quite a lot but what I do notice, to my surprise as well as yours, is that she looks… well, _beautiful_ when she does. And, as you can probably guess, these thoughts make me want to start taking medication I _know_ I don't need. I mean, since when did I think of Gra-Hermione (as I started calling her halfway through the night. _Another _surprise to me) as anything but an endured annoyance?

"I'll give these to Mc Gonogall tomorrow, 'K?" she asks, smiling as she stretches (understandably, I mean, we _have _been sitting here for over an hour). I shake my head disbelievingly at the thoughts running through my mind and smile tentatively.

"We can always work on it then as well," Wait a minute, Draco. Why the HELL did you suggest that? I don't want to spend even _more _time with her, do I? She _does_ have a beautiful smile though, her toffee eyes turn molten gold when she does and her cheeks glow a rosy pink.

She gifts me with one more now and nods before bidding me a goodnight and running up the stairs and into her room. I stay seated on the sofa, gazing into the burning flames in the fireplace.

I just realised something. This is the first time she and I have talked without arguing…

Wonders will never cease…And here's another one…

Granger isn't actually all that bad…

**I know, I know**, it's not very long, but its meant to be more of an interlude, like Chapter 3, than anything else and believe me, the following chapters are going to be very long. I've written them, I know… chapters such as Chapter 10, 13, and 14 are, as of yet, the longest, and, looking at the plan, the others are going to be even longer so … and don't worry Chapter 8, which is called **Cookies Can Do A Lot More Than Satisfy One's Appetite**, will be really long but not as long as the others…

**Ok**, first thing on the agenda… I am now going to name every single person who has _ever_ reviewed Mr Maybe… ready? Ok…

Dramioneshipper, Emi-bum, Germanprincess21, Sweetsonata, Ashley, Rupertsgirlie, Someweirdo, Silidons, Cutiexoxo, Addicted2love, Meto, Somebody'stuscany, Dom-basherchampion, Princesse De La Plume, Sickforslytherin, Drakyula, Grace, HeyTternallie, Kandygurl4, Claymate176, Mesagt, Mistydeath, Mouse, Draconus Malfoy, Citcat299, Spaghetti34, GreenPhoenix, xXJKrowling the 2ndXx, MagicMist, RomanticIllusions, Kae-lae, HeyyBabyy, Lost, IluvJessieMcCartney, EvilRabidPlotBunnies, ProfessionalHatStand, Hanyu, VarietyGirl9143, Likewise4me, Munch8532,Librastar, WinniethaPooh92.

Sigh… OK… now for my **favoured **reviewers… i.e reviewers who review most often…

ProfessionalHatstand, Silidons, Grace, Addicted2Love, xXJKrowling the 2ndXx, HeyTternallie, EvilRabidPlotBunnies, Drakyula, Rupertsgirlie, HeyTternallie, Spaghetti34…

Now, from now on I am going to mention each week's reviewers, so, as I want to mention and know all the people that are reading my story, please remember to review…

**Next, **I am going to start messaging favoured reviewers, i.e the ones with the most brownie points. I will give them info on upcoming chapters and future stories that will be undisclosed to the public, so, if you want to revieve these emails, please remember to review… **please note **however, that this only applies to **fanfiction writers** as these are the only ones I can reach my using fanfiction applications-i.e. messaging them via this website. My email address is still down until further notice and I'm not trying to be mean… so if you want to receive my emails, please join fanfiction so I can do so…

Right, next on the list…

**RECOMMENDED STORIES (Once again, all can be found on my favourites list.)**

**Converted Sensations-**this story is more amazing than life itself and is **amazingly **written

**Memories Remain- **another amazing story which is so good I read it in one sitting. By the same author as **Converted Sensations**

**A World Apart **by **lolagirl**- this is some kind of fanfic legend and I'd been hearing about it for a while so I decided to see what the big deal was about. I was gripped by the first few words and couldn't move until I read it thru to the end. OMG. It is brilliantly written, one of the best fanfics I have ever read, in fact, and made me cry more times than I can count. And I do _not _cry easily…

Make sure to check the above stories out…

**Updates**: I have written Chapters 14, 15 and 16 and am going to do Chapter 17 tomorrow. This story is a 26 chapter story so I've almost finished! Yay! And, after this story is complete on fanfiction, I will wait a month before bringing out **10 Things I Hate About You**, which I will start writing at the end of January and finish by the end of March. Mr Maybe, which will be finished by April/ May of next, has so far only been a month and a couple of weeks in creation, I came up with the idea on the 27th October 2006 and have been writing ever since. I intend to complete all of it by 31st December.

I want each story to take only a week or so to plan then a month to write. Therefore, as I have synopses and ideas for 5 more stories, I should have them all completed by next October and a new one will come out as soon as the one before it is complete. As I bring out a chapter every week without fail, always on a **Wednesday**, each story should only run for 6 months in total and then the next one will come out a few weeks after that…

Right, I guess that's it for this week…

See you next Wednesday,

You Know You Love Me…

6


	8. Cookies Can Do A Lot More Than Satisfy

**Mr Maybe**

Hey, guys! OMG 104 reviews and 4131 hits… and my 100th reviewer is **Addicted2Love… **well done… my 150th reviewer will also get a special shoutout.

To all those who answered my question last week, yes, you got it right but, I will not mention the answer here to give others a chance to get it right to…

Here it is again… **Why do I call the 5th October the 'dreaded date' in Mr Maybe? What will happen on that day?**

PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE 

"Maybe you were right."

"I knew it! I knew you liked Harry!"

" I can't tell him. He probably doesn't even like me like that."

"I just wanted to remind you that you and Mr Malfoy will be needing to start organising the Halloween Ball."

"I'll give these to Mc Gonogall tomorrow, 'K?"

"We can always work on it then as well."

CHAPTER EIGHT 

**COOKIES CAN DO A LOT MORE THAN SATISFY ONE'S APPETITE…**

07:41/THURSDAY 15TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ BATHROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

Well, here we are. You said you wanted to see the rest of the Heads' pad again and, well, this is it. OK, now let's leave before they-

Oh, God. OK, forget _that _plan. Someone's coming. Let's just hide in this towel closet and hope they don't open it…

Hermione Granger opens the door from her room and sweeps in, dressed in a to-die-for outfit straight out of the pages of Vogue. Bleached, denim Dolce and Gabbana jeans tucked into black Manolo Blahnik boots, an off-the-shoulder, white Marc Jacobs top and a winter white Gucci beret. She walks over to the white sink and picks up her toothbrush, squeezing some Colgate onto it, and moves it mechanically over her teeth. Every so often, she spits into the sink delicately and inspects the effects of her progress in the large circular mirror above it.

Suddenly, the door from Draco Malfoy's room bangs open and the Head Boy himself struts in, albeit more hurriedly than is usual for him. He turns to one of the two large wicker laundry baskets and starts to rummage through it frantically, chucking clothes onto the white marble bathroom floor. His search, however, turns out to be futile and, after stooping to the floor, scooping up the errant items of clothing and dumping them back in the basket, he turns to the Head Girl in exasperation.

"Have you seen my basketball cap anywhere?" he asks, desperately. Hermione glances up at him. She obviously didn't notice his frantic entrance.

"Uh, no, I haven't." she shakes her wavy, chocolate haired head, apologetically. "But I'll make sure to leave it in your room if I find it."

Draco nods a response before going to stand behind her in order to inspect his handsome reflection. To say that he is only slightly taller than her would be like saying that the Mona Lisa is a mere doodle.

"What lesson do we have first?" Hermione asks, heart thumping at his proximity. She can feel the heat practically radiating off him. He pauses in his efforts to arrange his long side fringe, for a moment.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, I think," he muses, running a hand through his slightly wavy hair. She nods gratefully, going back to tidying her own locks.

"Oh, and BTW, we have avery short Prefect Meeting at a quarter past one," she gently reminds Draco, looking up at him. He looks down at her and nods before walking away.

"'K. Guess I'll see you there then."

As he walks out of the room, a small smile forms on the beautiful Head Girl's face…

17:23/ THURSDAY 15TH SEPTEMBER/ 1ST FLOOR/ CLASSROOM 11

DRACO P.O.V

OK, this is getting annoying. I mean, since when is the Gryffindor Princess late for _anything_? And yet here I am sitting alone in the Prefect's Meeting that we were meant to start around ten minutes ago, now. And everyone is starting to look a little bored. And, no, before you ask, I do NOT know how both the remaining members of the Silver and Golden Trios were all made prefects. God knows we created enough havoc just being plain old students. But, hey. I guess if I can be made Head Boy, _anything _can happen, right?

"OhmiGod, I am _so _sorry I'm so late. I had to go see Mc Gonogall and I lost track of time." The girl we've all been waiting for bursts into the room, bringing with her a sudden rush of cold air. Well, about bloody time. She anxiously watches me for a reaction as everyone turns to look at her.

"It doesn't matter. We hadn't started anyway. Take a seat." I surprise everyone in the room by airily waving away her worried apologies. All in the vicinity turn to stare at me as if I've suddenly grown an extra head. Hermione simply gazes at me blankly with those honey eyes of hers for a moment, before smiling gratefully. For some reason, I can't help but watch her as she walks over to her seat opposite mine at the other end of the rectangular table. She really does have a beautiful smile.

"This is going to be a very short meeting, only really meant to be more of a notice than anything else," I say, turning to the guys and gals sitting before me." So, let's get started. First things first, the Halloween Ball. We have decided that, rather than having that ridiculous parade of fancy dress as we have done every other _bloody _year, the ladies will instead wear dresses and the guys, tuxedoes. The theme will be the Forbidden Forest. As that is essentially all you are required to know, neither the Head Girl or myself feel the need to impart any more information on it, seeing as we don't want any details getting leaked. But if _you _guys have any ideas, you can give them to either Miss Granger or myself. Any questions?" I finish, raising an eyebrow in enquiry. Silence reigns.

"Oh, um, don't forget that Quidditch Season will be starting on the 2nd November. Captains, best start organising practice times with your teams," Hermione reminds them, gently, winding a honey coloured lock around a slender finger. Everyone nods gravely. Here at Hogwarts, depending on your level of popularity, the outcome of a game can either make or break you. It's a good thing I'm so popular that either winning or losing has no effect on me whatsoever, 'cause, by now, with all the times I've lost to Pothead, I would be as well known as Rita Snelling in Hufflepuff. And, yes, I know you don't know who the hell I'm talking about. That is exactly my point.

"That will be all," I say, standing to indicate the end of the meeting. They stand, grabbing bags and books and begin to make their way out. I glance up from stacking together my notes.

" Oh, um, Hermione, could you stay behind, please?" I ask, seeing her walking towards the door. Don't give me that look of surprise. I _do _know my manners thank you very much, however rarely I may use them in relation to other students and, indeed, the vast majority of the staff population. She looks over at me, startled, but nods. As a result, her two bodyguards, Pothead and the Weasel, make sure to throw me threatening glares on their way out, which I oh-so-happily return.

I make my way over to her as she stands dead still, watching me apprehensively.

"I need you to inform Mc Gonogall that the Ball will be held on the 30th rather than Halloween itself as it's a Saturday and no doubt people will be hung-over the next morning 'cause of all the after-parties," I tell her, while inspecting my notes. She nods, dumping her bag on the wooden table and taking out a quill and some spare parchment and scribbling my words down.

As she does this, my eyes remain glued to her 5"5 form. Honestly, I'm being _completely _serious, I _can't _stop staring. For some strange, unknown reason, I can't tear my eyes away and, against my will, I start to…_notice _things. _Unfamiliar _things. Things such as her perfect hour-glass figure, which I can swear blind wasn't there back in 3rd Year when she punched me, gorgeous, almond shaped, honey eyes and that wavy, elbow length chocolate hair, which, for some reason, I just want to run my fingers through just to see if it feels as silky as it looks. And, suddenly it hits me like an express train going at a hundred miles an hour. She is every bit as beautiful as every male student, with the exception of Potty and the Weasel, of course, always says.

Oh My God. Being so engrossed in my open perusal of her, I fail to notice as she stops scribbling and looks up at me, a rosy blush rushing to her cheeks as she stares right back…

HERMIONE P.O.V

My cheeks are so hot you could fry eggs on them. Why is he looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?

His eyes are the deepest blue I've ever seen, so deep I could drown in them. Oh my God. Is he…blushing? Yeah… I think he is. His cheeks are glowing a rosy pink. This must be the first time I've ever seen him do that. It makes him look more…human, rather than some cold, unapproachable (though absolutely beautiful) angel.

DRACO P.O.V

Is it just me or has the room suddenly grown a _lot _warmer? Maybe it's just me. I can't tear my eyes away from hers… yet I hate her… don't I?

I can't handle this anymore. I fell terribly confused and, as you know, I _hate _being confused. As hard as it is, I manage to drag my eyes away from her beautiful amber ones.

Draco, you fool. Get her out of you head. Think about something else… ah, yes. I still hav e to do my Transfiguration write-up.

"How about we do our Transfig together, later?" I surprise myself by asking. " I mean, you know, you're not all that bad and I need some of your notes 'cause I wasn't really paying attention to that old witch on Monday."

She nods and smiles brightly, before picking up her books and leaving the room.

Oh my God. I stand stock still. Why on _Earth _did I ask her that? And why did I lie about needing her notes? I may not like teachers but that doesn't mean I don't pay attention in class.

But it's not the lying that scares me. I mean, I do that on a daily basis for my own interests. It's the fact that I am so desperate to spend some more time with her that I'll _resort _to lying in order to achieve it…

19:37/ THURSDAY 15TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM/

NARRATOR P.O.V

"And of course Nott just _had _to be the one to see if the damn plant would _really _cause someone to break out in boils," Draco rolls his eyes, whils scribbling down some answers on a piece of parchment. "To say that we wet ourselves laughing would be a serious understatement."

Hermione, seated beside him on the sofa, books in her lap, breaks into peels of laughter, throwing her beautiful head back. Draco just watches her for a moment, a small smile on his face, before shaking his head (could that be fondly...?) and returns to his homework.

HERMIONE P.O.V

My giggles subside, leaving behind a faint smile. I glance over at Draco who also has a small grin on his face. Is it possible that he's starting to see me as a friend?

DRACO P.O.V

Hearing the sound of Hermione's laughter coming to a stop, I glance over at her to see her smiling at me. I have to say that is a lot nicer than having her glaring at me. I return her msile. What a shame she's only acting like this because of a love potion. I _must _remember this.

The light from the fire does make her look beautiful, though… the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, actually… amber eyes shining, glossy hair reflecting the light… Oh, no. We are NOT going down _that_ road again. I shake my head vigorously.

What the Hell is happening to me?

21:14/ THURSDAY 15TH SEPTEMBER/ 1ST FLOOR/ STAFF ROOM/

NARRATOR P.O.V

Dumbledore, Sprout and Flitwick are seated in the Staff Room at a time when it is meant to be closed. Dumbledore, being the Headmaster, had no trouble stealing the key from Filch's office. But it's not like we're gonna tell anyone, I mean, we're not exactly supposed to be here either…

Before we snuck in, we had been listening at the door. The Headmaster has been updating the two teachers on the current Hermione and Draco situation. And now we can hear what's being said more clearly from our hiding spot behind the bar…

"And, my dear friends, I can also tell you that, at this very moment, they are sitting peacefully in their Common Room, doing their homework-together," Dumbledore says, raising his eyebrows. The other two teachers wear understandable expressions of shock upon their faces.

"But…but that's _unheard_ of!" Sprout stutters, eyebrows furrowed. Dumbledore nods in an all knowing fashion.

"I know."

Flitwick and Sprut turn to one another and blink twice in surprise. Suddenly, Flitwick frowns and turns back to the smug Headmaster.

"Wait a minute. Why are you telling us this?"

Dumbledore gazes at him, innocently.

"Why, so you can use this priceless information I am giving you, of course."

Sprout starts to frown as well. Understandably, I mean, since when does _Dumbledore_ do _anything _to help others when it comes to a bet?

"Yeah," she mutters, suspiciously, biting her lip. "You only ever do things like this when it's in your own best interests."

At this the Headmaster laughs, uncomfortably. Oh, Dumbledore. What are you up to now?

"How could this possibly be in _my _best interests?"

21:14/ THURSDAY 15TH SEPTEMBER/ GRYFFINDOR ROOM/ COMMON ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

"And she comes into the meeting like ten minutes late and he just allows it. Brushes it aside!" Ginny exclaims, gesturing emphatically with her hands to emphasise her point. Everyone gasps in shock and many start muttering.

"But that's unheard of!" Dean gasps, eyes wide in surprise. Harry nods.

"We know."

The two male members of the Golden Trio along with Ginny are seated in their usual seats infront of the fireplace, surrounded by the vast majority of the other 7th Year Gryffindors (as per usual). These seats are reserved for the most popular students in the House (and indeed the school) so it is unnatural that the Golden Trio are always to be found here, in pride of place, surrounded by many of their closest and most devoted friends and followers.

They have been informing their house members of this afternoon's events, and gasps, shocked exclaimations and wide open mouths are to be found galore.

"I personally can't see why Malfoy is so unhappy. I mean, Hermione is hot and any normal guy would be _estatic _to be in his position," Dean pipes up from the chair beside Ron's that he has been lucky enough to nab before everyone else. Practically every guy within earshot, with the exception of Harry and Ron, of course, nods vigorously in agreement. Ron turns to look at him, slowly.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe it's because he _hates _her," he says, like Dean is crazy, "And anyway, do shut up, Dean. Hermione's like a sister to us," he continues. Harry nods in agreement, whilst cleaning the handle of his Firebolt. Dean turns away.

"What in the same way Ginny is a sister to _you_, Harry?" he mutters. Harry turns to him, slowly. Ginny, chatting away quietly to a small group of 6th Year girls crowded around the back of her chair, doesn't appear to have heard, luckily for him. If she _had_, things would be _much _worse.

"What did you say?" Harry asks, calmly, although the magical lights in the ceiling start to flicker, dangerously. Dean, seeing this, shakes his head in a panicky fashion.

"Nothing," he is wise to say.

"I thought not," Harry mutters.

Ron raises an eyebrow in inquiry at Seamus. Seamus just shrugs.

21:14/ THURSDAY 15TH SEPTEMBER/ SLYTHERIN QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

"Draco is so obviously in love with that girl." Pansy pops a piece of gum in her mouth, whilst looking at her male surrounders. Blaise nods in evident agreement.

"Absolutely. And the fact that he constantly refutes that only shows that de-nile is not only a river in Egypt."

The numerous 7th Year Slytherins surrounding the two present members of the Silver Trio laugh in agreement. The Silver Trio, along with their rivals, The Golden Trio, of course, are the most popular people in the school and, therefore, their House. This automatically means that, just as in their rivals' case, they sit in the optimum seats directly in front of the fireplace.

"I personally think that this whole incident is a good thing. I mean, Granger is hot as _hell_. I would kill to be in his place." Theodore Nott (now boil free) sniggers in a manly way. He claps hands with another Slytherin male as the rest snigger along with him. Pansy rolls her eyes. Boys can be _so _annoying.

"Whatever. She and he would make the perfect couple. She wouldn't stroke his ego and he's the second cleverest in school." She says, now filing her already perfectly manicured nails. "I'm going to invite her to your next Quidditch Practice."

"But what happens when the Potion wears off?" Matthew Adams asks, worriedly. Pansy pauses for a moment, then shrugs.

"We'll worry about that then. Hopefully, by that time Draco will have admitted to us that he's in love with her, enabling us to gloat about how right we were."

Um, Pansy, honey, are you _sure_ that's such a good idea?

22:14/ THURSDAY 15TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ OUTSIDE DRACO'S ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

OK, Hermione. Don't panic. I'm sure that you've advanced into Draco's good books enough so as not to get yelled at for simply bringing him something to eat.

I'm standing on the landing outside Draco's room, holding a tray with some cookies and a glass of milk on it. Unfortunately for me, the memories of what happened _last _time I tried to give him some and how well he didn't take it are still very fresh in my mind. This is why I've been standing here for the past ten minutes without knocking. All I can hope is that things will be different this time.

OK, Mione. On three. One…two…three!

I raise my hand and knock lightly at the door. It's a few moments before I hear footsteps comin towards the door. I gulp. No turning back now. The door swings open and Draco stands there, a look of surprise on his face. Oh. My God. As I glance down in embarrassment, I notice that he is wearing a pair of forest green boxers and is shirtless. Shirtless and dripping wet. A furious heat floods my cheeks and my lips part in a silent gasp as I take in the perfectly toned torso, six pack and rippling muscles still with minute droplets of water trailing his clear, pale skin.

I swallo hard and pull my eyes back up to his started ones. Hie is perfect. Absolutely perfect. Trying not to drool at his perfect bone structure, chiselled jaw, full lips, wavy, layered, shoulder-length, platinum, hair and ocean-blue eyes, I hold out the tray wordlessly. His face screwed up adorably, he looks utterly confused. Swallowing once more to wet my dry mouth, I extend it further.

"It's for you," I manage to tell him. He stares at me for a moment longer before hesitantly taking my tray. He pauses, looking down at it before snapping his eyes back up to mine.

"Um, why don't you come in?" he asks, hesitantly, cobalt eyes unsure. My heart skips a beat at his words. Yes! Progress!

Smiling brightly, I enter the beautifull decorated silver and green bedroom. The room is identical to my own apart from one thing- rather than a dressing table, he has a desk with a bare cork noticeboard. He closes the door quietly behing me. I stand here, a tad uncomfortable. What now? I didn't mentally prepare for this.

"I can't believe you've never been in here before," he says, suddenly.

DRACO P.O.V

I watch her progress around my room. And it's true. She _has _never been in here before, but, now that we're friends… and, yes, it surprises me as much as it does you that I view her as a friend, but I do. She's a lovely person-the nicest I've ever met, in fact. Another surprise is that she looks as though she fits into my manly, all-Slytherin room.

She wanders over to my desk now, and looks around. Oh, no. Oh, God. I hope she doesn't… My heart thumps wildly as she picks up some papers from my desk. I hope they're not what I think they are. Panicking, I rush over and watch helplessly as she roots through them. She looks uo at me, puzzled.

"What are these?"

HERMIONE P.O.V

They're beautiful. Drawings of Blaise and Pansy, a beautiful woman (who I'm sure must be his mother due to the close resemblance between the two), landscapesm owls and a huge mansion that I think must be the famed Malfoy Manor.

He snatches the drawing as I gaze up at him and, is he… is he embarrassed.

DRACO P.O.V

Oh, God. I'll never live this down if she tells anyone. I open one of the drawers and try to shove them in and then shut it abruptly. All the while, she's watching me.

"What are they?" she repeats, honey wide and questioning. Ok, so she _isn't _going to let it go.

"They're just some drawings I did," I mutter, embarrassed, blushing as I keep my eyes down. "They aren't very good," I rush to say. To my surprise, she shakes her head frantically and gifts me with that beautiful smile of hers.

"They're amazing," she reassures me, softly, her eyes warm. A warmth spreads through me as I return her smile. I can't believe she thinks my drawings are good. We stand still, just gazing at each other, eyes locked. God, She's beautiful.

"I'd better get some sleep. See you tomorrow?" she asks, gorgeous eyes still locked on mine. I nod, unable to speak, my throat as dry as the Sahara. I watch as, with one final smile, she opens the door and leaves, shutting it behind her.

And, for some reason, I'm happier than I've ever been. But for the second time today, I'm scared too.

I'm scared because I stand here gazing at the door long after she's left.

**How do you like that? A little push to get the romance bit started and there's a kiss coming soon but there are a lot more trials up ahead for our favourite couple so stay tuned…**

**Ok, **first things first… all the reviewers for my 7th Chapter…

Librastar, LilyJames Addict, Jaye Cay Rolling, xXJKrowling the 2ndXx, Addicted2Love, Grace, 12GrimmauldPlace, ProfessionalHatstand, Varietygirl 9143, RomanticIllusions, Winniethapooh92, Limzhln18, Hanvu, Spaghetti34, Silidons… 

**RECOMMENDED STORIES: **

**Past the Point Of No Return-**as soon as I read this I loved it

**Bookworm And The Beast-**another brilliant Dramione that I strongly recommend

**Sunday Night Sex Talk­-** one of the best fanfics I have read in a while. Check it out.

People I am not sure If I will be able to post a chappie next week seeing as it's Christmas and I still have to get all my shopping done. I have to write up each chapter on the pc weekly u see.. but I will try…

Merry Christmas…

You Know You Love Me…

8


	9. Adding Fuel To The Fire

** Mr Maybe**

OMG! 121 reviews and 5386 hits… 213 people read the 8th chapter… I love all of you!! I am on 30 favourites and 44 alerts… so obviously u guys are liking the story…

Sorry that this is a day late, but, what with xmas and all I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get it up in time as I said last week. I meant to put this up on Sunday as an xmas pressie, but with last minute shopping, that wasn't possible.

And I've come up with a prize for my 150th reviewer… as my review counter nears 150, start including any question that you want answered on the story in yours… if you are lucky enough to be 150th reviewer I will answer your question in a private email…

And **Addicted2Love**, as you were my 100th reviewer, if you review this chapter, make sure to include any question on Mr Maybe that you want answered and I will answer it in a private email…

You Know You Love Me…

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE**

"OhmiGod, I am _so _sorry I'm so late. I had to go see Mc Gonogall and I lost track of time"

"It doesn't matter. We hadn't started anyway."

"And, my dear friends, I can also tell you that, at this very moment, they are sitting peacefully in their Common Room, doing their homework-together."

"Draco is so obviously in love with that girl."

"She and he would make the perfect couple. I'm going to invite her to your next quidditch practice."

"But what happens when the Potion wears off?"

"We'll worry about that then."

**CHAPTER NINE**

**ADDING FUEL TO THE FIRE**

08:12/ FRIDAY 16TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

Where in God's name did I leave that damned quill? I toss aside the black, velvet cushions in my frantic search. Not there. Sighing, I gaze around in exasperation. Ah ha! There it is!

I seize it from the table in front of the fireplace, which is laden down with dishes of food. I woke up so late this morning, you have no idea. Luckily, one of the perks of being the Head Students is that you get to order in meals. I smile happily. I hope Draco likes it.

Speaking of which, where _is _Draco? Normally, he's down by now, ready to go. Maybe he's still asleep… I put my quill in my Marc Jacobs bag and, throwing it over my shoulder, race up the stairs. I reach his oaken door and knock gently on it.

Where is he? Why isn't he answering? He must be really tired. OK, here goes. I open the door and walk into his dark room, picking my way carefully past green beanbags. I stand by his bed and gaze at his sleeping, half-naked form. Even though I've already seen it, it's like I'm seeing him for the first time. I gently brush his soft wavy hair away from his closed eyes. God, he's gorgeous. And he looks so innocent when he's sleeping, so trusting and angelic… his duvet is at his waist, one hand flung over it. The whole scene looks so inviting… maybe I could join him…

No, Hermione. Concentrate. Raising one hand slowly, I put it on one of his toned shoulders and shake him gently.

"Draco," I whisper," Draco, wake up." He frowns and stirs, trying to shake off my hand.

"Come on, Mum," he mumbles, pulling up the duvet and turning his head away. "Just five more minutes."

I can't help but giggle softly. Aah, how cute.

"Draco, it's me. Hermione" I shake him once more. " Get up. It's half past now."

My words seem to wake him up and he opens his blurry eyes.

"Hermione?" he frowns, rubbing the sleep tiredly from his eyes (aah, how adorable). "What… what are you doing here?"

"You'll be late if you don't get up. I ordered in some breakfast," I say, taking a step away from his bed. To my surprise, he gives me a wide smile.

"Thanks," he says, eyes twinkling. I nod and smile. With one last wave, I walk happily out of the room, my job done.

DRACO P.O.V

Now, its important that you know that I _never _wake up late on a school day, even if I've been out to a late party the night before. But, for some reason, I woke up late this morning and _no one _must know why.

Sighing, I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I only got around three hours of sleep. You see, no matter howmuch I tried, I couldn't get Hermione out of my head last night. I jept thinking about her beautiful smile, glowing honey eyes, full pink lips and that angelic, trusting look she gets whenever she looks at me…

See! I'm doing it again. I can't get out of my head and I don't know why. Yeah, I guess we're friends, but I don't spend this much time thinking about all my other mates, do I? And, even when I'm 'going out' with (i.e sleeping with) someone (which I tend to do quite a lot), I have no trouble in removing their presence from my mind. But, for some reason, I can't do the same for her.

And I'm afraid to ask myself why.

10:44/ FRIDAY 16TH SEPTEMBER/ CLASSROOM 29/ DADA

DRACO P.O.V

This is annoying. I mean, I know that we, as a class, haven't gone over the theory behind creating a Patronus, but some people learnt this stuff _years _back. People like Hermione and I. This must be annoying for her as well.

I turn around to look at the Golden Trio's table. Hermione is seated between Potty and the Weasel. She looks up at me and smiles, surprised. I can't help but smile back. I don't know why, but seeing her smile, makes me smile.

NARRATOR P.O.V

Hmm… _this _makes things a lot more interesting. We saw that little interaction and, judging by Blaise and Pansy's reaction, they didn't miss it either…

They nod at each other, both knowing that it's time to put their plan into action…

DRACO P.O.V

"Granget is _such _a little know- it –all. I just hate the wway she always has to know the answer to every damn thing," Pansy bites, filing her nails.

"I totally agree with you," Blaise nod. " I have no idea why she's so popular."

Eh? What's going on here? It's come totally out of nowhere. Hermione hasn't even said a word to them. For some unknown reason, a slight irritation begins to build within me.

"I know. And she's not even as nice as people claim." Pansy bitches, gesticulating with her nail file. What a hater. I mean, I know Pansy can be a bit of a bitch, but I didn't realise just how jealous she was of Hermione.

And, even though I try to ignore them and continue writing her notes, I hate it when they continue to slag her off. I can see why Pansy would be so jealous of Hermione. I mean, everyone knows the latter is hotter, cleverer, nicer _and_ she's part of the Golden Trio who single-handedly killed Voldemort. Plus, whereas, Pansy is popular mostly because peoples fear her, Hermione is popular because people love her.

"And I'm sure she must have magically fixed her face or something, cause-"

I see red. I can feel the angry blood rushing through my veins.

"Both of you shut the _fuck _up and leave her alone," I say through gritted teeth, my hands clenched. I have never been nore enraged in my life. If it weren't for the fact that these two idiots are my best friends the only way they would be leaving this classroom would be in pieces on a stretcher.

"Why do you even care?" the female idiot is stupid enough to say. The other one is dumb enough to nod. Oh, no, they didn't… I turn to glare at them, slowly, eyes narrowed, mouth set, _daring _them to say just _one _more word. They gaze back, eyes now wide and terrified.

They _know _to keep silent.

NARRATOR P.O.V

As soon as Draco turns away and the steam stops emerging from his ears, Blaise and Pany give each other triumphant glances. They were right. And so were we.

But then again, we always are, aren't we?

12:52/ FRIDAY 16TH SEPTEMBER/ GREAT HALL/ LUNCH

HERMIONE P.O.V

"You really need to tell Harry that you like him," I say, chewing vigorously. Ginny makes a funny face.

"No, way," she shakes her head in distaste, "Not going to happen."

Rolling my eyes, I give up. This girl is just as stubborn as her siblings and, if she doesn't want to do something, there is no way I'll be able to change her mind.

We're eating Lunch in the Great Hall, chicken curry and rice for me, and Spaghetti Bolognese for her. Harry and Ron left around twenty minutes ago in order to set up for quiddtich practice at one. As a matter of fact, Ginny should be leaving now if she wants to get there on time.

"K," she turns to me, a small smile on her face," one last question before I go. In the first match of the season, Slytherin will be playing Hufflepuff," a pause," Who will you be supporting?"

I look at her in disbelief. I always thought the girl wasn't exactly all there. It's a no-brainer.

"Slytherin, duh,"I tell her, patiently, picking at my chicken. Speaking of which, Draco. It's so much nicer being friends even if that's all we are. He's been so nice lately, I just…

"Anyway," Ginny smiles, knowingly." I've got to get going." She stands up and grabs her duffel quidditch bag.

"See you later," I wave and turn back to my food. Although it's mid-September, it's still like Summer out, so the vast majority of the students are out in the Fields- a six acre grassy, levelled-flat, field with a lake (the Great Lake) in it. Off of it is the Quidditch Pitch, Hagrid's hust and the Forbidden Forest.

"Granger," comes a femal voice from behind me. Who _is _that? I turn around to see someone I never expected to. Pansy Parkinson.

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow, delicately. Guess I've spent enough ttime around her ocean-eyed best friend to pick up some of his mannerisms. To my surprise, she just smiles at me.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time,"she begins, glancing at the door. "So, I'll make this quick. We think that it would be in your best interest if you were to come to the next Slytherin Quidditch Practice."

What? I frown in confusion. Since when does _Pansy Parksinson_ invite me anywhere? It's not that I hate her – I don't hate anyone- it's just that we're not exactly friends.

"Why?" I ask. She simply continues to smile.

"Draco would be really pleased to see you. And you can sit with me."

Damn her. The girl knows I would do _anything _to spend more time with her best friend and that my distrust of her doesn't outweigh that.

"Fine," I frown, "but if-"

"It won't," she smiles brightly, "See ya." With that, she skips (I know, weird, right?) out the door. I sigh and sit back.

I hope Draco won't be mad.

14:37/ FRIDAY 16TH SEPTEMBER/ CLASSROOM 21/ CHARMS

DRACO P.O.V

Thank God that old ponce, Flitwick, put Hermione and I as partners. I'm so grateful, I could almost kiss his old wrinkled head.

As we work on the assignment, writing out revision notes, we laugh, chat and joke. I never knew she was so funny- I guess that's why the Golden Trio always seem to be in fits of laughter every time I glance over at them in class.

Look at her. I mean, her smile just lights up the room, doesn't it? And when she laughs, head tossed back and eyes lit up with happiness, the whole world just seems like a better and brighter place and, for some reason, it makes me feel like I can do anything…

But, just os you don't get the wrong idea, we're just friends.

We _are _just friends, right?

NARRATOR P.O.V

"I mean, just look at them. It's so obvious there's something going on…"

"Who even knew Draco Malfoy knew _how _to smile?"

"I'm just surprised he hasn't killed her yet. I mean, they have to share quarters and what with that whole howler episode…"

"I know! He actually looks _happy _to be around Hermione Granger. That's unheard of!"

"Wait a second, you guys. Do you think he remembers that she's been hit by a love potion?"

18:57/ FRIDAY 16TH SEPTEMBER/ 5TH FLOOR/ SOME RANDOM, DESERTED CORRIDOR

NARRATOR P.O.V

"Do not be so foolish, Severus," Mc Gonogall snaps, face screwed up in disgust." You CANNOT give in now!"

Snape bites his lip and looks away, nervous. And with good reason. Minerva Mc Gonogall is known by many to have a fury almost equal to that of Harry Potter's.

The two teachers have only just met up in this deserted (and cold) 5th Floor corridor at Snape's request. You see, it seems that he is weakending and has just told the Deputy Head that he wants in on _the _bet.

"But, Minerva," he stutters, for she and Dumbledore are the only people he is afraid of. "Everyone's in on it. Even people at the Ministry placed bets as soon as word reached them," he trails off as he watches the fury rising on Mc Gonogall's face.

"Do not be so _weak_," she throws her trademark violet scarf over her shoulder and begins to stalk away. "Just remember how we will laugh at Albus when it all goes wrong."

The Potions Master watchers her retreating back before gulping and stalking off in the opposite direction.

Quick, let's go? You know there's not way in _Hell_ he won't catch us eavesdropping, right…

-. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. –

**Yeah, I know that this is pretty short but, again, it is meant to be more of an interlude than anything else. And the next chapter is the longest yet…**

**OK, **first things first… to thank all of Chapter 8s reviewers…

Birdieexpk, Librastar, Grace, Ar-Narwen, Jaye Cay Rolling (I love your name, it's hilarious…), LilyJames Addict, EvilRabidPlotBunnies(ditto and thanx for the multiple reviews in one go…), BellisiaMoonfire, ProfessionalHatStand, WinnieThaPooh, RomanticIllusions, Varietygirl9143, Silidons…

**Next on the List…**

**RECOMMENDED STORIES…( all on my favourites)**

**The Unseemly Proposal- **love this. It's so original and hilarious… everybody has to read it

**Dance With The One That Brought You –** one of the best stories on fanfiction.

**Hermionificated-**hilarious and well written…

Remember that I am always looking out for more stories so recommend some to me and name some of your own so I can check them out…

Have a happy nu year… see you next year!!

You Know You Love Me…

6


	10. A Very Memorable Quidditch Practice

**Mr Maybe**

Yay!! 150 reviews, 7160 hits and 294 peeps read the last chappie…. I feel so lucky… I'm averaging 16 reviews a chapter… OK, in case I didn't explain this before, in this story, any of the electonic devices that work in Hogwarts has been enchanted to work that way…

**My 150th reviewer is Winniethapooh so in your review, include a question that you want me to ansa on Mr Maybe… **

OK, now that that has been cleared up… I am sorry that this is late, complications with my PC that decided to crash oh-so-conveniently on New Years Eve…

This is the longest chapter yet so enjoy…

You Know You Love Me…

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE**

"Granget is _such _a little know- it –all. I just hate the way she always has to know the answer to every damn thing."

"Both of you shut the _fuck _up and leave her alone."

"Why do you even care?"

"We think that it would be in your best interest if you were to come to the next Slytherin Quidditch Practice."

"I mean, just look at them. It's so obvious there's something going on…"

"Wait a second, you guys. Do you think he remembers that she's been hit by a love potion?"

**CHAPTER TEN**

**A VERY MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH PRACTICE…**

11:09/ SUNDAY 18TH SEPTEMBER/ GRYFFINDOR TOWER/ COMMON ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

"I'm telling you, Harry," I say, using a ruler to draw up a square. "He's really changed. We're-friends now. _And _he no longer uses the fact that I'm a muggleborns against me."

Harry shrugs and continues tearing strips of paper.

"I'm just surprise at how much you've managed to change his opinion of you and in so short a time."

I smile at his words and shrug happily.

"I have my ways."

I'm in the Gryffindor Common Room drawing up Harry and Ron's NEWT revision timetables. You don't have to tell _me _that they should be doing this themselves but, come on, think about just who we're talking about. Exactly. This year has been the hardest yet. Ginny doesn't know how easy she has it. And speaking of the Weasley female…

"So, Harry," I keep my eyes down, a mischevious smile on my face. "Is there anyone _you_ like?"

At my words the Boy Who Lived, who is lolling around, resting his chair on its back leg, blushes ferociously. Ah ha! Just as I suspected.

"Who?" I go in for the kill. He turns to look at me as if I've been smoking something of the illegal variety (which, even if I _had_, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, now, would I?)

"A girl who goes by the name of- nunyabusiness," he laughs, head thrown back, raven hair glinting in the firelight. Oh? Going to play the never-going-to-tell-you-card? Ha! Well, it's not like I don't know, Harry. But I'll get it out of you eventually, anyway…

"You do know that I'll get it out of you eventually, right?" I repeat aloud, turning my gaze onto him. He just rolls his eyes and goes back to tearing up bits of parchment. I repeat the long-suffering gesture.

11:17/ SUNDAY 18TH SEPTEMBER/ 1ST FLOOR/ STAFF ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

A hooded man stands in the darkened Staff Room. He glances around frequently, but we can't see who he is for he is careful to keep his face hidden.

Suddenly, the door is opened and Snape enters, making sure to shut it behind him quietly. He too glances around warily before coming to stand beside the hooded man in the centre of the room.

"Have you checked the room for bugs?" he whispers, eyes cautious.

"Of course," is the hooded man's reassurance. The Potions Master nods before bringing out a small satchel.

"OK, I want in," he murmurs, dark eyes blazing. The hooded nods, again careful to not let his identity be revealed.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time," from the sound of his voice, we can tell that he is smiling. Emptying some galleons into his hand, Snape hands them over to our mystery man.

"What date?" is hooded man's answer to the bestowal as he pockets the money. A pause.

"7th October," he answers, turning to leave. "Remember, Minerva must know _nothing _about this."

The hooded man nods.

"This meeting never even happened."

Nodding, Snape opnes the door and departs. A chuckle that we think we recognise emerges from under the mystery man's hood. To our surprise, he reaches up and removes the hood, revealing the identity of someone we should have suspected all along.

But of course. Dumbledore.

12:34/ SUNDAY 18TH SEPTEMBER/ GREAT HALL/ LUNCH

HERMIONE P.O.V

Harry and I are having Lunch, having just finished drawing up our revision timetables. And, no, before you ask, Harry still hasn't confessed that he likes Ginny as more than just a friend.

I sigh, put down my fork and turn to him. He's sitting there, munching some pumpkin pie, going over some pieces of parchment with various, complicated-looking Quidditch formations on it. The boy _needs _to get his act together.

"OK, Harry," I remove the pieces of parchment from his gaze and he instantly turns to look at me in confusion. "Enough of this foolishness. I know you like Ginny-"

Harry opens his mouth in protes and I raise my hand.

"And as your best friend, I feel inclined and a certain responsibility to remind you that Ginny is a very beautiful and highly-desired girl. Do you have _any _idea of how many boys would give their right limbs to go out with her? You need to move quickly."

Harry sits there for a moment, watching me in quiet approval.

"How did you know?" is his slow question to my life changing revelation. I raise an eyebrow. I thought we've been friends for the past six, seven years. Where has this boy _been_?

"Harry, come on," I roll my eyes. "Think about who you're asking that question."

He nods in answer, turning away to look at the door. What he sees there has him blushing a deep, angry red. Huh? I whip around to see what has him giving such a reaction. Ah, but, of course. The youngest Weasley herself.

"Hey, you guys," she smiles, waving as she walks up to us, auburn hair swaying. Harry, red still in his cheeks, focuses his green-eyed gaze on his near empty plate. I smile back at her.

"Look, a bunch of us are going to hang out in the Fields. D'ya wanna come?" she asks. What a shame. I have places to go, or I'd be all over that.

"Can't," I shake my head, apologetically. "I have some revision to do."

Ginny nods in acceptance. I mean, my excuse is hardly unusual. She turns to Harry, face expectant. He doesn't look up. We wait. OK, Harry, there's only so long you can avoid her gaxe, you idiot. I give him a surreptitious nudge. He glances up at her.

"No, I can't, sorry," is his disappointing and pathetic reply. "I have to finish off these figures for Quidditch Practice."

I can't help but glare at him. The _fool_. This opportunity practically fell in his lap and he just had to be stupid enough to miss it. And seeing Ginny's face fall makes it even worse.

"Oh, Ok," Ginny says, nodding slowly. "Maybe next time. See you guys later." She turns and walks our. I watch her leave helplessly, before turning to glare once more at my raven-haired best friend. He starts to look a bit afraid and with good reason. How could he have missed this chance to spend more time with Ginny.

"What?" he asks, very foolishly, may I add. I kick him very hard with the deadly heel of my Manolo boots. I feel like killing him right now…

Do you think anyone would find it if I hid his body in the Lake?

11:54/ MONDAY 19TH SEPTEMBER/ CLASSROOM 17/ TRANSFIGURATION

NARRATOR P.O.V

Don't fall asleep on me, now. I know we were out late, but you're going to have to get used to late nights if you're going to be jamming with me. The infamous Hogwarts parties haven't even begun yet, people are re-adjusting to being back at school, but, once they do, you'd better learn how to stay awake the next day…

The Golden Trio sit at their usual table, copying down notes from the board as Mc Gonogall writes them (you areup-to-date, aren't you? We don't want to get detention so early on in the year). The Silver Trio sit at the table directly in front of theirs (not by choice, but as a result of the Deupty Head's seating plan) doing the same, although Blaise is also occupied in sending notes to Theodore Nott.

Draco finishes his sentence and turns around to look at Hermione, who is casting an eye over he notes. He is watching her as if he just can't tear his eyes away. She, perhaps sensing his enigmatic gaze, looks up and smiles at him, honey eyes warm. In return, he winks at her (causing many girls in the immediate area to sigh, fawningly), grins in that trademark sexily dangerous way of his, and turns back to his work. She, still smiling, does the same.

All over class, eyebrows shoot metres into the air, indicating that we were not the only ones to have caught _that _little exchange. This includes the other two members of the Golden Trio who glance over at one another. The same question is on everyone's mind. Has _the _Draco Malfoy, ice-cold Slytherin Prince, actually mellowed?

"Right," Mc Gonogall turns around. "I am going to assign partners." She glances around the room in silence, beady eyes putting fear into the hearts of even the most hard-core students. All around class, girls clasp hands tighty with their best friends, desperately wishing to be put together.

"Miss Parkinson and Mr Weasley-" at her words, Harry and Blaise laugh loudly and Ron and Pansy wear similar expressions of shock and mild distaste.

"Miss Patil and Mr Brown. Mr Seamus and Mr Potter. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy-" as she announces each patner, the announced two move to sit together. Hermione walks over to Draco and sits beside him. The two share a smile.

Pansy walks hesitantly over to Ron, who is looking anywhere but at her. She sits and glances over at him. Over the summer, he got way better looking. His previously red hair darkened to a rich auburn, his jaw chiselled out, he gained some much needed muscle by doing daily Quidditch Practices with the Boy Who Lived as well-deserved relaxation after the defeat of You Know Who, and his startling green eyes stand out. He could now actually be called, well, hot, and make no mistake, the girls of Hogwarts have definitely noticed. After Draco, Harry and Blaise, he is now considered the best looking guy at Hogwarts.

"So, Weasley," she says, making a decent attempt to start up a conversation. "What is yours and Potter's opinion on this whole Granger and Draco situation."

Ron glances up at her, eyebrows raised.

"We think that this is going to end in nothing but misery," is his slow measured reply. Pansy nods in agreement.

"Malfoy seems to be falling for her and that is not necessarily a good thing," he continues, turning his stool to face her.

"I'm starting to think that too," she agrees, waving her wand to wordlessly transform the matchbox into a dung beetle. "He's so obviously falling for her that when the potion wears off and she goes back to hating his guts… he'll be devastated."

Ron nods, tapping his quill on the desk.

"Well, there's nothing we can really do. I mean, I hate Malfoy, no question, but when it does wear off and he's in love with her, it's not going to bode well for Hermione-remember, they have to share quarters."

Pansy watches him, thoughtful. For the first time in recorded history, her and 'Weasley' have had an agreement.

17:42/ MONDAY 19TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ HERMIONE'S ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

There! Done! I finish my homework with a flourish and place my quill and books in my Spy bag.

"Hey, Hermione!" Draco's voice comes from the bathroom, startling me. "I'm going to Quidditch Practice now, but I'll be back around eight, 'k?"

I nod, emphatically, then, remembering that he can't exactly see me, clear my throat.

"'K!" I shout. I hear him thunder down the stairs then the sound of the portrait door slamming shut. OK, that means I have to start getting ready if I want to get there just after they've started. I jump off my bed, walk across my room and into the closet.

OK, I have to find something to wear that will knock Draco for six, but also keep me warm. Com e on, Hermione. Do not say that all that holiday shopping was in vain.

Ah yes, finally! I pick out a white cashmere Pringle cowl neck, a short, brown, sued Donna Karen mini-skirt and white Michael Kors peeptoe mules. I remove my current outfit and replace it with my new one.

I inhale deeply and inspect myself in the wall-to-wall mirror. OK, here goes. On the way out, I grab my white, fur hooded, D&G jacket.

18:03/ MONDAY 19TH SEPTEMBER/ THE FIELDS/ QUIDDITCH PITCH

HERMIONE P.O.V

I pause at the top of the stairs, take a deep breath and step out onto the bleachers. The bitter wind whips my hair around my face as I narrow my eyes, scanning the bleachers for Pansy. Ah, there she is, right at the front. Above me, the green and silver clad Slytherin Quidditch team swoop and swerve and, to my surprise and endless embarrassment, as I walk over to Pansy, I hear wolf whistles and catcalls coming from their direction.

"Phwarh… looking g_ood_, Hermione!"

"I wouldn't mind a piece of _that_!"

"You should come to our practices more often… you'd be _more _than enough to inspire to play better!"

Blushing furiously, I sit down next to Pansy who is wearing an outfit similar to mine. I smile at her and she gives me a wink. Glancing up, I see something that makes my blood run cold. Oh my God. They're coming over.

With the exception of Draco, who is busy searching for something up in the distance, the entire Slytherin Team fly over and hover beside our bleacher. Pansy raises an eyebrow at them, apparently unimpressed, as I blush furiously and keep my eyes on the ground, desperately trying to avoid their frankly lecherous gazes.

"So, Hermione, what made you decide to come visit us?" one of them, a very good-looking, Indian boy asks, dark eyes flickering over me.

"Pansy invited me," I glance over at the girl beside me.

"Yeah, well, we're not exactly complaining," at another boy's words the team laughs, lecherously, many slapping palms. I didn't think that it was possible but the temperature of my cheeks increases even more.

Their laughter appears to attract their captain's attention and, as Draco emerges from his search for the snitch (which is now clutched tightly in one hand), he glances over atus. His surprise expression changes to a very odd one that I've never seen him do before and don't recognise. He gazes at me, jaw set, muscle pulsing in his forehead and ocean blue eyes glinting. My heartbeat speed up as our eyes clash and I feel as if I'm drowning as his eyes become even more intense…

DRACO P.O.V

My eyes remain on Hermione's, honey clashing with cobalt as I stay aware of those idiots I call friends jostling around her. I feel so angry and I have no idea why. I can hear the blood roaring in my ears and my pale skin turns scarlet where I'm clenching my nails hard against my fleshy palm. I'm breathing heavily and I feel a burning sensation behind my eyes and ihot air coming out of my nose.

My emotions are in tumult, tossing and turning in the stomy sea that is my mind, but I do recognise one as the same feeling that I sometimes get when I see Potter seize the snitch from me on yet another occasion. Jealousy. And it surprises me because, if you think about it, what exactly do I have to be jealous about?

HERMIONE P.O.V

Suddenly, Draco looks away and turns his piercing gaze upon his team, leaving me with a strange feeling of loss. What's wrong? Why didn't he say hi?

"STOP OGLING CHICKS AND GET YOUR LAZY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ASSES OVER HERE, NOW!!" he yells, eyes blazing, making all of us jump. His shout puts fear into all our hearts and the team flies off instantly, eyes terrified and wary, manner nervous, not even giving a quick goodbye. I sit here, shocked. I've never seen him so angry, even Pansy is staring at him in shock and fear. There is a dangerous glint and a sheer fury in his eyes that I've never seen before. I gulp and try to smile at him when I catch his eye. My hear feels as if it's about to break and my eyes tear up as he ignores my gesture of goodwill and looks away. I stare at his descending figure as my eyes start to sting. Pansy shrugs her shoulders and rubs my arm, sympathetically when I turn to her, devastated.

I knew I shouldn't have come…

DRACO P.O.V

As I fly around, my eyes barely see where I'm going. My mind is so full of what just happened, I'm lucky that searching for the snitch is a natural reflex to me. All I can think of is Hermione. Why was I so filled with anger at my team crowding around her, freely chatting her up? I must have terrified them. Just look at them. Even now, they're still looking over at me, but desperately trying to avoid catching my eye. Was I so angry because I didn't feel like I have the freedom to go over and do the same?

I glance over at the witch who has recently taken permanent residence at the front of my mind. She sits there with Pansy, her face fallen, eyes on the ground. My heart hurts watching her. I didn't mean to ignore her when she smiled at me, it's just… I feel so confused. Why can't I get this one girl, who I even used to hate with a passion, out of my mind?

And why, for the first time in my life, does it hurt so much to see someone else unhappy?

19:41/ MONDAY 19TH SEPTEMBER/ BASEMENT/ SLYTHERIN LOCKER ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

OK, I cannot do this. I thought I could, but I can't. I gulp and gaze at Pansy appealingly. She turns back, hand still on the locker room door, and gives me a look of disbelief.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," she rolls her eyes, "Do not back out now. This is why you came, remember?"

I gaze back at her, helplessly. Doesn't she understand? How can I go in there when Draco's so angry with me? When he just looked at me like I'm the last person he wants to be anywhere near?

"I can't, Pansy…" I mumble, turning my famous puppy dog eyes on her. She, however, seems to be the only thing known to man not to be affected by it and she stares right back at me.

"Forget it, Granger," she snaps, placing a manicured hand on one hip. "Pull it together, 'cause we're going in. Remember, boys are like dogs, they can smell fear. Stand up straight and walk confidently. Or, better yet, strut in like you own the place."

Oh, no. With these last words, she pushes the door open with her foot and, tugging my hand, leaving me no choice but to follow her, struts in.

The large locker room is steamy and smells of men' cologne. Half-dressed Quidditch players emerge from the shower room, sporting only green towels, six packs dripping wet, and I try my hardest not to blush, doing my best to remember what Pansy told me. How does she manage to look so unaffected, eyes set dead ahead? Lockers are lined up in typical locker room style at the furthest end of the room. In the furthest corner of the room, to the left, are the majority of the players, crowded around something.

As we walk in their direction, the team notice us and, like before, whistle and catcall.

"Wanna join me in the shower, you two?"

"Looking _good_, Hermione…"

"How about just the two of you in the shower, then?"

Are boy always this dirty-minded, or is it just the good-looking ones? An angry heat floods my cheeks as I struggle to keep a bored expression on my face. The Gryffindor team is _never _this forward towards me. They're all too afraid of Ron and Harry. Pansy's only reaction to the boy's words is a roll of her brown eyes and a toss of her blonde hair.

We reach the crowd at the lockers and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise when my companion clears her throat lightly and it instantly parts as soon as the players turn to see just who had the audacity to do such and obnoxious thing.

DRACO P.O.V

I swallow hard as I see just who has my entourage parting like the Red Sea. Hermione and Pansy. My eyes remain glued to the beautiful, brown-haired, honey-eyed witch as she walks hesitantly towards me.

HERMIONE P.O.V

Oh, God. When I'm exactly _who _the team are crowding around, I pause in my tracks, trying to think of a way out, only to have Pansy push me gently from behind. What was I thinking? I can't face Draco right now…

He and his second-in-command, Blaise, sit on the furthest bench against the wall. My heart jumps about wildly in my chest as we reach them. Blaise looks up and grins at us, cheekily, dark eyes dancing.

"Ladies," he drawls, seductively, "always a pleasure."

No backing out now. I gulp, nervous and summoning up all my courage, turn to look at the gorgeous Slytherin Prince beside him. My bones melt and my heart speeds up as I see that he is silent, leaning against the wall, hair in his beautiful eyes, staring at me from under his long eyelashes, face moodily impassive.

The thumping in my chest become painful as Pansy sits next to Blaise, taking up the rest of the bench, leaving only the seat next to Draco. My legs like lead, I walk over and sit beside him, hands in my lap, eyes down. My cheeks burn and my face heats up as I feel his brooding, intense gaze still on me. I feel rather than see Blaise's sly gaze as he and his fellow team members watch Draco and I in open curiousity.

Suddenly, he jumps up, pulling Pansy up with him. Forgetting my embarrassment for a moment, I, along with everyone else, turn to stare at him in surprise.

"Let's leave the two lovebirds alone, shall we?" he grins, gleefully at my horrified expression. What really surprises me, however, is how Draco doesn't even react to his worsds. The team and Pansy do not follow suit, however, and wear similar evil grins as they follow Blaise out of the room, shutting the door quietly, leaving the room deserted.

Oh, God, no. Never in my worst nightmares… I gulp, struggling to breath regularly, and watch as Draco stands up and walks over to a locker. He opens it and starts searching for something. I swallow hard as I look at him. Why did I ever think and I could even be friends? He's far too good for me. And now he can't even stand to look at me…

"Are you mad at me?"

DRACO P.O.V

Instantly, I stop rummaging through my locker. I'm filled with remorse at her tear filled words. How could she even think that? Sadness floods through me as I turn to look at her beautiful, teary eyes. For the second time this evening, my heart hurts at the crushed expression on her face. But, why? Why does it feel so bad to see her hurting?

HERMIONE P.O.V

"Why would I ever be mad at you?" he asks, quietly, eyes filled with something I've never seen bfore. Relief immediately floods through me at his words and I smile at him. Ah, thank God. He's _not _angry with me.

He sits back beside me and turns to smile at me. I bask, estatic, in his gaze.

"So," he asks, eyes raking over my face, seeming to burn me wherever they land. "What did you think?"

"You were amazing," I answer, smiling brightly up at him, a warm glow spreading through me. His smile widens even further.

"Really," I nod. And it's true. I don't like to sound disloyal but, at his rate, Slytherin may actually beat Gryffindor in the upcoming season. He's silent for a moment, eyes serious as he gazes at me.

"It's hard, you know, begin the captain," he begins, eyes as if they're searching for something." And it's even harder being seeker. People expect you to win the game for them and, if you don't, _you _get the blame for it." He looks as if he's revealing some secret part of himself, his eyes wary, so I'm careful to show my care through my eyes.

"We really have to win that first game," he explains, his gaze now on the ceiling. "My mum's coming to watch and I don't want to let her down."

Ah, how sweet! His expression is like that of a little boy's, eyes wide and trusting. My smile widens even more in affection.

"How cute," I fawn, teasingly. He narrows his eyes and slaps my lightly on the arm as I giggle.

"Shut up."

Suddenly an idea hit me and I cease my giggles and sit up.

"Can I meet her?" I ask eagerly. He looks up at me, surprised, then smiles.

"Sure. Now we'd better get going. I have homework ot do." He stands up and grabs his bag. Yes! This must mean he at least likes me-he wouldn't let just anyone meet his family, now, would he?

Smiling, I stand up and wait for him to close his locker. He finishes and, as I take to follow him, I miss the pool of water on the tiled floor…

DRACO P.O.V

I watch as, almost in slow motion, she falls towards the loor, an expression of heart-felt fear on her face. Oh, no… my heart is in my mouth as I reach out and catch her almost, instinctively. Our eyes clash, her honey eyes grateful. My heart thumps wildly as I rake my eyes over her face. I can't tear my eys away from her. God she's beautiful.

"Thanks," she murmurs, huge eyes still on mine, her breath tickling my skin as I pull her back up.

HERMIONE P.O.V

I can feel the strength of his toned arms as he pulls me to stand. My heart is thumping so loudly, I'm surprised he can't hear it. Our gazes remain on each other. His eyes are like the ocean-an ocean I'm more than happy to drown in. He's not even out of breath and, as his heated gaze travels down to my partially parted lips and the blue darkens to black, pupils dilating, my heartbeat quickens even more.

Time seems to slow down and the rest of the world disappears as he pulles me closer ever so slowly, eyes still onmy lips. The blood roars in my ears as I feel his hot breath on my mouth, ocean blue eyes now on mine, hypnotizing me. I can't take the intensity of his gaze and my eyes flutter closed.

As his lips brush mine ever so softly for the fist time, the strength goes from my legs and his arms are the only thing holding me up. Each tender caress of his mouth leaves me breathless, his hand coming up to gently stoke my cheek. What he's dong to me is so beautiful, I want cry. And I think I'm going to die from the soft pleasure, the taste of chocolate and coffee. I think it can't possibly get any better-_feel _any better than what he's doing right now, tongue teasing just the outside of my lips.

That is at least, until he gently takes my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles it, oh so gently.

And I just don't understand. I don't know how such a bad boy could be kissing me so softly.

DRACO P.O.V

Each, ever-lasting second I'm holding her feels like Heaven. She is _Heaven_. Her lips are whisper soft, her glossy hair silken beneath my fingertips, skin velvety under my caress. She tastes just like I think Christmas would and feels like it too.

She matches me kiss for kiss, delicate hands resting on my shoulders, tingling me where they are. And, if I were the type, I would cry. I don't know why but holding her, kissing her like this, feels like the best thing that I've ever experienced.

And I'm confused. I don't why I'm feeling like this about someone I hated just two weeks ago…

I _shouldn't _be feeling like this about someone I hate just two weeks ago…

HERMIONE P.O.V

Suddenly, Draco pulls away, and I almost stumble at the abrupt loss of contact. What's wong? I gaze at him, confused. We're both out of breath, my mouth still tingling, eyes still on each other.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask, nervous and fearful. I _knew _shouldn't have come. Damn that Pansy. He runs a shaky hand through his platinum locks.

"No," he sighs, heavily. "Look… it's just…"

I gaze back at him, fearful. Please don't say-

"This was a mistake," he blurts out, confirming my worst fear." I can't go from insulting and hating you one day, to k-kissing and falling in _love _with you the next…. I-I can't deal with this…"

My face falls and my chest starts to hurt unbearably, as he turns away and stalks out, slamming the door. I gaze after him, helplessly, heart breaking and my eyes tearing up. What just happened? We were getting on so well…

I crumple to the floor as these, along with other similar thoughts race through my head. One, however, stand out from the rest, settled on Draco's last words.

Who said _anything _about falling in love?

-. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. –

**Yep, **there's the big kissing scene. You'll need to give me feedback on it as I've never written one before.… and do any of you guys think that I'm rushing the Dramione love? It's just that we have a lot to get through and a lot more trials before they finally get together , so… bear with me…

**RECOMMENDED STORIES: (all in my favourites…)**

**Helping Her- **love this…

**Hermione Malfoy- **ditto

**The Manor-** the sequel to **The Cabin **by **Halfing**

**Thanx 2 allChapter 9 Reviewers:** WinnieThapooh, Varieygirl9143, Love2Love(welcome!), spix, HermyPermy, SomeWeirdo, jam, Grace, Daughter Of Loneliness, xTeddyBearx, emmagranger11, likewise4me, Lavya0390m, Avanell, Sly-serpentine, Jill Bioskop, Limzhln18, chichirixxx and last, but _definately not least, _Silidons (of course, which chappie _haven't _you reviewed!).

I hope you review this chapter 2...

You Know You Love Me…

11


	11. Lies Behind A Smile

**Mr Maybe**

Hey, guys! As yu can see we're getting back into the every wednseday thing. I don't know why but only a few of you reviewed **chapter 10 **and I'm a tad confused as I thought that was one of the best chapters in the story… didn't you guys like it? Let me know…

Anyway, on with the story…

You Know You Love Me…

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE**

"I'm just surprised at how much you've managed to change his opinion of you and in so short a time."

"OK, I want in."

"This is going to end in nothing but misery."

"Malfoy seems to be falling for her and that is not necessarily a good thing."

"Woah… looking good, Hermione."

"Let's leave the two lovebirds alone, shall we?"

"This was a mistake. I can't go from insulting and hating you one day, to k-kissing and falling in _love _with you the next…. I-I can't deal with this…"

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

**LIES BEHIND A SMILE…**

08:04/ TUESDAY 21ST SEPTEMBER/ GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST

HERMIONE P.O.V

Draco hasn't said a word to me since the- since last night and I just don't know what to do. I barely slept a wink; I just kept going over and over his last words. Yeah, I can understand why maybe he wouldn't want ot ake things further but what I can't is why seems to be avoiding me. It almost broke my heart when he ignored my hesitant greeting back in the bathroom earlier.

I can't summon up the will to eat my eggs and my bacon is as yet untouched. Since I came downstairs for breakfast around ten minutes ago, I haven't said a word, a permanent lump in my throat, preferring to wallow in my misery. Harry and Ron exchange worried glances at my behaviour.

"Mione, honey," Harry asks, gently, reaching out a hand to touch my shoulder. "Are you OK?"

I gulp, trying desperately to hold back tears. And nod, not trusting myself to speak. Harry looks over at Ron, who is on my other side, in desperation.

"Are you sure?" Ron's brow is furrowed in concern. I nod once again, touched by their obvious concern. Even if I don't have Draco, at least I have them, right?

Wrong. I need Draco like the air I breathe, now that I've kissed him, experienced what it could be like to be with him, I can't go back. I glance up at him, doing what I've been avoiding for the past quarter of an hour. He sits at his table, face drawn, silent and brroding. I smile hesitantly at him only to have him gaze back at me, ocean blue eyes blank and hurtfully emotionless, before turning away. Nails puncture my already sorely bruised heart as I glance away, close to tears.

How long can I stand to take this?

NARRATOR P.O.V

Is it just me or is Hermione Granger, beautiful Gryffindor Princess, looking a _little _worse for ware? Just humour me and glance over at her, in between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Glossy, normally tidy, brown locks swept hastily up in a scruffy bun, honey eyes dull, face drawn (but somehow still gorgeous-how _does _she do it…), it's not exactly the best we've ever seen her.

And just look at her widely acclaimed 'other half', Draco Malfoy. He's not looking too good either, is he? Platinum hair messy (but somehow still sexy as hell…drool), clothes as if he's been sleeping in them, untouched food. Occasionally, he glances up at Hermione, cobalt eyes staring emptily at her.

It seems we're not the only ones to have noticed the change. All around the Great Hall, students and teachers alike are watching the two, whispering about them, rumours flying.

What exactly is going on?

11:44/ TUESDAY 21ST SEPTEMBER/ CLASSROOM 21/ CHARMS

NARRATOR P.O.V

It's almost Lunch now and the confusion still hasn't come to an end. Even though Hermione and Draco are working together, it seems that is less out of choice and more because they've been made permanent Charms partners. They haven't said a word to each other all day.

Once again, this hasn't gone unnoticed. Th Silver and Golden Trios already being the most discussed people in school, and Hermione and Draco's (former) hatred of one another and most recently their apparent more-than-friendship, simply further adds to this. People just won't stop talking about the drastic change in their behaviour towards each other.

OK, Flitwick's back is turned. Let's eavesdrop for a bit…

"Have you _seen _them? They're not even _looking _at each other?"

"And just look at Draco! He looks as if he hasn't slept at all!"

"I swear just yesterday they were totally obsessed with one another!"

"I mean, I can understand Draco, but Hermione? She's meant to be under a love potion."

OK, back to work now. But I think you get the basic idea. The same question is on everyone's mind.

Could there be trouble in paradise?

12:53/ TUESDAY 21ST SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

OK, OK, I know. Skipping meals is not something anyone should do, and, in particular, not Lunch, but, and I freely admit it, I don't want to see _her_. I can't bear to even look at her. Everytime I so much as _glance _at Hermione, and see the misery and confusion on her beautiful face, my gut wrenches painfully and guilt floods my system.

And even being _around _her is unbearable. Charms was torture. Just smelling that vanilla and chocolate scent of hers was enough to drive me wild. What's even worse is that I can't get that damn kiss out of my head, my mind spins as memories of the caress of her soft lips, the silkiness of her glossy hair, the feel of her small, yet perfectly formed, body pressed against mine. And, for some reason, I find myself craving her like a junkie craves their next fix. She's in my head permanently now and, no matter how hard I try to get her out, she just won't fucking LEAVE. Her beautiful smile, the way she talks and laughs, how she seems to brighten up the room just by _being _in it, won't let me forget her, no matter how much I want to. And I don't know why this is, why seems to run through my very veins, why I can't get that damned kiss out of my mind, why she is the only girl to _ever _have had this effect on me.

And this is why I'm sitting her, steeped in misery and confusion, silent and alone in my Common Room…

KNOCK, KNOCK!

But not alone for long, I guess. Hesitantly, I leave my nice, comfortable sofa in front of the fireplace and go to answer the knock at the door. Pulling it open, I wait for the portait to swing away. As soon as it does, I sigh heavily as I see the two people I should have suspected all along.

"Draco we have something we need to tell you and you are _not _going to like it," Pansy says, as she and Blaise invite themselves in. You need the patience of Mother Theresa to deal with these two. I roll my eyes, shutting the door behind them and turn to face my two best friends.

"What?" I ask, long-sufferingly, joining them on my sofa. The two exchange wary glances. Panst nods slightly at Blaise who turns to me.

"A connection we have has informed us that the Hogwarts papers have finally decided on who their editors are."

What on _Earth _does this have to do with me? I frown, confused.

"And this means something to me, why?" I raise an eyebrow. The two exchange glances once more.

"It _should _mean something to you," Pansy says in a slow measure tone, eyes wary. "because many of their reporters-all, in fact- have heard about you and Hermione and have every intention of writing about you."

"Fuck, no," is my instant reaction. Damnit. Why on Earth did I not remember? I sit back against the sofa, lost in thought. Those stupid papers will no doubt twist the entire story and God knows everyone at this damn shool believes every fucking word the print. Blaise and Pansy watch me carefully as if I may erupt at any moment.

"What actually happened between you and her, anyway?" Pansy asks, frowning in concern. I turn to look at her. Figures, should have known _she _would want to know every little thing. I'm just surprised that she's held out so long. Might as well tell her-she _is_ supposed to be one of my best friends. Ah, well, here goes.

"Yesterday, after you guys left the locker room, we-we kissed,"I admit, head in my hands, voice muffled, as memories of the best kiss of my life swarmp my breain. I glance up in time, however, to see Blaise and Pansy's eyebrows shoot up into their hair. The latter raises a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her readily surfacing giggles. Blaise just watches me, silent, concern in his eyes.

"You do know that they'll find out eventually, right?" he asks over Pansy's laughter, eyebrows raised. I nod, helplessly. I know.

"They have eyes everywhere, so it's no-brainer," I say, dryly. Pansy's giggles finally come to a stop and she regards me, seriously.

"We'll see what we can do about holding them off for as long as possible," she says, patting me on the shoulder in a comforting manner. I smile, grateful. Sometimes, I love these two.

But, put that in your diary, because you'll never hear me say it again.

13:01/ TUESDAY 21ST SEPTEMBER/ GREAT HALL/ LUNCH/GRYFFINDOR TABLE

NARRATOR P.O.V

"Oh My God, have you heard the latest? Apparently, Draco won't speak to Hermione 'cause she slept with Blaise Zabini, you know, his _best friend_?"

"That's what I heard too!"

"That's complete bull. Pansy Parkinson herself told me that Draco found Hermione in bed with Ron Weasley. Apparently, Hermione's just been pretending to be affected by the Love Potion and has been going out with Draco as a smokscreen for her real relationship with Ron!"

"Yeah, well, word on the street is that Draco dumped Hermione after he finally got her in the sack…"

At this point in the conversation, a raven-haired girl sits down at the table with a Quick Quotes quill. Move up, would you?

Am I alone in this, or do you feel a bad vibe from this girl, too?

15:13/ TUESDAY 21ST SEPTEMBER/ 1ST FLOOR/ STAFF ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

"Dumbledore! We have a bone to pick with you!"

"Yeah! We heard from our classes that Hermione and Draco aren't even talking anymore!"

"Now, now, my friends, there is no need to worry yourselves. Everything is happening just as it should. And, never forget, inside information is available. For the small fee of 20 galleons (although it is non-refundable), you can receive insider tips from me. It should help you with your decisions."

A pause. A bird flies past the window.

"I BAG 1ST PLACE!"

20:17/ TUESDAY 21ST SEPTEMBER/ 3RD FLOOR/ DESERTED CORRIDOR

NARRATOR P.O.V

Harry and Ron stand seemingly waiting in a deserted corridor. The latter leans against the wall, kicking his leg back and forth while his best friends watches his antics, bored, occasionally pushing his longe fringe out of his startling green eyes (which are no longer hidden by glasses, his having gotten his vision magically corrected over the summer.)

Suddenly, we hear two familiar voices coming from around the corner. The two male members of the famed Golden Trio perk up at the sound as the voices owners, Blaise and Pansy, come around the bend. Ron raises an eyebrow as the two come to stand in front of him and the Boy Who Lived.

"You made it," Blaise starts, arms folded. "Thank you for coming."

"Why exactly _did _you ask us to meet you here?" Harry asks, coolly, ignoring Blaise's last words. Pansy and Blaise exchange glances.

"There is very little doubt left in our minds that Draco isn't in love with Hermione," Pansy's tone is slow and measured, her eyes serious. Harry and Ron's faces become grave as they glance at each other.

"How do you know?" Ron asks, worriedly. Harry nods. Blaise exhales quickly and rubs a hand over his forehead, tiredly.

"Last night, after Quidditch practice… they- they kissed," he says, reluctantly, eyeing the two for a reaction. "He told us himself."

Ron exhales sharply, sliding down the wall, while Harry shakes his head, slowly. This is even worse than they thought. But it does add up as to why Hogwarts' new favourite couple have been acting so strangely. Knowing Malfoy, he was probably a complete bastard to her afterward.

"And," Blaise continues, looking as worried as it is possible for a Zabini to look. "What's even worse is that the papers have finally picked their editors. It'll only be a matter of time before they find out about this."

Harry pales at the news before turning to Ron who wears a similar expression on his face.

"We have to try and hold them off till we can sort this whole damn thins out," Ron exhales, putting his head in his hands. "We have some connections we can use."

Blaise and Pansy turn and nod at each other.

"Yeah, we'll do the same," Pansy says. "Well, you know, love to stay and chat, but places to go, people to see. You know how it is."

Harry raises a dark eyebrow in the signature move that has the entire female population falling all over themselves whenever he does it.

"We'll stay in contact over developments," Blaise says. As they turn to leave, Pansy shoots one last look at Ron who watches her depature from under his dusky eyelashes, silent. Harry watches the exchange with narrowed eyes then turns his gaze on his best friend, whose eyes are still on the Slytherin female's retreating back.

Hmm… I can tell that the next few weeks are going to be _very _interesting…

-. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. –

**I know, I know **another short chapter but never fear; the next one is way longer. So, yeah, there won't be any let up on the tragic Draco and Hermione situation for a while, so…

**RECOMMENDED STORIES (all in my favies)**

**I am just a flea **by **Roadtoruin **– I'm loving this right now even tho I avent finished it yet…

**My lord the Pharmacist- **I practically wet myself laughin at this one, honest…

**Once upon a freakin time-**I love this almost more than I love my reviwers… but just a bit less

**Now**, to thank all my reviewers…

LilyJamesAddict, Evilrabidplotbunnies, RomanticIllusions, SomeWeirdo, Xen, JayCaeRolling, ChiChirxxx, Silidons (of course), Amose, PadfootPatronus, Grace, Sum Insanus, Alice in Reality, Baby Gryl, Winnie Tha Pooh…

You Know You Love Me…

6


	12. How The Hell Did They Find Out

**Mr Maybe**

Ok, first of all I have to thank all of you for the 47 reviews I got since last Wednesday… I almost cried with happiness wen I got them, so thankyou. And I am so pleased with the

10 523 hits I have… bless all of you…!

Then, I have to say sorry 4 this being late, it's just that it took a long time to copy up. Expect chapter 13 either on Friday or before, as it is the longest chappie yet and will take ages to rite up…

Next, all I have to say is that two or three of you think that I rushed the dramione love a bit… but please bear with me as there _is _a reason why this is happening and that will be revealed very soon. To **Now known as 'all smiles'**, ur review was so scolding I had to crawl into a corner sobbing in order to lick my wounds… I cried!! But please continue to be honest with me and I am glad that u feel that u can be this way with me…

To my **200th **reviewer, **ErisedDreamer, **post up a question in ur next review and I will email u an answer. This prize will also be issued to my **250th **reviewer and then I'll make up another one for my **300th **one.

**To all my readers, I need an idea for the next few prizes. Every 100 reviews I will change the prize, so everybody, in ur review add an idea that you have that could be a prize for those lucky reviewers. But, if that means a walk on role, you guys will have to wait till the later chapters , say chappie 20 onwards as I've written every chapter up to that one already. I've almost finished writing it, the plan was done ages ago and the story is 26 chapters long, so we're almost halfway thru!!**

Now, on with the story!

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE**

"Mione, honey, are you OK?"

"Have you _seen _them? They're not even _looking _at each other?"

"I mean, I can understand Draco, but Hermione? She's meant to be under a love potion."

"A connection we have has informed us that the Hogwarts papers have finally decided on who their editors are."

"Yesterday, after you guys left the locker room, we-we kissed."

"Word on the street is that Draco dumped Hermione after he finally got her in the sack…"

"There is very little doubt left in our minds that Draco isn't in love with Hermione."

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**HOW THE HELL DID _T_**_HEY_**FIND OUT**

11:29/ FRIDAY 24TH SEPTEMBER/ CLASSROOM 29/ DADA

HERMIONE P.O.V

Thank God they got Professor Lupin back as our DADA teacher after the Great War, he's the only really competent, fair DADA teacher we've ever had. With his help, no doubt everyone in the class will at least get an E in their NEWTs.

RING!!

I hurriedly put away my books at the sound of the bell, ready to leave as soon as he dismisses us. You see, so far I've managed not to look over at D- _him_. Everytime I so much as _glance _at him, the hurt of not being able to talk to him and memories of _that _kiss, that wonderful, soft, _earth-shattering_ kiss, come rushing painfully back…

Hermione, stop it. You _know _where this road leads… Shaking my head vigorously to clear my mind of those painful thoughts, I turn to Lupin, who is handing out sheets of paper.

"Now, complete this in time for our next lesson," he instructs, passing one to me. I immediately stuff it into my Chloe Paddington and jump up, waving hurriedly to Harry and Ron, who are still talking to Dean, Neville and Seamus who are seated at the table behind ours. They all turn and smile at me before going back to their conversation.

Right, Hermione, eyes down. I walk past _his _table and blush as I feel eyes on me, seemingly watching my every move as I stride past my fellow classmates. I reach the door and, thanking God for my quick and effective exit, pull it open.

AAH!! MY EYES!!

Instictively, I raise a hand to my face as a million flashbulbs go off, blinding me. I stand here, my world temporarily all white as I blink rapidly. I have my suspicions as to what exactly is going on, but it can't be that… can it? Isn't it still too early in the year? They couldn't have made up their minds _that _quickly. But, what am I going to do about… OK, one second. Keeping my eyes firmly shut, I open my bag and root through it frantically. Please, do NOT tell me they aren't in here. I haven't cleaned out this baf for months, having used it mainly during what remained of the summer holidays after Harry, Ron and I defeated Voldemort. It must- Ah ha! Thank God. I pull out the Chanel sunglasses I've been searching for and jam them over my eyes. I blink rapidly. Yes! My eyesight restored, I remove my right hand from my eyes.

Oh. My. God. Gasping, I look around at what lays just beyond the doorway. Out in the corridor, what seems like hundreds of reporters and photographers scream out questions and snap a million photos. Bewildered, I take in the situation in utter disbelief. What the fuck is going on here?

"Miss Granger! Just _how _long _have _you and Mr Malfoy been involved?"

"Is it true that you and Draco are no longer an item because you slept with Ron Weasley?"

"Miss Granger, do you want to comment on a rumour that you and Mr Malfoy were caught having sex under the Quidditch Bleachers?"

As the questions get more and more intrusive and explicit, I blush furiously. How dare they? OK, Hermione. How are we going to get out of this? The cameras continue to go off in my face as I glance desperately around the packed corridor, making me thank the Lord that I put on some sunglasses.

Suddenly, I feel a hand come to rest on my back and I turn around to see Harry and Ron, who are gazing at me in concern. I look back at them, helplessly.

"Come on, Mione," Harry mumbles, eyes now on the busy photographers in front of us. The entire class is now behind us, looking around in confusion at the scene.

"On three," he continues, nodding at Ron. "One. Two. Three!"

We start pushing our way through the crowd, cameras still going off hundreds of times a second, reporters still screaming out questions. Thank God these two are so tall and well buil from Quidditch, I would _never _have been able to push through these people on my own.

OW! That hurt! I such my newly grazed ginger and manage to glare at the offending camera as we continue walking. Only two things are going through my mind at this very moment.

How the Fuck am I going to get out of this one?

And

It is only going to get worse from here…

12:41/ FRIDAY 24TH SEPTEMBER/ GREAT HALL/ LUNCH

NARRATOR P.O.V

All in the great Hall look up as Harry Potter walks in, surrounded by other students. Ignoring them, he sits down in his usual seat at the Gryffindor Table. Picking up a fork, he picks through his meal. Why the hell can they not leave him alone?

"So, _are_ Hermione and Draco going out?"

"How long _have _she and Ron been together?"

"Is it true that you had a threesome with Hermione and Draco?"

Harry seems to erupt at this last question and, as his startling green eyes turn smoky, he throws his fork down and turns to face them, face like thunder.

"If all of you do not fuck off right now and leave me alone, I will make what I did to Voldemort look like mosquito bites in comparison to what I'll do to each and every one of you," he says quietly, through gritted teeth. As his untouched glass shatters, spilling pumpkin juice all over the white tablecloth, the crowd awakens from their frightened silence and practically climb over each other in their attempts to get as far away as possible from the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort And Lived To Tell The Tale.

Let's move away too, shall we? No sense in being murdered before this whole drama plays out…

12: 53/ FRIDAY 24TH SEPTEMBER/ 1ST FLOOR/ STAFF ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

The door to the Staff Room suddenly slams open and the Deputy Head walks in, fury radiating from her. Hands clenched, she turns to Dumbledore, who is seated at a circular table counting his considerable earnings for giving out his 'helpful' hints. She takes in a deep breath in preparation for what we're sensing will be a very long rant.

"DUMBLEDORE!" she screams, making the mischevious Headmaster turn to look at her in polite concern. "Do you know what has been going on today?"

Dumbledore shakes his head, slowly.

"There are reporters chasing Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy around the school," she exclaims, eyes wide in outrage. "I do NOT care if they are only Daily Prophet and some other damn papers' interns doing a year at our school papers to gain experience. It is simply NOT ON!"

She stands there panting as Dumbledore examines her.

"But, my dear," he explains, patiently. "That's all part of the fun. When is the first paper out? Tomorrow? I can't wait!"

The Deputy head gives a small scream of disbelief and flops down onto the nearest sofa.

Why does she even bother?

08:24/ SATURDAY 25TH SEPTEMBER/ GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST

NARRATOR P.O.V

Just look around. Everyone in here has a magazine with them, Hermione and Draco being on every single cover. Most have a copy of Hogwarts Weekly-HG Weekly. First introduced by an American transfer student from the Salem Magical Institute (one of the highly esteemed magical schools in the USA), it is the most popular of the Hogwarts magazines and based on her favourite magazine of all time, US Weekly. Of all the Hogwarts' papers, it is the only one that comprises entirely of gossip. It is also the most infamous, cut-throat, and ruthless of the three most popular Hogwarts papers-which are the Hogwarts Herald, the Daily Magi and HG Weekly. It is not above bribery or blackmail in order to get fake eyewitness accounts from students and, sometimes, even teachers.

Do _you _have a copy? Excellent. I've taught you well. Let's read it together, shall we…

**HERMIONE AND DRACO BREAKUP**

(The front cover is split into two, one half is of Hermione walking out of a classroom, Harry and Ron flacking her, fielding off a few of the cameras, wearing a white cowl neck, sunglasses, jeans tucked into boots. The other half is of Draco emerging from a toilet, looking sexily moody and holding up his middle finger. The pictures are stationary ones, taken by their head-photographer, Colin Creevey. HG Weekly likes to vary between moving and stationary photos.)

**Turn to Page 4…**

**All of Hogwarts is buzzing about the two lovebirds, but how many of you actually know what really happened between them in the first place? Don't piss yourselves worrying about it, though, as we at HG Weekly know the full-uncensored story.**

**I'm sure all of you think you know what went down in a ceratin dungeon on the 5th September. However, the LVI, as it has come to be known, and what actually happened on that fateful day, have been twisted and changed so many times, no one can be sure of the true events. So let me enlighten you as to one simple fact… Hermione and Draco planned the entire thing. Yes. And before you shout a denial in the vein that what I'm claiming is pure nonsense, sit back and listen carefully first.**

**That very same morning, our favourite no ex-couple met up in front of Dungeon 19 and happened to overhear Professor Snape discussing that afternoon's lesson… making love potions. An eyewitness tells us : ' They were talking overhead about how tired they were at having to hide their relationship, at having to pretend that they hate on another. They hatched out a plan for him to 'accidentally' spill some love potion on her so that she could show her love for him and so he could gradually 'fall in love' with her. Me and my mates couldn't believe it.'**

**The devious two then went into class and acted as if nothing were out of the ordinary, waiting for their moment to come. However, when it did, Neville Longbottom, a fellow classmate, almost ruined everything by accidentally tipping the potion filled cauldron onto the Gryffindor Princess. But, as we all know, she is not called the Greates Witch Of Our Age for nothing, and made sure she happened ot be looking at Draco as it took its 'effect' (the potion was made by Hermione so that it would have no effect at all but appear visibly as if it had).**

**If you think about it, it makes perfect sense. Why else would Draco, who apparently hates the Head Girl so much he can't stand to be in the same _room _as her, not have killed her by now. And why in the following weeks has he showed his affection so openly? A source close to the couple told us at HG Weekly: 'They sit so close to each other in lessons that it's impossible to tell where one begins and the other ends'. **

**For a while there, we all watched as as the happy couple who, whough denying that they were even friends, seemed to spend an awful lot of time talking and laughing with each in _and _out of class hours. And that's only where we can see them. God only knows what they got up to in the quarters, behind closed doors.**

**However, as we all know, lately the two haven't been talking, ignoring each other openly and looking as if they havem't slept in months. According to sources close to the couple, the two have broken up and are just waiting for the right moment to release the news.**

**So stay with us over the next few weeks. I have a feeling that it's only going to get juicier from here. It's going to be a wild and wicked term, I can smell it…**

**Ciao for now…**

**The Editor…**

And now, put it away. Unlike the other Hogwarts papers, the identity of HG Weekly's Editor is never revealed to the public. As a matter of fact, only three people know iw- Dumbledore, the Sub-Edito and the Editor herself (it's always a she-another mandate by the founder), not even the magazine's reporters/ photographers know it. And her identity is never revealed, even after she graduates and the next editor from the new 7th Year is chosen. But, who knows. Mauybe one day you'll find it out, then you can let _me _know. I ain't got a clue, but I _have _got an inkling.

Maybe one day, when we know each other better, I'll tell you…

14:03/ SATURDAY 25TH SEPTEMBER/ CORRIDOR OUTSIDE GRYFFINDOR TOWER

HERMIONE P.O.V

Why can't they just PISS OFF? Can't they see I don't want to be anywhere near them after today?

I run through the empty corridor, cameramen and reporters on my tail. Questions are being hurled at me so quickly and sharply that I feel as if they're physically hitting my back. I can barely see where I'm going as a result of the bright flashes of the cameras pursuing me.

Ah ha. There it si. I sigh in relief as I see the Fat Lady up ahead. God, I really need to talk to Ginny. I need to talk to someone san, who hasn't been affected by those damn magazines and wants to ask me yet more questions.

"Golden Lion!!" I shout in desperation at the Fat Lady who eyes my pursuers in concern before, thankfully, swinging open. I scramble through the hole and emerge on the other bustling side.

Ow… ow… my bum… Why did I have to land on my arse? I sit here for a moment, groaning in pain, before scrambling up and looking around.

Where is she? The common room is practically empty, most people being at the Fields. Ah, there she is, by the fire. Why is she giving me such weird looks? As I walk over to my only femal best friend, I see that she has in her grasp, a copy of that dreaded magazine, HG Weekly. Huh. Such betrayal… fine, so I _haven't _actually read it yet, but, according to several of my most reliable sources, it is NOT good.

"I only bought one to see what everyone's been talking about all day," she explains as I take my usual seat beside hers. Ah, OK. That's all right then. I hold out a hand, signalling for her to pass it to me. As soon as she does, I inspect the front cover, frantically.

**HERMIONE AND DRACO BREAKUP **

Huh? I gasp in disbelief at what my eyes can see but my mind refuses to believe. I can't believe people actually read and _believe _this rubbish. Wait a second… the front cover picture they're using must be one of the many snapped of me yesterday, just after DADA. I glance at the other half of the front cover and can't help but give a watery smile at the shot of Draco looking sexily moody. It makes me miss him so much more; the memories of that kiss come barging back into my mind. How his strong arms held me so close, how his lips caressed mine so softly, how gentle his touch was as he stroked my hair…

"What exactly have I done to deserve this?" I groan, flinging the HG Weekly onto the wooden table in front of us, and put my head in my hands. I feel Ginny come and sit beside me, putting a slender arm around my shoulders. Thank God for friends like her cause right now I feel like shit. Just how many people out there are prepared to lie about what they hear just to gain a damn mention in some stupid magazine? I rest my head on Ginny's shoulders.

"Honey, it's not your fault," she begins, slowly. "Look, I now what happened between you and M-Draco on Monday." What? At her words, I look up in surprise. How does _she _know? I didn't tell anyone. She just smiles at me in a secretive manner.

"I have my sources. Ask him to forget all about it so things can go back to how they were."

Huh. I guess Ginny is a lot cleverer than people give her credit for. I nod in agreement. Now all I need to do is find a way to make harry admit how much he likes her and everything will be perfect.

14:03/ SATURDAY 25TH SEPTEMBER/ SLYTHERIN QUARTERS/COMMON ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

I stalk angrily into the Slytherin Common Room, watching in grim satisfaction as my housemates scuttle out of the way of my rampage. One very stupid 6th year boy isn't bright enough to clear my area in front of the fire. Huh. I'll show him just who runs this place. As I flop down into my usual chair, I click my fingers at the boy, not even turning to face him.

"Go and get Blaise and Pansy, NOW," I say through gritted teeth. Instantly, he jumps up and runs out to follow my orders. Why am I so enraged, you ask? Well, have you _read _that fucking piece of cat litter, HG Weekly? You have? Then don't ask stupid questions.

"D, whattup, dawg," I cannot even go to the damn toilet to take a fucking PISS without being fucking FOLLOWED by fucking CAMERAS and fucking REPORTERS ! You know they trailed me here?"

I stop to take a breath as my two best friends exchange frightened glances. And I can't blame them; I'm surprised they're still hanging around. My eyes sweep over the room and –oh, HELL NO. Which IDIOT had the NERVE to leave this piece of shit where I can see it?

I grab the copy of that dreaded magazine some fool stupidly abandoned on the table in fron of me and hurl it into the fireplace, wathing in satisfaction as it instantly alights and burns to a crisp.

NARRATO P.O.V

Just look around you at the Slytherin Common Room. Look at the terrified faces surrounding us. How often do you see _Slytherins _this afraid? Exactly. This only goes to prove just who much fear Draco puts into the hearts of his housemates. They are all either hiding in corners or are tiptoeing around un-intrusively, but all are silent.

All know that, in this mood, only Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson can handle Draco.

DRACO P.O.V

"Draco, let me ask you a question," Blaise turns to me, dark eyes more serious than I've ever sent them." Are you angry because of what the papes are printing or are you angry because you wish what they were printing was true?" The two watch me in silence, waiting for my answer. But I don't have one. I want to scream at them a denial, tell them they're wrong. But… I can't. My mouth is dry and refuses to form words. The silence is deafening. I can hear the blood roaring in my eears and, for the first time in my life, I don't have a smart reply or a good comeback. For the first time in my life, I have nothing to say…

-. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. –

**Yep, **that's it for now guys… I hope you like it. I was a bit tentative and unsure about you guys' reaction to the newspaper cutting and HG Weekly , so make sure to comment on it in you review…

**Now **to thank all my reviewers…

**IluvJessemcCartney, Tailzthegreat, Jaddybabby, Tinuel, Erisedthedreamer, Rupertsgirlies, Librastar, PadfootPatronus, Slimshady, Chichirixxx, Now known as 'allsmiles', Sweet Sonata, Tigger 101, SacredWishes, EvilRabidPlotBunnies (who has updated her amazing story The Ten Labours Of Draco and Hermione, one of my top 5 favourites on fanfiction at the mo), Jay Cae Rolling, Grace, ProfessionalHatStand, RomanticIllusions, Love2love, LilyJamesAddict, SomeWeirdo, WinnieThaPooh, Silidons (The Reviewer), Varietygirl9143, Spix.**

Thank you guys so much and I will look for a review from each and every one of you for this chapter so I can thank u again next time!!

**RECOMMENDED STORIES **

**The Ten Labours of Draco and Hermione –**one of the best I've ever read and absolutely hilarious….

**I hate everything about you**- another one in my top five, made me cry and all that…

**The Debutante Ball – **I'm so loving this right now…

See you next time…

You Know You Love Me…

8


	13. Admissions, Confusion and No Escape

**Mr Maybe **

It's crazy how successful this story has been… it's almost unreal!! You guys are so nice in making sure that many of you _do _review!! So far I've gotten **248 **reviews, **30 **since 3 weeks, ago, sorry btw, when I posted up **CH 12 **which **586 **people have read since then, I'm on **63 **people's favourites, **81 **alerts and I've got **13, 465 hits**!! Thanx soo much!!

None of you, however, responded to my question of last time, though, so make sure you ansa it this time or I won't no what prize to give u if you're one of my lucky reviewers!!

**To all my readers, I need an idea for the next few prizes. Every 100 reviews I will change the prize, so everybody, in ur review add an idea that you have that could be a prize for those lucky reviewers. But, if that means a walk on role, you guys will have to wait till the later chapters, say chappie 21 onwards as I've written every chapter up to that one already. I've almost finished writing it, the plan was done ages ago and the story is 26 chapters long, so we're almost halfway thru!!**

And btw **Erised The Dreamer: **you need to ask me a question of your choice as you were my **200th **reviewer…

I've put up this chapter again to see if the alerts will work this time… so those who have read and reviewed this, please don't be mad at me… I'm writing Chapter 14 up as we speak and it will be out before Saturday… so read and review so as to remind me to keep working!! It just makes me want to work even harder to get it finished in time…

On with the story…

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE**

"Hermione! Just how long have you and Mr Malfoy?"

"There are reporters chasing Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy around the school."

"What exactly have I done to deserve this?"

"I cannot even go to the damn TOILET to take a fucking PISS without being fucking FOLLOWED!"

"Are you angry because of what the papers are printing or are you angry because you wish what they were printing was true?"

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

**ADMISSION, CONFUSION AND NO ESCAPE**

20:27/ SATURDAY 25TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ OUTSIDE DRACO'S ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

OK, Hermione, deep breath. It's not going to be that hard. Just remember, keep it short and to the point.

Having decided to take Ginny's advice, I'm standing outside Draco's room about to ask him to forget all about _the _kiss. It _is _a good plan; I just need to actually put it into action. OK. One… two…

KNOCK. KNOCK.

I hear something crash to the ground, a muffled curse, then footsteps, before the door swings open and Draco stands there, eyes wide in confusion as he sees me. I gulp, reluctantly. Seeing his handsome face up close after so long feels like a punch to the stomach.

"Can I come in?" my tone is slow and hesitant, my eyes earching his face for a sign of hope that he isn't too alarmed at me talking to him for what must be only the second or third time since Monday night. There is a pause during which his intense gaze pierces its way into my eyes and I shift from foot to foot, uncomfortable.

To my relief, he nods slowly and steps back, allowing me to enter his room. It hasn't reall changed all that much since I was in here last, grey floor cushions being the only new addition. I remember the last time I was in here, a week or so ago, giving Draco some milk and cookies, finding his beautiful drawings. I really want to go back to that. I'd rather settle for his friendship than nothing at all.

"We need to talk," I tell him, whirling around to face the platinum haired boy before me. He opens his mouth, as if to say something. Quick! Stop him before he starts talking about the kiss…

"I would really like it if we could just forget all about what happened on Monday," I cut him off, watching him anxiously for a reaction. Good, well done, hermione. Now all we have to do is see what he says. He stands there, still by the open door, intense blue gaze on me, expression impossible to read. Why is looking at me like that?

"I would really like for things to go back to the way they were," I explain, slowly. Maybe he's confused..? But, apparently not. He nods, eyes still on me, still with that strange glint in hs beautiful eyes that makes my heart beat a little faster. Huh. Well, at least we're friends again.

"Right," I say, eyes shifting away from his to look around the room in order to avoid his gaze. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight." With these last words, I nod at him and walk past him, eyes down, and shut the door behind me.

Once I'm out of the room, I breathe a sigh of relief. Did you notice that he didn't utter a single word? What's going on with him?

Why is he acting so strangely?

07:58/ MONDAY 27TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

I'm so glad that Hermione and I are talking again. And thank God for the fact that she made the first move as there is probably little or no chance in Hell that I, the famed Ice Prince of Slytherin, would have.

I'm wandering around our common room, picking up rubbish left over from last night. We watched something Hermione called a 'movie', something on a big screen that has people acting out stuff on it (apparently the participants earn tonnes of money from doing it, but I personally can't see why) and ate a lot of junk food, including some nice tasting stuff called 'popcorn'. It was a lot more fun than I expected and I suspectm though I'll never admit it aloud, that it had less to do with _what _I was doing, and more to do with _who _I was doing it with…

_Hermione throws her head back as peels of laughter gurgle from her throat. The light from the fire makes her glossy, honey coloured hair shine brilliantly and amber eyes reflective as mirrors. As I watch her express her evident enjoyment of the film, I can't help but smile slightly. And, I don't know if this is the first time I've said this, but she seems to be one of those rare people who make you feel happy simply by _them _being happy. I have to admit that I've never met anyone quite like Hermione Granger. It's hard to believe that just a couple of weeks ago, I hated the very ground she walked on and now… now what? I still don't know… _

Yeah, last night was a lot of fun. Just remembering it brings a smile to my face.

Tying the rubbish bag, I dump it in a corner of the room and grab my rucksack before going to stand beside the door. I'm waiting for Hermione to come down, you see, so we can leave together. It's a tradition we started before the Ki- before what happened in the locker room and, well, now that we're talking again-

"Hey, Draco, ready to go?" I look up at the sound of the instantly recognisable female voice, to see its owner walking hurriedly down the stairs, a bright smile on her face. Woah. She should _definitely _wear short skirts more often. As she trots down the stairs, my eyes remain helpessly glued to her endlessly long, tanned legs. How come I never noticed them before? They're not exactly easy to miss.

"Hey," I croak through my dry mouth, as I manage to drag my gaze away from those gorgeous limbs of hers up to her even more beautiful face. Luckily for me, she doesn't seem to have noticed my lack of articulation or (even better) the reason for it, beign too busy searching through her bag for something.

"We have Potions first, so…" she murmurs, pulling out a pair of dark sunglasses and hiding her honey eyes with them. I nod, swallowing hard to wet my throat.

"K, let's go," I say, hoisting my bag over one shoulder and pulling open the door. We stand, waiting for the portrait to swing away slowly. And, _oh_, _what _a surprise. I would _never _have suspected _this_. But, just in case you did, take a stab at guessing at what is outside our door at this very moment…

Ok, you guessed. Now shut up.

"Hermione! Draco! Over here!"

"Could you give us an exclusive, you two?!"

"Mr Malfoy! Howdoyoufeel knowing that Miss Granger reportedly cheated on you with Mr Potter, last night?"

A swarm of screaming reporters and flashing photographers surround us, so many it's impossible to even see the carpet. How annoying. Hermione and I stand here gazing back at them. Now it's clear to me exactly why she got out those sunglasses; the flashes of the bulbs is blinding. Even though I've gotten used to this stupidity, it _doesn't _make it any less irritating.

I gaze around the corridor, looking for a way out of this spectacle. The prospect is practically impossible. The entire immediate vicinity is _crammed _with these damn idiots. The only escape I can think of is-

"Hermione," I murmur, turning to the caramel haired witch beside me. "On three."

She turns to me puzzled, but nods and tightens her hold on her bag.

"Three… Two… One!" As I finish my whispered countdown, I grab hold of her hand and tug her along behind me as I start to sprint through the crowd. Cameras continue to go off as we run, questions still being hurled at our backs. The sounds of her quick breathing reach my ears as we break through the mob. Ah ha! Freedom!

We continue running through the corridor, my one objective being to try and put as much space as possible between our pursuers and us. _God_, I hope that their equipmentis slowing them down. I look back and see Hermione who is now laughing uncontrollably, wavy hair whipping around her face. A smile creeps onto my face as I turn back to look for escape routes.Ah ha! God, I hope this works…

I tug Hermione around the next corridor and into an empty classroom, slamming the door shut behind us. The sounds of a thousand footsteps thundering past reach our ears as I turn to look at my companion who is still giggling. I stand here watching her, silent, smile still on my face. Hogwarts is definitely filled with more idiots that I previously thought. I mean, what we just did is the oldest trick in the book and I've had people fall for it _twice_.

Laughter bubbles up from somewhere deep within me and erupts from my throat, surprising both Hermione and myself. She pauses for a second and gazes at me, silently, an adorable look of confusion on her face as I clasp my stomach with my free hand, laughter escaping me hysterically, before joining in.

HERMIONE P.O.V

As we giggle, my gaze remains on him. Even through my tear filled eyes, I can't helpbut notice that, laughing, he looks like an innocent little child who's having the time of his life, slapping the table, nose scrunched up adorably… he looks even_ better _when he's laughing and I didn't think that _that _was possible.

Do you think that he's noticed that we're still holding hands?

DRACO P.O.V

Oh, God. I wipe my streaming eyes and turn my gaze back onto Hermione who is doing the same, as our laughter subsides. I can't remember ever having laughed like this in my entire life, laughing so hard you have the cramp to prove it.

But this is the thing about Hermione. I don't feel like I have to be all icy, controlled and superior, the way I have to in order to maintain my place as leader of one of the two most popular cliques in Hogwarts, I can just be… me. The _me _that isn't always in complete control of the situation, who can almost wet his pants laughing, who feels as if he can do anything just because she'll be beside me the entire time…

"Well,"she says, bright eyes twinkling with mirth. "As much fun as this has been, I have to go make sure Harry and Ron have gotten up."

At her words, I feel an oddly familiar stirring sensation in the pit of my stomach. I nod, looking down at our still clasped hands which are radiating warmth all through me…

"Yeah, and I'm really hungry, so…" I trail off, dragging my eyes back up to meet her warm ones. She nods, understanding, before hesitantly removing her hand from mine. Instantly, my hand feels empty and cold, reflecting the room as, with one last smile, she hoists her bag onto a slender shoulder and walks out of the room.

I gaze after her, for some reason feeling lost and helpless, and perch myself on the end of the nearest desk. The emotion feels exactly like the ones I had the other day when Hermione suggested we forget about the- the kiss. I don't know why but, as soon as the words fell from her soft lips, my heart sunk and a feeling of…_disappointment _filled me. That's why I didn't say a word afterwards, because I physically _couldn't_. My chest felt tight and my throat as if I hadn't drunk for days. But, _why_? Why am I feeling these things when I _know _we're meant to be 'just friends'? When I know there could _never _be anything between us?

But this doesn't mean that Blaise is right about me being in love with her, 'cause that's ridiculous and he isn't.

He isn't… is he?

11:03/ MONDAY 27TH SEPTEMBER/CLASSROOM 21/ CHARMS

NARRATOR P.O.V

"I'm telling you, Harry, I don't like this. I don't like this one bit," Ron frowns, eyes on Hogwarts favourite couple who are seated directly two tables ahead. The two seem to be spending more time chatting and laughing than doing the set assignment and this fact is not escaping anyone, least of all the auburn haired, overprotective member of the Golden Trio.

Harry seated beside him, is also watching the lovey dovey two with narrowed eyes.

"And look how close they're sitting!" Ron exclaims, popping his gum. "Is he even thinking about what will happen once that damn thing wears off?"

His raven-haired friend nods in evident agreement.

"The way this is headed… well it can only get worse from here," Harry says, as the sounds of the loud laughter of the Head Boy and Girl reach our ears. Ron sits back in his chair, unhappy and folds his arms. The two male members of the Golden Trio watch Hermione and Draco (or Dramione as the media, and indeed all of Hogwarts, are now calling them) in silence.

"Uh, excuse me?" a female voice comes timidly from the table in front of theirs. Harry looks up to see a blonde haired girl who has turned around in her seat and is now facing him.the poor, yet evidently stupid, soul is extending a copy of the lates HG Weekly. The Boy Who Lived raises an eyebrow causing the girl to blush furiously.

"Could-could you pass it to the boy behind you?" she stutters, eyes hopeful. Harry's blank expression changes to one of absolute disgust as he looks at her. He takes the magazine, inspects it with a now unreadable expression before (Lord, have _mercy_) ripping it up and flinging it back at the girl. She sits in shock, bits of the torn magazine falling to the floor around her, her mouth open and gaping like a fish.

Ron, who appears to have missed out the entire exchange, turns away in revulsion from the sight of the Head Girl whispering something in her smiling companion'sear and gives his male best friend an earnest look.

"I think that it's time we went to see Dumbledore," he suggests, tapping a quill on the desk. Harry nods, absently, eyes still on the chatting couple. After rummaging in his rucksack, the auburn haired wizard pulls out a blank piece of parchment and scribbles something onto it, before folding it up and writing something else on it. He taps the still offended blonde witch on the shoulder and, as soon as she turns around, presses it into her hand without saying a word. The girl pauses for a moment but appears to know better than to argue and passes the missive forward. I mean, this is _Ron Weasley _we're talking about, member of one of the two most popular cliques in Hogwarts, aided in the defeat in one of the most evil and feared wizards of all time. You do _not _want to cross him.

_Meanwhile, at a nearby Slytherin table…_

"I'm not liking this so much anymore, B," Pansy murmurs, wary eyes on the laughing couple two tables across from hers and Blaise's. "It was fun at first, it's not often that I get to be right and Draco wrong, but now I'm worried. What happens when that damned potion wears off and Hermione goes back to hating him? He'll be devastated."

The beautiful blonde haired witch turns to her handsome best friend beside her. She frowns as she sees him leaning against the desk behind him, legs propped up on his own, hands clasped behind his head, eyes closed. Is he even listening? She hits his taut stomach.

"Are you even listening to me?"

He sighs, heavily.

"I'm not liking this so much anymore, B," He mimics her, perfectly, still retaining her precarious position. "It was fun at first, it's not often that I get to be right and Draco wrong, but now I'm worried. What happens when that damned potion wears off and Hermione goes back to hating him? He'll be devastated." Eyes still closed, he raises a delicate eyebrow. Unhappy at having been proved so horribly wrong, Pansy sits back, pouting sulkily.

"Whatever, Blaise. It's still ture."

Blaise shrugs, causing his best friend to turn away. Suddenly, a folded up piece of parchment hits the back of her head. Hard.

"OW!" Pansy exclaims, a hand instantly flying up to grasp the afflicted spot, an affronted expression on her face as she turns around to see exactly who had the nerve to fling something at her. Nott, who is seated behind her, points in explanation to the parchment now lying on the ground. The blonde haired witch glances down and, seeing the object of her distaste, leans down and picks it up. She inspects it, frowns (what does it say? Can you read it from here?) and unfolds it, starting to read whatever it says. One second while I try and get a closer look…

**We've come to the conclusion that this whole 'Dramione' thing is now out of our hands… there's nothing that we think can be done by us anymore so Harry and I are going to see Dumbledore tonight at a quarter past eight. **

**You coming with..? **

Ah, so they've finally come to their senses, have they? Pansy folds the missive back up and Blaise, having read the note over her shoulder, nods his assent. The female member of the Silver Trio turns around to find the green eyes of the note's sender already on her. She nods slightly at him, causing him to wink at her (a few girls in the immediate area sigh fawningly…). She smiles in response before turning back around. Never one to miss an interesting exchange, it is no surprise to us that Mr Zabini didn't fail to notice _that _little one and he raises his trademark eyebrow once more. The brown-eyed witch makes sure to avoid his questioning gaze.

Looking around, it appears that we were not the only ones to notice that little transaction. All around the room, eyebrows are being raised and an underlevel of muttering can be heard from anywhere in the room.

Hmm… I have a feeling that there's something going on here that these two aren't telling us about…

12:34/ MONDAY 27TH SEPTEMBER/ CORRIDOR OUTSIDE CLASSROOM 27

HERMIONE P.O.V

Thank God we thought to leave DADA late, 'casue I could not face that damned mob again. Harry, Ron and I lingered in the classroom for around five minutes after everyone else left so as to avoid them.

We walk out of the classroom and, to my understandable surprise, find the corridor completely empty. I stop and gaze around the vacant hallway, with a slight frown on my face. O-K. Even thought this _is _what we were aiming for, I'm still surprised that no one's here. Why?

"OK, well this is weird," Harry mutters, glancing around. "Well, we're heading to the Quidditch pitch to get in some more practice.

"I'll see you guys later then, 'cause I'm going back to my room," I tell them. I don't want to have to be answering people's stupid questions about Draco and I, so I'm having lunch in my room.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

What's that- oh, yes. The noise is coming from my bag. I reach a hand into it and rummage around for a moment, pushing past my pencil case and assorted books… Ah ha! I pull out my always trusty, Swarovtski crystal encrusted, T-Mobile Sidekick and, oh, yes, the email icon is blinking away merrily.

I open it up and, huh! Ginny! Back in July, I brought several of these phones and gave one each to Ginny, Ron and Harry, so we could keep in contact over summer. They came in very handy as we used them in the fight against Voldemort, I having enchanted them so we could use them in both the muggle _and _magical worlds.

**To: Mioneswan **

**From: Ladavinnny** (N.B. they are on aol, but, if i state that, it won't show up anyway, so...)

**MESSAGE: STAY AWAY FROM THE GREAT HALL!**

**Hey, honey! Look, if you're thinking about going to lunch or your room or whatever via the main corridor, DON'T! There is a mob of photographers and reporters just outside the Great Hall. D already showed up and had to turn back 'cause it's too crazy. Just a head's up!**

**BTW, aren't you proud of me for finally having gotten the hang of this thing? Love you lots…**

Well, _that _explains a _Hell _of a lot. No wonder the corridor's so empty. They're obviously grown wise to our evasions. Harry and Ron, who have been reading the email over my shoulder, glance at one another as I quickly type out a thankyou to one of my closest female friends.

"We could always use the passage behind the one eyed witch, but it'll make the walk to your room ten minutes longer," Harry suggest, startling greeng eyes raised to the ceiling in thought. As Ron nods, I pause eyes on my raven-haired friend. What?

"What d'ya mean, 'we'?" I ask, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"We're coming with you," he answers, simply, expression similar to that of a little boy.

"But-"

"No buts, now come on," he and Ron turn around and start to walk towards our destination. I stand still for a moment then begin to follow them. They don't have to do this for me, I don't want to put them out of their way. But, as we all know, Ron and Harry are two of the most stubborn people at Hogwarts. Once they've made up their minds on something, it's near impossible to change them.

But I guess they're just doing it out of their care for me. Aah, now I think about it, it's kinda sweet… if a bit stupid, seeing as they're Quidditch Practice is due to start any minute now/

A small smile creeps across my face. I know they can sometimes be very annoying but I also know that I've very lucky to have friends like these two…

19:41/ MONDAY 27TH SEPTEMBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

Lord, I am _so _tired. Thankfully, it's practically the end of the day; the only downer being that today's a Monday. But it's not all bad. There's that Hogsmeade trip on Saturday to look forward to…

I enter the Common Room and throw my heavy ruckscak into a corner. The room is warm and cozy, the fire burning away merrily. The whole scene appears so inviting. The only thing that would make it even better is if-

"Draco, hey!" a voice that instantly brightens up the room even more comes from the direction of the fireplace. As a mass of brown curls emerges from the top of the nearest sofa, my heart speeds up and a pleasurable tingling feeling spreads through me. I can't help but smile in amazement. How is it possible to feel miles better just by seeing someone?

She turns, that beautiful smile of hers making my heart skip a beat, and raises a delicate arm to beckon me over. Unable to stop myself (even if I wanted to…), I walk over to her and sit beside her slender form. She continues to watch me as, to my surprise, she swings her legs onto the sof and curls up next to me, legs tucked up under her, side pressed against mine. Fireworks go off within me and I get an odd feeling. Not like an 'ooh-she's-touching-me' kind of feeling, but more of a feeling that this is where she belongs, tucked right up against me.

She extends some papers that I only now notice.

"These are the papers that we need to sign so we can get some preliminary things in for the Ball," she explains, handing me a quill, as I look the papers over. "The second bunch will come a couple of weeks before the Ball."

I nod in acknowledgement and sign on the dotted lines that she points out for me. Placing the pieces of parchment onto the table, I turn back to her soft dancing eyes and open, honest gaze.

"I heard about Lunch," her amber eyes are twinkling mischeviously. "Is it true that you were practically chased out?" As she says this, her smile widens until she can no longer contain herself and she bursts into musical laughter. God, this girl. I can't help but smile fondly at her, though.

"No, that is _not _true. I left peacefully and of my own accord." At my words, she continues giggling before raising a teasing eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever," she rolls her eys. "But isn't all this crazy?"

I nod in agreement.

"Completely."

"I mean it's ridiculous that people think we're going out isn't it?"

Immediately, a felling of overwhelming disappointment fills me and I have to look away. I can't risk letting her see what I'm felling. And I'm confused. Why does hearing her say those words make me feel like this? And I don't like it. I don't like it one bit.

"Yeah, " I agree, so half-heartedly that even _I _can hear it in my own voice. Hermione, however, doesn't seem to have noticed as she continues smiling. I swear one day that smile of hers will be my undoing. Just seeing it brightents up my mood, it makes me want to spend even more time with her just to see it. Wait a second… ooh… that is such a good idea, Draco. You are so _clever_, not to mention good-looking…

"How about we all hang out together on Saturday?" I suggest, slowly, watching her for a reaction. Wait a second, D… since when did _you _ask _her _to go anywhere?

Her face brightens up even more.

"Sure! Let me just check with the guys," she says, rummaging in her bag on the floor for a moment. I watch her in understandable puzzlement as she pulls out a crystal encrusted rectangular shaped box. She taps it many times, incitingmany alarming beeping noises. Before putting it awat. What _is _that thing?

"What is that?" I repeat my thoughts outloud. She glances at me, an expression of surprise on her face.

"It's called a phone," she explains. "Muggles use it to communicate with each toher. And this one you can use to send special sorts of messages to others like it."

Hmm… sounds quite cool. I wonder…

"Where can I get one of those?" I ask, a little surprised at the fact that I want something so-_muggle_. She raises her eyebrows.

"Well, I've got some spare," she says, rising from the sofa and immediately I feel the loss. She runs up the stairs, two at a time.

"I enchanted them so they could work in the magical world too!" Her raised voice calls from her room where the sounds of a search are also coming from.

A few moments later, she emerges at the top of the stairs clutching a brightly coloured cellophane wrapped box. Hermione turns it over several times as she descends.

"I'll show you how to operate it in the morning, 'cause I'm really tired righ tnow," she says, handing it over. On the box is a picture of a machine similar to Hermione's. All I can hope is that the one evidently inside the box isn't pink like hers too.

"Goodnight, then," I say, getting up from my seat and looking down at her while she gives me that honey gaze of hers. To the surprise of us both, I reach down and plant a kiss on the soft skin of her forehead. Woah! What was I thinking! Instantly, a furious blush rises to her cheeks and I don't think she's alone in that. I can feel a fiery heat flooding my face.

She stares at me for a moment, eyes wide and beguiling, drawing me in, before gifting me once more with _that _smile and turning away to walk back up the stairs once more and into her room.

I stand here, completely still, mind racing with thoughts of what I just did. What _was _I thinking? I can't just go around kissing _Hermione_, especially after acting the way I did after the _last _time I did it. Keep your mind _focussed_, Draco! Ignore the tingles that ran down your spine when you kissed her forehead, disregard the fact that she makes you feel like you can do anything. Forget about that lovely vanilla and chocolate scent of hers, her beautiful honey eyes, wavy chocolate hair, stunning smile and everything else about her that makes you-

Makes you WHAT, Draco? SHUT UP!

Sigh…

Is it just me, or does the room seem a lot emptier without her?

It's just me, isn't it?

20:17/ MONDAY 27TH SEPTMBER/ HEADMASTER'S QUARTERS

NARRATOR P.O.V

The Boy Who Lived and his auburn haired best friend emerge from the outside of the Headmaster's Quarters as the gargoyle leaps aside from the entrance. The female and black haired members of the Silver Trio glance up and see their less than discreet entrance. As soon as the two newcomers spot them, they start back in surprise.

"How did _you _guys get in here?" Is the raven-haired boy's instant inquiry. As Ron nods dumbly in agreement, Blaise and Pansy exchange glances.

"Draco told us the password," Pansy explains, simply, shurggin her slender shoulders. Sporting identical frowns, the two male members of the Golden Tro walk over to stand beside the other two who are positioned just outside the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Well, here we go," Blaise sighs, looking around at the other three for confirmation before rapping the door once with his knuckles. His blatent disregard and disrespect of authority and rules is part of what makes Blaise Zabini so sexy.

"Enter!" Calls the familiar male voice from within the Office. The four nod at each other before Blaise turns the crystal doorknob, allowing them entrance to the room. Quick! We have to get in now or we won't have another chance. And please try _not _to step on my toes. It's useless hiding under an invisibility cloak if you get discovered for crying out in agony.

As we enter (the door managing to hit me on the arm, thank you _so _much for holding the door for me. Your concern is _so _touching), we see that the four are now seated in chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. The man himself is leaning back in his chair, hands forming a steeple. He appears to have hidden away his laptop as it's nowhere in sight. Let's just wait beside the door, shall we…

"What brings you young folk to my quarters this fine evening?" the Headmaster asks, putting on his spectacles and peering fondly over them. The four teenagers look at each other, then glance at Harry who at first widens his eyes and shakes his head slightly before sighing heavily and turning back to Dumbledore.

"Well, we're here to talk to you about… M-Draco and Hermione," is tone is wary and measured. "We're really worried about them."

Dumbledore nods slowly as her gets out a piece of parchment and a quill and positions them behind a large pile of textbooks on his desk. Looking around, it appears that no one else in the room apart from us has noticed or can see the objects.

"Do continue."

"At first, he behaved the way he usually does towards her; insulting and mocking her and stuff like that. But lately… lately, it's eemed as though he's forgotten completely that she's been hit by a love potion-" as Harry is talking, the other three are nodding emphatically. Just one second… can you see that too? Either we've lost it completely, or Dumbledore is actually taking notes.

"We-we think that he's fallen in love with her," Harry finishes, reluctantly, looking pleadingly at the Headmaster. Finishing his scribbling, Dumbledore sits back in his chair, steepling his fingers once more and looking up at the vaulted ceiling. Ron and Pansy exchange glances (and do you see that? Talk about lingering eye contact…).

"I think it would be best to let fate take care of it," Dumbledore says, slowly, eyes suddenly on the students before him. Instantly, they gasp in disbelief with the two present members of the Silver Trio looking at him as if he's crazy. Seeing their reaction, he watches them for a moment, seeming to consider something of great importance, before sighing heavily. He removes his spectacles and looks at them with a grave expression.

"What I am about to tell you was not to be revealed to you before the potion had worn off, if at all," he begins slowly. "The Love Potion that was spilled on Miss Granger is, in actuality, a very rare and little known one. It was _not _the one that Professor Snape asked you to make. The difference between the two is a very small one that will have no effect on the appearance of the Potino. It appears that Mr Longbottom changed the normal, very common, Love Potion into the rare one, by adding in one more millimetre of Boomslang Skin than was needed. So the potion you were looking up Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, was the wrong one."

At his words, Harry and Ron's eyebrows that have already been raised in surprise during his speech, now shoot up so high, they are in danger of disappearing into their hair. Dumbledore simply smiles slightly at their reaction.

"You see, in medieval times, magical families tended to betrothe their childen at a very early age," the wise old man continues. "However, often many discovered that, by the time their children were of age, they appeared to be in love with other people. As it happens the couple would, if indeed the case, rather marry each other even if they didn't love one another, than upset and disgrace their parents. Their parents, contrary to their offspring's beliefs, viewed their children's happiness as more important than the betrothal.

"They then, if they suspected their offspring were involved with others, made use of a very rare love potion. This potin would make the victim publicly show their love from was the beloved in an infatuated manner, so that their parents would know who was the object of affection. The trick was that, so as to prevent any embarrassment and keep the possibility of a marriage between the betrothed open, the Potion would only have an effect if the victim was loved in return by their beloved. It, strangely, however, would have no effect whatsoever on the beloved."

As Dumbledore trails off, silence reigns with the four teens trying to take in all the new, shocking revelations. Harry is the first to recover, a troubled expression crossing his handsome features.

"But then that would mean that Hermione's _actually _in love with Draco and the Potion just made her show it and that he's in love with her and always has been…

"I knew it," Pansy mutters, chocolate eyes narrowed in triumph.

"Precisely, Mr Potter," Dumbledore replies.

"But then, what will happen when the Potion wears off?" The raven-haired boy continues in his musings, eyes on Ron who is staring back at him, equally troubled.

"I don't know," The Headmaster assents. "But I'm holding you four responsible for what happens afterwards. I'm making you responsible for making sure that they realise their love for one another and beceom a real couple after the Potion wears off…"

-. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. –

**OK!! OMG… the longest chapter yet and trust me, the next one's even longer! So that's the reason why all this has happened… hope it answers many previous questions… Chapter 14 will be out by next Sunday at the latest, sorry this one took so long to do. I had exams and stuff like that… but they're over now… **

**RECOMMENDED STORIES…**

**I Hate Everything About You **by **Ceres Vesta**… amazing story… u guys have to read it

**Cuffed** by **Beadsofgrace**… another one that you guys have to read…

**Hidden Pain** by **Anjali Potter**… this story is so good it gave me goosebumps… search for it right now!

**Right, thank you to… **

**Glowing red eyes, Bellisia Moonfire, Angels-songwriter, White Kisses, SizzleBerryLicious, Idk, Love2Love, Aerochick06, PadfootPatronus, Professionalhatstand, Librastar, 2cut2b4got10 (love the name!), Now Known As 'All Smiles', Silidons (AKA The Reviewer, lol…), Rupertsgirlies, b-ballgurl2, Slim Shady, x3Jessuckerxx, Tigger101, Hater-Of-Heartless-Critics(love the name…lol, and yes I loved ur very long review, make sure to give me another one! I look forward to them!), Tailz the great, Spix, Varietygirl9143, Siriusforeva, WinnieThaPooh92, Sharada87, lilmzhln18, RomanticIllusions, Abbi and last, but certainly not least,LilyJamesAddict.**

**All of the above, I will be looking out for reviews from u for this chapter so click away at the little blue button below!!**

**See you next week!!**

**You Know You Love Me…**

12


	14. Calm Before The Storm

Mr Maybe 

Hey, guys… I am so sorry that this is so late but I had gotten half way thru typing this up wen the document crashed and the entire thing got lost with all the work I had already done and saved as I couldn't reopen it from then on… phew…

And don't you guys ever worry, cause I have no intention of ever giving up this story… EVER!! )

Anyway… this is the longest chapter yet… so it should appease u…

278 reviews, 30 since last time, 17840 hits, 68 favourites and 90 alerts!! Thank you!

BTW, **Grace **you are my 250th reviewer so include a question and ur email address in ur revue and I will ansa it…

I have a feeling u guys are gonna like this chapter…

You Know You Love Me…

PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE 

"I would really like it if we could just forget all about what happened on Monday…"

"Hermione! Draco! Over here!"

"I'm telling you, Harry, I don't like this. I don't like this one bit."

"The way this is headed… well, it can only get worse from here…"

"It's ridiculous that people think we're going out, isn't it?"

"How about well hang out together on Saturday?"

"But then that would mean that Hermione's _actually _in love with Draco and the Potion just made her show it and that he's in love with her and always has been…"

"I'm holding you four responsible for what happens afterwards. I'm making you responsible for making sure that they realise their love for one another and become a real couple after the Potion wears off…"

CHAPTER FOURTEEN CALM BEFORE THE STORM… 

13:09/ SATURDAY 2ND OCTOBER/ HOGSMEADE/ THE THREE BROOMSTICKS

DRACO P.O.V

As soon as Blaise, Pansy and I walk into the packed tavern, the level of noise hits us like a backhand across the face. Waitresses are practically racing around the tavern taking down orders, customers almost screaming them in order to be heard above the sounds of other, loudly chatting customers and Madame Rosmerta is sitting in pride of place at the bar, talking and laughing.

It's almost impossible to look for any one person and, as Hermione isn't exactly the largest of people, my job is a lot harder. As Blaise and Pansy wait patiently behind me, I scan the room for the honey-haired witch. Sweeping my eyes over the crowd, nodding occasionally at some customers who greet me, I move forward slowly for a better view. Ah ha! There she is, right in the back with Potter, Weasley and the Weaslette. As if sensing my eyes on her, she glances up, still laughing at something Potter just said and, seeing me, smiles brightly (causing my heart to skip several beats), eyes twinkling and beckons us over. Much as I'm glad that she remembered that we're supposed to meet up, the process of walking over to her and her friends is a lot easier said than done. The tavern, as I've already mentioned, is packed, tables are pushed together so friends can sit together, other students walking through with hands full of butterbeers. I'm starting to wish that I'd insisted Crabbe and Goyle come with us, rather than allowing them to stay in Honeydukes. This would have been a lot easier with them to force people out of the way.

HERMIONE P.O.V

I'm so glad Draco showed up, I was beginning to fear that he'd forgotten. As I watch his platinum head make its way through the crowd along with Blaise and Pansy, my heart thumps hard in my chest. The Silver Trio finally reach our table and their blue eyed leader smiles down at me from his great height. His intense gaze seems to sear into me as he sits in the chair directly across from mine.

Our eyes remain on each other as we all order drinks from a smiling waitress.

DRACO P.O.V

God, she has beautiful eyes. Warm amber when she's happy and a dark chocolate, reflective as mirrors, when she's sad… I instantly look away from her for the first time in over five minutes, as shame fills me at the memory of the last time she cried. The last time she cried because of something I said to her. How could I have said such things? My heart can't help but break as I remember those beautiful eyes swimming in tears, that incredibly soft bottom lip of hers trembling in misery…

I feel a soft kick and glance back up at her to see those same eyes filled with concern, supposedly at my sudden mood change. I shake my head at her and smile a bit to show I'm OK. She smiles back instantly and a warm, tingly feeling spreads through me. How can someone _do_ that? One smile and immediately the world seems a lot brighter?

"Glad you could join us, Pansy," Weasley's surprising words startle me from my daze. My eyebrows shoot up at my only female best friend and the auburn haired boy across from her. Smiles are on both their faces. Well, _this_ is interesting. What's going on here?

"Well, I knew how disappointed you would be if I didn't show up, so…" Pansy's tone is teasing, and, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it's also flirtatious. But, I _do_ know better. There's no way in _Hell_ that Pansy Parkinson is _flirting _with Ron Weasley.

"And you were right," Weasley's voice is deeper than I've ever heard it," I would have been very, _very _disappointed if I hadn't gotten to see that gorgeous smile of yours." Hold the phone (yeah, Hermione taught me this phrase). They _are_ flirting. An eyebrow raised, I turn to the giggling blonde haired witch beside me. She smiles at me in a very naughty fashion.

Still surprised at what I just witnessed, I turn to watch the chocolate haired girl who is a permanent resident at the front of my mind. She is positively glowing, talking and laughing with my _other _best friend. I watch as he says something, making her giggle loudly and slap his shoulder lightly. He sits there, smirking in satisfaction. As I continue to watch them, unfamiliar feelings begin to simmer within me as they laugh together. All right, I admit it; they're not _that _unfamiliar. They're very much like how I felt when I saw Hermione being chatted up by those buffoons I call close friends at the Quidditch Practice and also how I feel sometimes (OK, most of the time) when Potter wins at the damned game. Jealous-that's how I feel right now. And I don't know why because, after all, Blaise is one of my most trusted friends and Hermione and I are just friends. Do _not _look at me like that. We _are _just friends. It's OK to feel like you want to be alone with your friends, right? 'Cause right now that's how I feel. I _really _want to be alone with her and I know just the place to take her. But how am I going to ask her without anyone else knowing?

HERMIONE P.O.V

Who could be calling me at a time like this? I can feel the familiar vibrating of my sidekick in the bag resting against my leg. I smile at Blaise who is still laughing away, excusing myself, before reaching down and opening my Dolce and Gabbana bag. I pick out the vibrating, pink-crystallized, Sidekick and sit back up in my chair before opening it up. Huh, Draco? Why would he be emailing me? Not that I'm complaining, far from it, but I _am_ sitting right across from him. I glance back up at the platinum haired boy across from me to find that that intense, ocean gaze of his is already on me. He nods towards the phone in my hands. O-K. Swallowing hard in expectation, I open up the email.

TO: Mioneswan 

**FROM:SilverDragon**

**MESSAGE: WHAT D'YA THINK?**

**Hey, Hermione…**

**Look, I want to show you something. It shouldn't take very long so, please come with me? Say you need to go to the bathroom or something and I'll meet you by the back door…**

Huh? What the… I frown but glance up into those blue eyes and nod. I can't help but feel both confused and excited as I rise from my seat…

DRACO P.O.V

"I'm just popping out to the toiler for a second, OK?" are Hermione's words as she pushes her wooden chair back under the table and grabs her bag. The good-looking, black boy beside me nods slightly before turning back to Weaslette who is seated on his other side. The brown haired witch leaves the table, presumably to go over to the back door to wait for me.

I sit here for a few moments. Is anyone looking? Watching? Paying any attention whatsoever? No? Good. This is the first time I have ever been glad not to be the centre of attention and I can't quite believe that it's over someone I hated just a few short weeks ago.

Making sure that no one's eyes are on me, I quietly get up from my seat, ignoring my recently delivered butterbeer and, spotting Hermione waiting patiently by the back door, begin to make

NARRATOR P.O.V

The remaining members of the Silver and Golden Trios, along with Ginny, exchange knowing glances.

Just _who _does Draco think he's fooling?

HERMIONE P.O.V

Thank God that it's a relatively warm autumn 'cause, if it weren't, I'd be half frozen by now. Where is Draco? Biting my lip, I scan the bustling tavern anxiously. It's been over five minutes since I left the others, how come he's taking so long? You don't think-

"BOO!"

I jump in surprise at the sudden touch of two large hands on my waist from behind me. Spinning around to see just who my attacker is (though I do have my strong suspicions), I narrow my eyes at a now loudly laughing Draco. I watch him, arms folded, as he continues chuckling, eyes streaming and form bent over double.

"That's not funny," I pout as I push his shoulder gently. He doesn't react and I wait patiently, pout firmly in place, as he begins to regain control. Is this all he brought me out here for? I can't help but feel slightly disappointed as I turn away, ready to walk back into the tavern. Instantly, his hands, being still on my waist, whirl me back to face his smiling face.

"I'm sorry," are his surprising words, "Look, will you still come with me?" He stands waiting, expression innocent and child like, as he watches me for a reaction. He can be _so _cute sometimes when he isn't trying to keep up that ice-prince act of his. Immediately, I melt into his arms, which I'm almost certain he hasn't noticed are still around me and nod in assent.

That dangerous smile of his gracing his handsome features once more, he removes his arms from around my waist only to grasp my hand tightly in one of his warm ones, before turning and walking into the empty street, tugging me along with him.

I allow him to pull me along behind him, mindlessly, my thoughts being elsewhere. You know what? I think that's the first time Draco's ever apologised to me. Not that it means that much to me, it's just that…it's a surprise.

And I can't help but wonder at his transformation, as he leads me through Hogsmeade's almost deserted cobbled back streets. Just three weeks ago, he couldn't stand to be in the same room as me and now he's dragging me off to show me something and apologising for upsetting me. And I can't help but fall a bit more in love with him each day because of how nice he's treating me. And the way he _looks _at me sometimes. It's almost like… he _likes _me or something. Little tingles race up and down my spine at the thought and a happy smile comes to my face. And, as for that stupid little voice at the back of my mind telling me not to get my hopes up, well, it can just shut the Hell up.

Our surroundings have now changed from old, but pretty, cottages to a more natural setting with green foliage and leaf cluttered drains. There are a few paths leading off ours and, as I watch Draco bite his lip before glancing around, we take the next right. We are now heading down a grassy path into a shady woodland. I can't help but glance around in mild trepidation, I haven't seen a soul apart from my platinum haired companion for the past ten minutes and I'm beginning to feel a tiny bit, well, _worried_. Does he know where we're going?

"Draco," my tones is hesitant, slight fear evident in every syllable, "Are you sure you remember where we're going?" At my words, he turns back to me with a surprised look on his face, as if he's forgotten all about my presence. Silence reigns, as our gazes remain locked. My heart starts to thump loudly at the eyes roving intensely over my face.

"Do you trust me?" as he says this softly, his eyes assume an almost hurt expression even though his tone is relatively neutral. What? How could he even- I nod, instantly. Of _course _I trust him.

A small smile comes to his face and he turns and leads me towards a gap in the trees that I can now see is up ahead…

OH MY GOD… I have _never _seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. My jaw drops slightly open as I take in the amazing sight before my eyes.

Draco and I stand at the edge of a beautiful clearing in the middle of the woodland. There is a slight grassy slope leading down to a placid crystal-like lake in the centre. Above our heads, in the surprisingly blue sky, birds are in flocks, presumably heading south for the upcoming winter. Around the edge of the clearing, squirrels and other small animals scurry about amongst the few blooming flowers still left.

It's beautiful.

Absolutely beautiful.

DRACO P.O.V

Does she have _any _idea how beautiful she looks right now? The clearing is an ugly swamp in comparison to her. I can't take my eyes from the vision before me as she walks forward slowly, eyes wide in amazement, drinking everything in. Almost immediately, I feel the regrettable loss of her small but warm hand leaving my tight grasp.

She looks like an angel, beautiful caramel hair shining, amber eyes bright, wide innocent smile… I can't help but smile at her as she whirls around, admiring the view, grinning.

"Draco, this place is beautiful…"

HERMIONE P.O.V

Those ocean eyes are still on me, a small smile on his face as he gently takes my hand. As he slowly leads me down to the water's edge, my eyes dart around the clearing in wonder. The water laps gently at the shore as he sits down, pulling me down beside him.

Woah… well, this is a pleasant surprise. I smile at him. This is amazing. Being in such a gorgeous place with the guy I love…

Things just can't get any better than this…

DRACO P.O.V

Even with this beautiful lake directly in front of me, I still can't take my eyes off the girl beside me…

Steady on, Draco! Don't forget why you brought her here in the first place.

"This is where my parents used to come when they were at Hogwarts," my explanation is slow and hesitant; my eyes watching her open face for a reaction. At my words, the sweetest of smiles graces her beautiful features, stealing my breath away. I become aware that I'm sitting here, gaping at her in awe. Wake up, you idiot. You don't want her thinking you're a freak.

"The reason why I brought you here is 'cause I wanted to be alone with you," I blurt out, gaze still on her. DAMNIT, DRACO! Why did you have to say that out loud, you fool? I only _just _stop myself from throwing a hand over my mouth to prevent any more avid stupidity from making a hurried exit.

How could I be so damn stupid?

HERMIONE P.O.V

Aah, how sweet…My mind still boggling at his shocking admission, I shiver at the tingles running down my spine. My eyes remain on Draco's furiously blushing face, eyes wide, his jaw still slightly open at his recent words. He looks as though he fiercely regrets them and that makes the entire situation all the more adorable.

I can't believe that he actually wanted to be alone with _me_. And I _really _can't believe that a few weeks ago he hated me and now… now, what, Hermione? Once again, _don't _get your hopes up. He probably just sees you as a friend and ignores that pesky little voice that's telling you that _friends _don't generally go to such lengths to be alone with other _friends_.

Still smiling, I tear my eyes away from that enigmatic gaze and turn to look at the lake. You know, I really like this side of him. It's so innocent and shy, slightly embarrassed; he's almost like a little boy… Huh, I wonder… but would he even know what I was doing?

I rock forward on my heels and scoop up some water from the lake before me. As I turn to the platinum haired boy beside me, I see that he's already watching me, brows slightly furrowed in confusion. I take a deep breath before flicking my fingers, spraying the water all over his face.

"YOU'RE IT!"

DRACO P.O.V

I gaze after her retreating back in confusion. What on Earth..? I'm 'it'? What she's doing _does _seem vaguely familiar, though. Where could I have… ah, but of course. _Now,_ I remember.

Way back when, when I was a _lot _younger, obviously, Blaise, Pansy and I always used to play a game very similar to the one Hermione's obviously playing, except we called it 'bludger' and produced to yell that out whenever we came into contact with our victim…

I continue to watch her race up the gently slope, the tinkling sounds of her amused laughter reaching my ears. I'm not so sure about this. I mean, I'm a _lot _older now, it's hardly acceptable behaviour… ah, what the Heck.

I scramble up from my seated position and begin to chase after her…

HERMIONE P.O.V

Is he following me? Does he even know what I'm doing? Maybe I can just sneak a quick peek… I whip around. Sure enough, he's practically on my tail and, to my surprise, is laughing raucously. More giggles gurgling out of my throat, I turn back around and continue running as fast as I can…

Ooh… I say! Two strong arms suddenly wrap firmly around my waist, sweeping me off my feet. I turn around in the tight grasp, still giggling and look up at Draco's laughing face. He looks so adorable; nose scrunched up like a baby's, eyes twinkling merrily. We're both laughing so hard we can barely stand, his arms being the only thing holding me up. Foolishly, I make to take a step back in order to regain some control as being in his heated embrace is making my insides perform Olympic standard somersaults. I say 'foolishly' because, the next thing I know, I've stumbled on a large boulder and Draco and I have collapse the ground and are now rolling down the grassy slope.

I've never laughed so hard in my life and, as we roll down the slope, his arms remain wrapped tightly around me. I barely notice the small rocks and clumps of grass that dig into my back every couple of seconds or so as I'm too wrapped up in how good his strong, well built, frankly huggable body feels pressed against mine…

As the slope gives way to the relatively flat piece of land just by the water's edge, we come to an abrupt stop. I remain on top of Draco, giggling down at him. He's laughing up at me, eyes watering from the exertion. We just lay here, clutching each other tightly, my hands now resting gently on his shoulders, laughing so hard we could almost wet ourselves…

After around another thirty or so seconds of this, our giggles begin to come to a stop but we stay where we are, gazes locked, slight smiles still on our faces…

Could he _get _any more perfect? This whole day has just been wonderful and he's _so _gorgeous. He's smiling up at me now, teeth glinting white in the sunlight, ocean blue eyes dancing merrily, that gorgeous platinum hair spread out over the green grass, contrasting beautifully….

DRACO P.O.V

Our breathing slows and matches up, so we're inhaling and exhaling in unison. We watch each other, not speaking, the only sound being of the migrating birds calling to one another.

It's easy to see why the entire male population of Hogwarts claims to be in love with her. A smile is still on her face as she looks down at me, warm honey eyes drawing me in, wavy chocolate locks cascading around her, forming a barrier between us and the rest of the world. But it's those lips that have my attention. Those pink, pouty lips that are shaped like a cupid's bow and I remember feel as soft as cloud nine…

And, before I know it, I'm drawing closer…

And closer

HERMIONE P.O.V

Our faces are becoming so close that just a few more moments and we'll be falling into a kiss. His heated gaze is on my mouth, practically burning my lips, eyes so blue, they're black, making my hopelessly lost.

And I don't want to be found…

Wait, just ONE second, missy! Hold the flipping phone! How could you have forgotten what happened the _last _time you and Draco kissed, so easily? How could you forget how he ran away, ignored you for days _and _broke your heart? Stop this, right NOW!

Coming abruptly to my senses, I pull away and manage to remove myself completely (albeit unwillingly) from his tight, warmly desirable, grasp. Wooh, that was too close. I glance down at his still lying form and make a stab at acting casual by giving him a faint smile.

DRACO P.O.V

Um, O-K. _That _didn't go quite as I thought it would. Feeling both disappointed and confused, I sit up besides her, once more facing the lake, and brush myself off. Why did she pull away like that? Did I do something wrong?

"I haven't played that game in like ten years," I say, attempting to change the mood back to the easy-going, happy one of before. She laughs, no doubt appreciative of what I'm trying to do, flops back onto the grass, raising her head to the sky, and closes her eyes in a relaxed fashion.

And, once again, I find that I can't tear my eyes away from her but, for the first time, I don't _want _to look away from her. I just want to sit here for as long as is humanly possible, watching her, drinking her in, and, if I can just do that, I'll be content for the rest of my life.

But, why? Why do I feel this way? Why am I having more fun just by being in a deserted woodland with this girl beside me, than I have in a long time.

And suddenly it hits me like an express train going at 500 miles an hour. And I understand everything. Why I was so jealous when I saw my team openly flirting with her at Quidditch Practice. Why it hurt so badly to see her upset because of my actions. Why I couldn't get _that _kiss out my head. Why I was so disappointed when she said to forget all about it. Why just begin around her makes me feel so good. Why simply seeing her makes me smile.

I'm in love with her.

I am utterly, 100, head-over-heels, can't-get-her-out-of-my-head-, empty-without-her, couldn't-stop-even-if-I-tried, in love with Hermione Granger.

08:22/ MONDAY 4TH OCTOBER/ THE GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST/ HG WEEKLY

NARRATOR P.O.V

DRAMIONE'S BIG FAKE-UP 

**(turn to page 2 for more…) **

(Front cover is a moving picture of our favourite couple sitting, laughing, in a beautiful clearing besides a clear lake)

It's only been a week or since I reported the now infamous break-up of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, leading you, the many readers of HG Weekly, to believe that Hogwart's favourite couple were, indeed, over. However (and you will never witness me saying this again), it is my strong belief that I may have been wrong. 

_There is a very likely possibility that our favourite couple, or Dramione, as they have widely come to be known, are actually very much together and simply staged, as we at HG Weekly, like to call it, a 'Fake Up' (i.e. for those who aren't very quick on the uptake, Neville Longbottom and co, a fake break up). Not only is there photographic evidence (as glancing at our front cover will show), but there are also several eyewitness accounts to back our claims up._

**According to Dramione experts, the two lovebirds simply staged a break up so as to remove themselves from the media spotlight. Their plan, however, cannot be called either Hermione or Draco's best, as, soon after, they were spotted openly socialising with, and enjoying, each other's company in lessons, as spotted by several eyewitnesses. Most recently, on the latest Hogsmeade trip, they were caught on camera in lonely woodland, apparently still very much together. **

**There is now an official, exclusive, desperate-to-gain-admission-to, Dramione fan club (who name I cannot mention here for legal reasons), formed by members of the Golden and Silver Trios **_**own **_**fan clubs, which follows the progress of the couple and their relationships and takes many private photos of the two (such as the one currently gracing our front cover). A member of the fan club, a 6****th**** Year Hufflepuff (whose identity shall remain a secret for security purposes, due to the fact that many students at this school would be willing to stalk them in order to gain admission to the club), tells us at HG Weekly: 'They're really trying to keep their relationship private, and there's no sign that they're in love yet, but we don't think it's going to be very long before they are.' Countering this statement, however, is the very beautiful and highly feared female member of the Silver Trio (who, after being chased through Hogwarts for over thirty minutes, was cornered in the 2****nd**** Floor Girls' Bathroom by eager reporters and was forced to give this statement in order to regain her freedom), Pansy Parkinson, with: 'It is ridiculous to insist that those two have faked a break up, when they've never even been together in the first place. They simply are, and always have been, just good friends.'**

**So there you have it. The official report of the couple's current situation and the schools widespread belief. Is it a possibility that two simply **_**are '**_**just good friends' or is it, as we at HG Weekly have come to believe, that they are really going to seemingly extraordinary lengths to protect their relationship?**

**Only time will tell…**

**Ciao for now,**

**The Editor…**

12:42/ MONDAY 4TH OCTOBER/ 1ST FLOOR/ STAFF ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

"How many sugars, Severus?" The Headmaster asks, brightly, holding a spoon above the tub of sugar, ready to spoon some into the steaming mugs of coffee on the countertop before him at command. The greasy, raven-haired Potions master seated on the corner settee glances up from the test papers he's currently marking.

"None will do for me, thank you, Albus," he responds, going back to the papers on his lap. Dumbledore nods before taking out a few biscuits from a nearby tin and places them on a plate on the silver tray along with the two hot beverages. He walks over carefully with the tray and sets it down on the table between him and Snape before sitting on the sofa across from his fellow teacher's. He takes his mug from the tray and sips it, gently, eyes now raised to the ceiling in thought as Snape bites a chocolate biscuit and chews, thoroughly. Suddenly, Dumbledore turns his gaze upon the black haired man before him.

"I told Harry, Ron, Blaise and Pansy the truth about the Love Potion," he says, slowly. His companion doesn't even look up at his words, but simply licks a finger and turns a page.

"How will this affect the Bet?" Is the only thing he says. But, then again, we shouldn't even be surprised. This _is _Snape, after all.

"The advice I gave you will now be more beneficial than before, so you need not worry," Dumbledore is quick to say, taking another sip. The other man gives no visible reaction to these words. A few minutes pass with silence reigning uncontested, each Professor taking a sip of their coffee every so often.

"What do you think will happen once it wears off?" Dumbledore asks, quietly, eyes on Snape once again. Snape, sighing heavily, brings his world-weary, long-suffering gaze to the Headmaster's.

"I really couldn't care less," his words are slow and portray his state of mind perfectly. As he turns back to his papers, Dumbledore looks away, seemingly uncomfortable.

Could it be? Is the great Albus Dumbledore having-for lack of better words-second thoughts?

18:23/ MONDAY 4TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

It's only been a couple of days but already I'm starting to hate this whole 'being in love' thing. It's like an itch I can't scratch. The angels' sitting right next to me, so close that that delicious vanilla and chocolate smell of her is wafting tantalizingly up my nostrils and I'm so tongue-tied I can't even swallow, let alone tell her how I feel about her.

Hermione and I are doing what we have been for the past few weeks; our homework, together, in the Common Room. Having completed most of mine just five minutes ago, and now needing to head to the Astronomy Tower, the only reason I am still sitting her is so I can tell her that I love her but, so far, the whole damn thing has been a hell of a lot easier said than done.

And to think that I had a very good opportunity yesterday afternoon when she was teaching me how to make those delicious, heaven-sent, cookies of hers. We spent practically the entire day together, watching more 'movies' and just generally hanging out. Why, oh, _why _didn't I say anything then?

I'm startled out of my self hatred by Hermione finishing her DADA with that signature flourish of hers and setting down her books.

"Right, as we've only got Astrology left, why don't we head up to the Astronomy Tower and get it out of the way?" She suggests, turning those beautiful honey eyes, that I've spent all weekend dreaming about, towards me. Yes, Draco! This is your chance! Take it!

I nod, enthusiastically, before realising my stupidity and cringing, embarrassed. I won't have her thinking I'm some kind of geek. She simply smiles and, appearing not to have noticed, picks up a large blanket from the nearest sofa and her books and leads the way out of the Common Room…

18:23/ MONDAY 4TH OCTOBER/ THE GREAT HALL/ DINNER

NARRATOR P.O.V

"Did you _read _today's HG Weekly? I can't believe it!"

"Same here! I knew something was up!"

"Oh, shut up, Theo. We all know that's a lie."

"_You _shut up, or else… Anyway, as I was saying before I was oh-so-_rudely_- interrupted, their little 'break up' was a little _too _convenient, if you get my drift."

"And have you _seen _the way he looks at her? It should be made _illegal_, it's so dirty!"

"Why don't all of you just shut up?! There's nothing going on between Hermione and Malfoy!"

"Oh, come off it, Harry!"

"Yeah, Potter, come off it!"

"If there really _was _nothing going on, you guys wouldn't be denying it so much!"

"Yeah, exactly!"

"And, speaking of which, where _is _Dramione, anyway? Dinner's almost over and they still haven't showed up!"

"I have no idea but let's hope it's in tomorrow's papers…"

21:17/ MONDAY 4TH OCTOBER/ ASTRONOMY TOWER

HERMIONE P.O.V

"And the last one is… Orion's Belt," I instruct my sapphire-eyed companion, peering through the large telescope at the night sky. As he nods, head bent over his work, I sit back down besides him and scribble the answer myself. Thank God that it's a cloudless night, leaving the stars clearly visible, our job would be a lot harder.

There we go… done. I finish my sentence and, smiling in satisfaction, turn my face towards the glass ceiling. I love looking at the stars but it's not very often I get the chance. 7th Year is our most hectic yet and what with classes, revision, Head Duties, not to mention the numerous social commitments Ron, Harry and I have, I'll be the first to admit that I don't get a lot of free time…

Why is he looking at me like that? Have I got something on my face? I raise a hand to my right cheek and brush it discreetly. There, that should do it…

So why is he still looking at me? I turn to face him. His gaze is so intense, it takes my breath away. It's as if he can see right into my very soul. I manage to find it in myself to smile like everything's under control but it isn't, and the smile quickly fades. The blood in my veins seems to be boiling and I can't stop the heat from flooding my cheeks.

Our gazes remain on each other as we watch each other, silent. His eyes flicker to my lips, briefly, making me very aware of his own, perfectly formed, slightly pouty ones and my cheeks grow even warmer.

The tension is so thick that you couldn't even cut it with a knife. I swallow hard as I realise that, no matter how hard I try, I can't drag my eyes away from his darkened ones.

Suddenly, his hand rises from its resting place on the blanket as he settles into a kneeling position.

He lifts a hand to my face and, cupping my chin, rolls his thumb over my mouth almost lazily. My breath hitching in my throat, I gasp and my eyes flutter closed at the unexpected, intimate caress.

Time seems to almost stand still and the only sounds are of our heavy breathing as I detect him drawing closer, thumb still on my bottom lip. My mouth tickles and my heart thumps even harder at the feel of his warm breath. I know what's coming and I'm helpless to resist, only anticipating…

I almost die as his soft lips brush mine for the first time. His mouth is warm, each caress burning all the way to my toes. And it feels _so _good, so beautiful is the way his arms wrap around me, as if I'm a china doll about to break. And I couldn't bring myself to pull away from his embrace even if I wanted to. His tongue strokes my lip, begging for entrance to my mouth, which I grant willingly.

This is Heaven.

Pure Heaven

DRACO P.O.V

I softly stroke the roof of her mouth with my tongue and she melts even further into my arms. Just like last time she tastes of chocolate strawberries and that exquisite taste that is pure-_Hermione_. But this kiss is even _better _than last time. Our tongues stroke each other's so gently, like ballerinas in the most beautiful dance imaginable. Tingles race through my body at thousands of miles per hour and I could die from the pleasure of the way she feels in my arms. All warm and soft and pliant.

I've never had such a good kiss in my life.

HERMIONE P.O.V

This is _so _nice. I almost feel like I've died and gone to Heaven…

Wait just _one _second, Hermione! What are you doing? Don't you remember what happened the _last _time you two kissed? Wake up and smell the coffee, honey! He'll go right back to hating you after this!

I pull away, abruptly, stepping clean away from Draco in order to clear my hazed head and think clearly. He stands there, watching me in confusion, breathing heavily, hair ruffled sexily from where I was obviously running my hands through it, as I gaze back at him, horrified. Oh, _no_. How _could _I be so _stupid_? How could I forget… how could I forget- the full weight of what just happened suddenly hits me and my heart fills with dread at what I know is coming.

Tears start to cascade down my cheeks as I watch him, hopeless. My throat is so tight, I'm surprised I can still breathe. How _could _I kiss him after the way he hurt me last time? How could I forget the soul destroying pain I felt when he ignored me for days on end?

How could I be so. fucking. s_tupid._

DRACO P.O.V

What the Hell just happened here? One second we're snogging like it's our last day alive and the next- is she… is she crying? My heart wrenches as I listen to her devastated sobs. Almost immediately, I make to walk over to her standing from but am stopped by her holding out one hand, desperately.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she gasps whilst sobbing, the sound breaking my heart. "I'm so _so _sorry. I'll never kiss you again. It'll never happen again, _I promise_. Just please-" she breaks off, tears staining that beautiful face of hers and what seems like shards of glass pierce my heart as I watch her helplessly.

"Just please, _please _don't ignore me again. _Please _don't hate me like that. Please don't _hurt _me like that."

At her words, I'm instantly startled awake from my shocked trance. What? How could she even think- Acting on pure instinct, I ignore her instructions to leave her alone and rush forward, enveloping her petite form in my arms. At first, she struggles to get away, shaking her head frantically but, when I continue to hold her tightly, she stops and relaxes against me, head on my shoulder. OK, Draco, here's your chance. Don't let her leave here thinking you hate her, being hurt yet again my your sheer stupidity.

"Hermione-" I start, slowly, swallowing hard to wet my throat. "Hermione, don't cry. Don't cry any more because of me… please?"

She turns her tear stained face towards me and I will myself to look at her. I never thought that it would be possible to hurt so _badly _and so intensely just by watching another person cry. Unable to stand it anymore, I raise a shaky hand and wipe away the few remaining tears as she gazes at me, her eyes wide in surprise. Now's your chance, Draco! Tell her. TELL HER!

Swallowing hard to wet my throat, I gently stroke the soft skin of her cheek.

"I would never hurt you, 'Mione,"- deep breath – "I- I love you," I say, taking another deep breath at relief at having done it. YES! Well done, my man! Way to go!

I watch her for a reaction. Her honey eyes are wider than ever before and I have to pinch myself hard to resist dropping kisses on that open mouth of hers. Come on, say something, Hermione.

Anything… 

HERMIONE P.O.V

Did I just hear what I _thought _ heard? No, there's no way- but then, why else would he be blushing so furiously? He's so red, I could use him as a stop sign on a traffic light. Oh, for God's sake, girl! Get your head straight! Draco Malfoy just said that he _loved_ you!

Wow, OH MY GOD. As the news finally hits me, a warmth spreads through me and I can't help but smile wider than I've ever smiled before.

Hold on a second, girl…

Isn't he supposed to hate you?

DRACO P.O.V

"But, but, Draco," she says, hesitantly, that beautiful smile of hers now a ghost. "Don't you hate me?"

What? Is this girl CRAZY? Didn't she hear what I just said? I shake my head, frantically, desperate to convince her that I'm for real.

"NO! I could _never _hate you. I told you, I love you," I tell her, gently brushing a chocolate curl from her kissably soft neck. She watches me for a moment, my heart in my throat all the while, before a gentle smile comes to her face.

"I love you, too," she admits, softly, her eyes dancing. YES! I only just manage to stop myself from jumping about in celebration. She _loves _me! She FUCKING loves me!

Instantly, I pull her even closer and we fall into the softest, most breathtaking kiss.

And I've never been so happy…

I love her, and she loves me…

_Nothing _could possibly go wrong now…

23:59/ MONDAY 4TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ HEAD GIRL'S ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

The Head Girl lies in her bed, fast asleep. The only sound is of her relatively quiet breathing. _We _happen to know that she is tired out from a rampant make out session with the equally exhausted Head Boy (ooh…)

Suddenly, a purple glow spreads from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, glowing through the blanket. She turns over in her sleep.

Somewhere in the distance the clock in the Hogwarts Bell Tower strikes midnight…

**OOH… yep, there's a cliffie… heh, heh, soz about that. The next chapter, Chapter 15, will definitely be out next week. Whether you believe me or not, it's a fact, so…**

**RECOMMENDED STORIES:**

**Afraid To Close Her Eyes by SeanEmma4ever- omg, definitely one of my top three on fanfic**

**Things Can Change by Slykitten- loved this, really good**

**It's All About Blood by Angelrider93- another fantastic one, make sure to check it out…**

**Now, to thank my faithful reviewers…**

**Evilrabidplotbunnies, Siriusforeva, Angelps7, x3jessuckerxx, Bellisiamoonfire, Padfoot Patronus, Toosiexpopxdiscovery, Emmagranger11, Hater Of Heartless Critics (love the name and the long revue, please give me another one!), Halybug808, Lily James Addict, AeroChick06, Ms Risa, Tinas 74, Birdiexpk, Rupertsgirlie(hey, hun!), Romantic Illusions (another faithful reviewer), Angels-songwriter, Variety Girl 9143 (will b looking out for a revue for this chapter, lol…)), Silidons (The Reviewer. of course, honey! Love your story btw, EVERYONE MAKE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT!), T-Bee, Tailz The Great, Glowing Red Eyes, Grace, Winnie Tha Pooh 92, Lilmzhln18 (lol, your name is soo complicated!!) **

**Thank you guys sooooo much!! And make sure to review agen, k? I'll be looking out for all ur revues!!**

**See you next Wednesday!!**

**You Know You Love Me…**

16


	15. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Mr Maybe**

OMG… you guys! 36 reviews in two weeks, I now have 315 reviews and 22583 hits!! I feel so loved! Thank you so much! I apologise for the cliffie last time, but I think you guys are really gonna love this chapter as well…

Call it gut instinct!

A lot of questions you had last time will be answered in this one…

Oh, and **Grace, **honey, I would have replied to your question but you didn't leave an email address. Don't worry though, just include it in this revue, k? And I'll get back to you…

**Padfoot Patronus you are my 300****th**** reviewer so include a question in ur email and I will get back to you… **

You Know You Love Me…

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE**

"Look, will you still come with me?"

"The reason why I brought you here is 'cause I wanted to be alone with you."

"What do you think will happen once it wears off?"

"I really couldn't care less."

"Their little 'break up' was a little _too _convenient, if you get my drift."

"Why don't all of you just shut up?! There's nothing going on between Hermione and Malfoy!"

"I would never hurt you, 'Mione… I-I love you…"

"I love you too."

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE…**

07:37/ TUESDAY 5TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ HEAD GIRL'S ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

Oh, God. Headache. Really _bad _headache. And all that sunlight shining through the curtains is really not helping…

Clasping my head, I sit up slowly in bed. It turns out that the headache isn't the only thing bother me, because, for some reason, there is a _really _weird feeling in the pit of my stomach… almost like foreboding.

And, strangely, the last thing I remember is Neville spilling something in Potions. Hmm… maybe I fainted? Well, that would explain the headache and the weird feeling. Oh, well. Now that _that's_ sorted out, no point in hanging around here any longer.

I push back my thick red duvet and slide off my bed before stretching. Right, first things first. I walk into the closet and over to the mirror, inspecting my reflection, earnestly. I don't _see _anything different. Same wavy brown hair, honey eyes and all the rest of it.

Shrugging, I turn away and walk over to the nearest rack of jeans. I select a pair of dark wash, skinny, True Religion jeans and, after grabbing a grey, off-the-shoulder, Calvin Klein t-shirt and a pair of black Christian Louboutin mules, change into my outfit.

I grab my usual school bag, a blue Chloe Paddington and, after ensuring all my stuff is in it, walk out of my closet, through my room and into the bathroom.

Oh, God. Just what I need when I have the worst headache in the world. And to think I was hoping to avoid him.

Malfoy turns at my entrance from where he is looking through out towel closet. I watch him warily. What's it going to be this time? Annoying Bookworm? Or the 'oh-so-original- Mudblood?

Wait a minute… why the Hell is he smiling at me like that? What on Earth is he up to now?

The widest of smiles on his face, he walks over to me. Woah, what _is _he doing? His arms are now wrapped tightly around me. Instantly, I push him off, roughly and give his supposedly 'startled' face my best 'What-The-Hell-Have-_You_-Been-Smoking' look. He gazes back at me with what I _know _is faked bewilderment.

"What's wrong?" he asks, eyes roving over my face. "What did I do?"

What did he- Is this boy crazy?

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" I ask, breathing heavily in rage. If I didn't know any better, I would say he looks devastated, hurt and confused, mouth gaping in shock. But I _do_ know better and I therefore also know that he is just an extremely good actor, faking it to get on my nerves; most likely as part of an ill executed prank.

"Look," I begin, reigning my temper back in, slightly, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but, whatever… sick _game _you're playing, please do NOT involve me in it."

Giving up on my intention to relax for a while before heading down to breakfast, I quickly brush my teeth, Malfoy standing stock still, watching me all the while. Throwing one last icy glare at him, I storm out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

Still slightly confused and annoyed at just _what _Malfoy seemed to think he was doing, I walk quickly down the stairs, grabbing my black, fur-hooded Gucci coat off the banister. All I can hope for is that he'll stay the Hell out of my damn way for the remainder of the day.

God, I hope Harry and Ron have already gotten up; I would hate to have to trek all the way to the Gryffindor Tower to wake them up. I pull open the door and stand waiting for the portrait to swing slowly past. Right, it's 6th September today, so I have to- AHH, MY EYES!!

Am I blind? All I can see is bright flashes of white light and, when I close my eyes, they continue to dance around on the inside of my lids. Just what is going on here? Maybe I can… still with my eyes tightly shut, I open my bag and dig around in it, pushing past all the unneeded objects. Huh, that's strange. I could have sworn that I haven't cleaned out this bag since early August, so my sunglasses _should _be in here. Oh, well. I'll just have to make do.

I open my eyes and wait patiently for them to adjust to the still flashing lights. Ah, OK. My vision's clearing up now… oh, no… OH, HELL NO. What in GOD'S name are _they _doing outside my damn door?

Standing a mere metre away from the portrait is a _swarm _of reporters and photographers. I stare at them in confusion and bewilderment. And not only are they taking hundreds of photos a minute, but they're also screaming out thousands of questions which are getting more and more confusing by the second.

"Miss Granger! Is it true that you and Mr Malfoy are still together?"

"Hermione! Hermione! Did you and Draco break up because of your alleged affair with his best friend, Blaise?"

"Just how _long _did you intend to leave it before you and the Head Boy admitted to your fake up?"

Fake up? What does that even _mean_? And, no! I did _not _have a threesome with Mr Nott and Mr Crabbe! I gasp in outrage, as the shouted questions get more and more explicit. The flashes are still hurting my eyes and my mouth is still gaping in shock.

There's only one thing for it, Hermione, old girl. RUN! I grab a tighter hold of my bag and, after taking a deep breath, peel off, holding out a hand to push aside the intruders.

As soon as I start running, the mob chase after me. As I pass empty classrooms and deserted staircases, only one thought is going through my mind.

What the _Hell _is going on?

DRACO P.O.V

I'm still standing here, several minutes after she left the bathroom. My mind whirls in bewildered confusion. Why is she so mad at me? Did I do something wrong? What-what did I do? Wake up, Draco! Standing here won't fix the problem.

I shake myself out of my trance and bring myself to walk out of the bathroom and into my room. Maybe it had something to do with last night..? But she said she loved me back. What happened? Does she not believe me anymore?

But then why do I have this horribly nagging feeling that I've forgotten something _really _important. Why am I filled with this strange, unexplainable feeling of dread…

Oh, whatever. Ignore that and concentrate on your priorities: finding out why Hermione's so upset with you. I take my phone from my bedside table, ready to send her an e-mail. I open it and glance at the monitor where the date is shown…

**5****TH**** OCTOBER**

5th October? Why does that date make me feel so-

_"Mr Malfoy, I have already said this once. As a result of the concentrated dose the Head Girl received, rather than the week it would normally have taken for her to go back to her usual know-it-all self, it will take precisely one month. The potion will wear off on the 5th October…"_

Oh, no. Please, God, _no_.

Why me?

How could I have forgotten that she was hit by a love potion?

I collapse into the wheelie chair by my desk as the full weight of what is going on hits me. The only reason she's been acting so… in love with me all month was because of the Potion. And I fell in love with her… for real.

And she _hates _me.

The same shards of glass from last night pierce my heart once more as I bury my head in my hands, desperately holding back tears.

Come on, now, Draco. Malfoy's don't cry. They find a way to solve their problems…

Though I'm not exactly sure this one can be solved. Did you hear the venom in her voice this morning, so different from her usual, honeyed tones…

I have to tell Blaise and Pansy.

I email them, telling them to get their asses over here, immediately.

This is an emergency.

_5 minutes later_… 

Where _are _those two? When I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed. They should be here by now. I bet Blaise stopped off somewhere to have his daily morning sex with yet another random chick that only took a couple of minutes to chat up. And the fact that I'm disgusted surprises me, because I used to do exactly the same thing. In fact, Blaise and I used to compare conquests at Breakfast on a daily basis. Between us, we've probably slept with practically every girl in the 4th Year and above.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Finally! I pull open the door and stand back, anticipating their entrance. Good thing too, it turns out, for, a second later, they storm in, out of breath; Pansy's ponytail in disarray.

"What?" Blaise pants, bent over double. "What is it? I was just about to fuck some hot Ravenclaw chick."

Pansy glances at him, disgust written all over her face.

"Do you even know her name?" she asks, still slightly out of breath. Blaise looks at her, witheringly.

"Why would I need to? It would have been _my _name she would've been screaming, not hers."

I sense an argument approaching. Why now? This is supposed to be about me. They can finish this petty rubbish later.

"Guys" I raise my voice slightly (Malfoy's never shout) and clap my hands once. "Over here. Yes."

My so-called best friends turn to look at me in mild surprise as if they'd forgotten completely about me.

"What's the date?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. They both give me strange looks before glancing at each other, obviously deciding to humour me.

"5th October, why?" Pansy asks, slowly, eyes wary.

"What was the date that Hermione got hit by that wretched potion?"

"About time, mate," Blaise grins, "We were beginning to think you'd forgotten-"

"5th September," Pansy says, slowly. Her eyes widen in horror as it dawns on her.

"Oh my God," Blaise replies, eyes widening in realisation and turning to me in sympathy. "We have to tell Harry and Ron…"

11:02/ TUESDAY 5TH OCTOBER/ CLASSROOM 29/ DADA

HERMIONE P.O.V

You know, sometime I think that Harry and Ron must take special classes in How To Annoy One's Female Best Friend. I am simply trying to copy down notes from the board, like we're supposed to be doing, and yet they are staring at me like I'm on my deathbed or something.

I glance up to ask them what the problem is and my eyes latch onto a certain platinum haired Slytherin. And, oh, God, by the looks of it, they're not the only one whose eyes are fixated on me. Malfoy's eyes are boring into me, and, even when I raise an eyebrow in sarcastic inquiry, he doesn't even react or attempt to hide what he's doing. What's _his _problem? For some reason, a furious heat floods my cheeks at the intensity of his eyes. His gaze is oddly disconcerting, his eyes enigmatic and unreadable.

I turn my eyes towards my best friends.

"What's Malfoy's problem?" I ask them in a lowered tone. "I've been feeling really weird all day and he's just making it words. I mean, he tried to _hug _me earlier. Like, what is that even about? And there were hundreds of cameras outside our Common Room and reporters asking all these-questions. I don't have a clue what's going on and I hate it. The last thing I remembered when I woke up this morning was Neville spilling that stupid potion."

At my outburst, Harry and Ron exchange glances. It's as if they're trying to decide whether to tell me something or not. And, for some reason, the same sense of foreboding fills me and my heart speeds up. And, looking around, it appears that the nearest tables have all abandoned any pretences of working and are now openly eavesdropping.

"Are you really sure you want to know, Mione?" Harry asks, slowly, in a wary tone I've never heard him use before. Well, _that's_ a stupid question. Of course I want know, otherwise I wouldn't have asked, now, would I? Ignoring the shouted warnings in the back of my mind, I nod my head.

" "Hermione," he begins, green eyes watching me intently, "you were- you were… you were hit by a… a love potion. And, it… it didn't miss. For the past month you've been head-over-heels in love with… Draco Malfoy."

The silence is deafening. The blood roars in my ears as a thousand thoughts race through my mind. WHAT? No, this must be some kind of really bad joke, most likely part of the one Malfoy tried to enact earlier.

All part of an evil scheme to driver Hermione Granger to insanity.

Well, HA! The joke's on them cause I can _take _a joke. _I _can laugh. I burst into giggles and the sound of my hysterical laughter fills the large classroom. As I throw my head back, I look around at my classmates. Why are they all looking at me like that? All serious and stuff?

And, most importantly, why am I the only one laughing?

At this sombre thought, I start to sober up, glancing around in desperation. Why aren't they laughing? They actually look serious and some are looking at me as if I'm crazy. Fine, a month, Harry said. Well, if in the extremely unlikely chance that they are telling the truth, today's date should be 5th October. So now to prove them wrong and end this stupidity once and for all. It's a shame that none of the teachers never write the date on the board, but, not to worry. I have my own resources.

I open my bag and root around in it for my Sidekick. Ah ha! I pull it out and open it. Now to look at the date…

**TUESDAY 5****TH**** OCTOBER**

The thumping of my heart fills my ears. My eyes are twice their normal size as I stare at the date in disbelief. NO WAY. There isn't a chance in Hell… there must be some other explanation. Maybe I was in a coma or something for a month.

Anything.

_Anything_ but me being in love with Malfoy.

This is a joke.

It has to be.

I'll ask Lupin. He'll definitely tell me the truth. He _never _lies (well, apart from that little werewolf incident back in 3rd Year, but let's just disregard that, shall we?).

"Is this true, Professor?" I ask Lupin, desperately trying to make him deny these allegations through my eyes. My heart sinks as he nods, regretfully. I glance around in desperation at my still silent classmates before my eyes land on _him_. Why isn't he smirking or doing some other typical Malfoy thing? Instead, he's gazing back at me with the strangest expression… which, on _anyone _else (including Voldemort himself), would be described as _heartbreak_.

I tear my eyes away from his enigmatic gaze, shaking my head in disbelief. Embarrassment fills me.

I was in love with Draco Malfoy.

For a whole _month_.

Oh, God.

I have to get out of here…

I jump up, pile all my stuff into my bag and push back my seat. Gulping hard and avoiding catching anyone's eye, I walk quickly past my classmate's desks. I rush past Lupin's desk, glancing a quick apology at him, before power walking to the door and pulling it open.

UH! Not THEM again!! I walk out of the classroom and slam the door behind me. A mob of photographers and reporters snap into action as I glare at them.

Why the Hell can't they leave me alone?

NARRATOR P.O.V

"FUCK OFF!!"

All in the classroom jump at least a foot into the air at the screamed expletive heard from behind the closed door. Many look at each other in shock. It's not often that you hear Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Princess, and the magical world's Golden Girl, shout out obscenities.

A moment's silence is heard in which the sounds of the mob retreating down the corridor, apparently following the Head Girl, reach our ears, before everyone starts talking at once.

"Oh. My. God. What was _that _about?"

"I _know_. Are they breaking up? _Again_?"

"And why on Earth is she still trying to carry on that whole 'hit by a love potion' thing? Just who does she think she's fooling? We _read _HG Weekly."

"Do you think this is the end?"

"NOOOOOO!! It can't be! They were so _good _together!"

And this is just the tip of the iceberg. Draco's just sitting there, despairing beautiful blue eyes on the door. His two best friends along with the Boy Who Lived and his auburn haired best friend exchange despairing glances.

This couldn't have gone much worse.

12:53/ TUESDAY 5TH OCTOBER/ 2ND FLOOR/LIBRARY

HERMIONE P.O.V

I haven't been able to face going to any classes since I ran out in DADA. I am _so _embarrassed/. This is even worse than the time that Skeeter woman had everyone convinced that I was two-timing Viktor with Harry. Those evil media bastards chased me all the way here to the Library. I could have kissed Madame Pince when she told them that they weren't allowed in here.

I then asked her if I could have the past two weeks worth of the three main Hogwarts magazines: HG Weekly, The Hogwarts Herald and the Daily Magi. You see, I've figured that, if indeed what Harry told me _is _definitely the truth, then it would have definitely have been documented in those stupid papers. God knows all they do is follow us and Draco and his little duo of cronies around. That's probably why those fools have been chasing me like this.

They took _ages _to find, so she's only just given them to me. I sit down at a table in the very back after waving to a few other people in my section who look up and smile in instant recognition.

OK. I gulp hard. There's no going back, now. Here goes….

I gasp in disbelief as I open up the box and skim through the magazines. Malfoy and I are on every _single _cover.

**HERMIONE AND DRACO BREAK UP!!**

**GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS AND SLYTHERIN PRINCE FINALLY GET TOGETHER!**

**DRACO AND HERMIONE: HOW THEY HAD US ALL FOOLED…**

**DRAMIONE'S BIG FAKE UP…**

**HAS DRAMIONE BEEN FOOLING US ALL ALONG?**

And now for the articles…

**Hermione and Draco… can't keep their hands of one another… meant to be… so in love…finally bagged her man… staged a break up… official, exclusive, desperate-to-gain-admission-to, Dramione fan club…**

I sit back in disbelief. Oh.My.God. It's true.

It's all true.

Why me?

What did I ever do to deserve this?

All I've done is a basic skim through several of the magazines and already it's much worse than I thought.

My life is over.

My life is officially over.

16:19/ TUESDAY 5TH OCTOBER/ HEADMASTER'S QUARTERS/ OFFICE

NARRATOR P.O.V

The door to the Headmaster's office slams open and the Deputy Head storms in, an expression of abject disapproval on her face. Dumbledore is seated at his desk, seemingly brooding whilst eating biscuits and lemon drops. She stalks over to him and glares down at him.

"DUMBLEDORE!!" she bellows, eyes spitting with sheer rage. "This is all your fault. The Head Girl fled a classroom this morning after she found out what's been going on for the past month!!

"I hope you know that you could have prevented this by simply curing her before anything happened!"

With these parting words, she gives him one final glare of disappointment before storming back out. All through her outraged speck, Dumbledore has been eating his biscuits, silent. At the sound of the door shutting, however, he glances up before speaking.

"I do hope I wasn't wrong about this one…"

21:06/ TUES 5TH OCTOBER/ SLYTHERIN QUARTERS/ 7TH YEAR BOYS' DORM

NARRATOR P.O.V

Draco Malfoy has definitely seen better days.

His ocean eyes are red rimmed, platinum hair tussled and, in some places, sticking right up from where he's run his fingers through it so many times. He is sitting, slouched on the window seat, a large bottle of what appears to be Firewhisky in one hand, and several others littering the floor around him. It is a good thing that Blaise and Pansy have kicked everybody else out, because otherwise, his bad boy reputation would have been kicked to the kerb so fast, it would have skid marks.

"I want some more Firewhisky," he slurs, eyes suddenly on his two best friends. "Conjure up some more…"

He burps loudly as Blaise and Pansy exchange worried glances. They've never seen Draco like this. If he doesn't stop now, he'll soon be drunker than he's even been before. They've already taken away his wand to prevent him from conjuring up even more Firewhisky himself and now _them _to do it? All I can say is that it's a very good thing that Draco is renowned for being able to hold his liquor, for any other mere mortal would be unconscious by now.

"No, Draco," Pansy tells him, in a bored tone, "We are not getting you any more alcohol."

Draco, seeing that she means business, and being to inebriated to argue, hangs his head in his hands. His blonde best friend watched him, worry in her eyes.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Wonder who that could be.

Blaise rubs Pansy's arm comfortingly before getting up from his bed beside the window seat and walks over to the door. He pulls it open to reveal Harry and Ron. They nod at each other gravely and the two newcomers walk into the dormitory. Ron instantly sits beside Pansy and the two smile at each other. Draco doesn't even look up although Blaise and Harry raise their eyebrows at one another.

"I told her I fucking loved her," the platinum haired boy blurts out, eyes clouded in misery as he turns his gaze on the four teenagers. They look at one another, worriedly. This makes things _so _much worse. Pansy and Ron mutter to each other for a moment before frantically beckoning Blaise and Harry over. They are in no way discreet, but, let's be honest here, it's not exactly like Draco's going to notice.

"We should give him some hope. Adapt the truth about the Potion a little. Just to make him feel better," Pansy mutters to them, eyes darting between the three boys. They nod in agreement. Pansy throws one last smile at Ron who gives her a lingering look with one raised eyebrow. She goes to sit beside Draco who looks at her, seemingly mildly surprised at he sudden intrusion.

"Draco, listen to me," she says, brown eyes earnest," We found out that that potion Hermione was hit by only works if someone already likes you-as a friend. So that means that Hermione already likes you. She just doesn't-know it yet."

At her words, Draco straightens up and his eyes suddenly become clear and lucid.

"Are you sure, Pansy? Don't fuck with me," his tone is low and dangerous, but a note of hope is only _just _detectable in his voice. Pansy nods her head.

"I'm sure. Look we're going to help get the two of you together," she says, brightly, looking at the others for back up. They nod earnestly (let's just ignore that little hesitation on Ron's part, shall we?). Draco watches them for a moment before smiling, thankful.

Well, _this _makes things a Hell of a lot more interesting…

**-. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. –**

**Don't hit me!! Ah, don't worry this is necessary for the story and there are so many more twists coming up so stay tuned… lol. **

**RECOMMENDED STORIES:**

If You're Not The One by Marvell's Muse 

**All I Want/ All I Need (sequel is All I Need) by Omelette Du Fromage**

**Songs Of The Heart by KitKatFox**

They are all fantastic… And now to thank my reviewers…

**Silidons (aka The Reviewer… love the story, btw, everyone make sure to check it out), Siriusforever, Potter4Granger, Rupertsgirlie, Missmonkey91, Professionalhatstand, Misrisa, Emmagranger11, aerochick 06, Someweirdo, RomanticIllusions, Varietygirl9143, Tigger101, anonymity'xx, Padfoot Patronus, Ekkena, Fantasmaric Amalia, Silver Rose-17, Cam910, Beeker986, Ca803, Angelps7, Love2love, TailzThe Great, Kamusan, Spix, Librastar, Julianna, Grace, Panchat, Kiara, Simpleelovely673. **

**You Know You Love Me…****  
**

10


	16. Promises, Discoveries And Interesting

**Mr Maybe **

Hey guys… 37 reviews for last chappie!! Thanx so much!! 352 reviews in total and 26871 hits!! 

I'm so sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, I've just been so busy but chapter 17 will be out next week, I promise!! I know you don't believe me, but hey….

350th review is Professional Hatstand! Make sure to leave me a question in your review…

Only 9 more chapters to go people… I think you guys will like this one…

You Know You Love Me…

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE…**

"What's Wrong? What did I do?"

I don't know what you think you're doing, but, whatever… sick _game _you're playing, please do NOT involve me in it."

"What was the date that Hermione got hit by that wretched potion?"

"5th September"

"For the past month you've been head-over-heels in love with… Draco Malfoy."

"DUMBLEDORE! This is all _your _fault. The Head Girl fled a classroom this morning after she found out what's been going on for the past month!!"

"I hope I wasn't wrong about this one…"

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**PROMISES, DISCOVERIES AND INTERESTING CONVERSATIONS…**

17:28/ WEDNESAT 6TH OCTOBER/ LIBRARY/ BOOKSHELF AT VERY BACK OF ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

I don't know where Hermione slept last night but it wasn't in her room. And, no, before you laugh, it _isn't _sad to spend three or four hours waiting up for her despite the fact that you are practically off your hear. I'm really beginning to regret those last few bottles of Firewhisky, though. You see, I don't get hangovers but I _do _get headaches.

Really _bad _headaches.

And, yes, I _know _I should probably be in bed but, when you're Draco Malfoy, there are always more important things to do.

That is why Blaise, Potter (yes, Potter, don't ask stupid questions) and I are hiding behind a bookshelf at the back of the Library. I am peering through a gap in the shelf at the beautiful, brown haired girl seated a table in the section beyond. My hear is skipping three or four beats more than usual and I keep having to swallow hard in order to keep my has eaten dinner down. I can't help but feel a bit disgusted at myself. I mean, _Draco Malfoy_? _Nervous_? A month ago, I would have thought anxiety some affliction suffered by everyone but me, but, then again, a month ago I wasn't hopelessly in love with Hermione Granger and I wouldn't have been caught _dead _with any of Dumbledore's wonder trio.

"Now, remember Draco," Blaise whispers, eyes on the Head Girl, "Don't panic and resort to insults if she's not receptive to you. It won't help your already pathetic case at all."

I give him an incredulous look. Doesn't he know who he's talking to?

"Blaise, really," I reply in a pitying tone," since when do _I_ panic?"

My best friend merely rolls his eyes while Potter snorts in apparent amusement.

"Since you got yourself hung up over my best friend and drank yourself practically into a catatonic coma," he sniggers. So, boy thinks he's got jokes?

"Shut the Hell up, Potter," I say in a quiet, dangerous voice without turning to look at him. He's lucky that he's helping me out or the only way he would've been leaving the Library would've been on a stretcher.

OK, here goes. Taking a deep breath to calm my jumpy nerves, I leave my two companions; walk around the tall shelf and into the section. Hermione is sitting at the longest table in the otherwise deserted section, head bent over her books, biting the tip of her eagle feather quill, a finger running down her page and her bag beside her on the table. The last beams of sunlight stream though the large windows, lighting up the are around her, making her glossy, chocolate waves a shining halo. She looks breathtakingly beautiful and I pause in my tracks for a moment, awestruck.

Seemingly unaware of my entrance, she doesn't even glance up as I sit in the chair directly across from her. This is one of the things that I love about her. The way that she doesn't let anything distract her when she's studying. And the way she bites her lip when she's committing something to memory… even thought it's _very _distracting. As I watch her, entrance, memories of what those lips feel like, how soft they are, come flooding back.

My hands are clammy, my fingers twitching nervously. What do I do now? Maybe I didn't think this through well enough…

HERMIONE P.O.V

What in God's name does Malfoy want? Isn't the fact that, for the past month, I have been publicly humiliating myself, enough for him? Does he have to come and rub it in my face as well? It's so annoying. I can't remember _anything _from after Neville spilled the potion up till waking up yesterday morning and I don't like it one bit. I'm the only one with no knowledge of what I've been up to under that wretched potion's influence.

Why in God's name is he fidgeting so much? He probably knows that I hate it so he's doing it on purpose just to annoy me? AARGH!

I look up, ready to give him a piece of my mind, only to find that his eyes are already on me. They're oddly disconcerting, as if they know something I don't. Which, considering the recent situation, they probably do.

"What?" I ask sharply, an eyebrow raised. He appears to wake up from a trance, blinking several times, before looking at me, seemingly startled.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you," he says, slowly, eyes roving over my face. He-he what? OK, I'm starting to think he's on something because, for whatever reason, he seems sincere.

I give him my best 'are-you-sure-you're-all-there?" look. What is this boy's problem? I figured he'd be glad the potion had completed its effects on me.

"I don't know what you're up to," I say, slowly, eyes on his eager ones" But go away. Please."

His expression changes at my words, and, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that he looks more hurt than I've ever seen anybody be in my entire life. But, come one, people. This is _Malfoy_ we're talking about. The icy Slytherin Prince. He can't feel anything.

"Why?" he asks, adding a hint of that fake hurt to his voice. And the Oscar for Best Dramatic Performance goes to…

"Because you're annoying me, that's why," I snap, almost unable to believe my ears. HA! If he really thinks that this 'little boy lost' routine of his is going to work on me, he's got another thing coming. I've learnt the hard way never to trust a Malfoy. And, therefore, I am going to ignore the fact that he now looks even more hurt.

Sighing in irritation, I return to my reading.

DRACO P.O.V

I sit here in hurt and disappointed silence, watching her. You know, up until recently I'd thought I was a very lucky guy. I have good looks, bags of money, popularity and can instil the fear of God into anyone. But, after yesterday, I'm seriously beginning to doubt that. I mean, how unlucky must you be to fall in love with a girl, realise it and finally get the guts to tell her, only to have her return to hating your guts the very next day. #

Her words shatter my cool façade and leave me despairing. It never quite hit me just how much she hates me, until now. Her honey eyes, which I've seen can be warm and inviting, are cold and filled with loathing.

And it hurts.

It hurts so much I can barely breathe.

HERMIONE P.O.V

_A few minutes later…_

What is _wrong _with that boy? Why is he still sitting there?

I look up from my book and glare right into his unreadable eyes.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I snap, making my dislike of him plain by dripping it from every syllable. He doesn't appear to react to my words; he just sits there watching me with what I'm sure is a mocking glint in his eye. Oh, for God's sake.

"Fine," I mutter, grabbing my bag and standing up. I push back my chair and walk out, leaving Malfoy still seated at the table.

DRACO P.O.V

I gaze desperately at her retreating back. This little meeting didn't go exactly as I'd hoped, to say the very least. She won't even give me a _chance_. Just _one _chance, that's all I need to prove myself to her.

"Damn, mate," comes a male voice from behind me, " You seriously fucked that up! She left so quick, there's skid marks on her chair!"

"Oh, come on, Zabini," a calmer one-Potter-admonishes," It's hardly unexpected; she hates him, remember."

I get up and turn around to see Blaise and Pothe-Potter, I mean (ugh), have now joined me in the section.

"Thanks, you two" I bark, sarcastically. "That really makes me feel a _lot _better."

My stupid and insensitive companions exchange glances. I'm hardly surprised at Blaise's lack of consideration, I mean, he's a Slytherin and I've obviously taught him well, but Potter? Isn't he the King of emotion? Just look at all that pathetic dram a back in 3rd Year. Yeah, that;s right. I know _all_ about the fainting spells and all that shit. Potter thought it was a secret, but the entire _Year _knew about the episodes a couple of hours after each one.

"Ah, sorry, mate," Blaise says, in a tone that is as close to consolation as he will ever get. "Look, don't lose hope, yea? Try and be friends with her first, maybe. She may come around. After all, that's what happened to you."

I don't know why he even _bothers _trying to pretend to be sympathetic.

The way that he's sniggering oh-so-quietly further proves my point.

18:14/ WEDNESDAY 6TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

You know, even when you've had a Hell of a day, it's somehow the simple things in life that seem to make it all better. Things like a chick flick and an endless supply of popcorn.

That is why, having completed all my homework, I am on my way up to my room, with a large bowl of popcorn. In order to relax and recharge my batteries, I am going to watch the classic films: Clueless and Pretty Woman.

Everywhere I go, I 'm hounded by people asking me questions about my 'relationship' with Malfoy, and, I'm thinking, what relationship? The boy hates the very ground I walk on-we're hardly even friends, let alone _that_. All I can say is thank God that I know practically every secret passageway in Hogwarts, because I've been using them to avoid the hundreds of photographers and reporters that seem intent on following me.

KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

I pause just in front of my door at the sound, hand still raised to open it. Oh, for God's sake. Who could _that _be? Why can't I just be left alone for once? I trail slowly back down the stairs and over to the door. Please do not tell me it's yet another idiot requesting an 'exclusive interview' with me…

I pull open the crystal doorknob and wait patiently for the portrait to reveal my visitor.

"Why weren't you at Dinner?" Ron asks, a suspicious frown on his face. A small smile of relief comes to my face as I take in my two best friends. Even thought it's quite evident that I probably won't get to watch my movies, the alternative isn't too bad.

I'm forced to take a step back as they invite themselves in. Harry smile almost apologetically at me as Ron continues his rant on how worried they were, how I can't just _do _things like this, etcetera, etcetera. And, even though it's slightly irritating, it's also a bit touching as well.

I roll my eyes, playfully, and motion to them to follow me as I walk back up the stairs and into my room. On the far wall, opposite my bed, is the large, wide screen, HD TV that I bewitched to work in Hogwarts and my DVD player, set to begin the movie. Ignoring it, I settle onto my bed, resting against the headboard, while Harry and Ron sit before me on the duvet.

"Look, Mione," Harry begins, seriously, "You're probably busy, so we'll make this quick. We came 'cause we think you have a right to know what's been going on during the past month."

Oh, finally _someone_ sees fit to clue me in as to just what I've been doing for the past month. I was beginning to fear I would have to ask or something, and risk looking desperate.

"When the Potion hit you, you became completely obsessed with Malfoy-"

"Utterly, dreadfully, _disgustingly_ obsessed with Malfoy-" Ron butts in.

"You were determined to make him fall in love with you…"

What? Me? Obsessed with Malfoy? Determined to make him fall in love with me? Oh, God. It's worse than I thought. I sit in shocked silence as the two take turns in telling me the sick, twisted tale that has been my life for the past month. How, contrary to everyone's expectations, he didn't get himself sent off to Azkhaban and how, mysteriously, we became (ugh) friends. How Hogwarts' media got involved and became convinced that the two of us were going out (oh, Lord, the horror) and how HG Weekly managed to convince the entire school that we'd been a couple since Voldemort's defeat and had planned (HA! As if…) the LVI, as it came to be known, so as to have an excuse for becoming an official couple.

"So, in the end, you guys were really good friends," Harry explains, bringing their tale to a close. I nod, slowly, my mind reeling with all I've been told

"The press aren't likely to leave you alone for the foreseeable future, so it's best to try and get used to it," Ron continues. When I don't say anything, the two exchange glances.

"Uh, yeah, so we'll leave you to think about it," Harry says, he and Ron sliding off my bed. After one last wave, they leave the room. I stare at the door as it swings shut behind them, lost in thought.

Friends with _Malfoy_? Slytherin Prince and the world's biggest bastard, but my apparent ex-foe? So that's why he's been so nice. And I thought he was just on drugs or something.

What on _Earth _could have made him want to be friends with _me_? A (as he always oh-so-delicately puts it) dirty, filthy mudblood? How could we have been friends? Well, that's no longer going to be possible. The Potion's worn off and my dislike of him, returned. Things can go back to normal…

So then why doesn't the thought of being friends with him sound like such a bad thing?

18:22/ WEDNESDAY 6TH OCTOBER/ 2ND FLOOR/ GIRLS' TOILETS

NARRATOR P.O.V

It is common knowledge that the vast majority of Hogwarts' rumours originate from the Girls' Toilets on the 2nd Floor. It is widely speculated that HG Weekly's Headquarters are here, as the magazines always seems to be on top of every story and every exclusive. We need to catch up on all our other gossip, having been focussed only on 'Dramione', and that is why I have dragged you away from Dinner so urgently. Being in the know is _far _more important than anything else, dahling…

Pansy Parkinson is at the mirror above the sinks, touching up her makeup. We entered just before she did and, the Toilet having two sections (a la Bluewater in Kent), she didn't see us when she came in.

Just as Pansy starts to roll a lipgloss wand over her plump mouth, the third most beautiful and popular girl in school, Ginny Weasley, emerges from the last cubicle and walks over the washbasin two down from the blonde's. The Slytherin gives her a slight smile to which Ginny reciprocates as she starts to reapply her own makeup.

There is silence as each touches up their mascara, eye shadow and lipgloss. It is evident that each is an expert at this. Rather than putting on inches of makeup, they are simply adding small touches to enhance their natural beauty. As Ginny adds a dab of eyeliner, Pansy turns to her slightly.

"It's shitty, what's going on, isn't?"

Ginny looks at her, inquisitively.

"With Draco and Hermione, I mean," she explains. Ginny nods in comprehension as Pansy rummages through her makeup bag.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd say this, but I actually feel really sorry for him," the auburn haired witch says.

"Same. He's devastated," Pansy nods, wide eyed. "I've known Draco for a very long time and he's never really one to show emotion, but I can see what others can't. He's practically losing it."

"And they seemed really happy together," Ginny says.

"I've never seen him happier, you know," Pansy replies, a little sadly. "We need to make sure they end up together, they both love each other. Hermione just needs to find that out. So, I'm glad that we didn't tell him the whole truth about the Potion."

Her companion nods, inspecting her reflection in the mirror, and the blonde gets out a small brush from her bag. She strokes her wavy locks with it for moment, before glancing sideways at the younger girl, as if unsure whether or not to ask her something.

"So, is there anyone you like?" she asks, almost shyly (I know, Pansy Parkinson, one of the most feared people at Hogwarts, shy? It's just not right, is it?). The other girl turns to her, eyebrows raised, before watching her for a moment, as if considering whether to answer.

"Well, I think Harry's kinda cute," she admits, slowly, a rosy blush coming to her cheeks

"I kinda guessed," Pansy smiles, as the door swings open and a 7th Year Hufflepuff walks in. the two fall silent and smile slightly at the girl when she waves at them. As soon as she realises that their conversation is a private one, she rushes into our section, respectfully. Ginny turns anxiously to Pansy, her face even redder than before.

"How," she asks, embarrassed. "Is it obvious?"

"No," the blonde reassures her," It's just that girls always notice these things." Ginny sighs in relief as Pansy runs her fingers through her armpit length blonde hair before looking back at the youngest Weasley.

"Two months ago, I never would've thought I'd be saying this, but, I, uh, really like your brother," she say, hesitantly, chocolate eyes now cast down. Her companion grins at her.

"I kinda guessed, too," she admits. Pansy giggles, shyly, her eyes finally coming up to meet the other girl's. The two are silent for a moment, each packing their cosmetic bags away. As she zips up her bag, Pansy turns back to Ginny.

"Harry seems the jealous type, remember Cho and Cedric back in 4th Year?" she comments, "You might be able to use that to your advantage to get his attention. It shouldn't take a lot; you're a very pretty girl."

At her words, Ginny throws her head back in laughter.

"You won't be needing any of that, it's obvious that Ron likes you," she replies, a smile still on her face. "He's never been very good at hiding his feelings. "

Pansy picks up her bag and two leave the toilet together, still laughing.

Well, this news is certainly more interesting than I'd expected. Let's see if we can use it to our advantage…

19: 01/ WEDNESDAY 6TH OCTOBER/ 2ND FLOOR/ SOME RANDOM CORRIDOR

DRACO P.O.V

I am pissed. Pissed as Hell. The recent encounter with Hermione hasn't stopped racing through my head for even one second and I just… I never realised just how much- no, I never _cared _about just how much she hated me. It didn't matter to me. _She _didn't matter to me. If only that were the case now…

I'm wandering aimlessly around the 2nd Floor, avoiding going back to my quarters so as not to have to come across _her_. After Blaise and Potter's so called 'well-thought-out' plan went up in flames, I left the Library and started stalking the Hallways, thinking that perhaps terrorising the other students would appease my bad mood. So far, it's done little to help apart from giving me some thinking time to (in theory, anyway) come up with a plan.

And my stress level is near boiling point. I need to find a way to let off some steam-

"You! Sixty points for talking too loudly!" I bellow at a 5th Year Hufflepuff who jumps three feet into the air at the sound of my voice. Her companion whirls around, face screwed up in outraged confusion. I stare back at her, eyes narrowed. Am I supposed to care that they were whispering and my aggravated nerves are to blame? No, I didn't think so.

"But, we were just-"

"And thirty more for answering back," I add, continuing on my journey and ignoring the two girls' stutter of protest. Ah, I feel a lot better already. And, by the time I've passed the Ravenclaw quarters, my mood is beginning to mellow and a plan is fully formed.

Perhaps it would be a good idea if I were to become friend with Hermione first and make her realise that, deep down, maybe she doesn't hate me as much as she thinks. I still can't remember what Pansy was telling me about that dreaded Potion last night (an annoying after effect of Firewhisky induced hangovers is that you forget quite a lot of what was said to you while you were under its' effects the next day), but, hey, it couldn't have been that important, right?

08:42/ FRIDAY 8TH OCTOBER/ GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST

NARRATOR P.O.V

"Have you heard the latest Dramione news? Apparently, they broke up again the other day…"

"Totally, I heard Hermione's pretending that she was actually hit by a Love Potion and that she was pretending to date Draco as a prank!"

"Word on the street is that Malfoy's devastated. Can't eat, can't sleep, the whole nine yards…"

"Well, which guy _wouldn't _be having a hard time trying to get over _Hermione Granger_? Cut the guy some slack…"

"I heard Draco fell in love with her and, when she realised, she dumped him 'cause she doesn't feel the same way…

"Nah, that's bullshit. Sources close to the couple say it's just another fake-up…"

"Well, we'll just have to wait for HG Weekly's next paper to find out…"

17:24/ FRIDAY 8TH OCTOBER/ THE FIELDS/ NEAR SIDE OF LAKE

NARRATOR P.O.V

Just three days after Hermione Granger stalked out of DADAS, changing the world as we know it, all at Hogwarts know about what happened. If we thought that she was getting hounded before, it is _nothing _compared to now.

You see, the thing is that, the first time Hermione and Draco 'broke up', everyone thought they were faking it as a few days later they were as close as before. But, now… well, we _all _know what's going on now…

Hermione and Ginny Weasley, the unbelievably beautiful sister of Ron Weasley, are sitting by the Great Lake, chatting and laughing. Prior to Ginny's arrival, Hermione had been sitting there all alone, having turned down the many invitation to join the numerous other groups clustered around the Lake. Many, you ask. Well, in case you weren't aware, Hermione Granger is one of the three most popular girls at Hogwarts. Not only was she instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort, but also she is the Golden Girl of Gryffindor (and indeed the entire magical world), astonishingly clever _and _a member of one of the two most exulted cliques at Hogwarts. And the fact that she's stunningly beautiful doesn't hurt either.

Just look at how 'discreet' people are being as they watch the laughing two. And you don't have to psychic to know why both sexes are doing it.

The guys are doing it for obvious reasons. They're ecstatic that Hermione Granger is finally single gain and they all have hope that they'll be allowed to date her. I mean, if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley permitted _Draco Malfoy _to date their precious golden girl, then anyone else must be in with a chance, right?

And the girls? Well, it's common knowledge that Draco Malfoy is on of the hottest (if not _the _hottest) guys at Hogwarts. They want to see if Hermione looks upset or unhappy to any degree. _No one _wants to risk crossing her by even _breathing _near Draco if she seems even very _slightly _upset. Messing with Hermione means messing with the Golden Trio and _no one _wants to do that.

Why aren't the guys looking at Ginny, you ask. Well, it is _also _common knowledge that Harry Potter (_yes_, him…) is feeling her and _no one _wants to mess with him.

No one with at least half a brain, that is…

20:33/ FRIDAY 8TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ DRACO'S ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

**TO: Slytherinbrother**

**FROM: SlytherinDragon**

**SUBJECT: life is seriously fucked up, sometimes…**

**Blaise, man, I've had an epiphany. **

**I think all my father's bad Karma from his dealing with V must have been transferred now that he's rotting six feet under. I mean, how unlucky must u b to tell a chick you love her, forgetting all about some dreaded potion, only to have it wear off the next bloody day…**

**TO: Slytherindragon**

**FROM: Slytherinbrother**

**SUBJECT: No pity here…**

**Look, man, I _would _feel sorry for you and agree with you, except for one small thing…**

**This it for one small thing…**

**This is YOUR own damn Karma coming back to haunt you, not your father's.**

**You seem to be forgetting one little thing.**

**You were a complete bastard to her for six years, remember?**

**TO: Slytherinbrother**

**FROM: SlytherinDragon**

**SUBJECT: Thanx for the support…**

**Yep, I haven't forgotten; thanx so much for reminding me. **

**Note To Self: never show Blaise any pity/ support in his hour of need.**

**I know I don't deserve her for being such a blind prat all this time, but that doesn't change how I feel about her. I know you could never feel this way about anyone. **

**You're too in love with yourself for that…**

**TO: Slytherindragon**

**FROM: Slytherinbrother**

**A month ago, I would have said the exact same thing about you and you would have agreed without hesitation. And now look which boat you're sinking in…**

**_Moving on, _have you thought of a plan to make her fall for you, yet?**

**TO: Slytherinbrother S**

**FROM: Slytherindragon**

**OF COURSE**

**What d'ya take me for? Of course. I'll be friends wit her first, then, hopefully, by Halloween we'll be close enough for me to ask her to the Ball…**

**BTW, who are _you _going wit?**

**TO: Slytherindragon**

**FROM: Slytherinbrother**

** I'm so good-looking, I can take anyone I choose…**

**I'm thinking of asking Parvati… that girl is FINE, man!!**

**Anyway, got to go. I have to go look for some random chick so I can get laid before bedtime…**

**It's been fun, D… Chin up…**

21:13/ FRIDAY 8TH OCTOBER/ 2ND FLOOR/ CORRIDOR OUTSIDE HEADS' QUARTERS

NARRATOR P.O.V

The youngest Weasley pounds hard at the door of the Heads' Quarters, straightened auburn locks swaying with the effort. She appears to be so excited that she is rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Tut, tut, Miss Weasley. Aren't you supposed to be in your _own _Common Room at this hour? Though we can hardly talk…

It is a few moments before we see the portrait begin to swing away from the hole, revealing the Head Boy. As soon as she spots his visitor, a look of surprise crosses his face.

Nodding once at him, she barges in, uninvited. He steps back, following her and the portrait begins to swing closed. Quick! Walk in but be inconspicuous.

"Hermione isn't here," he explains, standing over the girl like the intruder she kinda is. "She's- she's sleeping in your Tower."

Ginny turns to face him, practically jumping with excitement.

"I know," she replies, face alight. "It's just that I think I've found a way to make Harry notice me and Hermione, you."

There is a momentary silence in which the Slytherin Prince raises an eyebrow, delicately.

"I'm listening…"

-. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. –

**DID you guys like that? Make sure to let me know!! **

**RECOMMENDED STORIES:**

**We Are One by Lexy Malfoy**

**What A Difference A Night Makes by Kyra4**

**Taking Over Me by Lady Delphinea **

**And now to thank all my reviewers…**

**Vinwinz, Marauder Angel, ProfessionalHatstand, Sharika14253, HaterofheartlessCritics, Librastar, The Evil Sheep (HA!! I love your name!!), Lilmzhln18, Snackadils, Fantasmarific Amelia, Golden Star91, Sylvia Marii, Love 2 love, Ms Monkey 91, Kiara, I will Remember, Denise, Padfoot Patronus, MeganxRawr, Lily James Addict ( I strongly recommend you try Tears On A Balcony and Obsessive Lily Disorder, both lily/james… I loved them both), Angelps7, Aerochick06, Kamu-san, Carly, EmmaGranger11, SiriusForeva, TailzTheGreat, MiseryLuvsDeath AKA Fidele, DragonLover9106, Rupert'sGirlies, Silidons (AKA, the review… love you honey!!)), MS Risa, VarietyGirl9143, Pattilarr, Romanticillusions, Tigger101…**

**Thank you guys so much and I love each and every one of you!! **

**Have a cookie before you leave!! ) **

**See you next week!!**

**You Know You Love Me…**


	17. Plans, Betrayals And Breaking News

**Mr Maybe**

OMG!! You guys!! I have received 24 reviews since my last update and have now gotten 276 reviews, 29481 hits, am on 99 favourites and 138 alerts!! I never knew my story would be so successful!!

I am so glad you guys liked the last chappie!! Yep… quite a few of u guessed rite as to what would be happening in this one…

So continue on to find out!!

You Know You Love Me…

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE…**

" Now remember, Draco, don't panic and resort to insults if she's not receptive to you. It won't help your already pathetic case at all."

"Blaise, really, when do _I _ever panic?"

"I- I just wanted to talk to you…"

"I don't know what you're up to, but, go away. Please."

"It's shitty, what's going on, isn't it?"

"Word on the street is that Malfoy's devastated. Can't eat, can't sleep, the whole nine yards…"

"I think I've found a way to make Harry notice me and Hermione, you."

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**PLANS, BETRAYALS AND BREAKING NEWS…**

20:13/ FRIDAY 8TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

"Remind me why you invited them, again," I murmur to Harry, my eyes on Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Ron who are seated on the couch before the fireplace, the latter two chattering away. A slight shiver of disgust runs down my spine. I don't care how close Ron claims the two of them got during 'The Month', I still haven't gotten used to it. Harry shrugs.

"We all sorta became friends during-"

I hold up a hand, quickly.

"Right," I interrupt, turning away to push the cabinet doors aside to reveal the enchanted wide-screen TV. I don't really want to be reminded about _that _time, thank you very much. I just want to move on with my life.

I insert our chosen DVD (and by 'our', I really mean 'my'), Pirates Of The Caribbean 2, into the player, set it up and hit pause, before turning back to the group on the couch. Dear Lord, could Ron make it _any _more obvious that he likes her? Using any excuse to touch her, hanging on her every word… but she _does _seem to be returning the favour. Giggling away, blushing… well, I have my doubts, but, it seems to make him happy, so…

"Should I start the movie?" I ask, the remote in my hand. At my words, Blaise frowns, slightly, while his fellow Slytherin doesn't even glance up from her companion.

"Movie?" he asks, handsome features screwed up in confusion. "What's that?" Uh, OK. I forget that Slytherins aren't exactly likely to know about muggle contraptions.

"A recording of people acting things out using really realistic props," I explain, succinctly. He nods in acceptance, the wheels turning. Harry enters from the kitchen with bowls of sweets and crisps and places them on the glass table before the couch. As one filled with jelly beans lands on the glass top, Ron looks up from his flirtation with Pansy.

"Where's Ginny?" he asks, nose screwed up, adorably. "Wasn't she supposed to be here by now?"

"She's coming," I reply and, almost instantly, the portrait door swings open revealing my beautiful friend and – _Malfoy_? Not that I'm surprised to see him, it _is _his Common Room, as well, of course. But why on _Earth _are they _holding hands_?

Around me, the others' jaws drop and it is so silent you could an ants dying screams. I watch the smiling two with a slight feeling of dread.

It couldn't be… could it?

I raise and eyebrow, demanding an explanation. Malfoy and Ginny look at each for a moment, seeming to decide whether to say something important and my heart starts to speed up. As he puts an arm around her, my jaw falls to the floor.

"Ginny and I ," he begins slowly, his eyes on mine for whatever reason. "Well, we've started going out."

Before me, Pansy gasps as Ron leaps up in expected outrage.

WHAT?

Ginny and _Malfoy_?

NO WAY!

The two of them can't _stand _each other. Why in _Heaven's _name would they go out?

There must be some kind of reasonable explanation for this. Maybe it's a joke. A really bad, _unfunny_, joke, but a joke nonetheless.

Hope filling me, I walk hurriedly past the still shell-shocked posse on the sofa and, blatantly, ignoring the Spawn Of The Devil, grab hold of Ginny and tug her into the kitchen, shutting the door firmly behind us.

Right, first things first. I open up the cupboard, grab a sachet of microwave able popcorn and place it on the marble countertop as she stands there, an eyebrow raised. The kitchen is large and well decorated in pine and chrome with a stand-alone central section.

As soon as I put the sachet into the microwave, set it and turn it on. I turn back to her, putting a serious expression on my face. She is watching me impatiently.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" I ask, perfectly reasonably I think you'll agree. Why is she looking at me like that? All taken aback and whatnot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't be so stupid," I hiss, my eyes narrowing in annoyance. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Since when did you decide you liked the Spawn Of The Devil himself?"

"Since I found out just how much I really liked him," she replies, inspecting her nails, nonchalantly.

"Look, Ginny, it's OK to be friends with him. I guess," I add as an afterthought. "But going out with him is another thing altogether."

Ginny looks at me, unimpressed.

"Mione," she replies," to be completely honest, I couldn't really care less. You should really give him a chance, he's really not that bad…. And, anyway, why do _you _care so much? I figured it would be Ron dragging me off to 'knock some sense into me', not you."

Is this girl trying to imply something? I narrow my eyes once again. The sounds of raucous laughter creeps into the kitchen from the Common Room and I'm almost tempted to go and see what is going on in there, but immediately I remember that I have more important things to do.

"I _don't _care. I'm just looking out for your best interests," I say, slowly. "Malfoy is known for being Hogwarts' biggest player; he's been with almost every girl above 4th Year."

There, that should wake her up.

OK, I guess I was wrong.

I gasp in disbelief as Ginny simply rolls her eyes and walks out. So much for the exclamation of thanks and the quick dumping of her new boyfriend that I had expected.

The microwave pings loudly.

_JUST AFTER HERMIONE AND GINNY WENT TO THE KITCHEN…_

DRACO P.O.V

The kitchen door shuts firmly behind Hermione and my 'new girlfriend' and immediately, everybody in the rooms turns to me, eyebrows raised. Pansy's eyes, however, are narrowed and I have a weird feeling that she's not falling for it.

"OK, Draco," she says, a small smile on her face. "What's really going on?"

Damn it. I should have know we couldn't fool her. No one ever can. Oh, well. Might as well tell them the truth. There _are _meant to be helping get Hermione and I together. Well, in theory, anyway.

"I came up with the idea of publicly dating someone to make Hermione notice me and, hopefully, get jealous," I explain, "Ginny offered to help me."

I congratulate myself as the others exchange glances and laugh loudly in relief. Potter can't know the _real _truth. All part of the plan, you see. I raise an eyebrow at the group on the sofa.

"Let's hope it works," Blaise sniggers as Weasley nudges him with an elbow. You know, what, for some reason I'm getting the weirdest feeling that there's something they're not telling me. I consider it for a moment and then dismiss the thought. There's no way Blaise and Pansy would keep anything from me; we tell each other everything.

"Why Ginny though," Potter asks, in what I'm sure he thinks is a casual fashion. Oh, please, Potter. _Everyone _knows you like the Weaslette. Why else do you think she's remained dateless for so long?

"Because she's one of Hermione's best girlfriends. I considered Parvarti, but she's about to be taken"- I exchange a knowing glance with Blaise-" And Lavender's dating that Smith guy."

The kitchen door swings open and Ginny (ugh- I'm going to have to get used to calling her that) enters the room, a suspicious smile on her face. A few moments later, Hermione emerges carrying two bowls of popcorn. God, her legs look good in those shorts…

She walks over to the TV and presses 'play' on the DVD, before settling down between Blaise and Potter, her head coming to rest on the latter's shoulder. I don't think Pansy and Weasley are going to be watching the movie at all. They appear to be a little occupied with their open flirtation.

Right, back to the plan. I put an arm around Ginny as she sits between Pansy and I. Hermione doesn't even blink.

God, I hope this works.

08:11/ MONDAY 11TH OCTOBER/ GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST

NARRATOR P.O.V

The hype over the Dramione break-up still hasn't died down (or given any signs of doing so) and the eyes of all in the Great Hall are, as usual, on the Golden Trio seated at the Gryffindor Table. The male members of the exulted and popular clique are muttering to each other in between mouthfuls of food as their Princess, seated between them, ignores them, flipping through a homework journal whilst eating.

Now, she doesn't know this, but the youngest Weasley and the Slytherin Prince spent all of yesterday planning their upcoming actions, practicing how to make it look like they're in a real relationship without any actual lip-to-lip contact and preparing for the inevitable media onslaught; even discussing how to use it to their best advantage…

Suddenly, the Hall doors crash open and all glance up to see Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley walking in, hand in hand. The silence is deafening, the only sound being of a passing pigeon slamming into a window whilst trying to get a bird's-eye-view. Even the teachers are speechless, mouths agape and eyes wide.

Hermione raises and eyebrow at Ginny. Didn't she warn her? As Draco and Ginny walk over to the Gryffindor Table and take a seat (him pulling out her chair), eyebrows are raised, but people begin to resume their interrupted convoes, the sole topic being, of course, the shocking new arrival. While Harry and Ron simply look up and wave at the couple, signifying to their House that the Slytherin's presence is all right with them, and, therefore, has to be so with everyone else, Hermione shakes her head disapprovingly. Many are now looking over at her (naturally!!) so she is careful to appear unmoved. Even blinking more than usual could be twisted into something as big as bursting into tears by Hogwarts' infamous gossips, when relaying the news to friends.

No one notices that Harry keeps glancing over at the new couple, seemingly more than necessary.

Hmm… things are starting to get even _more_ interesting…

14:42/ MONDAY 11TH OCTOBER/ CLASSROOM 21/ CHARMS

HERMIONE P.O.V

"Aren't you even the _slightest _bit angry," Parvarti asks me, leaning over Lavender. The two are, as usual (an being two of my closest female friends), seated at the next table along. "I mean, if _I _was going out with Draco Malfoy and then you or Lavender started dating him as soon as we broke up, I would be _furious_."

"_I _would never speak to her again," another girl says.

"Yeah!" Lavender agrees.

The considerable crowd of people around my desk all nod in agreement. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I give up on trying to do my work. I mean it's not like I don't know all this stuff anyway. Why can't these idiots leave me alone?

For the past half hour, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike have been surrounding Harry, Ron and my desk, asking question after questions and offering opinions that I, quite frankly, don't want. My two best mates, seated on either side of me, have resorted to listening to their I-Pods (birthday gifts from me) and are now blissfully playing a game of noughts and crosses, having successfully managed to finish a ten-minute piece of work over twenty minutes ago (the traitors). And, unfortunately for me, Flitwick doesn't appear to care one bit about my predicament and is ignoring us all and reading a book.

"If _I _were you, I'd get Harry and Ron to '_take care of her'_, if you know what I mean."

"Don't be so stupid, you idiot. Ginny's Ron's sister, remember?"

"Yeah! More like she should get them to beat up _Malfoy_!"

"Heck, Hermione, _I_ would do it for you, if you want. Just say the word, sweetheart.

" Yeah! He'll be in the Hospital Wing so long, we'd already have graduated!"

"Oh, please. Draco would wipe the floor with you!"

I sigh, kneading my forehead with my fingertips for a moment, before looking up at the crowd. My eyes land on a boy that I recognise as a HG Weekly reporter. HA! Think you can try and trick me into saying something incriminating? Not likely.

OK, Hermione, make sure to look calm and relaxed. No sense in allowing him to write that I'm angry and jealous over Ginny and Malfoy.

"OK, everybody, listen up, 'cause I will only say this once," I say, snapping my fingers twice. Instantly, they are silent, eyes on me, alert. "Although I really couldn't care less about Mr Malfoy or what he gets up to, I am happy that Ginny is with someone. They both seem content and I have no objection to their relationship."

As I finish my sentence, the bell rings loudly. I jump up and start to pack away, ignoring the further questions.

There. I think that should do it.

DRACO P.O.V

As I swing my rucksack onto my back, my eyes remain on Hermione. I heard what she said and it hurts. She doesn't care about me.

At all.

This would destroy me if I didn't have hope.

If I didn't have a plan.

Lord, I hope this works.

Cause if it doesn't…

17:29/ MONDAY 11TH OCTOBER/ GRYFFINDOR TOWER/ COMMON ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

There is a mob milling around the girl who is to inherit the Gryffindor throne upon Hermione Granger's departure from Hogwarts. She is seated in her usual seat around the fireplace, answering the multiple questions being hurled her way by the thirty or so people surrounding her chair.

"How long have you guys been going out?"

"Since last Friday, but I've liked him for ages."

"So, you're admitting that you were behind Hermione and Malfoy's break up?"

"Absolutely not. Draco didn't find out I liked him till Friday and we decided to give it a go. I would never have done that to Hermione and we have her full blessing."

"What does _Hermione _think about it? I heard she was jealous!"

"No, that is 100 not true. We came out to our friends on Friday night a private meeting and they are all fine about it."

The questions continue being hurled around and, as the beautiful auburn haired witch throws her head back in laughter at one of them, the Boy Who Lived stalks over the crowded fireplace. As soon as they see him coming, the large group parts like the Red Sea to let him through.

He comes to stand beside her chair and taps her lightly on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you," he murmurs, his breath ruffling her side fringe. She glances up at him, a confused expression on her face, but nods. He looks up at the now silent crowd, who are openly attempting to eavesdrop.

"Could we have some privacy, please? Her mother gave me a message to pass onto her about the Christmas Holidays," he says, his tone daring them to argue. At the dangerous glint in his eye, the crowd shuffle off, albeit grumbling quietly under their breath.

Once they've all left the Common Room, many shuffling out to Dinner, Harry sits on the chair beside her. Ginny turns to him, any eyebrow raised. Ooh… wonder what _this _could be about… (Aren't you glad now that we skipped Dinner? Told you it'd be worth it…)

"What about?" Ginny asks, chewing a little on her lip, nervously. Harry takes in a deep breath staring into the fire for a moment, appearing to gather up his courage.

"Why do you and Malfoy have to use this kind of plan," he asks, startling eyes now on her.

"To make Hermione sit up and notice him. And to make her realise she's actually in love with him. But Draco doesn't know that last bit," she adds, brightly. At her words, Harry looks down.

"I know, but it still really bothers me, because… well, because, I like you, Ginny… I _really _like you." As he says these words, a furious blush floods his neck and cheeks. If he were to looks up, though, he would see a 200 million watt smile on her face.

She nudges him gently and he looks up.

"I really like you too,"

Harry's entire face lights up and the two love-stuck teens beam at each other…

18:11/ MONDAY 11TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ JUST OUTSIDE HERMIONE'S ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

Come on, Draco, just do it. Remember why you're doing this. I raise slightly trembling hand to Hermione's door and knock twice. As I wait patiently, listening to the sounds of her heading towards her door, I do just that. I need to know why she hates me and do something about it. Whatever she asks, I'll do it. We need to be friends for the plan to work.

The door swings open and there she is, chocolate curls cascading from a hastily tied up bun, and a look of surprise on her face. God she's so beautiful…

Come on, Draco. Don't get distracted, now.

"Can I come in?" I ask, through a dry throat. She stands there, watching me suspiciously, as my heart pounds. It is a heart stopping few seconds before she steps back and lets me in. I walk into her cosy room. Her books are spread out over her duvet; she must have been doing her homework when I knocked. I feel a slight pang. She always used to do her homework in the Common Room.

With me.

As soon as I close the door behind me, she turns to me, a frown on her face.

"Why are you here?" she asks, bluntly. Whoa, Granger. Not one to beat around the bush, are you? Right, Draco, here we go. Now, say it gently, don't-

"Why do you hate me so much?" I blurt out before wincing, visibly. _That _didn't go quite as I'd planned. As I mentally berate myself, the chocolate haired angel looks surprised and taken aback as if this was the last thing she'd expected. For a moments, she doesn't say anything, here eyes searching the ceiling, as if for what to say.

"I don't _hate_ you, it's just that you've given me no reason to like you," she answers, slowly. "You've been nothing but cruel to me from day one."

With the exception of the pat month, of course. But I don't think she would really appreciate me saying that.

"Well, I'd really like for that to change," I reply, seriously. I need her to know that I'm being serious. She is silent for a moment, her eyes searching my face for any sign that I'm having her on.

"Fine," she assents. A bubble of happiness wells up within me and I can't stop a bright smile spreading across her face.

"So, we'll start tomorrow with a clean slate," I tell her. Right, Draco, it was short and sweet. Now turn around and-

"We should probably just go along with HG Weekly's version of- of what happened," she says, suddenly. " I mean, it's not like anyone believes our story, anyway."

I nod, waving a quick goodnight as I leave. I shut the door behind me and breathe a sigh of relief.

There. That wasn't so bad, was it?

19:17/ MONDAY 11TH OCTOBER/ THE FIELDS

NARRATOR P.O.V

The only female member of the Silver Trio is walking through the Fields, aimlessly, through the various groups assembled.

"Hey, Pansy, over here!" Shouts one 7th Year Ravenclaw girl at the centre of a large group. She beckons, frantically, but Pansy just waves back, declining the offer. This is an everyday thing for her, being invited to join various groups of students, even regardless of House. Being a member of the Silver Trio and also, quite frankly, stunning, automatically makes her one of the three most popular girls in school.

This isn't the only reason why she has received even more invitations than usual. Everyone wants an insider's view on the biggest story since the now infamous LVI- the apparent Ginny, Draco and Hermione love triangle. So far, though, not one word on the entire affair has emerged from Draco or Hermione's respective camps (which include Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Martin Flint- _the _Marcus Flint's brother-, Pansy Parkinson, Darrell Jones and Joshua Smith for Draco- among others- and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown for Hermione-among others) and Hogwarts is desperate for news.

Several metres away from Pansy, sits Ron in the middle of a group of noisy and very nosy Hufflepuffs. We can't hear what's being said from here but it must be quite funny as he's in the middle of a fit of loud laughter. He glances up and catches sight of the beautiful blonde. Immediately, he excuses himself, declining the group's pleas to stay just a _little _while longer, stands up and walks up to her, his eyes on her all the while.

"Pansy, hey!" He says, tapping her gently on the arm to alert her to his presence. She whirls around, her wavy hair swirling around her slender figure, and, as soon as she sees him, a bright smile that lights up the world graces her face.

"Hey," she grins," What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," he replies, "Are people pestering you about the Ginny and Malfoy thing, as well?"

"Oh my _God_, yeah," she giggles (I know, right? Pansy Parkinson? Giggling?) as the two start to walk together. It's really dark out here, the only light being from the strategically placed magical sources of light in the ground to guide the students.

"I heard Dramione broke up because Draco was cheating on Hermione with Ginny," Ron mimics, perfectly. "Is that true?"

As we follow the two down the gently sloping bank down to the flat plain just before the Great Lake, the sounds of their laughter reach our ears. They take a seat on the flat plain.

"I know," Pansy replies, laughter still evident in her voice. "It's ridiculous. But Draco must really love Hermione to go through all this for her."

Ron nods his head and mutters and agreement, albeit grudgingly.

"All I can say is that I hope his 'plan' works," Ron tells her, plucking a straw and chewing it. Pansy flops back onto the sloping bank, her hair spread out around her face. Silence reigns for a moment, the only sound being that of the distant voices above.

"It must really suck to be in love with someone who believes they hate your guts," she murmurs, sympathetically, gazing up at the stars in the night sky. Her companion turns to look down at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"What would you say if I were to ask you out?" he asks, slowly. Her eyes widen and a warmth spread spreads through her, hope filling her. She sits up and shifts so that she's facing him.

"It depends. Are you asking?" she replies, coyly, a slightly cheeky smile gracing her features. He grins back.

"Maybe."

"Stop messing about, Ron," she giggles, pushing his broad shoulder, gently. "Are you asking?"

Suddenly, his face grows serious and his green eyes stop their merry dance.

"Yeah."

"Then I'd say yes," she answers her eyes searching his face, happily. Ron grins at her, relieved, and leans in for a kiss.

Ah, young amore. Let's leave the two lovebirds alone, shall we?

-. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. –

**There! **What did you guys think about that? Did you like it… ha ha..

Surprises still to come!!

**RECOMMENDED STORIES: **

**Tutoring A Dragon by Slytherinrules85**

**Kneazles, Anyone? By Aria327**

**Future Parents Program by Avari20**

And now to thank all my reviewers…

Love2Love, ProfessionalHatstand, Vinwinz, LovelyLemondrop, PadfootPatronus, Irish Gal 2, Iluv2dance, Lilyjamesaddict, Emmagranger11, Sam's Firefly, Golden Star 91, Kamu San, Hater Of Heartless Critics, The Evil Sheep, Tigger101, RomanticIllusions, Aerochick06, Lifebeforetaxes (HAHA!! I love the name…) ), Tailz The Great, Silidons ( The Reviewer… ) ), Varietygirl9143, Siriusforeva, Namelessbutinlove (in love with hu?)…

Thank you all!! Love you more and more each chapter!!

See you next week!!

You Know You Love Me…


	18. Conferences, Queries And Annoying

**Mr Maybe**

Hey guys!! Thanx soo much for the 34 reviews I've received since last week!! It's unreal how successful this story has been!! I now have 410 reviews, have got 31800 hits, am on 114 favourites and am on 144 alerts!! I love you all…

As you can see I've updated pretty soon ever since my last chappie… let's keep it that way, shall we!!

I've just completed chapter 22 and have started 23, there are 26 chapters so, I'm almost done!!

Write me reviews to encourage me!!

You Know You Love Me…

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE**

"Ginny and I, well, we've started going out…"

"Look, Ginny, it's OK to be friends with him. I guess. But going out with him is another thing altogether."

"I came up with the idea of publicly dating someone to make Hermione notice me and, hopefully, get jealous. Ginny offered to help me."

"If _I _were you, I'd get Harry and Ron to '_take care of her'_, if you know what I mean."

"What does _Hermione _think about it? I heard she was jealous!"

"No, that is 100 not true. We came out to our friends on Friday night a private meeting and they are all fine about it."

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**CONFERENCES, QUERIES AND ANNOYING QUESTIONS**

12:31/ TUESDAY 12TH OCTOBER/ CLASSROOM 21/ CHARMS

HERMIONE P.O.V

This is the first time in a very long time that I've walked down a corridor unaccompanied. For once, there are no cameras or reporters following me and I'm much too busy counting my blessings to question as to why this is. As of late, I've given up trying to run from them and instead walk long suffering as they run alongside me, screaming out questions and snapping photographs.

If only for that reason alone, I am glad that I stayed behind to ask Flitwick something about the NEWTS. They must all have gone with Malfoy to whatever happens to be his destination. And, speaking of my now former arch nemesis, I still haven't gotten used to the idea of being friends with him. So far, it's been OK; we act civilly towards each other, saying a quick 'hi' when we meet etc. He's actually been, well, _nice_. An adjective I never thought I'd use in the same sentence as him name (unless, of course, it was to say that 'Draco Malfoy is never nice'). I guess we really must have been friends during-

Oh, for God's sake. Just _what _going on here?

Forming a block in the wide corridor is a huge crowd of flashing photographers, shouting reporters and students around a hundred strong. The guy in front of me is so tall that, even when I stand on my tiptoes, I still can't see past him to what is the cause of all the commotion.

But I _do _have my suspicions…

I push my way past him and weave my way through the bustling crowd till I'm near the front. And, finally, I see what has everyone all aflutter.

Ginny and M-Draco.

Oh, for crying out _loud_.

This is just stupid and pathetic; do these people surrounding them not have lives?

But, you know what, this doesn't even surprise me. Draco is constantly in the papers will all his conquests and, not to be cruel, but she should know by now that she's most likely just one of the many girls on his ever lengthening list.

They are answering questions, their arms wrapped around one another and I can't help but wonder as to just what they think they're doing. And since when did she like Draco anyway? I could've sworn she was head-over-heels for my raven-haired best mate… ah, well. Obviously a lot more happened in the past month that I've previously thought…

Ginny turns to Draco, ignoring the new round of inquiries, and whispers something in his ear. Oh, whatever. I have better things to be doing with my time than standing around in this stupid crowd, listening in to their stupid impromptu press conference. I can always just go around them, so far it doesn't appear as if anyone's noticed-

"Hermione!!"

At Draco's greeting, all in the vicinity turn to look at me and immediately cameras start their annoying flashing in my direction. Oh, this is just _great_. Just what I needed.

I turn back to see my betrayer beckoning me over blatantly. Fan-bloody-tastic. I have no choice but to go over and join him and his new girlfriend now. If I refuse, it'll be all over tomorrow's papers, telling all and sundry about how jealous I am of his new relationship. I can just see the headlines now…

GREEN EYED GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS!!

HATER HERMIONE!!

EX GIRLFRIENDS: HOW THEY CAN RUIN A NEW RELATIONSHIP…

Sighing heavily, I drag my feet all the way over to Hogwarts' new favourite couple who are smiling happily at the flashing cameras. I stand beside Ginny, who is now in between Malfoy and I. I am now under the intense scrutiny of the entire crowd who are watching me zealously for any sign of unhappiness or discomfort, so I make sure to smile brightly and wrap an arm around Ginny's shoulders, careful not to make contact with Malfoy's arm which is around her waist.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger! How do you feel about Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy's relationship?"

"I'm ecstatic that my best friend has found someone and I wish them only the best."

"Does this mean that you and Ginny are going to remain friends?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

"Hermione, Hermione! What was your reaction on hearing about Hogwarts' newest couple?"

"Understandably, I was shocked at first, what with their past history, but, now, I couldn't be happier for them."

"Mr Malfoy! Is it true that the only reason you're going out with Miss Weasley is to get revenge for Miss Granger for ending your relationship?"

"Absolutely not. And Hermione and I split amicably and mutually."

15:08/ TUESDAY 12TH OCTOBER/ CLASSROOM 17/ TRANSFIGURATION

DRACO P.O.V

"I'm not so sure about this anymore," I murmur to my two best friends while scribbling down notes from the board. "It doesn't seem to be working."

Blaise rolls his eyes and then flickers his gaze to the numbers on the wall that display the time, as Pansy gives me an incredulous look.

"Ok, firstly," she starts, "it's only been, what, four days? And, secondly, since when does _Draco Malfoy _give up?"

Uh, excuse me? What exactly is she insinuating?

"I'm not giving up," I hiss, giving her a stony glare.

"Woah, calm down, mister," she exclaims, holding up her hands in front of her. "I'm just saying that it's early days and, no offence, but, despite your 'truce', you guys still aren't the best of friends."

I am so tempted to hurt this girl right now, you have no idea.

But… I guess she's right. It doesn't make it hurt any less though. Having to be near her every day, especially now as our two formerly opposing groups are now friends (Blaise, Harry and Ron being mates, and Pansy and the latter apparently dating), just makes it worse. Not being able to be with her, but having to always be around her hurts more than anything else.

Like earlier, at the press conference, she didn't even seem to care one bit about my 'relationship' with one of her best female friends. Am I just clinging onto some hope that she may like just a bit? Could I be kidding myself that I felt something beyond the potion's influence when we kissed? It certainly seemed that way earlier…

"_Hermione, up ahead." Ginny whispers in my ear through her fixed smile. Instantly, I avert my eyes from the hundreds of flashing cameras to see a very familiar, caramel haired girl standing near the front of the bustling, shouting crowd. As my heart starts to leap around in my chest, I watch her, helplessly. How could I turn this to my advantage?_

"_Hermione!" I call her name and instantly the barrage of cameras turn to face her, still flashing away, as I beckon her over. She looks hesitant for a moment before she walks over, hair glinting. As she stands beside my faux-girlfriend, I can't help but congratulate myself on my quick thinking. Maybe being made to answer awkward questions about my new 'relationship' will trigger something?_

_So why doesn't it seem to be working? Why doesn't she look the least bit affected? Maybe If I- I clutch Ginny even closer to me and glance at her slyly out of the corner of my eye but she doesn't even blink. All she does is put an arm around the auburn haired girl between us._

HERMIONE P.O.V

I pause in my note taking for a moment and glance over at M-Draco. No matter what I may have said at the conference, I still have my doubts over him and Ginny. I don't what gives her the false impression that she'll be different from every other girl he's dated and dumped.

17:37/ TUESDAY 12TH OCTOBER/ 1ST FLOOR/ STAFF ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

"Albus! Albus! How could this happen! Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy? Going out?"

"Yeah! I thought you said you had everything under control?

" There's _no _way Hermione and Draco are going to get together, now!

"First she goes back to hating him and now this? This is the last straw, Albus! Some of us have already lost a lot of money!

"I want a refund!"

"Yeah, me too! I'm tired of giving you the benefit of the doubt!"

"My dear Friends, cease in your worrying! Everything is happening as it should! Remember, you are welcome to change your date up to three times, so there is no need to panic."

"Yeah, well… you'd better be right, Albus…"

"Yeah! Or else"

"Or else, what, my dear Sprout?"

"Uh… I don't know… I just thought it sounded good…"

08:24/ WEDNESDAY 13TH OCTOBER/ GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST

**DREASLEY: THE NEW IT COUPLE….**

(go to page 6 for more…)

(_front cover is a moving picture of Hermione, Ginny and Draco in the centre of a crowd of reporters, photographers and students, arms around each other, Ginny in the middle)_

**It is official. Dramione is out. Dreasley is in. **

**It appears that Hermione Granger are definitely no longer together as the incredibly beautiful sister of Ron Weasley, Ginny, is now going out with the Slytherin Prince.**

**It seems like just yesterday when we at HG Weekly were reporting on Hogwarts unlikeliest couple, then their break up, and now the start of a new relationship. Unlike Dramione, Ginny and Draco seem more than happy to publicly discuss their relationship. I think we've all heard about that little press conference that took place yesterday (if you weren't there, then you really missed out…). Not only did they answer every single question, but also their arms were wrapped around each other so tightly, you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. **

**And, contrary to expectation, Draco's ex girlfriend doesn't seem to be at all bitter over the fact that her ex and one of her envied inner circle are going out mere _days _after she and Draco broke up. Indeed at the conference yesterday, after they invited her to join them at the forefront of the crowd, she went willingly, smiling all the way. At being asked how she felt about Dreasley's (Ginny and Draco's combined name) relationship, she had this to say: 'I'm ecstatic that my best friend has found someone and I wish them only the best.'**

**This is no ordinary reaction from an ex-girlfriend whose best friend is now dating her ex, who also happens to be one of the four most desire boys at Hogwarts. Just remember this time last year, after the very popular Ron Weasley and then girlfriend, Lavender Brown, went their separate ways. Does anyone recollect how she hurled shoes, bags and, indeed, anything within reach at cameras and reporters _and _that little 'hurling herself off the Quidditch Bleachers in the middle of the highly anticipated Gryffindor/ Slytherin Quidditch final'? The one we would all like to forget?**

**But what we should all remember is that Hermione is no ordinary girl. Aside from being one of the three most popular girls at Hogwarts, she also has the title of cleverest student, is one of its most beautiful people _and _is also a member of the famed Golden Trio; so it seems natural that she would be above such things as petty jealousy. **

**Either way, it certainly seems that the couple has the much needed and desired approval of the Golden Trio. Indeed, just the other day, Draco received a coveted personal invitation to sit beside them with Ginny at the Head of the Gryffindor Table.**

**With both this and the blessing of their respective houses ('Draco can do whatever he wants; he'll always have us backing him one hundred percent," says one Slytherin. "They're such a cute couple," gushes another, a Gryffindor) it certainly appears that the new it couple will be around for quite some time and I plan on being here every step of the way…**

**Ciao For Now,**

**The Editor…**

17: 47/ WEDNESDAY 13TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

Hmm…

What should I watch?

X Men: The Last Stand or The Devil Wears Prada?

Hmm…

Prada, cause I'm in the mood for something light…

I pull the selected DVD out of the cabinet below my wall-mounted TV and insert it into the player, hitting pause. Now to get the popcorn and some sweets. I toss the DVD cover onto my bed as I walk out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The door to Draco's room is shut, which is unusual, as well normally always keep the open nowadays when we're not sleeping as part of our truce, so he must be out; probably on a date with Ginny.

I open up a cupboard and remove a medium sized bowl and fill it up with jelly beans. What's that stuck to the bottom? It's some kind of tray. I pull it off and see that it's a cookie tray. A water-stained cookie tray…

_I'm laughing so hard I'm surprised I haven't wet myself. Bent almost double, I'm desperately clinging on to the flour-covered countertops. Through my teary eyes, I can see Draco looking at me in amused bemusement whilst prodding the white chocolate drop covered piece of dough gingerly, rather than kneading it. _

_Ah, OK, my tummy hurts. _

_Ow…ow…_

_I really need to stop laughing…_

_OK, OK…_

_Taking a deep breath, I slowly bring myself back under control and stand to look at him. He has a slightly confused smile on his face as he watches me._

"_What?" he asks, slowly, an eyebrow raised. At his words, I splutter uncontrollably and start to giggle once more. He watches me silently, eyes intense, as his smile widens until he's laughing fit to burst as well. His eyes dancing, he gently shoves me away, attempting to look hurt, but failing miserably cause he's laughing too hard. A tear escapes from my eyes as I continue chortling, and I turn to look at him. Still laughing, he grabs me to his side, an arm wrapped securely around my waist and we continue to look at each other as we laugh…_

I jerk alert, dropping the tray onto the countertop, and stand stock-still.

_What the HELL was that?_

18:06/ WEDNESDAY 18TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

**FROM: Silverdragon**

**TO: Slytherinbrother**

**SUBJECT: I'm just using you**

**I'm bored…**

**So entertain me… What you doing?**

**FROM: Slytherinbrother**

**TO: Silverdragon**

**SUBJECT: I'M BUSY!!**

**Dude, I'm kinda in the middle of… _something_… if you get my drift. **

**FROM: Silverdragon**

**TO: Slytherinbrother**

**SUBJECT: Oh, for crying out loud**

**IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY? **

**Didn't you mother teach you _anything?_**

**FROM: Slytherinbrother**

**TO: Silverdragon**

**SUBJECT: HYPOCRITE**

**Uh, hello? Look who's talking?! Remember OUR golden rule: _Two times a day, keeps impotence at bay…_**

**FROM: Silverdragon**

**TO: Slytherinbrother**

**SUBJECT: Besides the point…**

**I haven't slept with anybody for over four weeks and I'm just fine..**

**FROM: Slytherinbrother**

**TO: Silverdragon**

**SUBJECT: And we all know why THAT is…**

**Yeah, because of your Hermione addiction. But, then, again I can't blame ya, 'cause that girl is FINE!!**

**FROM: Silverdragon**

**TO: Slytherinbrother**

**SUBJECT: Watch yourself, B…**

**You're not allowed to talk about her like that anymore, OK? She's mine.**

**FROM: Slytherinbrother**

**TO: Silverdragon**

**SUBJECT: Oh, _right…_**

**No mate, you're working on _making _her yours… get it right.**

**You know, D, I just wanna know one thing. I could have sworn you hated all things muggle just a few short weeks ago… what happened between you to make you change your mind? Nothing Pansy or me said to you changed a damn thing in that block head of yours…**

**FROM: Silverdragon**

**TO: Slytherinbrother**

**SUBJECT: That's for me to know and you never to ask about again unless you like waking up in the Hospital Wing for three weeks straight…**

**None of your damn business… **

**I can't believe I forgot that she'd been hit by a love potion. You'd think that would have been the first thing at the front of my mind. **

**But she made it impossible for me to think of anybody but her…**

**And if you tell anybody I said that, you'll be swimming with the fishes at the bottom of the Great Lake faster than you can say 'I'm sorry'…**

**FROM: Slytherinbrother**

**TO: Silverdragon**

**SUBJECT: Oh, whatever… you love me and you know it…**

**Ah, Draco Malfoy, admitting weakness…**

**Uh, don't worry bruh… won't tell a soul but Pansy (she'd love to rub this in your face)**

**Just try and spend more time with her and let her get to know you away from everyone else. **

**Peace out… **

20:44/ WEDNESDAY 13TH OCTOBER/ GRYFFINDOR TOWER/ COMMON ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

"And, therefore A and B are the answers because both Hellebore and Boomslang are cures," I recite, leaning back in my reserved chair in front of the roaring fire. My two best friends hurriedly scribble down the answers, careful not to make any untoward noises that may make me change my mind about helping them. I can't help but smile fondly at their bent heads.

All around us, I can hear whispers from my fellow Gryffindors, conversations I _know _centre around me and my friends. But nobody has the nerve to enter our exclusive circle around the fire. I thank God for the fact that Harry and Ron instilled enough fear into their hearts so that they know never to ask us about certain, personal matters.

I turn back to my two companions.

"I want to find out exactly what happened between Draco and I," I say slowly. "What you told me was great, but there must be a limit to how much you know and I want to know everything."

My two best friends look up at me, eyebrows slightly raised. I shrug a bit and go back to the Potions book on my lap.

NARRATOR P.O.V

Harry and Ron exchange glances over Hermione's bent head. They can't risk letting her find out that Draco fell in love with her before he's ready…

-. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. –

**So… did you guys like it? Let me know in a nice review…!**

**RECOMMENDED STORIES:**

**Back To You by Gryffindor-Goddess-Ashley**

**Bad Medicine by Cheryl Dyson**

**Hogwarts, The Musical by BloodyHell92…**

**Now to thank my faithful reviewers…**

Polka-dotted-coffee-cups, Angelxwithxbrownxeyes, Nicey-baby, The Hat Makes The Man, Misery Luvs Death, Potter4Granger (another faithful reviewer), Miss Chloetta, Little Green Peas, Eternally Wondering, Irish Girl2, xxanonymity, Lily James Addict (did you like the stories I recommended?), Falling From Heaven, Pottersgirl06, Ms Risa (another faithful reviewer), Kandie Kain, Life Before Taxes, Grace (where have you been girl? Good to have you back with us!! )), Padfoot Patronus, Variety Girl 9143 (you always review… love you!!), Professional Hatstand (ditto!), Lilmzhln (ditto), Aerochick06 (ditto), RomanticIllusions (ditto!!), Sirius Foreva (ditto!), Hater Of Heartless Critics ( I always look forward to your long reviews!! Keep em coming!), Golden Star 91 ( love ya), Love2Love ( you always review, I love you 2), Tailz The Great (ditto!), Silidons( The reviewer… love you honey!!)

See you all next week!!

You Know You Love Me…


	19. Flashbacks, Confessions And A Trip To

**Mr Maybe**

Hey guys!! Once again I cannot thank you enough for the 33 reviews I've gotten since last week. I now have 445 reviews, 34288 hits, am on 120 favourites and 153 alerts!! I love you all so much.

**GOOD NEWS**!! I have finished the entire story!! Yes! I have it all written out and now all I have to do is post it up!! Yay!! I have already started on my next one, **10 Things I Hate About You, **and have almost completed the entire plan. The whole writing process should only take about two weeks, and then I will start on **Don't Hate The Player**, which I am sure you guys will also love!!

I'm kinda not looking forward to the release of TDH because I have a feeling that Draco's going to die… why, don't ask. I'm so scared… anyway…

You Know You Love Me…

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE…**

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger! How do you feel about Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy's relationship?

"I wish them only the best."

"I'm not so sure about this anymore. It doesn't seem to be working."

"Albus! Albus! How could this happen! Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy? Going out?"

"My dear Friends, cease in your worrying! Everything is happening as it should! Remember, you are welcome to change your date up to three times, so there is no need to panic."

"I want to find out exactly what happened between Draco and I."

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**FLASHBACKS, CONFESSIONS AND A TRIP TO THE LAKE…**

11:14/ FRIDAY 15TH OCTOBER/ CLASSROOM 29/ DADA

HERMIONE P.O.V

It's been two days since I had that weird… well, I guess it must have been a flashback, and I've been trying not to think too much about it, or Draco for that matter. For some reason, I get these weird stirrings in my stomach whenever I think of it and, as they're not particularly pleasant, I'm doing my best to ignore them and concentrate on my studies. It's working quite well, actually… so far, anyway…

Sighing heavily, I turn a page in my book and continue scribbling down notes from the board. Lupin pauses for a moment to look down at his own notes and I take the opportunity to take a short break, scanning the room idly.

My gaze lands on a certain platinum haired boy seated at the table directly in front of mine- his fingers are moving furiously, typing in something on his phone. The phone that I, according to Harry, gave him just two or three weeks ago.

My eyes shift to Pansy who, unsurprisingly, is not paying any attention whatsoever to Lupin, but is instead facing us, or rather, my fiery tempered best friend. The two are laughing and chatting. I smile faintly. I'm happy that they're finally together. I love Lavender to death, but she is way to fluffy for Ron. Pansy is a lot more grounded.

I decided during breakfast that it would probably be best to see Dumbledore. The man's a genius. He'll definitely know what to do. And I need to get my head straight and move on to finding out what happened between me and Draco on an unofficial level.

There isn't really anything to worry about, though. I mean, it's not like anything _too_ bad went down, is it?

11:17/ FRIDAY 15TH OCTOBER/ DUNGEON 19/ POTIONS

NARRATOR P.O.V

The female half of the newest It Couple is steadfastly ignoring her classmates mutters about her and Draco, and is instead scribbling down notes from the board.

"I heard that they're engaged!"

" That's bullshit. They're planning to elope on Sunday, I heard it from Theodore Nott, himself!"

"Yeah, well, Laura told Ashley who told Sarah who told Becky who told me that apparently Snape caught them doing the deed on his _desk_."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

The gorgeous redhead rolls her emerald eyes and taps her quill impatiently on her desk. The Dolce bag that we happen to know Hermione got her for her 16th birthday vibrates and she reaches into it and removes her phone. Let's lean in to get a closer look…

It's an email from Draco…

**FROM: Silverdragon **

**TO: Ladavinny **

**SUBJECT: Another idea for our little plan…**

**I was thinking that we should all go to the Fields tonight. The entire group… which should aid us in our plot…**

**What d'ya think? **

Ginny smiles slightly and, after glancing around to make sure that she's being watched (not closely enough to be able to see what she's actually writing, but close enough to see that she's writing _something)_, starts to type in a reply…

**FROM: Ladavinny**

**TO: Silverdragon**

**SUBJECT: Good idea, D…**

**Yeah, I'll tell everybody… I don't think I told you, but Harry and I are now together! Our plan is working already! **

**But don't worry cause I'm still gonna help you get H.**

**See you at lunch, hun… lol… ) **

She presses send and a few seconds pass before her phone vibrates once more…

**FROM: Silverdragon**

**TO: Ladavinny**

**SUBJECT: This _was _a very good idea…**

**Yep, congrats, G…**

**Thanx… **

She smiles once again, replacing the phone in her bag.

"Who's emailing you?" the blonde haired girl on Ginny's right asks, eagerly, eyes bright. The redhead ignores her, returning to her former occupation of note taking. Giggling shrilly, the blonde turns to her neighbour and starts whispering that it's a love note from Draco.

Ginny rolls her eyes once again.

18:23/ FRIDAY 15TH OCTOBER/ 1ST FLOOR/ YET ANOTHER RANDOM CORRIDOR

NARRATOR P.O.V

As the second-in-command of the Silver Trio struts down the corridor, the few students who haven't gone to dinner leap out of his way. Everyone knows not to mess with him by expecting _him_ to move out of _your _way. It is taken for granted that _the _Blaise Zabini or any other member of the Golden or Silver Trios for that matter, must be heading somewhere _far _more important than anyone else's destination.

Suddenly, Ron Weasley emerges from around the corner just as Blaise is passing it. The two almost collide but miss as a result of Ron taking a quick step back. The two recognise each other and laugh, raucously, before slapping hands in some very complicated, typically male handshake, then moving to continue their walk together. We continue following them… at a _safe _distance, please. If you don't care about your own skin, at least spare a thought for mine…

"You headed to The Fields, right?" Blaise asks.

"Yep," Ron agrees, "It's all part of their little plan."

(Did you notice how he just avoided mentioning any names? You never know if anyone's listening.)

"I practically wet myself laughing reading that HG Weekly the other day."

"Yeah, same… could this get any more ridiculous? I mean first Draco tells Mione he loves her to late in the game and now _this_? It's like a bloody curse…"

They nod 'hellos' at a greeting from a fellow 7th Year, a Hufflepuff. They wait for her to disappear round the bend before turning back to their conversation.

"That's so true, dude," Blaise continues," I was thinking the exact same thing just yesterday. It can only get better from her, anyway. I hope."

The two continue on in silence for a few moments.

"So, you and Pansy, huh?" he asks, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yep," his auburn haired companion replies, a wide grin gracing his features.

"You know that if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you?"

Ron nods, chuckling lightly.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less. We've admitted that we like each other but we're not going to make it official by telling anyone but you guys, or going out on a proper date or anything like that. Right now, we've agreed to put all our attention on Hermione and Draco. I've never forgotten how she helped me get over Lavender…"

Blaise nods at this and tugs open the main door that we have now reached. We follow them at a distance as they walk across the grounds, towards the Fields…

18: 23/ FRIDAY 15TH OCTOBER/ 3RD FLOOR/ PORTRAIT GALLERY

HERMIONE P.O.V

I hope that he's there; cause coming all this way for nothing would be a complete waste of time…

I walk hurriedly through the gallery, not even stopping to glance at the paintings the way I normally do. My YSL Downtown bag buzzes and, acting on instinct, I reach into it and pull out my phone.

Ah, an email from Ginny…

**FROM: Ladavinny**

**TO: Mioneswan **

**SUBJECT: You _have _to come…**

**We're all headed to the Fields, you coming?**

I send her a quick reply that, yes, but I'll be late as I have something to do first. I press 'send', snap my phone closed and blink hard at the realisation that I've walked all this way mindlessly. OK, here we go.

"Sugar Quills," I tell the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance…

19: 14/ FRIDAY 15TH OCTOBER/ THE FIELDS/ BESIDE THE GREAT LAKE

NARRATOR P.O.V

"Wait, wait, wait. Listen to this bit," Harry chokes out, eyes streaming, as the rest bend over double. "Rumour has it that the two were caught having sex on the desk in Dungeon 19 by none other than Snape himself and only managed to escape punishment by bribing him…"

As he trails off, the entire group, consisting of Pansy, Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Ron collapse into peels of uncontrollable laughter. Ron is stamping the floor with his foot, as Blaise and Ginny almost wet themselves laughing. Draco is the first to regain his composure and prises the copy of Hogwarts' Herald from The Boy Who Lived's yielding fingers.

" I can't believe that people actually _believe _this piece of shit," he muses, examining the headline incredulous. Harry is the next to recover.

"I know. Oh, God, that was funny."

The group relaxes back onto the bank, Ginny plucking grass from the ground. They look out at the lake. The auburn haired witch's gaze, however, is instead on the nearest oak tree. She squints and cranes her head, slightly, before tapping Draco, who is seated beside her. He turns to her, an eyebrow raised.

"Look right there," she says, pointing at a specific point in the tree's leaves. Look up, too, will you. There's something glinting… like the reflection off a camera lens.

"Dear God," Draco murmurs, the slight breeze ruffling his hair. "Don't those people have lives?"

Silence reigns once again as Ron gently strokes Pansy's hair, spilled over from where she's laid her head in his lap.

"Where's Mione?" Ginny asks, pulling out her phone. "I'm going to email her."

She turns around and catches sight of the Gryffindor Princess herself, coming down the bank. Ah, there she is. The two girls present wave to the steadily descending caramel haired witch, who smiles and waves back…

Wait a minute… why has she suddenly just stopped moving?

_Draco and I collapse to the ground and are now rolling down the grassy slope. _

_I've never laughed so hard in my life and, as we roll down the slope, his arms remain wrapped tightly around me. I barely notice the small rocks and clumps of grass that dig into my back every couple of seconds or so as I'm too wrapped up in how good his strong, well built, frankly huggable body feels pressed against mine…_

_As the slope gives way to the relatively flat piece of land just by the water's edge, we come to an abrupt stop. I remain on top of Draco, giggling down at him. He's laughing up at me, eyes watering from the exertion. We just lay here, clutching each other tightly, my hands now resting gently on his shoulders, laughing so hard we could almost wet ourselves…_

I jerk awake and stumble slightly. Just like last time. My eyes dart around the immediate area. Just like last time. But, unlike last time, my gaze is taking in stars, the night sky and crystal-like lake. And, unlike last time, I'm not alone, but rather surrounded by my friends. Who are all demanding to know what the heck is going on (in Pansy's words, not mine).

"What's wrong, Mione?" Ginny's worried face swims into view. I breathe in deeply, exhale and pat her arm, consolingly.

"Nothing, hun," I reassure her and the blonde haired witch before me. "Just something going down the wrong way."

Seeming to accept my admittedly pathetic excuse, the two girls pull me down to the rest of the group. As we walk, I can't stop myself from looking over at Draco, who, it turns out, is watching me, silent. I take a seat between Harry and Ginny, our eyes still locked. His expression is unreadable and enigmatic and pulls me in. His eyes are the deepest blue imaginable… they're, well, there's no other word for it, _beautiful_. I look closer. Why do they look so…_empty_, though. As if the person behind them packed up and left a long time ago. If the eyes are the window to the soul, then _this _window's locked, barred and boarded up… but what could have made them like this?

Just as I'm pondering this, he turns away. Ginny goes to sit next to him and he puts an arm around her. I look away, barely registering the fact that Blaise, Pansy, Ron and Harry have taken out their phones.

I don't like seeing those two like that and I don't know why…

NARRATOR P.O.V

**FROM: Slytherinbrother**

**TO: Daboihu**

**FORWARDED TO: Pachica/ Gingernut**

**SUBJECT: Did you see that?**

**I know you three caught that little exchange… D&H were so hot, I wanted to hose them off. HA! HA!**

**The plan is so working…**

**FROM: Pachica**

**TO: Slytherinbrother**

**FORWARDED TO: Daboihu/ Gingernut**

**SUBJECT: I know!**

**Tell me about it! I bet she thought that little glance was private… IT WASN'T. I wouldn't be surprised if that pap up in the tree caught it too.**

**Yeah, plan is definitely working… and a lot faster than I thought. I mean, we all know how stubborn dis gal is. **

**FROM: Slytherinbrother**

**TO: Daboihu **

**FORWARDED TO: Pachica / Gingernut**

**SUBJECT: Thought you were gonna keep it on the DL, eh?**

**I've heard all about you and G… well, it's about fucking time! I mean, it's like everyone knew but the gal herself that u had it bad for her. I'm surprised she didn't know for so long…**

**Major respect, bruh…**

**FROM: Daboihu**

**TO: Slytherinbrother **

**FORWARDED TO: Pachica/ Gingernut**

**SUBJECT: Uh, thanx…**

**Yeah, but it can't get out… for obvious reasons…**

**FROM: Slytherinbrother**

**TO: Daboihu**

**FORWARDED TO: Pachica/ Gingernut**

**SUBJECT: Dun worry, bruh**

**K, secret's safe wit me…you gotta be careful, though, init… **

**FROM: Gingernut**

**TO: Pachica**

**FORWARDED TO: Daboihu/ Slytherinbrother**

**SUBJECT: I'm confused**

**Why are we emailing each other, again? I mean, we're all sitting right next to each other…**

**FROM: Pachica**

**TO: Gingernut**

**FORWARDED TO: Daboihu/ Slytherinbrother **

**SUBJECT: Dear God, save us**

**Uh, because honey, H is sitting RIGHT HERE AS WELL!!**

**Why on Earth am I dating you, again?**

**FROM: Gingernut**

**TO: Pachica**

**FORWARDED TO: Daboihu/ Slytherinbrother**

**SUBJECT: Uh…**

**Cause I'm so good-looking and you can't resist me?**

**I think…**

**FROM: Pachica**

**TO: Gingernut**

**FORWARDED TO: Daboihu/ Slytherinbrother**

**SUBJECT: Oh, yeah…**

**Ah, yes, _now _I remember**

**FROM:Slytherinbrother**

**TO: Pachica**

**FORWARDED TO:Daboihu/ Gingernut**

**SUBJECT: Dear Lord, _spare _us…**

**Can you guys not do things like that when we have to be privy to it…**

**FROM: Daboihu**

**TO: Gingernut**

**FORWARDED TO: Pachica/ Slytherinbrother**

**SUBJECT: Thank you, B…**

**I couldn't agree more… **

HERMIONE P.O.V

I stir, uncomfortable. I'm not so sure that coming was such a great idea. Dumbledore did tell me to expect more flashbacks, more reminders of the past month. However unwelcome they may be.

I've been sitting here, silent for the past half hour, just musing over that little somersault my stomach did when I saw Draco put his arm around Ginny. I haven't contributed at all to the lively conversation, preferring to just stare out at the lake. I have, however, noticed all but Ginny, Draco and I frequently looking at their phones and typing 'discreetly' at regular intervals. I wonder what they're talking about.

All these weird feelings must just be tiredness…

00:42/ SATURDAY 16TH OCTOBER/ HEAD'S QUARTERS/ HERMIONE'S ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

Lord, I _am _actually tired. Why _did _stay so long? Draco and I just got back, our truce making it so we had to walk back together.

I tug the baggy t-shirt over my head and pull on my boy shorts. You see, I like to be comfortable when I sleep. None of this sexy, tight, little nighties for me…

KNOCK! KNOCK!!

Who on Earth could that be at this time of night? I pull myself away from the seductive warmth of my bed and walk hesitantly over to the door. It couldn't be who I think it is, could it?

I pull open the door to see the suspected platinum haired boy standing right in front of me, holding… a loaded cookie tray? Wha- in my surprise, I take a step back, allowing him to step in, leaving the door ajar.

"They're for you," he explains, nodding at the goodies. I give him an incredulous look, but, for some reason, he appears earnest. And we _do _have a truce. So I take them and set the tray on the nearest surface, before selecting a particularly scrumptious looking cookie and taking a tentative bite. Mmm… As the delicious crumbs spread over my tongue, I only just stop myself from groaning in pleasure, but close my eyes as the sweet, chocolaty taste slips down my throat.

"These are really good," I say, swallowing hard and looking back up at him. His eyes light up and seem to start dancing. He smiles a sideways smile and leans against the doorjamb, some of his shaggy platinum mane (A.N think Daniel Radcliffe's hair in The GOF movie) falling into his eyes.

"I learned from the best," he says, mysterious eyes still on mine. I pause for a moment. Should I ask him?

"Me?" I ask, quietly. He nods, a look of mild surprise crossing his features before he catches himself, regaining his composure.

"When?"

"Around two or three weeks ago," he explains, eyes seeming to search my face. Oh. I nod, taking in the information. There is silence for a moment, before Draco removes himself from his leaning position.

"Well, uh, there's that party we have to go to tomorrow- well, today, now, cause it's after twelve. You should get some sleep, too. Goodnight." He finishes, turning to leave.

"Thanks for the cookies…"

He turns back and delivers the grin that has the female population wetting their knickers every time.

"Any time."

-. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. –

**Well, there's the nineteenth chapter! **I hope you guys liked it. Remember to leave me a review cause it really does inspire me to update faster…

**RECOMMENDED STORIES…**

**To Own Hermione Granger **by **Shadowglove**

**Harry Potter And The Pink Elephant **by **Akscully **

**The Silent Snake by Metallicafangirl**

And now to thank my loyal reviewers…

Erytha, M, Varietygirl9143, Tailz The Great, Hater Of Heartless Critics, Lily James Addict, Penelope, ProfessionalHatstand, Iluv2dance, Irish Gal 2, Zarroc, Vinwinz, Angelxwithxbrownxeyes, Siriusforeva, Love2love, Golden Star 91, Irene0222, Padfoot Patronus, Potter's Girl 06, Aerochick 06, Candyrose 1428, rainydays, MS Risa, Romantic Illusions, Loser.x3, Silidons (The Reviewer, lol…)

**Chapter Twenty The First Party Of The Year Is Always Unforgettable**… will be out next week….

You Know You Love Me…


	20. The First Party Of The Year Is Always

**Mr Maybe**

OMG guys!! I am soooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long… I was in part mourning for the characters that passed away in DH and now I am back so…

I thank you for all the reviews I've gotten… I now have 497 reviews, 51 more since my last update (!), 38226 hits, am on 129 favourites and 170 alerts!! I love you all so much!!

For some of you that were confused last chapter about IM names… (although HPHottie14 got it absolutely spot on… the only person to…) …

Daboihu Harry

Slytherinbrother Blaise

Pachica Pansy

Gingernut Ron

Ladavinny Ginny

Mioneswan Hermione

Silverdragon Draco

10 Things I hate About You is coming along very well and I am about to start writing it from the plan I have completed… so wish me luck with it!! Please forgive me for my laziness!!

**You Know I Love You…**

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE…**

"We've admitted that we like each other but we're not going to make it official by telling anyone but you guys, or going out on a proper date or anything like that. Right now, we've agreed to put all our attention on Hermione and Draco. I've never forgotten how she helped me get over Lavender…"

""Rumour has it that the two were caught having sex on the desk in Dungeon 19 by none other than Snape himself and only managed to escape punishment by bribing him…"

"I learned from the best."

"When?"

"Around two or three weeks ago…"

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**THE FIRST PARTY OF THE YEAR IS ALWAYS UNFORGETTABLE…**

22:03/SATURDAY 16TH OCTOBER/ JUST OUTSIDE HUFFLEPUFF QUARTERS…

HERMIONE P.O.V

"You ready?" Pansy asks me, her hand raised to the portrait covering the hole to the Hufflepuff Quarters. I smile and nod. She raps her hand on the painting loudly (the annoying Hufflepuff patron, Sir Cadogan, is thankfully absent) and we wait patiently at the sound of nearing footsteps. The portrait door swings open to reveal a very beautiful, smiling, black girl holding a pen and a clipboard.

"Ah! Hermione! Pansy!" she exclaims in obvious delight," So glad you could make it!" She ticks off our names on her long list before removing two plain silver engraved band from a plastic bag with '**Hufflepuff Season Opening Bash: 16th October" **inscribed on them, and passes them over to us. I take mine and inspect the glinting trinket.

"You guys are on the VIP list so… you'll be needing those," she explains. "Roped off section at the back."

She stands back to let us through. The sounds of booming music reach our ears as we enter the soundproofed room. The Hufflepuff common room is _packed_, people dancing (some on top of tables), making out, chatting and laughing. It comes as no surprise though, seeing as it's the opening party of the season. It's Hufflepuff's turn to host it and they've done an amazing job. The entire room is decorated in whit to go with the winter wonderland theme, snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and the mandatory dress code being white only. The food looks too good to eat and the drink is flowing. Now all we need to do is find our friends. They came about an hour ago, so they must already be in that roped off section over there…

As we walk through the crowd, stopping every so often to say hi to people who greet us, I thank God I am wearing what I am. Everyone, including my blonde companion, is dressed up to the nines. I'm wearing a white, Hugo Boss, men's shirt that reaches mid thigh and is belted with a brown ( I don't know how I'm managing to get away with this), Gucci belt and white strapped Manolo stilettos. I've tussled my wavy and am wearing white gold hoops.

Standing at the entrance to the roped off section is David Crabbe; Vincent Crabbe's younger and considerably more intelligent brother. Unlike his older sibling, I can actually stand to be around him, as he doesn't eat like a pig and just happens to be naturally well built and 6"5.

He smiles as he sees us.

"Hey, you two," he grins. "Yeah, I know who you are. Doesn't everybody? But, you know, formalities and all that."

I give him an indulgent smile as Pansy rolls her eyes, playfully, and we both show him our newly adorned bracelets. He laughs a little before he un-clinks the chain and lets us in. I give him a high five as we walk past.

The VIP section has been charmed so that you can't see from the outside in (all you can see is a white wall), but you can see from the inside out (but it's kinda like looking the darkened glass of a limo window). Inside are the who's who of Hogwarts (4th Year and above only, you understand), mingling, talking, laughing and dancing. There are only around forty or so people in here, in comparison to the two or three hundred in the common room.

White cushy sofas surround the edges of the enclosure and I wave to many of my closest friends perched on them. Now, where are…

"Hermione! Pansy!" A recognisable male voice calls from the centre of a large crowd. Upon hearing our names, all in the enclosure turn to look at us, the vast majority waving and smiling. I wave to the voice's owner, my raven haired best friend. Pansy and I walk over to where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Blaise are seated on another of the cushy sofas around the roaring fireplace.

As we near, I only just resist the temptation to roll my eyes as I see Ginny and Draco surrounded by well wishers. I hug Harry and Ron and wave at Draco and Blaise.

" Hey, hunnies," Ginny exclaims, pulling me and Pansy into a tight embrace. I can't help but smile at the overexcited auburn haired girl wearing a denim mini and silver sequined tank top.

"I have to go and talk to Draco about something," she explains, "See you in a bit."

Pansy and I stare after her, still a little shell shocked, as she pulls her platinum haired boyfriend into another of her bone crushing hugs. As something stirs strangely in my stomach, Pansy taps me on the shoulder.

"You want a drink?" she asks. Uh, yeah. That _does _sound like a good idea. My tummy probably just needs something to fill it up. We walk over to the bustling bar and smile at the Hufflepuff 4th Year serving the drinks to get his attention and we order two virgin Cosmos. Uh, wait a minute… who is that tapping me?

I turn to see Colin Creevery, Head Photographer of HG Weekly, gripping a camera hanging from his neck. A small smile creeps across my face as I look at his shy, expectant expression. Although he can be annoying on occasion, he's generally really sweet (no matter _what _Harry says).

"Would you two mind if I took a picture for Monday's edition?" he asks quietly. I turn to Pansy who shrugs.

"Sure," I tell him. Pansy and I pose for his now upheld camera, arms around each other, drinks in one hand and smiles on our faces.

One bright flash and a click later, the photo is taken and Colin thanks us profusely, before walking away. Suddenly, a pretty Chinese girl grabs me into a tight hug.

"Hermione! Oh My God!" She exclaims. "Where have you been?"

Oh, yeah! Mei! I haven't seen this girl in ages!

-. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. –

All night, Ginny and Draco remain stuck to each other like glue; answering questions, posing for pictures. And I keep getting these weird stirrings in my tummy, no matter how much I eat or drink. And I don't recognise them at all.

I leave- alone- around 3 o'clock, two hours before the party's due to end.

I have no idea why.

08:17/ MONDAY 18TH OCTOBER/ GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST

NARRATOR P.O.V

**IS HERMIONE NOT OVER DRACO?**

( Front cover picture is of Hermione and Pansy at a bar, drinks in hand, arms around each other, smiles on their faces. It is stationary. There is a corner inset, moving, picture of Draco and Ginny laughing and chatting with friends…)

**Turn to page 3…**

**It's only been a couple of days since we reported on the arrival of Hogwarts' new it couple, Dreasley, and already it appears that they are to meet their first bump on the rocky road to relationship Heaven. **

**It appears that Hermione is not as over Draco as we all thought and I fear that this may be a very big obstacle for our favourite couple. Not only is Hermione good friends with both halves of Dreasley but their groups are now practically one big clique, The Platinum Six, as they have come to be known.**

**Although I reported just last week that it was all plain sailing, things seemed to take a turn for the worst on Saturday night. As we all know, part season has officially begun and will continue until the end of the year. Those of us who were lucky enough to even be** **invited know that it was Hufflepuff's turn to host the Kick- off bask, throwing and amazing Winter Wonderland themed part for Hogwarts' elite. Attending the party, in the VIP section, of course, with yours truly, were Ginny and the Platinum Six. Dreasley were _the _couple of the night, being social butterflies, chatting and laughing (' They're even better looking up close!' one over excited 6th Year Ravenclaw shouted in my ear over the loud music. 'They're so made for each other!').**

**The two arrived at around half past nine, an hour late (fashionably late, that is), dressed to kill and to loud exclamations of greeting upon arrival in the enclosure. They were accompanied by Harry, Ron and Blaise, who too looked absolutely delicious, along with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Sean Phillips, Parvarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Darrell Jones, Martin Flint, Joshua Smith, Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode. In contrast, the beautiful Gryffindor Princess arrived with Slytherin's equivalent ( both looking _sensational _as can be seen on the centrefold of this edition) an hour later and the two stopped on their way to the enclosure to greet several groups of people, before entering the VIP suite. **

**At first, all was well, the two beauties greeting their fellow members of the Hogwarts' Who's Who before saying a quick 'hello' to their friends and working the room. Things started to turn sour as a few people in the forty or fifty strong crowd present begun to notice Hermione stealing glances at her ex boyfriend and auburn haired friend. It was beginning to appear that she was, in fact, _envious _of the couple, but, being the Greatest Witch Of Our Age, she was trying to be discreet so as not to draw attention to herself. **

**But this is _Hermione Granger _we're talking about. People are _always _watching her every move. So, not matter how discreet she was trying to be, her behaviour would have been notice anyway.**

**So, how long can this play out? When asked by reporters on Hermione's odd behaviour, neither camp gave any comment. Could there be something that they're not telling us?**

**Ah, well. They _do _say that the first party of the year is always unforgettable and Saturday was no exception…**

**Ciao For Now…**

**The Editor…**

11:28/ MONDAY 18TH OCTOBER/ 2ND FLOOR/ SOME RANDOM CORRIDOR

HERMIONE P.O.V

Do you think I would still be convicted for murder if I claimed I was provoked? Because the flashes of these cameras are driving me crazy.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger! Is it true that you punched Miss Weasley after a jealous brawl?"

"Mr Malfoy! How do you feel knowing that Miss Granger threatens your relationship?"

I sigh heavily at the unbelievably stupid questions and push my Chanel sunglasses even further up my nose.

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

You know, my patience is only going to last so long and, if they don't leave me alone, I _swear _to God…

Ginny and Draco are walking two or so metres ahead of me, hand in hand and talking in hushed tones. We're meant to be walking to DADA _together_, as Ginny's Charms classroom is in the same direction. They're leaving me to the wolves, here.

But, whatever… I'm still too exhausted from the Hufflepuff party to be too bothered. I haven't managed to get back into the swing of this 'partying every weekend' thing, yet.

I roll my eyes at the continued evasive questions as we walk, the photographers and reporters walking alongside us. I raise my eyes to the couple ahead of me and that same odd stirring comes to my stomach. After I left the part, I spent an hour pondering what it could be and realised that it was, well (and this is an ugly, _ugly_, thing), jealousy. But jealousy at the fact that Ginny has found someone and I'm all alone.

Not jealousy for any other reason…

DRACO P.O.V

"Do you think it's working?" I ask my auburn haired companion. She turns to me, a wide grin on her face.

"Definitely. Do you see her face? She's just in denial… just a little longer…"

11:53/ MONDAY 18TH OCTOBER/ DUNGEON 19/ POTIONS

HERMIONE P.O.V

Where is he? Getting marked homework out of the Staff Room surely can't take _this _long. Can't he see I'm being hounded here?

I sigh, wearily, and rub my forehead in exasperation, struggling the temptation to put my head in my hands. They're like sharks, these people, they jump on any sign of weakness.

"Hermione! Is it true? Are you actually jealous of Ginny and Malfoy?"

"No, it is not and no, I am not."

"Well, my best mate, Jess, was at that party- I couldn't go cause I was sick- and she said that you were staring at them all night.)

"Then your best friend, Jess, is a pathetic liar."

"Well, even if she does, HG Weekly definitely doesn't."

"Shows just how clever you are, doesn't it."

I don't grace the rest of the unbelievably stupid questions with answers, choosing instead the tap my quill in an irritated manner against the wooden table. There are twenty or so of my classmates jostling around my desk, each desperate to get to the spot directly in front of me so as to be able to ask me their personal question.

These people are just pathetic. Why would I give a flying monkey's about what 'Dreasley' gets up to? I don't.

So why I can't help wondering why their relationship bothers me so much?

NARRATOR P.O.V

A blonde haired girl, that we recognise from the part (Maddie Smith, I think her name is), returns from the Golden Trio's table to her own. As soon as she sits down, the four members of her usual clique (who are not as high up on the social ladder as the Platinum Sic – but, let's face it, who is- but are up there on one of the top rungs) lean in towards her.

"She is _so_ jealous," Maddie tells her friends, excitedly. "I was at the party and, like everyone else in the room, I was watching the Platinum Six, and Hermione was constantly looking over at Dreasley."

They glance over at the Gryffindor Princess (Oh, God, this is _not _very good is it- for her, anyway) only to see that she is looking over at Draco, who, surprisingly, is staring right back.

"There's definitely something going on between those two." The four agree.

17:03/ MONDAY 18TH OCTOBER/ GRYFFINDOR TOWER/ GIRLS' DORMITORY

NARRATOR P.O.V

**TO: Ladavinny**

**FROM: Silverdragon**

**SUBJECT: Another great idea…**

**I have a Quidditch Practice today, so how about you and Hermione come along?**

**TO: Silverdragon**

**FROM: Ladavinny**

**SUBJECT: Yeah, good idea, D…**

**OK. See you at six.**

17:36/ MONDAY 18TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

It certainly _seems _as if the plan is working. I'm sure that everyone in Dungeon 19 caught that shared glances as those sharks hounded her relentlessly. All I can hope is that she sees it too. That we're meant to be together.

I walk into the Common Room with a bag of _her _favourite sweets, Haribo, and my Potions text book. My heart speeds up at the sight of a certain caramel haired honey eyed witch curled up on the chair in front of the fireplace, doing her homework, her wavy hair in a messy bun. She looks breathtakingly beautiful, the light of the fire making her even more stunning.

OK. Take a deep breath, Draco. This would be a perfect chance for her to get to know you better.

Don't screw this up.

"Do you mind if I do my homework in here?" I ask, before cringing a little. Even to my ears, my tone is tentative and unsure, not at all what I was going for. She glances up at me, her eyes surprised but she nods.

"Sure," she says, smiling slightly. Oh, thank God. I walk over and sit beside her. Not too close as to alarm her, but close enough so that delicious scent of hers wafts enticingly up my nostrils. I gulp slightly as she returns to her homework.

"So, what you doing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She glances up at me.

"I'm trying to do some DADA," she replies, biting that soft lip of hers a little. I gulp once more at the action. Part of me wishes that she would stop doing that. Doesn't she know what it does to me?

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to leave?" I ask her, worriedly. She looks up, eyes wide.

"No, no. It's not you," she reassures me. "I just can't concentrate."

At her words, I breathe what I hope is an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Why?"

"Oh, this and that," she replies," Nothing major."

HERMIONE P.O.V

He raises an eyebrow once more, that same enigmatic smile on his face. It suddenly hits me just how amazingly good-looking he is; every bit as handsome as the female population of this castle says he is. It's no wonder they swoon over him.

"Do you wanna talk about I?" he asks, ocean eyes dancing. Oh, no, no, no. HELL, no.

"Nah, it's OK," I tell him. He eyes me for a moment, intently.

"You know, you can always talk to me," he replies. "About anything. It doesn't matter what. And I'll always be here. I mean, that's what friends are for, right?"

I smile brightly at him. It never fails to surprise me at how nice he is to me now… and the fact that I consider him a friend.

"Thanks," I murmur. We return to our homework. I can't help noticing that I can't seem to pull my eyes away from him. From his shaggy platinum hair, ocean eyes and pouty lips…

NO, HERMIONE. Concentrate.

We smile at each other each time we look up.

BUZZ, BUZZ!!

Who could that be? Draco doesn't seem to have noticed. I pull my phone out of my bag and click on the merrily blinking email icon.

**TO: Mioneswan**

**FROM: Ladavinny**

**SUBJECT: Pretty please?**

**Will you come with me to Draco's Quidditch Practice? Girlfriend duties, you know, and I don't want to go alone…**

**PLEASE?**

Huh? She wants me to what? Ignoring the frantically ringing alarm bells going off in my head, I glance up at Draco. Quidditch Practice, huh? Yeah, why not?

**TO: Ladavinny **

**FROM: Mioneswan**

**SUBJECT: Sure, why not?**

**Yeah, OK… got nothing going on now, anyway…**

**TO: Mioneswan**

**FROM: Ladavinny**

**SUBJECT: Thanx, hun…!**

**Pansy won't be coming cause she's 'patrolling' with Ron (HA! Is _that _what they're calling it nowadays?). Meet me at 18:10 on the Slytherin Bleachers…**

**Love ya, B…**

I smile a little at her words, before placing my phone back in my bag and returning to my homework. I can't help wondering why I even want to go though. You don't think…

Nah, I'm just going to help out Ginny, that's all…

"It's eight to six, so I'm gonna head to Practice now, K?" he tells me, standing up and grabbing his designer duffle bag. "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

An unfamiliar stirring comes to my stomach as I smile brightly at him. He smiles back, eyes dancing, before turning and exiting the room, leaving me with my admittedly odd thoughts.

17:58/ MONDAY 18TH OCTOBER/ GRYFFINDOR TOWER/ COMMON ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

Ginny walks down the stairs from the 6th Year Girls' Dormitory, clad in a white tank top, mini denim shorts and black mules, with her wavy auburn hair swaying around her slender form. The Common Room being practically deserted due to most people being either at the Fields or at Dinner, makes it easy to pick out a certain raven haired boy, who is sitting in his usual seat in front of the fire, chatting with Seamus and Dean.

She walks across the room and greets the three boys.

"Hey, Gin," Harry replies, as the other two smile brightly at the new arrival. She returns the smiles although her attention is on the speaker.

"Can I speak to you for a quick minute, Harry?" she asks, widening her eyes a little. "Hermione wanted me to give you a message."

Ha! Yeah, right, Ginny. Harry's green eyes widen in realisation and, excusing himself, the two walk into a secluded corner, furthest away from the fireplace. The redhead turns to her companion.

"K, look, I don't have long, so I'll be quick," she murmurs, eyes glancing around furtively to make sure they're not being eavesdropped upon. "I'm going to Draco's Quidditch Practice and I'm taking Hermione with me. I have a really good feeling about this."

"Yeah, I've been thinking," Harry replies," We should let ourselves be seen out and about so it ends up in the papers."

Ginny smiles.

"So, when she realises she's in love with him, she won't feel like she has to ignore her feelings out of loyalty to me," she muses," That's a great idea, Harry. Anyway, gotta go. See you later."

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before turning and leaving the room. the last we see of her is a swish of auburn hair as the portrait swings back into place…

------------------------------------------------------

OK...guys, I will name all reviewers next chapter so please dun shoot me!! And I will give you ten recommended stories... I just Have to put this up really quickly or u guys will have my head...

See you next week...

You Know You Love Me...


	21. OMGi totally 4got

OMG...

i forgot that some people wouldnt be able to review...

so now you will...

chapter 21 is just a clik away


	22. Remembered Stolen Kisses

Mr Maybe Mr Maybe

**OMG u guys I am so sorry that I have been gone for so long. It is completely unacceptable I know… thank you so much for the 55 reviews I've gotten since I wrote the last chapter and I promise that this will NEVER happen again…**

**Please don't kill me!!**

**Anyway, this story is almost over and I hope that you like the following chappie…**

**You Know I Love You…**

**Firebirdflame**

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**REMEMBERED STOLEN KISSES…**

18:22/ MONDAY 18TH OCTOBER/ THE FIELDS/ QUIDDITCH BLEACHERS

HERMIONE P.O.V

Ginny and I walk onto the deserted quidditch bleachers. Above us is the Slytherin team, zooming around on their broomsticks in the clear evening sky. The instant we sit down at the forefront, the sounds of whistling reaches my ears and I glance back up at the flying figures to see them waving.

_The entire Slytherin Team fly over and hover beside our bleacher. Pansy raises an eyebrow at them, apparently unimpressed, as I blush furiously and keep my eyes on the ground, desperately trying to avoid their frankly lecherous gazes._

"_So, Hermione, what made you decide to come visit us?" one of them, a very good-looking, Indian boy asks, dark eyes flickering over me._

"_Pansy invited me," I glance over at the girl beside me._

"_Yeah, well, we're not exactly complaining," at another boy's words the team laughs, lecherously, many slapping palms. I didn't think that it was possible but _

_Their laughter appears to attract their captain's attention and, as Draco emerges from his search for the snitch (which is now clutched tightly in one hand), he glances over at us. His surprise expression changes to a very odd one that I've never seen him do before and don't recognize. He gazes at me, jaw set, muscle pulsing in his forehead and ocean blue eyes glinting. My heartbeat speed up as our eyes clash and I feel as if I'm drowning as his eyes become even more intense…_

Woah, OK. Even if I'm starting to get used to these flashbacks, it doesn't make them any less annoying. So I've been to one of Draco's practices before. What I don't get is _why _he was looking at me like that. There must be something to this that I'm not getting.

I look up from inspecting the bleacher floor to see the Slytherin captain now hovering in front of us. For some strange reason my heart speeds up a little, as he smiles at us, platinum hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"Hey, you two," he grins, fondly, eyes bright. He leans over the barrier and gives Ginny a hug before smiling at me and flying off.

I sit here feeling oddly dissatisfied. I try to ignore the little voice at the back o my mind that's screaming at me to ask myself why I felt so weird watching that little display.

_ONE HOUR LATER…_

This girl must be crazy. What other explanation is there for her dragging me along this damn corridor. I try to dig my heels into the cobbled stones of the basement floor but the redhead doesn't even halt in her steps and I stumble a little, almost falling. _Damn!_ Quidditch has definitely done something for this girl.

" I don't wanna come," I whine, well aware that I sound about five. She doesn't even turn around.

"Tough. You're my mate and I wanna see my boyfriend"

With theses words, she slams open the door of the infamous Slytherin Locker Room and I yank my hand out of her steely grip as we walk in. the room is steamy, the team walking around, chatting and laughing, six packs on show. They notice our arrival and wave, wide grins on their faces.

_The large locker room is steamy and smells of men' cologne. Half-dressed Quidditch players emerge from the shower room, sporting only green towels, six packs dripping wet, and I try my hardest not to blush, doing my best to remember what Pansy told me. How does she manage to look so unaffected, eyes set dead ahead? Lockers are lined up in typical locker room style at the furthest end of the room. In the furthest corner of the room, to the left, are the majority of the players, crowded around something._

_As we walk in their direction, the team notices us and, like before, whistle and catcall._

"_Wanna join me in the shower, you two?"_

"_Looking good, Hermione…"_

"_How about just the two of you in the shower, then?"_

Here we go again. So I've been here before as well. Good to know. I shake my head slightly to clear it. I'm getting used to these flashbacks, but it doesn't make them any less annoying. Oh, God. Ginny' seen her new beau and his loyal beta in the far corner of the room, surrounded by their usual gang of followers, and is now dragging me through the crowd.

"Hey, hun!" she announces her ostentatious arrival by pecking Draco on the cheek before plonking herself down beside him, leaving me to sit on his other side, next to his handsome best friend. He glances at me and smiles as Blaise eyes me, grinning a little. I roll my eyes at him. I hate when he acts like he knows something I don't, which seems to be rather a lot lately. His platinum haired best friend is still wearing his Quidditch jersey but he's now put on a pair of jeans.

"You guys were really good," my auburn haired companion enthuses as the rest of us sit here in uncomfortable silence. "You might just beast us this year, if we aren't careful."

Draco smiles slightly, eyes on the fluttering snitch he has clutched in one hand, the other arm slung over her shoulder. As soon as I see this, I glance away, extremely weird feelings churning in my stomach.

"So, Granger. You dating anyone?"

DRACO P.O.V

Instantly, I stiffen and glance up at the obviously either incredibly brave or just plain stupid Theo Nott. Doesn't he remember Slytherin Rule Number One? **Whatever once belonged to Draco Malfoy will always belong to Draco Malfoy. His possessions are permanently off limits. **

But let's forget about the cardinal rule for now. What's Hermione going to say?

HERMIONE P.O.V

For some strange reason, a lump comes to my throat and my vision becomes a little blurred. I glance down, swallowing hard, before dragging my eyes up to the handsome caramel haired Slytherin.

"No," I answer briefly, "Why?"

He opens his mouth to answer-

"_Moving _on," Blaise butts in, in a bored tone, glancing at the clock on the wall. "As you may not know, I'm throwing a party after the Halloween Ball and everyone here is getting a VIP invite. Let's go get them- I left them up on the bleachers.

Oh, thank God for Blaise's diversion. I don't think I particularly wanted to know the answer to my question. I don't remember ever attending a Slytherin party, but apparently, they're just as wild as ours. I jump up as the team collects their stuff and start walking out. Suddenly, Blaise turns back to look at me.

"Hey, Mione," I pause at the sudden use of my nickname, "could you wait for Draco? I'll come round later and give you yours, 'K?"

Uh, _OK_. I nod and he smiles gratefully, a twinkle in his dark eyes, before leaving the room. I sit back down, now incredibly aware that it's only Draco and I in the locker room. He doesn't even turn to look at me, instead standing up and taking off his shirt. My throat goes dry as I take in his six-pack and well toned muscles. He runs a hand through his mussed locks before pulling on a black t-shirt and sitting back beside me on the bench.

"This is like déjà vu," he drawls, chucking his quidditch jersey into his bag. I'm tempted to ask for more info, but I'm too uncomfortable to comment, my heart thumping very hard for some reason. He doesn't comment on my lack of response and just leans against the wall behind us, arms folded, hair falling into his eyes, looking at me from underneath his dark lashes.

"So," he continues, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile, "think, we're gonna beat Potter this year?"

Ha! Not bloody likely. I can't keep myself from snorting.

"Uh, I don't think he needs to worry," I giggle, he laughs, eyes shining before jumping up and grabbing his bag.

"Let's go," he says. I stand up, grabbing my coat, only to bump into him…

Oh, _no… _

I slip and start falling… only for him to reach out and catch my effortlessly, arms secure around my waist…

_I __can feel the strength of his toned arms as he pulls me to stand. My heart is thumping so loudly, I'm surprised he can't hear it. Our gazes remain on each other. His eyes are like the ocean-an ocean I'm more than happy to drown in. He's not even out of breath and, as his heated gaze travels down to my partially parted lips and the blue darkens to black, pupils dilating, my heartbeat quickens even more._

_Time seems to slow down and the rest of the world disappears as he pulls me closer ever so slowly, eyes still on my lips. The blood roars in my ears as I feel his hot breath on my mouth, ocean blue eyes now on mine, hypnotizing me. I can't take the intensity of his gaze and my eyes flutter closed._

_As his lips brush mine ever so softly for the fist time, the strength goes from my legs and his arms are the only things holding me up. Each tender caress of his mouth leaves me breathless, his hand coming up to gently stoke my cheek. What he's dong to me is so beautiful, I want cry. And I think I'm going to die from the soft pleasure, the taste of chocolate and coffee. I think it can't possibly get any better-feel any better than what he's doing right now, tongue teasing just the outside of my lips._

_That is at least, until he gently takes my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles it, oh so gently._

_And I just don't understand. I don't know how such a bad boy could be kissing me so softly…_

Oh my God…

I blink, quickly, and stare, wide eyed, at Draco in mortification. He frowns in concern.

"What's wrong?"

DRACO P.O.V

As she continues looking at me in horror, I become more and more confused. What is going on? Without answering she turns and rushes out. My mouth drops open in shock as I watch the door slam shut. _What the -? _What happened? Did I do something?

Now I know how Hermione must have felt when _I_ ran out on her- only she must have felt even worse which Is understandable given the circumstances.

20:29/ MONDAY 18TH OCTOBER/ GRYFFINDOR TOWER/ 7TH YEAR BOYS DORM

NARRATOR P.O.V

Ignoring the invitations of his dorm mates to join them in their loud conversation, the Boy Who Lived is seated on his bed, doing his homework. Suddenly, the door slams open and the Gryffindor Princess walks in, her normally wavy, controlled chocolate locks wild and windswept. As Harry watches her in concern, She ignores the greetings of the other boys and walks straight to his bed, drawing the curtains closed and waves her wand, casting a sound proofing charm on it.

"What's wrong, Mione?" he asks, worriedly. The caramel haired witch pauses for a moment, eyes searching the canopy, as if for an answer.

"I want you to be honest with me, 'K?" she asks. He nods, biting his lip slightly. She takes a deep breath.

"To your knowledge," she begins, slowly, "Did Draco and I ever- _kiss_, when I was…" Harry hesitates. Should he really tell her?

" Please tell me," Hermione pleads, spotting his reluctance. The raven-haired boy sighs, wishing just this once that he didn't always blindly agree to whatever the Gryffindor Princess asked of him.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I – I just had a flashback and – and I didn't want it to be true."

Harry frowns, this is _definitely _a lot more interesting that that Potions assignment.

"But that's not the problem," she rushes on, words tumbling over one another like rocks down at hill. "The problem is that… rather than feeling disgusted the way I would have a month or two ago- I – I wanted to do it again…" she mumbles the last words. Harry's eyebrows shoot to ceiling level.

"_What?_"

"You hear d me, Harry," she snaps, but her eyes are dancing, good-naturedly before becoming more serious. " Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise"

She smiles, gratefully, kissing him on the forehead and leaves the room, this time waving to the boys in the corner. As soon as the door slams shut behind her, Harry starts rummaging through his Nike Just Do It Rucksack…

20:43/ MONDAY 18TH OCTOBNER/ 3RD FLOOR/ SOME OTHER RANDOM CORRIDOR…

NARRATOR P.O.V

Call _this _patrol? Pausing in lonely crannies to make out at any and every given opportunity? Talking and laughing about something that happened at the now infamous Winter Wonderland Party?

Sigh…

What _is _Hogwart's coming to?

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Ron delves into the pockets of his black hoodie at the sudden, oh-so-rude intrusion and pulls out his Sidekick. Pansy leans into the screen. It's an email from the Boy Who Lived. He opens it up.

Let's see what it says, shall we…

**TO: Gingernut**

**FROM: Daboihu**

**SUBJECT: Dramione update… **

**Hermione just told me that she remember 'the kiss' and she said that she wishes it could happen again…**

**Progress, no?**

Understatement of the century, Potter!

Ron and Pansy grab hands in excitement, Pansy squealing in disbelief but Ron manages to hold back – because he's too _manly _(Ha! Right Ron, cause we know you're really squealing inside). Now it's _definitely_ only a matter of items before Hermione admits she's in love with him.

"Give it here," she murmurs to Ron, taking hold of his phone. Now if that had bee _anyone _else (and I mean _anyone_) they would be checking into the Hospital Wing right about now, but, since it's Pansy…

She hurriedly types out an email to an auburn haired girl that we know oh so well, three- waying her into the convo…

**TO: ladavinny**

**FROM: Gingernut **

**SUBJECT: what are you doing?**

**It's Ron and Pansy. We need your help to come up with a plan…**

**TO: Gingernut**

**FROM: Ladavinny**

**SUBJECT: Hmm…**

**I think I may just have one…**

08:14/ TUESDAY 19TH OCTOBER/ GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST

HERMIONE P.O.V

Harry, Ron and I are seated, eating, at the Gryffindor Table in our usual places. I pick, restlessly, at my pancakes; my brow furrowed. For some reason, I've been feeling really out of sorts since yesterday. To the extent that I left the highly anticipated McLaggen party early last night.

Four _hours _early.

"Are you sure you're Ok, hun?" Harry asks, eyes concerned. I come to, slowly, and I face him, seated on my right. My other best friend taps me on the shoulder, and I turn to face him, on my left.

"Yeah, d'ya want some chocolate or something? Harry and I'll skip History Of magic and sneak into Hogsmeade to get you your favorite kind." He says, eyes wide. I can't help but smile, these two are so adorable, the way they think chocolate can solve every girl's problems. All because it makes me a lot better during my period and less likely to snap at them, they always journey out to Hogsmeade every morning of my period to get me my Mediva.

"No, I promise I'm OK," I reassure them, turning back to my food. After a few moments of looking me over to assure themselves that no one had physically harmed me in any way, they turn back to their own food, Ron guzzling his pumpkin juice like it's about to go out of style.

CRASH!

At the sound of the door slamming open, all in the Great Hall turn to look at the newcomers. It's Ginny and-… Draco. They stumble in, wide grins on their faces. I gasp as I take in their appearance…

Smudged lip-gloss…

Ruffled clothes…

They look as if they've been having sex with clothes on…

NARRATOR P.O.V

Hermione's eyes are wide and hurt, her face pale, expression frozen. No one around her seems to notice and, after a few moments of staring at one of her friends and apparent ex boyfriend, she blinks rapidly. Grabbing her trademark blue Paddington, she jumps up and pushes in her chair, leaving her breakfast mostly untouched.

Making some excuse about needing to get something from the library, she quickly rushes past the couple, leaving the Hall.

As he and Ginny take their seats at the Gryffindor Table, Draco stares after Hermione.

I think there's more to this than they're telling everyone, don't you?

DRACO P.O.V

"D'ya think it worked?" Ginny asks Ron, eyes lit up in hope. "We did all this outside the Hall. Ruined my lip-gloss, though."

She reapplies it now, as the others nod, impressed. I frown however, in worry as I look back from gazing at the doorway.

"I hope we didn't go too far…"

The other look at me like I'm crazy but I can't help but feel like this wasn't such a good idea after all…

08:34/ TUESDAY 19TH OCTOBER/ 2ND FLOOR/ LIBRARY

HERMIONE P.O.V

_SLAM_

_SLAM_

_SLAM _

The sound of each book I remove and replace echoes through the empty library. I'm not even looking at the titles; instead trying to sort through my confusing feelings. I can't stop going over Draco and Ginny's entrance; cant get the image of him kissing her out of my head.

_**SLAM**_

And it bothers me…

_**SLAM**_

It _really_ bothers me…

_**SLAM**_

And what bothers me the most I show I _felt _when they entered the room. For a moment there, _just a moment, _when I saw G8inny, a rush of the most intense resentment filled me, leaving a bitter aftertaste ion my mouth. And I can't get over that. How could I have way towards someone whose supposed to be my friend?

_**SLAM\**_

_How?_

_**SLAM**_

But, most importantly, why?

_**SLAM**_

_Why?_

_**SLAM**_

_Oh. My. God. _

Suddenly, it hits me like a punch to the stomach.

I pause, hand on a hardback.

I'm not jealous of Ginny for having found someone.

I'm jealous of Ginny for having... Draco.

And, once again, I'm too afraid of what may be the answer to ask myself why…

-. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. –

once again, guys I am sooo sorry about this…

nothing could ever make it up to you except perhaps to tell you that from now on, I shall try to update very Saturday…

please review? Please?

_Pout_…

You know You Love Me…


	23. Jealousy Is A Very Bitter Pill To Swallo

Mr Maybe

Mr Maybe

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed since last week despite my –uh- relatively long absence. It is so nice to know that despite it you haven't forgotten me…

**And I would be so grateful if you reviewed this one too. **

To address what a few of you guys have been saying, the only reason why there appear to be a few spelling mistakes is because my mother doesn't have any idea of fanfic and I don't want her to know about it, so I always have to type it up quickly and don't have time to check it… it isn't because I don't take pride in my work as I never make mistakes in my schoolwork etc…

**Anyhoo… on with Chapter 22. where our favorite Gryffindor Princess is learning the hard way that jealousy is a very bitter pill to swallow…**

**PREVIOUSLY ON MY MAYBE…**

"So, Granger, are you dating anyone?"

"I just had a flashback and I didn't want to accept that it happened."

"We did all this outside the Hall. Ruined my lip gloss though…"

"I hope we didn't go too far…"

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

**JEALOUSY IS A VERY BITTER PILL TO SWALLOW…**

14:23/ TUESDAY 19TH OCTOBER. CLASSROOM 21/ CHARMS

HERMIONE P.O.V

"So, why did you run out in the middle of breakfast?" my raven haired best friend asks me, hand still racing across the parchment, copying down notes. Damn it. I pause in my own not taking and gulp, nervous. Parvati and Lavender had fallen for my 'let my journal in the Library' excuse, but I should have known better than to think Harry would believe it for one second.

I continue scribbling for a moment to give myself enough time to come up with a plausible excuse. I can see Harry looking at me out of the corner of my eye, one dark eyebrow raised, unimpressed.

"And don't even think about trying to lie to me," He continues, a smirk worthy of a Slytherin crossing his lips. Once again; damn it.

I sigh in exasperation as I put down my quill and rub my forehead, tiredly. Fine.

"I-I was jealous, OK," I admit, in a voice so quiet I'll be surprised if he heard me at all. Not that that would be such a curse. OK, so I was wrong. His smirk widens even further and, as I narrow my eyes at him, something occurs to me.

"Hey, weren't you too?" I ask him, quietly, eyes darting around for eavesdroppers. "Don't you judge me."

"No, why should I be?" he's looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Don't you like Ginny?" I ask, an understandable frown on my face. I mean it's common knowledge that he adores the sexy redhead.

"Sweetie, that's old news," he leans back in his chair, nonchalantly. I blink surprised. I guess I really missed out on a lot during September. I nod at him.

"Just so you know," he picks up his pen once more. "The whole gang is going to Hogsmeade together."

Oh, God. This is all I need right now. To have to spend even more time around Hogwart's favorite couple. But I can't refuse and go with some other people. It'll be splashed all over the headlines as a sign of jealousy over 'Dreasley', and I cannot allow either half to realize how I feel.

So, even thought it's killing me inside, I nod in acceptance at Harry's statement.

14:57/ TUESDAY 19TH OCTOBER/ CLASSROOM 29/ DADA

DRACO P.O.V

TO: Silverdragon

**FROM: Daboihu **

**SUBJECT: Hogsmeade Trip **

**Saturday's trip is your chance to remind Mione of how good things were between you when she was under the potion's influence.**

**DON'T SCREW IT UP!!**

18:36/ WEDNESDAY 20TH OCTOBER/ HEAD'S QUARTERS

HERMIONE P.O.V

_The Confundus charm is used for… _

_The Confundus charm is used…_

_The Confun- _

Oh, this is _useless_. I slap down my quill in annoyance. I still can't get Draco out of my head. That smile, that hair, those _eyes_…

GODDAMNIT!!

See what I mean? This Charms homework is _never _going to get done at this rate. Ah, well. It isn't due for two weeks, anyway. I've got ages till then.

Sighing, I pack away my books and push my bag off my bed and onto the floor, before flopping back onto the duvet. Now, what? I will not- no- I REFUSE to continue thinking about D-_him_.

So, what now?

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in," I answer, listlessly. It's probably Ginny and I _really _don't want to see her- but, no, it's Draco. As soon as I see him, an intense burst of happiness wells up within me and a bright smile spreads across my face. Great, he must think I'm a right loon, grinning like a clueless idiot. But he just smiles back and leans against the doorjamb, managing to look boyishly cute and unbelievable sexy at the same time.

"You wanna come watch a movie with me? He asks. Then a look of uncertainty crosses his handsome features. 'Unless, of course, you're busy or-"

"NO!" I blurt out, before blushing furiously. "I mean, no, I'm not busy."

I slide off my bed, casually checking my appearance in the mirror next to the door, before following him down to the Common Room. He holds up an empty DVD case.

" I thought this one looked pretty interesting," he tells me, a slight rose in his cheeks. "Is it OK?" I glance at it. It's Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End. I nod at him and settle onto the sofa, whilst he presses 'play' on the DVD, before coming to sit besides me.

The movie starts up, but, and I hate to admit this, I seem to be watching Draco rather than the film. And the way that he keeps glancing at me and sending me those heartbreaking smiles of his, is _really _not helping. My heart is beating so loudly I'll be surprised if he can't hear it.

And I can't help but wonder: what the _Hell _is going on with me?

DRACO P.O.V

She just doesn't realize how being so close to her affects me or she wouldn't be sitting _there. _And she mustn't know that smile of hers and those large, honey eyes make my heart flop over, or else she _wouldn't _be looking at me like _that_.

BUZZ. BUZZ.

A familiar vibrating against my leg. Instinctively, I pull out my Sidekick and inspect the screen. It's an email from Ginny…

TO: Silverdragon

**FROM: Ladavinny **

**SUBJECT: Our 'Break Up'**

**Hey, Dahling!! (Lol…)**

**About tomorrow, how about we fake an argument in the middle of the Entrance Hall? It'll make our 'break up' more realistic…**

**But I'll be the one to start and finish it, 'k? **

I can't help but snigger to myself silently at her last comment. That girl reminds me of myself, sometimes (but make a record of the time and date, 'cause you'll never catch me saying that again).

I type out an agreement and forward both emails to Blaise, Ron and the others, before turning back to the movie.

The press will have a field day.

12:37/ THURSDAY 21ST OCTOBER/ 1ST FLOOR/ ENTRANCE HALL

HERMIONE P.O.V

Thank God it's lunchtime because I'm starving. I skipped breakfast this morning; I woke up late and I slept around three in the morning due to thinking about You Know Who (no, not Voldemort, don't be silly) and how nice last night was… but I digress.

As I enter the corridor leading to the Entrance hall, I become aware of a girl's voice shouting and a guy's slightly raised one. Frowning, I quicken my relatively slow pace, wondering exactly what's going on. Hogwarts has been relatively peaceful ever since Draco and my ceasefire, so who could this be?

OH, MY…just _what _is going on here?

A crowd at least one hundred and fifty strong is surrounding the entrance to the Great Hall and hundreds of cameras are flashing and people are jostling for a better look. Now that I'm closer, the voices seem eerily familiar. I'm going to try and get a closer look…

I start to push through the crowd of silent students, curious teachers (who, if I didn't know any better, I'd say are taking notes), snapping photographers and note taking reporters. Being a mere 5"5, it s impossible for me to see over the taller students and it so annoying how I'm having to practically force my way to the forefront of the –

OH MY GOD!!

Ginny and Draco?

"I was NOT flirting with her!" Draco's voice is now relatively quiet, but dangerous fury is evident in his biting tone. They're facing each other in the middle of a circular space in the center of the crowd. Ginny's fists are clenched tightly, jade eyes shooting sparks, and Draco's face is more furious than I've ever seen it, arms tightly folded, sapphire eyes so blue they're black.

"Yes, you FUCKING WERE! Do you think I'm BLIND?" she spits back.

"Well, it's starting to seem like it!"

"WHAT? How DARE you?"

"Blaise was right! For you it's always been about the looks, the money, the manor…"

"Oh, so we're bringing other people into our business, now, huh? What _else _have you been saying to your pathetic friends about me, huh?"

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black!

" And just _what _is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're always sharing our business with Hermione, Claudia, Parvati and the others! I listen to you complain about your exes all day long and I don't say a damn thing about it! Oh, Dean stood me up that one time, how could Cormac have done that to me; Blah, blah, blah!"

"Oh, so you want to wash our dirty linen in public, do you? What about _your _exes? Oh, Millicent sucked in bed (_audible gasp from the audience)_, Cho was such a slut, etcetera, etcetera?!"

"Well, she was a HELL of a lot better than the BITCH I'm dating now!"

_**SLAP!!**_

Gasp…

A hand clasped in horror to my mouth, I watch as Ginny, leaving a very visible red handprint on Draco's cheek, stalks out of the tight circle and through the crowd. What in God's name just happened here? As I follow here (or attempt to, anyway), pushing through the crowd, Pansy (appearing from the other side of the crowd) grasps hold of my hand. We chase her down the corridor, completely ware of the fact that around ten feet behind us are about fifty photographers and reporters.

Pansy, seeing that they're gaining on us, takes hold of the enraged witch's hand and yanks us both into the nearest classroom, slamming and locking the door, before pulling down the blind on it's window.

"What the Hell was _that_ all about" I ask Ginny, who now has her back turned to us, pacing up and down in front of the blackboard. She sighs before running a hand through her auburn locks and turning back to Pansy and I,

"We've been getting on each other's nerves a lot lately, and today was just the result of that," she explains, eyes both tired and exasperated. "I'm not sure how long this relationship is going to last, at this rate." She continues, leaning against the desk, her skirt riding up. An intense feeling of guilt almost quenches an inexplicable burst of happiness.

Almost.

JUST AFTER GINNY RUNS OFF…

DRACO P.O.V

'FUCK OFF!" I scream at the fifty or so photographers and reporters who haven't followed Ginny, Hermione and Pansy. I'm trying my best to keep a scowl on my face rather than bursting into hysterical laughter like I really want to. This was _genius_. Who knew acting so pissed off could be so fun?

Blaise, Harry and Ron are heading towards me, the former's mouth twitching slightly. This kind of dramatic shit is what he lives for. I turn and, after pretend snarling at the crowd, lead them into a nearby classroom, slamming the door against the pursuing photographers and reporters.

Blaise turns to me, a broad grin on his face.

"Well done mate," he laughs, applauding me loudly. " That was brilliant. Even _I _would have been convinced and you know how cynical I am."

"It's working, mate," Harry adds. 'Did you see the look on her face?"

'I hope so." I sigh.

08:18/ FRIDAY 22ND OCTOBER. GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST/ SLYTHERIN TABLE

NARRATOR P.O.V

TROUBLE IN PARADISE?

**(Turn to Page 6 for more…)**

**(**Front cover picture is a moving one of Ginny and Draco arguing in the middle of a tight circle in the entrance to the Great Hall…)

For those of whom you who have been inhabiting the dark space under a rock since yesterday afternoon, the single biggest fight of the year was witnessed by over two hundred people. I, of course, was one of those who watched as Hogwarts' favorite couple seemingly unraveled before our very eyes.

**Shouting out obscenities that turned the air electric blue, Ginny and Draco tore into each other in front of a stunned, but hooked, crowd. We all witnessed shocking revelations such as the fact that Draco thinks that Millicent Bulstrode 'Sucked in bed', and Dean Thomas 'Stood' Ginny up; things that were previously only known to the envied inner circle of Hogwart's elite. Talk about airing your dirty linen in public, right?**

**Then, with one sharp slap delivered to the Slytherin Prince, the next heiress to the Gryffindor Princess' throne stormed off, Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson at her heels. The two camps both retired to nearby classrooms to regroup in exclusive talks that no one else was privy to.**

**This leaves us all wondering, though, **_**how **_**did the argument even start? Could rumors and Ginny's accusations that Draco has been flirting with Susan Bones of Hufflepuff (a reasonably well known B-Lister) be true? Or was it the facts that Draco and Hermione seem to be getting ever closer by the day (chatting and laughing in classes, getting along amazingly well in prefect meetings, hanging out in The Fields together) have set it off?**

**But the most important question on everybody's mind is; could this be the end of Dreasley already?**

**Only time will tell…**

**Ciao For Now,**

**The Editor… **

20:42/ FRIDAY 22ND OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

DRACO P.O.V

This is just like old times. Hermione and I are doing our homework, together, in the Common Room. This is the way it's supposed to be. All I can do is hope that, now we're friends, and we're getting closer by the day, she may start to see my as more than just that. That those looks she sometimes gives me are more than just platonic.

Every now and then, we look up and smile at each other, but we're working in silence. I'm just happy to be around her, to have her all to myself for once. The amount of people that follow this girl around is astounding. She's _never _alone; she's always got either Harry and Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny and, as of late, Pansy (and other 7th Year Gryffindor girls desperate to be around her in the hopes that some of her popularity will rub off on them) flocking around her.

Suddenly, she puts down her work and I glance at her in surprise. Surely, she couldn't have already finished? She turns to me with an oddly earnest expression on her face. What now? I frown in mild confusion.

"I don't mean to butt into your business or anything," she begins, her tone at odds with her expression. "But I really think you should make up with Ginny. You two seemed really- happy together, so…"

The room suddenly seems devoid of air. So I was wrong. She really _doesn't _care. I shrug and try to act nonchalant.

"Maybe".

HERMIONE P.O.V

A shiver of unhappiness worms its' way down my spine at his quick acceptance and I blink my suddenly teary eyes quickly, before blinking once again in surprise. Just _what _is going on with me? Maybe I need a quick nap. Yeah, that's it.

I must just be more tired than I thought.

Grabbing my books, I dump them in my bag and stand up.

"I'm a bit tired," I tell my ocean-eyed companion who looks up at my statement. "I'm gonna have a quick nap before the party, 'k? See you in a bit."

Returning his smile, I take the stairs two at a time and enter my room, dumping my Paddington on the floor. After shutting the door, I jump into my comfortable bed and wave my wand once, putting the lights out, before laying it on my bedside table and snuggling beneath the covers.

I don't even know why I'm so upset at the prospect o f them making up (you know what I'm talking about, don't act so stupid). I mean it's not like I _like _him or anything…

But that still doesn't explain why I'm still so bothered by _that_ flashback days later.

So we kissed. So what?

We were probably just caught up in the moment or something and it was probably just a one-time thing.

Right?

And, even if it wasn't, it doesn't change anything, 'cause, now that I've had time to think about it, I didn't feel anything.

I _didn't _feel anything…

Right?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

once again, thank you soo much for all your reviews and I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you haven't forgotten about MM…

**just a heads up.. in the next couple of weeks I may be releasing a new story, as unfortunately, I was bitten by a plot bunny a couple of weeks ago… **

**but nothing to worry about on this front as MM will always come first and foremost…**

**so look out for it…**

**You Know You Love Me…**


	24. Hogsmeade Is Always The Best Place

Mr Maybe

I KNOW!!! I know that six months is unacceptable…. I'm so sorry… my only excuse is that I've been doing my A Levels and University entrance, and then my exams and all that…

Anyway, now it's my summer holidays, so…. And there are only three more chapters left after this one…

So…

Regardless, I hope u guys review even though I don't deserve it… I really am very sorry… but here's a nice long chapter to make up for it…

You Know I Love You…

Firebirdflame

PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE…

'**So, Why did you really run out of breakfast?"**

'**I-I was jealous, OK?"**

'**YES YOU FUCKING WERE! Do you think I'm blind?"**

"**Blaise was right! For you, it's always been about the looks, the money, the manor…"**

"**I really think that you should make up with Ginny."**

"**Maybe…"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**HOGSMEADE IS ALWAYS THE BEST PLACE TO START A RUMOUR…**

17:51/ SATURDAY 23RD OCTOBER/ HOGSMEADE/ WEASLEY'S WIZARDLY WHEEZES

HERMIONE P.O.V

I wave to Lee Jordan who reciprocates. I love that guy. The twins made him manager of their Hogsmeade branch so that they're free to monitor their flagship store over in Diagon Alley. Now, let's see if I can wrangle some free merchandise…

The whole gang has been in here for the past half an hour and we've all got carrier bags bulging with the latest in pranking merchandise. I, of course, don't plan to use what I've bought – I'm just saving it for when Harry and Ron inevitably run out, so that they don't have to risk getting caught trying to sneak out to Hogsmeade to buy some more (as they almost did at the end of 6th Year). I yawn. I'm so exhausted; we've been shopping all day and I still haven't bothered to look for a dress to wear to the Ball. But, no worries, I've still got a whole other week.

"Harry and I are a bit hungry," Ginny tells me, throwing her bag over one shoulder/ "We're gonna head over to the Three Broomsticks."

I give her a kiss on the cheek, as does Pansy, but Draco, who is standing right beside me, blatantly ignores her. I roll my eyes at the sudden burst of whispering from the student spectators around us. Ginny, returning the favour, turns her back on him very obviously and leaves the store with Harry. The whispering gets even louder as Blaise, Pansy and Ron exchange glances. Is there something going on here that I don't know about?

"Hey, Mione," Pansy says. "We're gonna head back, 'K? Can you stay with Draco?"

_Yes._ I nod, happy at the suggestion, as they leave.

I turn to see that Draco is looking at a crate of Pygmy Puffs. I love those things; thank God I remembered to buy one this time. He looks up at me, a strand of his side fringe falling into his eyes.

"Where'd the other three go?" he asks.

"Back to school."

He nods, thoughtfully before putting back and orange Puff. He eyes me for a moment, seeming considering something.

"let's get out of here," he says, holding out a hand," I want to show you something."

I glance at his ocean eyes and then take his hand. We walk out of the store to the sounds of excited murmuring.

He leads me around the back of the sore into a small cobbled street with minute cottages either side. And, as we're walking, as the cottages become fields, I get the oddest sense of déjà vu; as if I've been somewhere very much like this before. The slight breeze is fairly warm for the time of year and I'm grateful, I've only got a D&G cropped bomber jacket on.

We're silent as we walk, the wind rustling the remaining leaves of the trees being the only sound. Eventually, we come to a shady woodland which Draco starts leading me thought. Uh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean, it's kinda dark in here. But, and this surprises me even more than it does you, I trust Draco. Something I wouldn't have said even two short weeks ago.

We _have _been walking for rather a long time now; over fifteen minutes in this woodland alone. D'ya think-

OH MY GOD…

We're standing at the entrance to the most beautiful place I've ever seen. A clearing about the size of the Great Hall, it has a crystal like lake in center with a grassy, slightly sloping bank leading to it. A severe sense of déjà vu hits me and I gasp in wonder as I turn a full circle, looking at the clearing. Suddenly, a large oak tree catches my eye and I frown at how familiar it seems…

_I whip around. He's practically on my tail and, to my surprise, is laughing raucously. More giggles gurgling out of my throat, I turn back around and continue running as fast as I can._

_Ooh… I say! Two strong arms suddenly wrap firmly around my waist, sweeping me off my feet. I turn around in the tight grasp, still giggling, and look up at Draco's laughing face. He looks so adorable; nose scrunched up like a baby's, eyes twinkling merrily. We're both laughing so hard we can barely stand, his arms being the only thing holding me up. Foolishly, I make to take a step back in order to regain some control as being in his heated embrace is making my insides perform somersaults. I say 'foolishly' because the next thing I know I've stumbled on a large boulder and Draco and I have collapsed to the ground and are now rolling down the grassy slope._

_I've never laughed so hard in my life and, as we roll down the slope, his arms remain wrapped tightly around me. I barely notice the small rocks and clumps of grass that dig into my back every couple of seconds or so as I'm too wrapped up in how good Draco's strong, well built, frankly huggable body feels pressed against mine._

_As the slope gives way to a relatively flat piece of land just by the water's edge, we come to abrupt stop. I remain on top of Draco giggling down at him. He's laughing up at me, eyes watering from the exertion. We just lay here, clutching each other tightly, my hands now resting gently on his shoulders, laughing so hard we could almost wet ourselves…._

_After around thirty or more so seconds of this, our giggles begin to come to a stop but we stay where we are, gazes locked, slight smiles still on our faces…_

_Could Draco _get _any more perfect? This whole day has just been wonderful and he _so _gorgeous. He's smiling up at me, teeth glinting white in the sunlight, ocean blue eyes dancing merrily, that gorgeous platinum hair spread out over the green grass, contrasting beautifully…_

_Gasp._

I turn to Draco, eyes wide. We've been here before? Why?

And why does it seem to me that we were a little more than the previously accepted 'just friends'?

" So, we've been here before, haven't we?"

DRACO P.O.V

She's willing to share the fact that she's beginning to remember with me! A burst of happiness and relief explodes within me. It isn't just wishful thinking. We _are _getting somewhere.

" Yes."

HERMIONE P.O.V

I nod as a lump comes to my throat. I'm _so _jealous of Ginny at this moment, it's eating me up inside. How I wish Draco and I could be like that again.

_Sigh._

It's getting darker by the minute now; the sky is now a light indigo. I glance at my watch. It's 18:41.

"We should get going," I tell my gorgeous companion, my gaze on the woodland, too shy to meet his eyes. He nods, sending me a smile, and we leave the clearing.

I'm not sure how much more of this I can take…

18:57/ SATURDAY 23RD OCTOBER/ HOGSMEADE/ THE THREE BROOMSTICKS

NARRATOR P.O.V

The Boy Who Lived and his beautiful companion ( and girlfriend, as we happen to know), are seated at the very back of the tavern, steadfastly ignoring the whispers of the numerous Hogwarts students seated around them.

"What at they doing here together – _alone_? I thought she was dating Draco Malfoy?"

"Don't you read the papers? They broke up!"

Of course the fact that the popular duo have their arms wrapped around each other certainly doesn't help. There's a big difference between friendly and _friendlier _if you catch my drift. But, as we happen to know, they are doing all this on purpose to fuel the inevitable rumours.

" I hope he took the hint," Ginny says, finishing her butterbeer. Notice how she was careful not to mention any names? Can't risk news of The Plan getting out. She glances at her watch.

" It's seven now," she continues, " We should get going."

Harry nods and, as the two stand up, he leaves a small pile of sickles on the table. As the two walk through the now emptying tavern, all eyes are on them.

" Apparently, they've been dating for over a year now."

" No way!"

"Yes, way!"

Ginny, hearing the whispers, smiles as she and Harry leave.

22:11/ SATURDAY 23RD OCTOBER. HEADS'S QUARTERS/ HERMIONE'S ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

_I _

_Am _

_So _

_Bored_

…_._

I've finished my homework, watched both Mean Girls _and _Clueless _and _(out of sheer boredom) cleared up my only slightly untidy closet, and now I have absolutely _nothing _to do…

Hmm…

I _could _always go and visit Draco. I doubt he's doing anything right now, there being no party to get ready for. And I really like spending time with him.

Don't look at me like that; I know it could never happen, he's Ginny's. Now, all I have to do is remember that.

But, I have a feeling it's going to be easier said than done.

I slide off my bed, walk to my door and across the landing to his door. Deep breath. OK, here goes…

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Before my hand has even returned to my side, the door is open and _he's _standing there. An adorable look of surprise is on his face before it lights up with the smile I love so much.

_Sigh._

Pay attention, Hermione!

" Can I come in?" I ask, suddenly shy, though an irrepressible smile curls my lip. He nods, immediately, smile irresistibly sexy.

" Sure."

He stands back to allow me to pass through. His room is almost identical to mine, the main difference being his colour scheme of silver, cream and green.

" This is the third time you've been in here," he informs me. I turn to see him leaning against the wall. Huh? Third time? I wonder what I was doing in here the other two times.

A desk to the other side of his room catches my eye. Or, to be more specific, the cork notice board above it. Frowning in curiosity, I walk over to it, my feet sinking into the cream sheepskin rug.

The board is crowded with letters (from his mother and Tonks), quidditch notices and (similarly to my own corkboard) a lot of both moving and stationary photos of the various parties we've attended so far this year. Many include me having fun at them with Pansy, Ginny, Lavender and Parvarti (such as one of us laughing together at a drink filled bar, another of us with our arms around each other). I choose not to comment on them.

I glance over at Draco to see that he is watching me. I quickly look away, a blush rising to my cheeks. Wait a minute…. What are _those_…

On the desk is a small pile of pencil drawings. Frowning once again, I pick up the one on tope. What the- it is of _me_, my head thrown back in laughter, hair windswept.

_I look up at him, puzzled, the drawings in my hand. _

" _What are these?"_

_They're beautiful. Drawings of Blaise and Pansy, a beautiful woman ( who I'm sure must be his mother due to the close resemblance between the two), various landscapes, owls and a huge mansion that I think must be the famed Malfoy manor._

_He snatches away the drawings as I gaze up at him and, is he… is he _embarrassed?

I blink in surprise. So, I saw his drawings last time as well?

"You've seen these before," he tells me. He's now standing beside me, his eyes on my face. I nod.

"I know."

He motions to the picture I'm holding in my hands.

" I drew that from memory."

My stomach wrenches at his words and I gulp, amazed. From memory? He's really talented. I glance down at the picture. I've only just seen it and already I want it very badly. I wonder…

" Can I keep this?" I ask, shyly. He frowns in surprise.

" Are you sure?"

I nod, smiling a little.

" Can you sign it for me?"

He looks at me for a moment longer (my heart speeds up), before picking a quill from the desk and scribbling his name on the bottom right hand corner of the sketch. He's so close I can smell that delicious musky smell of his. And I know I have to leave before I do something stupid.

" Goodnight," I say, quickly, smiling at him, then I turn and leave the room, walking faster than I've ever walked in my life.

I can feel his gaze on me all the way.

15:34/ SUNDAY 24TH OCTOBER/ THE FIELDS

NARRATOR P.O.V

Once again, we have found Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley hanging out alone – in public. The two are seated in the covered entrance to the Quidditch Pitch, huddled together. As the weather is quite cold and windy, there are only a few other groups of students dotted around the fields. They are faking an attempt to be discreet by sitting here, as you (supposedly) can't be seen from the Fields from here.

" I bet you can't wait for Quidditch season to begin," Ginny grins, snuggling against her raven-haired companion's side. He smiles back down at her.

" Yeah, " he replies, looking out at the pitch, wistfully. 'There's no way we can't win this year. Think about how hard we've been practicing."

" Slave driver," she snorts. He plants a light kiss on her forehead.

" You'll thank me when you're kicking arse on the pitch," he chuckles. Ginny rolls her eyes, playfully, then blinks rapidly as something flashes brightly. She looks out at the Fields but doesn't see anything. Frowning a little, she turns back to Harry. The two are silent for a moment, just enjoying one another's company.

" It seems like the plan is working," she murmurs, breaking the silence.

" Yeah," Harry agrees. "She's definitely warming up to him. Have you seen them when they're around each other? It's just like before the Potion wore off."

Silence reigns uncontested for a moment before Harry shifts uncomfortably, eyes shifting around as if deciding something.

" I hope it'll be over soon," he admits, " I hate having to share with someone else – no matter the reason. I – I love you."

_What? _OH MY GOD. Make a note of this, would you?

Ginny's eyes widen in surprise and she turns her face up to look at Harry. She smiles broadly as she sees his red face and twinkling green eyes.

" I love you, too."

The two smile at each other before falling into a deep kiss.

08:42/ MONDAY 25TH OCTOBER/ THE GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST

NARRATOR P.O.V

**ARE DREASLEY SEEING OTHER PEOPLE?**

(Turn to page 6…)

(_Front cover is split in half: one half = picture of Draco and Hermione in a clearing_

_other half = Harry and Ginny hanging out in the entrance to the Quidditch _

_Pitch) _

**It is definitely starting to seem like Dreasley is over for good. Not only did they just have on the most publicized fights of the year, but they are also now apparently seeing other people. Two people who we should have **_**always**_** suspected as being the real reason behind their now infamous argument all along. **

**Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.**

**Yes, I know. Shocking, right? But, Hermione and Draco don't seem to be all that broken up and over each other, if their recent sighting in a secluded clearing in Hogsmeade is anything to go by. And Harry's well known crush on Ginny is, judging by the pictures, hardly unrequited.**

**Everyone knows that Ginny and Draco haven't been speaking to each other for the past few days, but it must be said that the two are appearing as if they weren't quite as into each other as they lead us to believe. This argument must have been bubbling under the surface for quite some time now.**

**And all at Hogwarts are talking about it. This is what a member of the still active, living-in-hope, Dramione fan club has to say about it: ' It won't be long now until Dreasley officially call it a day. The relationship was doomed from the start, everyone else just had to realize what we already knew.". Susan Bones of Hufflepuff has this to say: 'I saw Harry and Ginny in the Fields, myself. They were trying to be discreet, but it so didn't work. And Sara told Vanessa who told Lana who told Jessica who told me that they were practically **_**making out **_**in the Three Broomsticks."**

**So far neither the Platinum Six nor their extensive entourage have said a word to reporters on the matter. And, despite being chased all over Hogwarts, none on of the involved four have given neither a denial nor an acceptance. An admission of guilt, perhaps?**

**Either way, this seems to be the end of Dreasley…**

**Ciao For Now…**

**The Editor…**

12:13/ MONDAY 25TH OCTOBER/ DUNGEON 19/ POTIONS

HERMIONE P.O.V

' So, then he said to me that I should probably go with him to the dance to get over it," Pansy snorts. 'And I said to him 'Honey, don't hijack a Ferrari if you can't drive!"

The two of us burst into loud laughter, me slapping the table, tears of mirth blurring my vision. I'm still surprised that I can be having this much fun with someone even have talked to voluntarily just two months ago.

We've been partnered up by Snape to make Polyjuice Potion. And, thanks to the fact that I mate it in 2nd Year ( much as I may want to forget that debacle), we finished over ten minuted ago and have been chatting and laughing ever since.

I lean back on my stool, trying desperately not to fall off. Pansy rocks forward and goes to rest her head on the table – lightly tipping the stoppered potion-

OH MY GOD.

Instinctively, I jump up and step back out of the falling Potion's way. As it spills harmlessly to the floor, I watch it in relief, remembering what happened the last time.

_What happened last time… _

_- - * - - * - - _

_I can't prevent a little giggle escaping me, and then I blink twice. Why does he look so angry? Actually, now that I come to think about it, the entire class looks about ready to give birth to an entire litter of kittens. What the hell is going in here? It seems as though all hell has broken loose. A chair whizzes past my ear as I strain my neck to see what Harry and Ron are doing… ah, there they are. They're shouting at Snape to "fix it". First off, why are they being stupid enough to do such a thing? Do they want us to lose points? And secondly, 'fix' what? What is going on here?_

_- - * - - * - -_

" _Hi, um, Draco. Would you like some cookies? I made them just now…" I ask him, shyly. He watches me for a moment before, to my endless joy, holding out a hand for the tray. My smile widening, I eagerly hand it over._

_When he hurls it to the other side of the room, I jump back, startled and hurt._

" _Did you actually fall for that? DAMN GIRL! I thought you were mean to be the Cleverest Witch Of Our Age!" _

_- - * - - * - -_

"_Heck, no! Sure, maybe it spilled on me, but it had no effect on me whatsoever." I assure her._

"_Oh, thank God."_

"_Because I've always been in love with Draco."_

"_Oh, dear Lord. It is true." She looks appalled. At what? I mean couldn't everyone tell what my true feelings for him were? Ah, Draco. I sigh in remembrance. He's so perfect. She shakes her head in disbelief and seizes hold of my hands._

"_There isn't a snowball's chance in Hell that you're actually in love with the freak-above-all-freaks. This is what you must remember." Why is this girl so intent on fooling herself?_

"_Nini, honey, I am and I always have been. This is what you must remember." I tell her earnestly. Her eyes widen in shock as she gasps in horror. What? Is there a lack of oxygen in the room, 'cause I certainly haven't noticed._

"_Mione, this is the potion's effect. Fight it! You are, nor never have been, in love with the Ferret!" Alright. That is it. I am growing tired of this conversation and Ginny's refusals to accept the truth. I jump up, homework forgotten. I mean, proving my love for Draco is far more important than anything else. I storm towards the door._

"_Fine! I'll prove it to you!"_

_- - * - - * - - _

_-_

"_DRACO, I KNOW THAT I'M JUST ONE OF THE MANY GIRLS WHO ARE TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, BUT I JUST HAVE TO LET YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL."_

_- - * - - * - -_

"_Why are purebloods better than muggleborns, Draco?" I ask, heart thumping at the intensity of his ocean-blue gaze. He watches me, silent, gaze serious. O-K, maybe he needs a little more time. That and I can feel a fiery heat creeping up my cheeks at the eyes that seem to be able to see right to my very soul._

_- - * - - * - -_

_My cheeks are so hot you could fry eggs on them. Why is he looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?_

_His eyes are the deepest blue I've ever seen, so deep I could drown in them. Oh my God. Is he…blushing? Yeah… I think he is. His cheeks are glowing a rosy pink. This must be the first time I've ever seen him do that. It makes him look more…human, rather than some cold, unapproachable (though absolutely beautiful) angel._

_- - * - - * - -_

"_What are these?"_

_They're beautiful. Drawings of Blaise and Pansy, a beautiful woman (who I'm sure must be his mother due to the close resemblance between the two), landscapesm owls and a huge mansion that I think must be the famed Malfoy Manor._

_He snatches the drawing as I gaze up at him and, is he… is he _embarrassed?

_- - * - - * - -_

_The Slytherin Team fly over and hover beside our bleacher. Pansy raises an eyebrow at them, apparently unimpressed, as I blush furiously and keep my eyes on the ground, desperately trying to avoid their frankly lecherous gazes._

"_So, Hermione, what made you decide to come visit us?" one of them, a very good-looking, Indian boy asks, dark eyes flickering over me._

"_Pansy invited me," I glance over at the girl beside me._

"_Yeah, well, we're not exactly complaining," at another boy's words the team laughs, lecherously, many slapping palms. I didn't think that it was possible but the temperature of my cheeks increases even more._

_Their laughter appears to attract their captain's attention and, as Draco emerges from his search for the snitch (which is now clutched tightly in one hand), he glances over atus. His surprise expression changes to a very odd one that I've never seen him do before and don't recognise. He gazes at me, jaw set, muscle pulsing in his forehead and ocean blue eyes glinting. My heartbeat speed up as our eyes clash and I feel as if I'm drowning as his eyes become even more intense…_

_- - * - - * - -_

_As his lips brush mine ever so softly for the fist time, the strength goes from my legs and his arms are the only thing holding me up. Each tender caress of his mouth leaves me breathless, his hand coming up to gently stoke my cheek. What he's dong to me is so beautiful, I want cry. And I think I'm going to die from the soft pleasure, the taste of chocolate and coffee. I think it can't possibly get any better-feel any better than what he's doing right now, tongue teasing just the outside of my lips._

_That is at least, until he gently takes my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles it, oh so gently._

_And I just don't understand. I don't know how such a bad boy could be kissing me so softly._

_Suddenly, Draco pulls away, and I almost stumble at the abrupt loss of contact. What's wong? I gaze at him, confused. We're both out of breath, my mouth still tingling, eyes still on each other._

"_Did I do something wrong?" I ask, nervous and fearful. I knew shouldn't have come. Damn that Pansy. He runs a shaky hand through his platinum locks._

"_No," he sighs, heavily. "Look… it's just…"_

_I gaze back at him, fearful. Please don't say-_

"_This was a mistake," he blurts out, confirming my worst fear." I can't go from insulting and hating you one day, to k-kissing and falling in love with you the next…. I-I can't deal with this…"_

_- - * - - * - -_

_Oh. My. God. Gasping, I look around at what lays just beyond the doorway. Out in the corridor, what seems like hundreds of reporters and photographers scream out questions and snap a million photos. Bewildered, I take in the situation in utter disbelief. What the fuck is going on here?_

"_Miss Granger! Just how long have you and Mr Malfoy been involved?"_

"_Is it true that you and Draco are no longer an item because you slept with Ron Weasley?"_

"_Miss Granger, do you want to comment on a rumour that you and Mr Malfoy were caught having sex under the Quidditch Bleachers?"_

_- - * - - * - -_

_I've never laughed so hard in my life and, as we roll down the slope, his arms remain wrapped tightly around me. I barely notice the small rocks and clumps of grass that dig into my back every couple of seconds or so as I'm too wrapped up in how good his strong, well built, frankly huggable body feels pressed against mine…_

_- - * - - * - -_

_I almost die as his soft lips brush mine for the first time. His mouth is warm, each caress burning all the way to my toes. And it feels so good, so beautiful is the way his arms wrap around me, as if I'm a china doll about to break. And I couldn't bring myself to pull away from his embrace even if I wanted to. His tongue strokes my lip, begging for entrance to my mouth, which I grant willingly._

_This is Heaven._

Pure Heaven

With a sharp jolt I come to, to find Pansy shaking me, eyes worried.

NARRATOR P.O.V

No one else has notice Hermione's ashen face. What the Hell is wrong with her?

HERMIONE P.O.V

I remember everything.

_Everything_.

Well, OK, almost everything, seeing as there is still a big blank from just after out kiss in the Astronomy Tower to when I woke up with no recollection of the past month,

I sit back on my stool, heavily. My mind is reeling from the sudden blow. The cookies, the Howler, the drawings, the kiss, the media interest…

I glance over at Draco to see him watching me, an unreadable look in his eyes. Suddenly, it hits me as I stare back at him helplessly.

_Gasp._

Oh. My. God.

_I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. _

And there it is… now we start wrapping things up… See u all very soon, I promise…

XOXOXO…

**Firebirdflame**


	25. MEMORIES GAINED BUT BEST FORGOTTEN

**Mr Maybe**

I did say I would deliver these chapters in quick succession…

Thanx to all who reviewed the last one… we have only two more chappies to go…

You Know You Love Me…

Firebirdflame

**PREVIOUSLY ON MR MAYBE…**

"Let's get out of here, I want to show you something"

"We've been here before, haven't we?"

"Yes."

"What are they doing here together – _alone_? I thought she was dating Draco Malfoy?"

'I hope it'll be over soon…"

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

**MEMORIES GAINED BUT BEST FORGOTTEN**

12:47/ MONDAY 25TH OCTOBER/ THE GREAT HALL/ LUNCH

HERMIONE P.O.V

I wish they would all just leave me alone. Stop asking me questions, inquiring about my opinion on the latest HG Weekly cover story. I'm heartbroken, OK? I just want to be left _alone_..

" Mione, honey, are you _sure _you're OK?" Lavender asks me, quietly, eyes concerned.

" Eat something. Maybe it'll make you feel better," Parvarti says, gently pushing a plate of pancakes in my direction. I can't help but smile at their worry. I love these two. Thank God Harry and Ron are at Quidditch Practice, 'cause, if they were here, the situation would be being handled a little less discreetly. Not to mention calmly.

I wave my hand at the pancakes, though. I couldn't stomach eating anything right now, even if I wanted to.

I'm not going to look at him.

I am _not _going to look at him…

It's useless even trying, isn't it? I glance up at Draco who is seated opposite me, next to – Ginny. My stomach jolts sharply. I _hate _this. I hate it so much. I can't resist looking at him, but when I do it hurts _so _badly. It's a lose/lose situation.

I blink quickly to dispense my rapidly gathering tears. This happens every time I look at him. I _abhor _seeing him with Ginny; every time I do, it's like a knife is stabbing my heart. I never thought being in love would hurt this much.

And the fact that he doesn't feel the same way after the way I treated him after the potion wore off, kills me.

NARRATOR P.O.V

Over at the Slytherin table…

" She looks absolutely _devastated_"

"What at Dreasley's break up?"

'No, you idiot! Don't you read the papers? Apparently, she wants to get back with Draco."

"But isn't Draco over her?"

"Exactly! That's why she's so upset!"

"Why are Draco and Ginny sitting together, then?"

"Well, apparently they're trying to 'mend their broken relationship'."

"It's _so_ not going to work."

"Tell me about it…"

16:52/ MONDAY 25TH OCTOBER/ GRYFFINDOR TOWER/ 7TH YEAR BOYS' DORMITORY

NARRATOR P.O.V

"I'm really worried, Harry," Ron frets, pacing up and down beside his four poster. "She hasn't said two words to us all day. " he pauses for a moment. "D'ya think she's mad at us?"

Harry sighs, rubbing a hand through his unruly hair.

"Ron, stop that. And, no, I don't think she's mad at us. She's been like that with everyone ever since Potions. Don't stress about it. You know she'll tell us when she's ready."

The two have been here for just over twenty minutes, after they rejected Dean and Seamus' invitation to go down to the Fields. They are the only ones up here, as everyone else has taken advantage of the surprisingly warm weather and gone to the Fields.

SLAM!!

Hermione is standing in the doorway, eyes wide and tortured, hair wild and windswept. Her two best friends watch her in surprise.

" I love him and I hate it," she tells them. Suddenly, she bursts into tears. Looks of horror on their faces, the two immediately rush over and drag her over to Ron's bed. They draw the curtains and cast a quick '_muffliato_'.

" Oh, honey," Harry sighs; giving her a hug as Ron gently wipes away her tears with a now sodden tissue. "It's gonna be OK. Don't worry about it.

She turns to look at him.

" How could I not?" she asks, blowing her nose on an offered tissue. The raven-haired boy nods slightly at his male best friend over her bent head, indicating something. Indicating what? Ssh, for a moment, would you?

" Tell him how you feel," Ron suggest," You never know."

She shakes her head, immediately, sniffing.

" No," she disagrees, " I could never do that to Ginny."

Harry rolls his expressive emerald eyes. The three are silent for a moment before Hermione hugs them both quickly and slides off the bed.

"I've got to go. Thanks for listening."

She leaves the room, comforted in the knowledge that they won't breathe a word to anyone else.

Or so she thinks…

17:09/ MONDAY 25TH OCTOBER/ SLYTHERIN QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

NARRATOR P.O.V

" I mean, it's ridiculous," Blaise laughs, "Harry is so over Ginny and she isn't even into him. It's beyond stupid. HG Weekly is so full of shit I could use it manure my mother's plants."

The group surrounding him and Pansy, consisting of Millicent, Joshua, Martin, Theodore and Timothy, roar with laughter. They're seated in front of the fire, butterbeer bottles littering the table in front of them.

Suddenly, disrupting her fit of giggles, Pansy's phone buzzes. The others all look up at the now familiar noise and, when she pulls it out of her bag, they all lean in to try and see who's emailing, texting or calling her, but Blaise's head is the only one she doesn't push away. It's an email from Ron. The two exchange glances before Blaise looks up at the others.

"Right, you guys," he tells them. "We're gonna need you to leave for a bit. Private call, you understand. Come back in five minutes or so."

Knowing better than to question _the _Blaise Zabini, the group leave the Common Room without grumbling. As soon as the door is shut firmly behind them, Pansy opens up the email.

" Eager much," Blaise smirks.

" Shut up."

FROM: Gingernut TO: Pachica

**SUBJECT: The day we've all been waiting for…**

**Mione has admitted to herself her love for Draco. The Time Has Come…**

Gasping in delight, the two clasp hands in excitement (because Slytherins just done _do _leaping around in excitement). Wait a minute. Aren't you two forgetting something?

"Wait a sec," Pansy says, frowning a little. "Hermione won't do anything about it, though. You know how damn loyal that girl is."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Blaise moan, leaning back in his armchair, exasperated. The two are silent for a moment. Pansy is still frowning, albeit thoughtfully now.

"I think I may have an idea," she says, starting to type out something on her phone.

FROM: Pachica

**TO: Ladavinny, Silverdragon **

**SUBJECT: YOUR BREAK UP**

**We think that we have done everything to and the plan is starting to work. Time to stage a Very Public Breakup.**

**FROM: Ladavinny**

**TO: Pachica**

**SUBJECT: Great idea…**

**OK… **

**FROM: Silverdragon**

**TO: Pachica**

**SUBJECT: Great, very soon…**

**OK**

**FROM: Pachica**

**TO: Ladavinny**

**SUBJECT: The real reason ( and delete this as soon as you get it)**

**Hermione's finally admitted to herself that she's in love with Draco. But she won't make a move unless you've broken up and said it's OK to.**

**FROM: Ladavinny**

**TO: Pachica**

**SUBJECT: Are you serious?**

**OMG!! OK… **

**This is going to be fun…**

08:08/ TUESDAT 26TH OCTOBER/ THE GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST

NARRATOR P.O.G

**DREASLEY – IT'S OVER.**

(turn to page 6 for more…)

(Front cover is a stationary picture of Ginny and Draco walking away from each other in the center of a crow, in the middle of the Fields)

**It is official.**

**Dreasley is over. **

**A mere two weeks since the dream began, the two have woken up, deciding (very publicly, might I add) that it is for the best that they go their separate ways.**

**For those precious few of you unlucky enough to have missed last night's showdown In the Fields, here is a blow-by-blow account. I came across the two now former love birds in the middle of the Fields, their respective, horrified groups of friends attempting fruitlessly to dispense the vast crowd. **

**As the hissed insults became screamed expletives, we grew even more and more riveted. **

"**I am so fucking **_**sick **_**of you, Malfoy!"**

" **Well, the feeling's entirely bloody mutual, Weaslette."**

"**You've never thought about anyone else but yourself, you, selfish, inconsiderate, selfish PRICK!!"**

"**And you are one of the most self obsessed bitches I've ever had the misfortune of **_**knowing**_** let alone dating."**

**Our heads snapped back and forth so many times we got whiplash. But, with a last, 'That's it! It's over! I'm leaving you!" from Ginny, and a 'Don't let me stop you!" from Draco, Dreasley was finished.**

**Though there are many, varied speculations as to how the fight even began, there has been a universal reaction to the actual break up. "I can't even believe it," sobbed one 6****th**** Year Ravenclaw who was found crying her eyes out in the 2****nd**** Floor Girls Bathroom. 'How could they – I'm heartbroken. I just need to be left alone right now to grieve my loss." A member of the recently rejoicing Dramione fan club had this to say: 'We Knew it was doomed from the start we will have a box in the Entrance Hall to accept written apologies. That is all, thank you." **

**I couldn't think of a better way to end this piece…**

**Ciao For Now…**

**The Editor.**

08:38/ TUESDAY 26TH OCTOBER/ 1ST FLOOR/ ENTRANCE HALL

HERMIONE P.O.V

I'm so glad I spoke to Harry and Ron last night; I feel a bit better about the whole thing. A bit. The fact that I went to sleep right after I left them, probably helps too.

I told them to go ahead to breakfast without me, so I could have a lie in. I'm walking through the Entrance Hall about to head into the Great Hall, and I'm feeling so relaxed. That's probably because I haven't seen neither Draco nor Ginny so far, though.

' I can't even believe it," A 5th Year Hufflepuff exclamation echoes through the Entrance Hall, stopping me in my tracks. " I mean they were, like, the _perfect _couple."

" I personally think Dramione was better," Says her blond companion, who is clutching a copy of today's HG Weekly.

"Yeah, me too. Doesn't everyone? But, still. I mean it's only been _two weeks_."

Oh my god. There is absolutely _no _way.

I rush over to the newsstand that is in the slight alcove in the Entrance Hall. This is where everyone purchases their butter beer, coffee, sweets, other snacks, and, of course, the various Hogwarts papers. I hurriedly hand over ten sickles and practically yank a copy of the newest Hg Weekly out of the vendor's hand.

YES!! On the front cover is the headline '**DREASLEY – IT'S OVER".** There _is _a God. I quickly skim through the accompanying article, a smile growing on my face with every word. But, the most important fact sticks out at me: Draco and Ginny are over.

Grinning, I put down my paper. Today is turning out to be even better than I thought.


	26. Sometimes A Public Break Up

Mr Maybe

OMG!!! I cannot even believe the amount of people who haven't forgotten about my little story… sigh… I feel so loved… and I love u all in return of course…

This is the second to last chapter…

I'm taking this time to inform you all of another project that I will release soon… I'm calling it Gossip Witch at the moment, but that may change… it features many one shots taken throughout years 4-7 of the Golden Trio's escapades at Hogwarts. Of course it will be another Dramione… I'm really excited about it, so keep an eye out for it in the next couple of weeks…

Anyhoo…onwards we go…

You Know You Love Me

Firebirdflame

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**SOMETIMES A PUBLIC BREAK UP IS IN EVERYONE'S BEST INTERESTS…**

18:33/ WEDNESDAY 27TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ COMMON ROOM

HERMIONE P.O.V

Earlier today, feeling ever so slightly guilty at how ecstatic I was (and still am) at the news of her break up, I invited Ginny over for a 'girly night in'. Of course I was careful to keep a smile off my face as I 'comforted' her, but there's only so much you can do when you feel like shouting 'Yes! YES!!" at the top of your lungs. I think she suspected something, another reason I decided to invite her over.

I plump up the chair cushions, and place the bowls filled with pretzels and sweets on the table. Speaking of her ex boyfriend, I haven't seen him all day. Wonder where he-

KNOCK! KNOCK!

There's Ginny now. I toss the cushion I'm holding onto my chair, walk over to the door and pull it open. She's standing there with – a smile on her face?

"Uh, hey, sweetie," I say, puzzled. I mean, didn't she just break up with her boyfriend? But her smile doesn't fade.

" Hey, honey."

She walks past me and plops herself down on the couch directly in front of the TV. What the Hell just – anyway. I shut the door and sit beside her, pulling the bowl of toffee popcorn towards me.

"How you holding up?" I ask her, removing my gum and placing it in a tissue. She sighs and laughs a little.

" Sweetie, let me be honest with you," she says, her tone so serious I turn to look at her, concerned. " The only reason I went out with the Draco in the first place was to make Harry jealous."

What? My jaw drops. So, all this time –

" Did it work?" I ask. Her smile widens.

" Yep," she grins.

I have no idea what to say right now. I just sit here, shocked. She gazes at me for a few moments, her expression suddenly kind and understanding.

" You're in love with him, aren't you?" she asks.

Oh my God. I feel the blood drain from my face. What now?

"Go after him," she smiles at me. "Now, where are Parvati and Lavender? I wanna watch the movie, already."

19:51/ WEDNESDAY 27TH OCTOBER/ THE FIELDS/ BY THE LAKE

NARRATOR P.O.V

Pansy laughs up at her auburn haired companion, brown eyes twinkling. Ron's arm is wrapped firmly around her shoulders. The expressions on their faces are those of people who adore spending time together. It is purely circumstantial that they happen to be seated by the lake in the exact same place as where they first admitted their feelings for one another. I don't think they've noticed the peeping Toms over in the bushes. Discreet as they have been over the past two weeks, it's now only going to be a matter of days before news of this secret relationship is splashed all over the front pages of every newspaper, and all over school.

" I just hope that they get their act together," Pansy sighs, leaning against him, the laughter still evident in her voice. "Finally."

Ron smiles.

"Yeah," he agrees. " Maybe then we'll be able to come out, when everything dies down."

Pansy laughs.

"Like anything involving our friends is ever stress-free."

"True," he chuckles. "But, still, it'll be nice."

She smiles in response.

"Yeah…"

Their gazes remain on each other as they lean in and share long, lingering, languorous kisses.

"I love you," Ron murmurs into the kiss. Oh. My. God. Did he just say –

Pansy breaks away and looks at him in shock before a smile breaks out across her face.

"I love you too."

Ron grins in relief (as if there was any doubt), blue eyes shining. The two lean in for another kiss.

Aah. How sweet.

08:27/ THURSDAY 28TH OCTOBER/ GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST

NARRATOR P.O.V

"So, who are 08:27/ THURSDAY 28TH OCTOBER/ GREAT HALL/ BREAKFAST

NARRATOR P.O.V

"So, who are _you _going to the ball with?"

"Blaise Zabini, you."

"Theodore Nott. Ever since Dramione, every lioness wants a snake of her own"

"OMG. Who do you think the other Platinum Six members are going with?"

"Well, apparently, Harry's going with Ginny."

"No way."

"Yeah, Theo told me. And Draco and Hermione are mean to be going together."

"You're lying! They broke up _ages _ago!"

"Well, have you noticed how close they've been getting lately? It's only a matter of time?"

"hey, you guys, have you heard the latest? Thalia told Alicia who told Maddie who told Emma who told me that Bell saw Pansy and Ron down by the lake _making out_."

"NO!"

"Totally! Oh my God, they would make the _cutest _couple!"

"I bet they're gonna go together!"

"I can't wait!"

15:53/ THURSDAT 28TH OCTOBER/ CLASSROOM 17/ TRANSFIGURATION

NARRATOR P.O.V

FROM: Gingernut

**TO: Pachica **

**SUBJECT: The Ball**

**Will you with me? I'd really love it if you did. **

**Love you,**

**Ron**

After sending the email, Ron puts away his Sidekick, his eyes now on the blonde witch sitting tow tables ahead of him. A few moments pass before we hear a muffled buzzing and she reacts instantly, pulling out her phone. After scanning the email, she turns around and nods, a smile on her face. Ron grins back and leans back in his chair. Harry gives him the thumbs up. He already asked the youngest Weasley last night.

DRACO P.O.V

Well done to Ron. I still haven't got a date – out of choice, of course. I want to ask Hermione to go with me, but I'm scared she may turn me down.

12:43/ FRIDAY 29TH OCTOBER/ HEADS'S QUARTERS/ KITCHEN

DRACO P.O.V

I still haven't gathered up the courage to ask Hermione to go with me to the Ball. I mean, I've been thinking about it and I thought that maybe if I just ask her to go with me as a friend, then – but those annoying flutterings in my stomach that I always get when I'm around her, appear whenever I even think about it.

See? Just like they are now.

Sighing in disgust at myself, I walk into the airy kitchen to find Hermione sitting at the island in the middle, eating ice cream. She smiles at me (there are those damn butterflies again) and I grin back. She's fully dressed and so I think she must be about to go out. Dumbledore's given the entire school the day off to get ready for tomorrow's Ball and 7th Years and above permission to leave the grounds. I pull open the fridge door and examine the contents.

"So," I begin. " What are you going today?"

"I'm gonna go up to King's Road with Pansy and Ginny," she tells me," I still haven't got a dress."

I nod at her explanation, head still buried in the fridge.

"You," she asks. Ah ha! That'll do. Seizing some scotch pancakes, I shut the fridge and turn to face her. What _am _I doing today? I already bought my tuxedo – had mother go over to some muggle designer's store (Versace, or something, I think it's called) and it was delivered today.

:"Just gonna hang with guys."

She nods. Silence reigns as she searches around in her bag for something. Now is the perfect time. Ask her.

Go on, ask her!

AKS HER, DAMN IT!

I open my mouth to –

KNOCK, KNOCK!!

"That's my call," she jumps up and grabs her bag. What the – she's _hugging _me! I barely have time to savour the moment before she skips out of the room, caramel locks flying behind her. Damn it!

My mouth snaps shut in disappointment. Oh, well. Maybe next time.

15:57/ FRIDAY 29TH OCTOBER/ LONDON/ HARROD'S/ WOMEN'S DEPARTMENT

HERMIONE P.O.V

Once again, I find myself surprised at how much of a friend I consider someone I used to think of as an EBA (Enemy By Association). And at how much fun I'm having with her. We've been trying on gown after gown after gown for the past two hours in a cordoned off section of the Women's Department In Harrod's. Pansy has converted some of her galleons into muggle money and I've even managed to convince Ginny to let me buy her a dress, under the pretence that it'll be an early Xmas present, even though that's a lie.

"Hey, Mione," Pansy calls, holding up a gorgeous floor length, blood red, Alai gown. "I'm gonna try this one on, 'K?"

I nod at her as I examine the rack of beautiful white dresses in front of me. Today's been _so _much fun. The only damper is that I still haven't gotten a date for tomorrow, yet…

NARRATOR P.O.V

What she doesn't know is that there are hundreds of guys at school who would be more than willing to take her to the Ball. It's just that they've all been warned off by Blaise, Harry and Ron, who want to give Draco a chance to ask her.

And everyone knows that you do _not _want to mess with those four.

HERMIONE P.O.V

_5 minutes later…_

This is it. I've found _the _dress. I'm so sure about it, I'm not even going to try it on. It's a gorgeous, white, back less, Givenchy gown (A.N. the exact same one as in the Givenchy Ange ou Demon perfume ad… google it if need be! =)). It's absolutely stunning.

I turn to the other two, who have their own final choices now clutched in their hands (Pansy having decided to go with that read number, and Ginny having picked out a emerald green, off-the-shoulder, Dolce and Gabanna gown that looks _amazing _on her.)

"I've got the dress."

19:16/ FRIDAY 29TH OCTOBER/ THE GREAT HALL

HERMIONE P.O.V

"Stratio!"

With a wave of my wand, an ankle height mist is created accompanying the looming trees Draco just conjured for our Forbidden Forest theme.

"Nice," he congratulates me, sapphire eyes admiring the now spooky scene. I smile, warmed at his approval.

"Thanks."

We've been here for just over twenty minutes and have already added the gloomy tress, bright, full moon and (thanks to me), the light fog. In the center of the room, there is a circular clearing where we will now position the large, circular tables in a round around the stage, with a space in between the two for the dance floor.

This is turning out even better than I thought. I sigh in satisfaction.

"Uh, Miss," I turn at the call from behind me. It is one of the technicians responsible for setting up the stage for the Weyrd Sisters' performance.

"Where should we put these?" he continues, motioning with his head to the drum kit he's hovering with his wand. I direct him over to the stage before heading back to Draco's side. Lord, he smells _so _good. I'm gonna have to be careful not be caught sniffing him like some kind of mad dog.

"It looks great, " he grins at me, hair shining in the moonlight. I nod, trying not to drool.

"Yeah," I laugh. "They'd better appreciate this!"

The sound of his laughter sends a tingly down my spine.

"Hell, yeah," he chuckles. "After all the work we've put in."

DRACO P.O.V

I can't tear my eyes away as she turns and, with a wave of her wand, begins to lay down grass. God, she's _so _beautiful. I _really _need to get my act together. OK, there's no one around. Now's my chance.

Don't screw this up.

HERMIONE P.O.V

"So, you got a date?"

At his words, I freeze. Great. Now, I'm going to appear like _such _ a freak.

"No," I answer. "You?"

Well, of course he does, Hermione. He's _Draco _fucking _Malfoy_, for God's sake. Every girl at this damned school worships the ground he walks on.

"No."

_What_? In my surprise, I turn to look at him to see a slight blush on his cheeks. He glances at the ceiling for a moment, as if deciding something, then his enigmatic gazes is on me once again.

"We could always go together. As friends."

My heart sinks at his words. But, then again, I would rather go with him as 'just friends', than not with him at all.

"Sure," I smile. His own lips quirk into a smile but, just for a moment, I think I see indescribable pain in them.

But I guess that's just imagination, right?

_- - * - - * - -_

_**And that's it from me for this week… next week: the Ball, the culmination of that damned bet and the end to my tale… **_

**You Know You Love Me…**


	27. The Night We've All Been Waiting For

Mr Maybe

OMG. I cannot believe that this is the last chapter… but it is… will do my thankyous and everything else at the end… but I would just like to thank all of you, everyone who has ever read, reviewed, Author Alerted, Favourited or Story Alerted this. It really means a lot to me.

When I first started out, I had no idea that I would get over 700 reviews. I had no idea this story would be so successful and people would like it half as much as they did…

God, I don't know what else to say except please read my note at the end and please review… if only because this is the last chapter.

You Know You Love Me…

Firebirdflame

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

**THE NIGHT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…**

08:11/ SATURDAY 30TH OCTOBER/ THE FIELDS/ THE LAKE

NARRATOR P.O.V

_**To who has been so fortunate as to receive this exclusive VIP invite to my Halloween Ball after party…**_

_**As you will know, you have only just received this invitation on the very morning of the big night. This is to deter any crashers who will attempt to sneak in. if you happen to know anyone who has the intention to do so, warn them that there will be consequences for those foolish enough to try it.**_

**Moving **_**on. Here are the details.**_

LOCATION: QUIDDITCH PITCH

**TIME: MIDNIGHT (**_**just after the Ball finishes)**_

_**You **_**will **_**need to have this invitation to get into both the entrance **_**and **_**the VIP enclosure, so make sure to bring this with you. Apart from a select few (who know who they are), there will be NO exceptions.**_

_**I know I'll see you there,**_

_**Blaise Zabini**_

O8: 34/ SATURDAY 30TH OCTOBER/ THE FIELDS/ THE BENCHES/ BREAKFAST

NARRATOR P.O.V

THE BALL – IT'S HERE!!!

(_Front cover picture: moving one of Platinum Six laughing and talking in a prefect meeting_)

Party people! It's finally here!

Tonight, the Halloween Ball arrives in all its' highly anticipated glory. As you guys may not know, the reason we are out here eating breakfast in the Fields is because last night our adored Head Boy and Girl prepared the Great Hall for tonight. And, purely from the fact that they spent over three hours in there and haven't allowed anyone in since (not even their precious inner circle), we think we're in for one HELL of a night.

But, let's forget all about that for a moment and focus on what everyone _really _wants to know. Just who the members of the Platinum Six will show up with. Rumours have been flying as fast as an entire _box _of runaway snitches, including claims that Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley are going together, but one of the most outrageous ones is that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are accompanying one another. According to a reliable source (whose identity will not be revealed), they have been secretly dating – yes, even when she was supposed to be with Draco Malfoy – and were the real reason behind Dreasley's very public break up. And, as for Draco and Hermione, _no one _seems to know who they're going with. Could they possibly be attending together?

But, let's also not forget the fact that even more important than the Ball itself are the parties that succeed it. Now, as we all know, Blaise Zabini's bash is _the _after party to be at, but it's VIP only and only a select hundred or so 6th and 7th years (including _moi,_ of course) are to attend. There are, however, a few other parties to be seen at (and, no doubt, the Platinum Six will hit after Blaise's finishes at half past two), such as Ernie Mc Millans bash in the ROR, Mathew Samuels' in Classroom 47 and Werner Moss' in the Divination Tower.

Dress up, go crazy, and party like you've never partied before. It's gonna be an incredible night.

Ciao For Now,

The Editor…

18:21/ SATURDAY 30TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ DRACO'S ROOM/ THE CLOSET

DRACO P.O.V

I shrug on the black, silk jacket of my tuxedo and brush myself down in front of my wall-to-wall mirror. Looking _good_, Draco. There won't be a girl at the Ball who won't be loving this. I just hope that the one girl who really matters likes the look, too.

Blaise, Ron, Theo and Harry have been in my room for over and hour now, as my quarters are the only private ones and, naturally, they don't want anyone seeing them till they're ready. The look, and I say this in a purely hetero way, pretty good too. Blaise, unsurprisingly, is going to be the only one in a white tuxedo (due to his permanently attention- seeking nature), while the rest of us sport black ones.

I turn back to them, now, to see Harry leaning, laughing, against the jean-filled pine island in the middle of my closet, while Blaise is removing his black shoes from their bag, Theo is combing his chestnut hair and Ron is laughing at something on his Sidekick.

"Blaise," I call to my best friend. "You manage to trick Parvarti into going with you?"

His naughty laughter rings through the air. I should have known. I roll my eyes, jokingly.

"Of course," he snorts. "I mean look at me."

Ron glances up at me.

"Who _you _taking, D?"

Heat rushes to my cheeks. I try to turn away and act casual.

"I'm going with Hermione," I tell them. "As friends."

Through the reflection in the mirror, I see their faces light up and Ron jumps up. A moment later, I feel a clap to my shoulder and see a familiar mop of auburn hair just to the right of mine in the mirror.

"You're getting there, mate," he consoles me. Oh, whatever. I roll my eyes, jokingly, once again and we all laugh. Believe me, it surprises me even more than it does you that I consider _Ron Weasley _and _Harry Potter _friends. A month ago, I wouldn't have thought it possible.

18:43/ SATURDAY 30TH OCTOBER/ 2ND FLOOR/ MAIN CORRIDOR

NARRATOR P.O.V

Just look at them; racing around like a bunch of half-dressed, headless chickens, clothes in hand, handing out last minute invitations to after parties. No, don't take that one – it's too C List for the likes of us. Thank God I insisted we get ready an hour ago. You can thank me later…

"It starts at half past midnight! Be there!"

"Yeah, the Platinum Six will be there after Blaise's."

Liars…

"OMG! That's _such _a lie! Ignore her; they're coming to mine. I gave an invite to Hermione personally and she promised to swing by,"

Oh, really? Sweetie, if they were to 'swing by' every after party they've been invited to, they'd still be partying this time next week. Don't hold your breath.

"Has anyone seen my strapless bra?"

"No, and I'm not sure I'd particularly like to, either."

"Shut up, Jess! I didn't ask you!"

"Oh my God, you will _never _guess what I just heard…"

19:32/ SATURDAY 30TH OCTOBER/ HEADS' QUARTERS/ HERMIONE'S ROOM/ THE CLOSET

HERMIONE P.O.V

"OK, OK," I concede, my jaw aching from smiling and laughing so much. I pause for moment –dramatic effect, you understand. "I'm going with Draco. But just as friends."

Nevertheless, Pansy, Ginny, Lavender and Parvarti all squeal with delight at the news. I roll my eyes, good-naturedly. These four are going to be the death of me.

"Well, it's a start," Pansy says, when they've finally calmed down enough to be able to talk rationally. I push her arm gently.

"Whatever."

We've been boarded up in here AKA "Hair and Makeup Headquarters", as coined by Ginny and Lavender, for the past couple of hours. However, and I feel the utmost shame in admitting this, I have allowed myself to be distracted by Ginny, Pansy's and Lavender's constant chatter (usually, Parvarti can conversate with the best of them but, today, she's too nervous about her date with Blaise to do much talking).

"OK," Pansy interrupts my thoughts. "I'm done. Anyone else ready?"

"Just one sec," Ginny mutters, sweeping the gloss wand across her full pout and inspecting her reflection in my wall-to-wall mirror. "Done."

"I'm done too," Parvarti volunteers, zipping up her designer bag.

" Me too," Lavender nods, putting aside my Pixi brush and taking out all the blonde hairs. Pansy turns to me, an eyebrow delicately raised. Does it _look _like I'm ready? I raise an eyebrow back.

"No," I state the obvious. "I'm not. I still have to finish my makeup and find my shoes."

She nods.

"OK. Do you want us to wait for you?"

"No, no," I shake my head, waving my mascara wand. "You guys go on without me. Draco and I have to 'make an entrance', anyway."

"OK, sweetie," she hugs me tight, her Angel perfume scenting the air. " See you there."

The other three follow suit. I return their hugs, careful not to mess up their elaborate hairstyles, before they pick up their clutch bags and leave the room.

DRACO P.O.V

_10 minutes later…_

I shut the pine drawer and place the wet tissues I've been using to clean the mirror in the bin. The guys went down to the Common Room to meet their girls about ten minutes ago. I stayed back to tidy up the closet and also, to be completely honest, to calm my jangled nerves before I go to meet Hermione. Which I should really be doing right about now, or we may be late for our introduction.

OK, one more deep breath. In. Out. Right, let's go.

I brush down my jacket one last time, before walking out of my closet, through my room, down the stairs and sit on the very last step. What's that – it sounds like a door creaking open. I turn instinctively to see an angel in white descending the staircase. My legs force me to stand as I gaze at the vision before me and my heart rate almost doubles.

Hermione's wearing a gorgeous, floor length, backless gown, with those gorgeous caramel waves of hers falling free, shimmering in the firelight. Close your mouth, Draco, you fool! She'll think you're a gormless idiot.

She's standing in front of me, now, smiling shyly, eyes reflective as mirrors, lips even fuller than usual.

"You –you look beautiful," I manage to stutter through a suddenly dry mouth. Her smile widens and her face lights up.

"You look really good too."

A warmth spreads through me at her words and I grin, idiotically, before offering her my arm. She takes it, small hand making tingles run up and down my spine.

" Shall we?" I ask her, my voice, thankfully, sounding normal once again. She nods her agreement and we walk out of the room, me turning off the lights on the way out.

2012/ SATURDAY 30TH OCTOBER/ GREAT HALL/ HALLOWEEN BALL

NARRATOR P.O.V

The Great Hall looks amazing and, as each couple enters, you can hear their loud gasps of surprise. It is filled with dark, mossy trees and there is an ankle-deep fog hovering above the dry grass. In the center of the room, is a large clearing with circular tables and a stage. Above us, twinkle a full moon and thousands of tiny stars.

I think it goes without saying that those gloomy trees, through which you have to walk to get to the clearing, are going to be filled with dozens of making-out couples before the night is over.

People mill around the clearing, drinks already in hand, dresses and suits flatter (surprisingly) everyone. There are around twenty or so odd people surrounding Blaise, Parvarti, Lavender, Theo, Harry, Ginny, Pansy and Ron. We already saw Pansy's and Ginny's dress yesterday back at Harrods, but Parvarti and lavender are in light green and rose pink dresses, respectively, with their usually wavy hair straightened and touching their shoulder blades.

CLAP! CLAP!

"Please be seated," Dumbledore commands and we all move to sit at the circular tables. Let's sit down here, shall we. We can see the Platinum Six best from over here…

"Welcome to the Halloween Ball!" Dumbledore is now standing on the stage, directly behind the staff table, arms outstretched. A loud cheer goes up all around us. No, don't join in. A Listers like us never cheer – we applaud.

"As you can all see, the Hall has been decorated in the style of the Forbidden Forest. All the credit for this wonderful bit of transfiguration and charm-work must go to the two people I will now present. Our Head Boy and Girl: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

The Hall doors swing open at his words to reveal them. Gasps of amazement escape from all students in the Hall at the sight before us. The guys' jaws drop at the goddess that is Hermione and the dates would be walloping them across their heads with their handbags, but for the fact that their eyes are too occupied with staring at the Slytherin Prince. They enter the clearing, stand on the stage and take a bow.

"We declare the dance floor – open!" Hermione announces, a smile gracing her beautiful face. Once again, a loud cheer goes up and the students rush to the dance floor (Oh my God! The Weyrd Sisters? How on Earth did they get them to play here?), the girls placing their bags on their seats.

The two Heads rush over to their seated friends…

DRACO P.O.V

"Way to make an entrance, man," Blaise congratulates me, clapping me hard on the back, a broad smile on his face. I grin back as Hermione and I take our seats, saved from our other zealous friends by Ginny and Harry. Hermione hugs and squeals with Parvarti and Pansy who are seated nearest to her.

"OMG! You look ah-mazing," my blonde best friend squeals, clutching Hermione's hand tightly. The brunette giggles back. I'd forgotten how girls can get when they're around each other and excited. I roll my eyes, good-naturedly.

"Guys, how about we go get some drinks," I suggest to the other four. Ha, how funny. Their eyes have widened in relief and they all nod in agreement.

After we get back with the drinks, the night seems to fly by. All of us guys take our girls out to the dance floor, and we dance to a slow, beautiful ballad. I can't possibly tell you what it's called; the only thing that matters to me at this exact moment is how soft and warm she feels in my arms, like she was made just for me, how she smiles up at me, eyes shining, hair glinting in the moonlight. God, she's _so _beautiful. Heartbreakingly so. I can't stop myself from just staring and staring at her, only just keeping my mouth firmly closed.

The dance is over far too soon, however, and now we have to go and take photos for Monday's special edition newspapers. We do so, arms wrapped firmly around each other's waists. Throughout the night, we can't stop smiling at each other, and every time I'm talking to friends of mine, I swear I can feel her eyes on me, but whenever I look at her, she's looking elsewhere. Either I'm imagining things, or perhaps (please, God) she likes me more than she's admitting…

HERMIONE P.O.V

Half an hour before the Ball is going to end…

God, it's really hot in here. I think the air conditioning charm ahs worn off. I can practically feel my makeup melting off. I really need some air. I'll just tell Draco before I go, though…

"Draco," I tap him gently on the shoulder (he's in the middle of an intense convo with Ron and Blaise about, what else, Quidditch). " I'm gonna head out, OK?"

He examines my face for a moment, it heating up under his intense gaze, before excusing himself from the boys, standing up, and holding out a hand. What's he doing? I look at him, puzzled.

"I could use some air, too," he explains, an enigmatic smile on his face. "Let's go."

_Gulp_. I take his hand and we walk through the trees (spotting several very * ahem** *** _busy_ couples) and open the door to the gardens. The bushes are filled with tiny fairy lights and I congratulate myself on my idea to insert small private alcoves as we head over to one now. We sit down, side by side, on the marble bench. I can feel his eyes on me and my heart rate doubles. Find somewhere else to look, 'Mione. Red cheeks are not cool.

The stars are beautiful. Amazing as the charmed ones are in the Great Hall, they're nothing compared to the real ones.

DRACO P.O.V

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" she murmurs, face turned towards the sky. Not as beautiful as her. Somehow, she never fails to surprise me. I've never seen her look more beautiful than she does right now; caramel hair slightly tousled from the light breeze, eyes shining.

She just doesn't realize what she's doing to me, does she?

HERMIONE P.O.V

I turn back to Draco to see him looking at me, a small smile on his face. We gaze at each other for a few moments.

"That's my favourite one," he tells me, suddenly, breaking the silence and pointing to the middle star on Orion's Belt. "My mother always used to tell me there were three angels trapped in Orion's Belt and that's why they shine so bright."

Aah, that's so cute. I glance over at him, smiling. He's looking at me again, sapphire eyes serious. Our eyes lock and we're getting closer…

And _closer…_

Our lips touch and stoke over one another's gently but purposefully. The strength goes from my knees and my hands tangle up in his soft hair. His lips are _so _soft and gentle as they brush mine, his hands coming up to stroke my cheeks. He's kissing me as if he never wants to let me go, as if I'm a china doll he's afraid to even touch lest I break.

It's even more beautiful than our other two kisses…

_God, _I love him so much…

Wait, why is he pulling away? Please don't tell me this is about to like what happened at his Quidditch practice?

Please, no… I don't think I could take that happening again…

DRACO P.O.V

Wait a minute… _what did she just say_?

Because there is no way in _Hell _that it's what I'm hoping.

HERMION E P.O.V

I'm mortified.

Absolutely mortfified.

I think I must have said that last 'thought' out loud.

I cannot _believe _I said that out loud.

I try to pull away, trying to save the cracked face I have, but he's holding onto my waist. The blood is roaring in my eyes, my vision starting to blur.

"What did you say?" he asks me gently, sapphire orbs so dark they're practically black. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. I won't. I _refuse._

I shake my head and tear my eyes away from his, desperately trying to hold back the tears. His hand touches my cheek and gently turns me back to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Why won't you talk to me?"

I gulp.

"Please, tell me what you said." His eyes bore imploringly into me – and I can't lie to him any more. I physically can't.

Ok. On the count of –

"I – I love you," I admit and a tear slides down my face. "OK? I love you. And I don't expect you to love me back, and I …"

DRACO P.O.V

She loves me?

She _loves _me?

For real this time?

YES!

I'm so happy I'm barely listening to the rest of her adorably self-deprecating rant about how she doesn't expect anything in return and – how she doesn't deserve me? Nuh uh. Can't have talking like that. I swoop in and seize her lips in a short, burning kiss before brushing back a caramel lock of hair. She looks so adorable, mouth hanging open in shock.

"I love you too, Angel."

HERMIONE P.O.V

A wave of incredible warm hits me and my mouth stretches into a huge smile. His cheeks are tinged red and he's smiling right back.

"Really?" I ask him. He nods, happily, and we share another too short, searing kiss.

DRACO P.O.V

I pull back and survey her beautiful smiling face. Now, I can finally tell her everything.

"The day we first went to Hogsmeade together I realized how hopelessly in love with you I was," I tell her, not being able to stop my hands from stroking her beautiful face not that she is mine. "Then, when I found out you'd forgotten everything, I –"

I break off, unable to continue.

" I was _heartbroken_. I went out and got steaming drunk that night. Then Ginny came up with an idea that dating her would maybe make you jealous and remind you of what we had."

Hermione just shakes her head, laughing, and cuts off what I'm opening my mouth to say with a kiss.

NARRATOR P.O.V

Well, the Ball was fun wasn't it? But, alas, it's over. The Hall is getting cleared up, the Weyrd Sisters are packing up and the other students are picking up their various belongings and leaving to attend the various after parties that are about to begin.

Blaise, Parvarti, Lavender, Theo, Ron, Pansy, Harry and Ginny are still hanging around, however, presumably waiting for Hermione and Draco to who up from wherever the Hell they've disappeared off to for the past half hour, so they can head to Blaise's bash (ooh… wonder what _they're _up to. No, not that. Get your mind out of the gutter.). They're having to stand because they tables are being packed away, and are laughing and talking about the night.

Last minute invitations are still being offered to the group from those who dare to approach them. After all, its common knowledge that having them at you party instantly ensures that the rest of their A List friends attend _and _your bash instantly featured in Monday's HG Weekly as 'One Of The Parties You Shouldn't Have Misses', an exclusive list _every _host wants to be make.

Oh, _there _those two are, now. Draco and Hermione are walking in from the gardens to the now almost completely cleared Hall (now totally devoid of trees and tables, with only the grass and fog left), laughing, with their arms around each other.

"Oh my God! Finally!" Ginny squeals, rushing to hug her glowing friend, the other girls only a step behind her.

"About time, man," Harry claps the platinum haired boy on the back. "About time."

Blaise raises a hand into the air, a broad smile on his face.

"To my after party!" he announces. Hermione turns to him.

"We've got to go to Ernie's after," she says. "I promised we would. Then we can make an appearance at any others."

Same old kind Hermione. The others roll their eyes, fondly. She and Draco clasp hands tightly and start to walk off together but the others prevent Harry from following. Hmm… what's going on here? He raises an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Are we ever going to tell them the truth about the Potion?" Ron asks. Harry's eyes twinkle as the group finally begins to leave the Hall.

"Nope. Good to keep some things to ourselves."

The faint sound of their laughter only just reaches our ears as they head into the Entrance Hall.

And just what is this? Dumbledore is reentering the now empty-but-for-us Hall, the entire Hogwarts staff on his tail. He comes to stand in the center of the Great Hall, which has been restored to its' former, familiar glory. He clears his throat for silence and removes a small white envelope from his midnight blue robes. It is so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Ssh…

"Here, in this envelope, are the results of the bet we've all been involved in for the past seven weeks," he tells them, in a clear voice. All watch him, expectantly, Sprout shredding her red hat in her anxiety. After a momentary pause, obviously intended for dramatic effect, he slits the envelope and pulls out an even smaller slip of white paper. Wait a minute, why am I getting the feeling that – oh, Dumbledore, you _didn't_…

"For the correct guess of 30th October," a brief pause during which you could the tension with a machete. "Why, it's _me_! I've won!"

Silence. All stare at him in disbelieve, jaws hitting the floor…

And then all Hell breaks loose.

Sprout is the first to give chase to a laughing Dumbledore, before all the rest join in a hilarious, fierce pursuit around the Great Hall. Let's just sit back and watch, shall we…

"I can't _believe _you, Albus!" she shrieks, more furious than we've ever seen her. "_I _was going to win! You made me change my date, you whacked out old loon!"

" All's fair in love and war, my dear woman!"

"You lying cheat! You gave me false information! I want my money back!"

"_Do _calm down, Sybil. It's only a thousand galleons."

"_A thousand galleons?! _THAT'S IT!!"

With a roar, the staff chase Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. Shame too, the insults were getting more and more colourful. I had no idea Snape even _knew _that word; let alone how to use it to such effect. The last is Mc Gonogall, who is laughing, maniacally.

"Lord, I love it when I'm right."

The door slams shut and silence reigns. We are the only people left in here.

Right, well, I've got numerous invitations to A List after parties to get to, which include that VIP invite I showed you at breakfast to what is going to be _the _party of the night; Blaise's exclusive, impossible-to-scoop-an-invite to bash.

You'd be _more _than welcome to come with, but I guess you want to be getting back. It _has_ been a very long couple of months, and we've seen so much, done so much, spied on so many, influenced so many and (ha) ruined the lives of so many in such a short space of time, that you probably want to rest. But don't worry about me, I'm used to this tiring life, used to finding out the business of the Hogwarts elite before anyone else. But we achieved a lot. And we _did_ get to see the birth of the new it-couple, Dramione, along with all the drama, backstabbing, breakups, makeups and arguments t that came along with it. _Told_ you it was going to be a wild and wicked ride.

But, before we say out goodbyes, just _one _last question. Haven't you guessed who I am yet?

No?

Oh, well. If you haven't worked it out by now, I suppose you'll _never_ get it.

Well, you know. Must dash. Places to go, people to see, gossip to write up on…

It's been fun, though.

Ciao For Now…

_- - * - - * - -- - * - - * - -- - * - - * - -- - * - - * - -- - * - - * - -_

**THAT'S THE END PEOPLE!!! Yes, yes, I know you're going to miss MM. But, don't worry. As I've said before, I have a new story coming out v. soon. It'll be shorter than this one, quite different, but I'm quite excited about it. So, make sure to Author Alert me. It'll probably be out as early as next week. **

**I have got to thank every one of you but especially people such as Silidons, Tailz The Great and Varietygirl9143, who have stuck with me for almost three years, now, and have reviewed practically every chapter. You guys have no idea what you mean to me. It really means a lot when I get such good reviews; it means I'm doing my job right! And you guys have taken the time to read my little tale and give me feedback – which has greatly encouraged me. I'm so thankful.**

**But I can't help but feel a bit sad too. I've been doing this story for so long, now, it's ridiculous. And I'm going to miss all of you – at least until next week, lol =). **

**Please review this last chapter, if only for old times sake…**

**And, for the last time,**

**You Know You Love Me…**

**Firebirdflame**

**xoxo**


	28. NEWS

Am going to get back into fanfic writing. In the last few months, I've plunged back into this world & I'm impressed by several authors that have emerged in my absence.

Plan to write something new in the next couple of weeks after my exam (a oneshot - something different to my other works) and will post it up once it's done. A DM/HG, probably set during Hogwarts postponed seventh year (will follow events of DH except with Fred's death, obviously.). Will likely be about 2,000 - 4,000 words.

Will post details as soon as I have them.

*raises Martini*

**Firebirdflame.**


	29. NEW MULTICHAPTER FIC!

**NOTICE: NEW STORY UP!**

* * *

**STORY UP!**

* * *

Not only have I posted (and completed) three short stories in the last month, but I have also started and posted the first and second chapters of my first multi-chapter fic in over five years, _The Gauntlet. _It's a Hermione/Draco/Viktor and is going to have more angst and depth than my previous works. Below is the description:

SUMMARY: _When Hermione is in accident & suffers from memory loss, she forgets all about her relationship with the infamous Draco & Viktor. It also doesn't help that she broke it off with the latter & can barely stand the former. So, when it is made clear that her best chance at recovery is to move in with the two men, the situation goes from bad to worse to Hell in a hand-basket_

MORE INFO:_ Features a reluctant Hermione, irritated Draco and confused Viktor Krum, as well as a bumbling but well-meaning cast of supporting characters and several memorable events.._.

If you're interested, check it out. I won't be posting any more news updates on this story. **MM**, as you know, was completed over three years ago and I think I've pushed my luck enough. LOL

**PROFILE.**

Please note that I update my profile at least once a week with news on my work. So, if you're ever wondering when a new story/chapter shall be posted, know that news is always posted on there and also on my livejournal account - tha - phoenix . livejournal . com (I gave the wrong one last time. LMAO. No spaces, again.

* * *

In the meantime, I love and adore you all. :))

Thanks...

_The Bird of Fire._


End file.
